Dragon Ball AZ: Edge Story: Bohater i tyran
by Vodnique
Summary: Uzupełnienie DBAZ: Dark Kaioshin Saga. Historia Edge'a, jednego z najgroźniejszych przeciwników Drużyny Z. Czy jedna osoba może zmienić wszechświat dla zemsty? I czy ma do tego prawo?
1. Upadek

Edge Story - Bohater i tyran

Część pierwsza - Upadek

"Upadek" dedykuję Picco - najbardziej zasłużonemu czytelnikowi DBAZ.

"Nobody is perfect, but I'm pretty fucking close.  
I've got the gift and I know that I'm blessed,  
and I've go to get it off my chest.  
I'm the biggest, the best, better than the rest..."

Clawfinger - "Biggest & The Best"

IA: Błędny manewr

Dzień miał się już ku końcowi we wschodniej części regionu Leeh na Racca-sei, planecie należącej do Imperium Tysiąca Słońc. Jednej z najbogatszych planet, trzeba dodać. Żyzne gleby, duża ilość surowców naturalnych - w tym wielu występujących bardzo rzadko - sprawiały że Racca była jednym z najważniejszych w Imperium światów. Tylko nieliczni, najbardziej wartościowi obywatele mogli liczyć na propozycję zamieszkania tutaj, co było marzeniem bardzo wielu. Planeta położona była na uboczu, z dala od imperialnego zgiełku, ale zapewniała byt na poziomie równie wysokim co stołeczny Khurt. Oczywiście, o ile przyzwyczaiło się do ryzyka, które na pograniczu zawsze istniało w jakimś tam stopniu. Nie cała przestrzeń kosmiczna w pobliżu Racca-sei była pod kontrolą i od czasu do czasu pojawiały się różnorakie zagrożenia, z którymi trzeba było radzić sobie na bieżąco.  
Właśnie taka sytuacja miała teraz miejsce.  
Ośmioosobowy oddział poruszał się szybko, długimi, dynamicznymi skokami. Nie latali - ukrywali swoją chi. Nie dlatego by ukryć się przed przeciwnikiem. Wręcz przeciwnie, nie chcieli go wystraszyć. Coś lub ktoś zabijał mieszkańców Racca-sei, a oni na to coś (lub tego kogoś) polowali. Właśnie dlatego woleli na razie się nie ujawniać.  
Błękitna skóra i zabarwione różnymi odcieniami zieleni (przycięte krótko, jak to w wojsku) włosy każdego z wojowników zdradzały ich przynależność do Neev, najpotężniejszej z ras Imperium. To sugerowało, iż sprawa jest poważna - takich oddziałów nie posyłano do błahostek. Wszyscy mieli na sobie charakterystyczne stroje bojowe nawiązujące stylistyką do pancerzy lekkiej piechoty z dawnych czasów, jednak dużo skuteczniejsze i w pełni skomputeryzowane.  
Grupa zatrzymała się przy kolejnych zgliszczach. Z luksusowej rezydencji, należącej zapewne do jakiegoś inżyniera lub plantatora, zostały tylko dymiące ruiny. Fragmenty budynków, zarówno samego domu mieszkalnego jak i garażu czy innych budynków gospodarczych, rozrzucone były po okolicy. Gdzieniegdzie widać też było plamy krwi i jakieś bliżej niezidetyfikowane szczątki mieszkańców. Podobnie jak w poprzednich zbadanych przez oddział miejscach, i tu na wpół zjedzone, czy raczej pożarte.  
Rzeczywiście, sprawa była poważna.  
Dowódca oddziału podszedł do jednej z krwawych plam zdobiących - do niedawna idealnie utrzymany - trawnik, musnął powierzchnię dwoma palcami i kciukiem roztarł na nich ledwo co zakrzepłą posokę.  
- Cokolwiek to było, jest blisko - stwierdził, niskim, mrukliwym głosem - krew dopiero co zaschła.  
- No to, kurwa, znajdźmy to i rozwalmy - wycedził przez zęby Molar, często miewający kłopoty z utrzymaniem języka za zębami.  
Jak dziecko, stwierdził w myślach Horn, bo tak miał na imię dowódca. Rzeczywiście - dyscyplina słowna nie była najmocniejszą stroną jego ludzi. Ale czego innego spodziewać się można po grupie zadufanych w sobie indywidualistów, z których każdy (poniekąd słusznie) uważał się za zupełnie wyjątkowego, zmuszonych do pracy w zespole i słuchania rozkazów? Mogli tworzyć - i w swoim mniemaniu tworzyli - najbardziej elitarną z elitarnych jednostek Imperium, która jednak pod względem skuteczności ustępowała wielu teoretycznie słabszym grupom.  
Horn jednak nie zamieniłby dowództwa nad tym oddziałem na nic innego. Jego ludzie go uwielbiali, a on uwielbiał ich, bo też tej bandy nie dało się nie kochać... albo nienawidzić.  
- No więc, dowódco - ostatnie słowo zostało wymówione bez cienia choćby szacunku - będziemy tu tak stać czy ruszymy dupy i załatwimy to coś zanim zeżre jakiegoś następnego geniusza cyber-inżynierii? - zapytał Sting, nieoficjalny drugi dowódca "Wild Warriors", jak sami nazwali się wojownicy. Sting miał tendencje do podważania decyzji i autorytetu Horna, czując się usprawiedliwionym ze względu na to iż swojego czasu w akademii osiągnął najlepszy w historii wynik w teście kończącym szkolenie. Jego rekord do tej pory nie został pobity. Sądził... nie, on WIEDZIAŁ że blisko już jest chwila, w której zastąpi przełożonego na jego stanowisku.  
Reszta członków oddziału uśmiechnęła się na te słowa, aspiracje Stinga były wszystkim dobrze znane. Wszyscy też traktowali je z odpowiednio dużym przymrużeniem oka, a z największym chyba Tusk i Fang, wiecznie dogryzająca sobie nawzajem (i nie tylko) dwójka prześmiewców, którzy bardziej nadawali się raczej do cyrku niż do armii. Sami jednak twierdzili, że takiego cyrku jak ta armia to nigdzie by nie znaleźli. No i trzeba przyznać, że jak na potencjalnych klaunów byli trochę za duzi. Rasa Neev-jinów ogólnie była dość rosła, a Wild Warriors mieli średnią wzrostu i wagi nawet większą, jednak Tusk starczyłby chyba masowo na dwóch Stingów... Fang był niewiele mniejszy. Naprawdę pozytywnym zbiegiem okoliczności był fakt, że ta dwójka jednak miała poczucie humoru. Bardzo wielu istotom uratowało to życie.  
Najbardziej Fang i Tusk lubili przekomarzać się z Claw, jedyną w oddziale kobietą. Standardowo przedstawicielki tak zwanej słabszej płci nie mogły wstępować do elitarnych grup bojowych Neev-jinów, przez co niewiasta ta stanowiła dla dowództwa przysłowiowy wrzód na dupie, ale Claw otrzymała osobiste pozwolenie od samego Jego Wysokości Imperatora, po tym jak w swoim roczniku w akademii osiągnęła drugi rezultat... zaraz po Stingu. Celowo przydzielono ją do drużyny Horna, sądząc że nie uda się jej na dłuższa metę dorównać reszcie wojowników, lub też, że wykończą ją psychicznie. Jak na razie jednak wytrzymywała.  
O ile Fang był zdecydowanie "duży", a Tusk nawet "bardzo duży" to Edge był po prostu "największy" i to dosłownie. Z jego mierzącą ponad 2,2 metra, potężnie umięśnioną sylwetką nie było porównania wśród żołnierzy rasy Neev. Miało to swój powód. Niemal wszyscy wojownicy, wchodzący w skład elitarnych oddziałów Imperium, byli stworzonymi w warunkach laboratoryjnych mieszankami optymalnych genów, efektami lat pracy naukowców. Podobnie było z Wild Warriors, a wyjątkiem był właśnie Edge. Jego pochodzenie było niejasne, plotka głosiła, że podrzucono go jednemu z ośrodków wychowawczych zajmujących się opieką nad narodzonymi w laboratoriach dziećmi. Okazało się, że nie tylko dorównywał, ale i często przewyższał sztuczne twory genetyczne. Naukowcy ustalili prawdopodobieństwo urodzenia się kogoś takiego na ekstremalnie niskie. Obliczono, iż ktoś o takim genotypie rodził się wśród niezbyt powszechnych we wszechświecie Neev-jinów raz na dwanaście tysięcy pokoleń, czyli właściwie nigdy. Był bliski perfekcji w niemal każdej kategorii, natura poskąpiła mu tylko urody - gębę miał paskudną jak mało kto.  
Oczywiście geny Edge'a od razu wzięto po lupę - i badano do dziś - on sam zaś, pnąc się w oddziałach wojskowych szczebel po szczeblu w górę, trafił wreszcie to najściślejszej czołówki. W przeciwieństwie do reszty grupy nigdy nie uczęszczał do sławetnej Akademii Wojny, z której rekrutowała się większość elitarnych żołnierzy.  
Stworzeni przez naukowców wojownicy nie byli oczywiście identyczni, proces ich hodowania nie był tylko prostym klonowaniem. W poszukiwaniu jak najlepszej mieszanki genów dużo eksperymentowano. Bywały i eksperymenty nieudane, czego żywy przykład stanowił Tooth, kolejny z Wild Warrior'ów. W procesie jego tworzenia popełniono wiele błędów i nikt właściwie nie dawał mu dużych szans na jakakolwiek karierę. Tooth jednak był uparty. Kiedy tylko przestał rosnąć poddał się cyborgizacji. Ułomne mięśnie, ścięgna i kości wymienił na doskonalsze, syntetyczne. Okazało się to dobrym posunięciem, już wkrótce potem bili się o niego wszyscy dowódcy. Wygrał Horn.  
Ostatnim żołnierzem należącym do grupy był Molar. Jak już wspomniano, miał trochę niewyparzoną gębę, poza tym jednak na tle reszty grupy był raczej przeciętny. Niekoniecznie należało to odczytywać jako wadę. Może nie wyróżniał się niczym szczególnym, ale za to zdecydowanie stanowił najsolidniejszy punkt oddziału. Kiedy trafiało się jakieś zadanie, którego absolutnie nie można było skrewić, Horn wiedział że to właśnie Molarowi powinien je zlecić.  
- Horn! - Sting zirytował się nieco widząc, że dowódca nie zwrócił uwagi na jego wcześniejsze ponaglenie. - To naprawdę nie jest dobry moment na kontemplację okolicy.  
- Moja kontemplacja okolicy uchroni nas za chwilę od biegania w kółko, Sting. Chyba, że ty już dawno odkryłeś w którą stronę powinniśmy teraz ruszyć.  
- To chyba dość oczywiste. Cokolwiek zabija tutejszych mieszkańców idzie prostą drogą.  
- Niezupełnie. Ostatnie pobojowisko, które badaliśmy było mniej świeże niż przedostatnie. Cokolwiek zabija nie idzie prosto zabijając wszystko po drodze, raczej od jednego... - tu urwał, szukając odpowiedniego określenia - ...siedliska zwierzyny udaje się do kolejnego.  
- Nie wydaje mi się... - Claw od dłuższej chwili wpatrywała się w holograficzną mapę okolicy. Region Leeh nie był na tle reszty planety zbyt bogaty, ale za to był bardzo ładny. Wprost idealny jako tereny mieszkalne. Ponieważ zaś specjaliści i inni bogacze pracujący na Racca-sei nie lubili tłoku, ich rezydencje oddalone były jedna od drugiej o kilka kilometrów. Do momentu przybycia Wild Warriors zniszczonych zostało kilkanaście takich posiadłości. Lokalne siły bezpieczeństwa wysłane by zaradzić problemowi po prostu nie wróciły. Oddział Horna przybył szybko. Teraz trzeba było szybko zlokalizować i usunąć źródło zagrożenia by zminimalizować liczbę ofiar. Na razie im to nie wychodziło. Już po ich lądowaniu na planecie zniszczone zostały kolejne cztery rezydencje... Pięć, licząc tą w której zgliszczach znajdowali się aktualnie.  
- Spójrzcie na to - kontynuowała Claw, powiększając mapę tak, by wszyscy mogli dojrzeć szczegóły. - Te punkty to zaatakowane domy. Cyfry to kolejność. Po dołożeniu do tego wcześniejszych miejsc ataku widać, że agresor dotarł do tej okolicy mniej więcej po linii prostej, a potem - obrysowała koło wokół ostatnio zaatakowanych "kropek" - zagnieździł się w tej okolicy. Zobaczcie... Biorąc pod uwagę kolejność wychodzi, że bazę, norę, czy jak to nazwać ma gdzieś tutaj.  
- Hmm... - Sting, trochę zdeprymowany faktem, że to nie on na to wpadł, postanowił zabłysnąć w końcówce: - ...w takim razie następnym celem będzie ta rezydencja. - Wskazał punkt.  
- Geniusz tego wniosku po prostu poraża - powiedział z przekąsem Fang.  
- Nie teraz! - Horn uciął wymianę zdań zanim zdążyła się rozkręcić, nie było czasu na przekomarzania. - Idziemy!  
Nadal tłumiąc chi ruszyli w kierunku domniemanego następnego celu. Prowadził jak zwykle Sting, który lubił być zawsze pierwszy we wszystkim. Spiesząc się nie mieli zbytnio czasu na podziwianie okolicy, a ta była naprawdę zachwycająca, lekko pagórkowata, porośnięta gdzieniegdzie niewielkimi zagajnikami, wypełnionymi różnymi gatunkami ozdobnych drzew i krzewów. Tu i ówdzie błyskała tafla jeziorka z kryształowo czystą wodą. Na innych planetach w takich miejscach spędzało się wakacje. Nie dziwiło, że prawie każdy chciał tu zamieszkać.  
Oddział w milczeniu, przerywanym od czasu do czasu wymienianymi półgłosem uwagami między Fangiem i Tuskiem, zbliżał się do celu. Zgodnie z regulaminem i nakazami zdrowego rozsądku podeszli bardzo ostrożnie. Jak się okazało - słusznie.  
- O kurwa - stwierdził Sting, który pierwszy wychylił się zza pagórka i ujrzał całą sytuację - Scarr'gon.  
Reszta grupy podczołgała się ku szczytowi i także ostrożnie ogarnęła wzrokiem pobojowisko.  
Bestia miała dobre pięć metrów wysokości, pokryta była czarnym, chitynowym pancerzem. Zarówno przednie jak i tylne odnóża były potężnie umięśnione, te pierwsze dodatkowo zakończone masywnymi kleszczami. Pod głęboko osadzonymi w czaszce, niewielkimi żółtymi oczami znajdowały się dwie ociekające jadem, śliną i krwią żuwaczki.  
Aktualnie stwór zajęty był pożeraniem jednego z mieszkańców zniszczonej najwyraźniej przed chwilą posiadłości. Przytrzymując ofiarę lewymi szczypcami prawymi urwał jej pół korpusu i wsadził go sobie do paszczy, miażdżąc i przeżuwając. Odgłosy, które temu towarzyszyły były, delikatnie mówiąc, obrzydliwe.  
- Faktycznie Scarr'gon - potwierdził Horn. - To tłumaczy, czemu nie wyczuliśmy jego chi. - Scarr'gony miały naturalny mechanizm tłumiący wydzielanie energii. - Musimy być ostrożni, bez trudu może rozwalić całą planetę...  
- Wiemy... - uświadomił dowódcę Tooth, łypiąc prawym, cybernetycznym okiem. - Przecież walczyliśmy już ze Scarr'gonami.  
- Chyba nikt nie przeżył - Molar ocenił sytuację. - Trochę za długo czekaliśmy w miejscu poprzedniego ataku. - Spojrzał wymownie na Horna, ten jednak tego nie dostrzegł bo obserwował Scarr'gona.  
- Może to i lepiej - mruknął pod nosem Fang - nażre się, to nie będzie taki szybki.  
- Wielki... - stwierdziła Claw, która także utkwiła wzrok w potworze - ...i paskudny.  
- Wszystkie Scarr'gony są wielkie i paskudne - skomentował Tooth.  
- Nie. Wszystkie są duże i brzydkie - uśmiechnęła się Claw - ten jest Wielki i Paskudny.  
- Kicia ma rację - powiedział Tusk, nie odrywając oczu od lornetki. On i Fang nigdy nie określali Claw po imieniu. - Jest wyjątkowo wielki i wyjątkowo paskudny... Chyba nawet brzydszy od ciebie, Edge...  
- Niemożliwe, pokaż! - Fang zabrał przyjacielowi lornetkę i sam dobrze się przyjrzał. - Patrz, rzeczywiście! Ale za to zachowuje więcej kultury przy jedzeniu.  
- No, nie zakładałbym się... Widzisz jak tamta noga wystaje mu z paszczy? - Tusk miał zapasową lornetkę.  
- Hehe, widzę.  
Edge nie komentował. Lubił słuchać przekomarzania swoich towarzyszy. Sam nie brał w tym udziału, nie czuł się tak błyskotliwy jak oni, poza tym był raczej małomówny.  
Horn pozwalał na takie wymiany zdań, bo rozładowywały stres i wbrew pozorom pozytywnie wpływały na wzajemne kontakty żołnierzy. Żarty z ofiar Scarr'gona raczej także nie mogły zaszkodzić. Tamtym przecież było już wszystko jedno...  
- Dobra, przymknąć się - krótko uciszył wszystkich. - Trzeba go wykończyć. Wiecie co robić. Nie szarżujcie, bo sam na sam nikt z nas nie ma szans. Gotowi?  
Wszyscy wojownicy potwierdzili skinięciem głowy, wzruszeniem ramiony lub ziewnięciem, a Fang to nawet wszystkimi tymi gestami naraz. Słyszeli te teksty już wiele razy.  
- Teraz!  
Zareagowali instynktownie, tak jak ich szkolono. Scenariusz walki ze Scarr'gonem był zawsze taki sam. Pancerz bestii w naturalny sposób odbijał energię chi, zaś fizycznie potwór był dla nich za silny. Było tylko jedno wyjście - część z nich musiała odwrócić jego uwagę, a inni, korzystając z okazji, trafić go w jedno z oczu.  
Brudną robotę, czyli skupienie na sobie uwagi Scarr'gona odwalali zwykle "fizyczni" czyli Edge, Sting i Tooth. Rolę snajperów pełnili Tusk i Fang, którzy, jeśli wierzyć temu co sami mówili, byli za głupi by jednocześnie spieprzyć tę samą sprawę.  
Tooth przeleciał obok Scarr'gona dość szybko by tamten uznał go za ruchomy cel, ale wystarczająco wolno by zdołać ostrzelać go paroma chi-blastami. Celował oczywiście pod nogi stwora, tak by wzbić możliwie dużo dymu i kurzu.  
Nie trzeba było długo czekać by Scarr'gon z wściekłym rykiem i rozłożonymi szczątkowymi skrzydłami wypadł z chmury dymu w pogoni za agresorem. Był szybki, ale żadnego z Wild Warriors to nie zaskoczyło, dokładnie taki miał być. Wcale też nie wydawał się ociężały po jedzeniu... Przed ciężkim kalectwem Tooth uchroniony został przez Stinga, który zarył butem w bok głowy stwora gdy ten był już dwa, trzy metry od swej niedoszłej ofiary. Cios nie zrobił Scarr'gonowi krzywdy, ale wytrącił go na sekundę czy dwie z toru lotu, co wystarczyło by Tooth zniknął z jego pola widzenia.  
Potwór, odzyskawszy równowagę rzucił się, dla odmiany, na Stinga. Wojownik uśmiechnął się tylko wrednie, zaczynając uciekać i lecąc tyłem strzelając potworowi w paszczękę chi-blastami, chaotycznie i niecelnie, ale obficie.  
W tym momencie nastąpiła pierwsza próba zakończenia walki. Cienki promień chi uderzył pod dość ostrym katem w czaszkę potwora i odbił się rykoszetem. O kilka centymetrów ominął oko.  
Scarr'gon natychmiast zmienił kierunek lotu, darował sobie Stinga i skręcając niemal o dziewięćdziesiąt stopni w górę ruszył w kierunku Tuska, gdyż to właśnie on strzelał. "Snajper" nie rozważał nawet konfrontacji, odwrócił się i zaczął uciekać najszybciej jak tylko potrafił. Zbyt wolno by uciec, ale dość szybko by dać swojemu "gorylowi" czas na reakcję. Molar zmaterializował się przed stworem i zasadził mu w szczęko-czułki potężną fangę. Jego i Claw zadaniem było właśnie ochranianie "snajperów" w takich przypadkach.  
Tym razem jednak albo Molar przecenił własne siły, albo nie docenił przeciwnika, gdyż Scarr'gon od ciosu drgnął zaledwie i ułamek sekundy potem machnął lewymi szczypcami zamaszyście, potężnym ciosem posyłając Wild Warrior'a w kierunku ziemi. Molar, mimo zamroczenia ciosem, częściowo wyhamował i wylądował dość sprawnie, lekko tylko odkształcając grunt tam gdzie jego stopy uderzyły w powierzchnię.  
Stwór nie rezygnował, ignorując ostrzał chi-blastami z prawej flanki, nieuchronnie zbliżał się do Molara, który nie był w stanie w żaden sposób zareagować na zagrożenie. Już wydawało się, że zginie, gdy nagle, znikąd właściwie, pojawiła się Claw, kopiąc kolegę w twarz i odrzucając go ze strefy zagrożenia. Sama Claw wykorzystała impet zderzenia z twarzą Molara do odbicia się i drugą stopę wbiła w czoło Scarr'gona. Coś nieprzyjemnie chrupnęło, ale niestety dla wojowniczki raczej nie była to czaszka stwora, lecz jej noga.  
Ignorując ból zmiażdżonej stopy Claw ulotniła się, a Tusk i Fang, wykorzystali niemal półsekundowe zamroczenie potwora jako okazję do ostrzelania go kilkoma strumieniami chi, bezskutecznie jednak.  
Chcąc skupić na sobie - czy raczej odwrócić od "snajperów" - uwagę bestii, Tooth wpadł z lewej i rzucił potężnym pociskiem w lewy bok stwora. W zdenerwowaniu zbyt dobrze wycelował i kula energii odbiła się od smoliście czarnego pancerza, powracając do swego właściciela. Tooth uniknął bez problemu, jednak zaabsorbowało to jego uwagę na dość długo, by nie zdołał już obronić się przed ciosem prawych kleszczy Scarr'gona, zainkasował potężne uderzenie w korpus, co złamało mu kilka żeber i pozbawiło przytomności.  
Potwór w tym momencie wykazał ponadprzeciętną jak na przedstawiciela swojego gatunku, inteligencję, błyskawicznie odwrócił się i ciosem drugiej łapy odbił Stinga, który próbował go staranować. Sytuacja zaczynała wyglądać nieciekawie.  
Z powietrza posypały się cienkie promienie, jednak i tym razem zarówno Tusk jak i Fang spaprali sprawę, gdyż żaden nie trafił choćby w okolice oczu Scarr'gona.  
Potwór wyprostował się, zaryczał i spojrzał na nich. W jego paszczy zabłysło fioletowe światło.  
- O kurwa! - skomentował Fang, rzucając się do ucieczki. Nikt nie miał szans przeżyć zionięcia Scarr'gona. Jedynym wyjściem było oddalić się poza zasięg... o ile było się dość szybkim.  
Z jakiegoś powodu, mimo ogromnego ryzyka, Tusk postanowił zaryzykować. To przecież była idealna okazja by wygrać! Jeden precyzyjny strzał w oko zakończyłby sprawę, wystarczyło trafić zanim potwór zakończy koncentrację energii. Całe trzy sekundy na celowanie... rzadko zdarzało się aż tyle. Nie mogło się nie udać!  
Nie wiedział, iż ta jego decyzja zaważy na losach całego wszechświata... no bo i skąd mógł wiedzieć? Trudno nawet powiedzieć co wtedy myślał... i czy w ogóle myślał... niespecjalnie ma to też jakieś znaczenie. Naprawdę ważne jest to, co się wydarzyło.  
Cienki strumień chi wystrzelił z palca wskazującego Tuska, trafiając Scarr'gona dokładnie między oczy. Pancerz stwora nie został choćby draśnięty, a smużka energii odbiła się zupełnie niegroźnie.  
W tym samym momencie z paszczy potwora wystrzeliła potężna, aż gotująca się od energii, wściekle fioletowa fala chi o kształcie rozszerzającego się stożka. Tusk zdążył się jeszcze zdziwić intensywności energii tego ataku kiedy nagle pomiędzy nim, a Scarr'gonem coś się pojawiło. Atak potwora uderzył o tę niespodziewaną przeszkodę i, o dziwo, zatrzymał się na niej. Energia rozprysła się na boki zadziwiająco bezsilnie, zupełnie jakby istniało we wszechświecie coś, co było w stanie zatrzymać zionięcie Scarr'gona.  
Bo najwyraźniej istniało.  
Woń spalenizny wypełniła powietrze i przez ułamek sekundy Tuskowi wydawało się, że jego niespodziewana osłona zaraz rozpadnie się na atomy, jednak jakimś cudem to coś, czymkolwiek by nie było, wytrwało.  
Nawet kiedy już potwór zakończył atak i zalewająca wszystko fioletowym światłem moc rozwiała się wszyscy tkwili w tych samych miejscach, zupełnie jakby dla nich czas się zatrzymał. To co zobaczyli przekraczało ich pojęcie. Edge, ich Edge, przyjął atak potwora na skrzyżowane przedramiona i nie zamienił sie w kupkę różowawego popiołu! Owszem, był poparzony, z jego stroju ochronnego zostały strzępy i wyglądał jakby miał zaraz wyzionąć ducha, ale przecież wciąż żył!  
- K... k... kurde... - jęknął jeszcze Edge, opadając bez życia na ziemię.  
Te słowa sprawiły, że otrząsnął się także Tusk, który wykorzystując fakt iż Scarr'gon potrzebował kilkunastu sekund na regenerację energii błyskawicznie pozbawił go mózgu, strzelając mu niewielkim chi-blastem w prawe oko.  
Walka była zakończona.  
Cała przytomna część oddziału wylądowała na Ziemi w pobliżu ścierwa Scarr'gona i nieprzytomnego Edge'a. Horn dźwigał też znokautowanego wcześniej Tootha. Molar podnosił się, nie bez pomocy, po kopniaku jakim oberwał od Claw.  
- Pieprzona dziwka! - warknął wściekle. - Chyba pękła mi szczęka - biadolił. - Kurwa, ale boli! Pojebało cię czy jak? - ryknął w jej stronę.  
- Nie klnij, kurwa, bo ci przypierdolę - odmruknął w jego kierunku Sting, sama Claw ograniczyła się do pokazania Molarowi środkowego palca swojej prawej ręki w całej jego okazałości.  
- Wykazałbyś trochę zrozumienia... - powiedział Fang ze złośliwym uśmiechem, najwyraźniej ta sytuacja bawiła go. - Dziewczyna uratowała ci życie.  
- I jeszcze kurwa co? Popisówa i tyle! Nie musiała tak mi przyjebać!  
- No... nasza lalunia mocne ma nogi - stwierdził niespodziewanie Tusk, zamyślony nad czym innym. - Nie chciałbyś się znaleźć pomiędzy nimi, jakby ścisnęła mózg wypłynąłby ci uszami.  
- Hehe... - zarechotał Fang. - A wiesz, że ja bym chciał się tam znaleźć? Tyle, że ona chyba nie wpuszcza byle kogo, co słonko?  
To retoryczne pytanie wywołało ogólny atak śmiechu, najgłośniej rżał Tusk, dopiero teraz łapiąc dwuznaczność swojej wypowiedzi.  
- Pocałujcie mnie w dupę - Claw udało się coś powiedzieć przez łzy i chcichot.  
- Tak przy wszystkich? - zapytał Fang.  
- Ja pierwszy! - powiedział jednocześnie Tusk.  
To tylko wzmogło ryk, bo inaczej nie dało się tego już nazwać. Jedynym, który się nie śmiał był Horn.  
- Jakkolwiek pewien jestem, panowie - zaczął poważnie - że nie marzycie o niczym innym jak tylko o całowaniu dup, to jednak będziecie to musieli odłożyć na późniejszy termin. W jednostce mogę wam nawet zaoferować swój tyłek, jest duży, starczy dla wszystkich. Na razie jednak proponuję się opanować i zająć naszymi rannymi. - Przejechał wzrokiem po wszystkich. - Nie wiem czy zauważyliście, ale Edge zatrzymał zionięcie Scarr'gona.  
- No w sumie... zatrzymał... - przyznał Tusk.  
- To on żyje? - szczerze zdziwił się Sting, do tej chwili przekonany, że Edge jest martwy.  
- Wiedziałem, że jest dobry, ale... kurwa, żeby aż tak? - Molar podrapał się po głowie.  
- Tak przy okazji to... nie powinniśmy go zacząć ratować? - sucho rzuciła Claw.  
- Nie bój żaby, jak przeżył atak Scarr'gona to nie umrze od paru oparzeń - uspokoił ją Sting.  
- Claw ma rację - stwierdził Horn. - Sting, zaaplikuj mu "doktorka". Aha... - zrzucił z pleców na pół metalowe cielsko Tootha. - Jemu też, tylko uważaj, ma złamane żebra.  
Sting westchnął, wydobył z pojemnika przy pasie aplikator i wstrzyknął Edge'owi i Toothowi po dawce środka wzmacniającego.  
- Ok... spadamy stąd... - dowódca uznał zadanie oddziału za zakończone. Co prawda nie było pewności, że Scarr'gon był tylko jeden, ale one rzadko pojawiały się w grupach zaś Horn był ogólnie domatorem i miał trochę dość biegania po tych trawnikach. - Zawiadomcie kogo trzeba, niech to posprzątają - wskazał ogólnie pokrytą kraterami okolicę.  
Kolejna dobrze wykonana robota!

IB: Nie warto się wychylać

Uniesienie powiek przyszło Edge'owi z zadziwiającą trudnością, na tyle dużą, że ograniczył się do otwarcia jednego oka i był z siebie bardzo zadowolony kiedy już mu się to udało. Jednakże, mimo tego heroicznego wyczynu, otrzymał zaledwie mglisty, czy raczej zamglony obraz sytuacji. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili kontury wszystkiego wyostrzyły się na tyle, by dostrzegł, iż znajduje się w swoim mieszkaniu, a ściślej - we własnym łóżku. Za nic w świecie jednak nie mógł sobie przypomnieć jak się tu znalazł.  
Postanowił wstać... to był błąd. Przy pierwszym ruchu delikatne kłucie w czaszce przemieniło się w paraliżujący, potworny ból. Zwleczenie się z łóżka kosztowało go kolejne piętnaście minut i sporo cierpień, ale wreszcie stanął na własnych nogach.  
Nieco chwiejnie przeszedł przez urządzony po spartańsku pokój (łóżko, lodówka, szafa, żadnej zbędnej elektroniki, której nie trawił), zastanawiając się nad wydarzeniami poprzedniego wieczora. Musiał nieźle zapić, jeśli teraz był w takim stanie... ale nic nie pamiętał. Przejechał dłonią po czaszce, wyczuwając na niej krótkie włosy. To była fryzura, którą zwykle nosił na akcje... dziwne.  
Nagle jego wzrok utkwił na częściowo złożonym na krześle stroju ochronnym... częściowo złożonym i częściowo stopionym. Coś w umyśle Edge'a zaiskrzyło. No tak... akcja na Racca-sei, polowanie na Scarr'gona, walka...  
"Zablokowałem zionięcie Scarr'gona" - uświadomił sobie. - "Chyba mnie pogięło... Ale zaraz, przecież żyję, czyli nie zginąłem" - doszedł do oczywistego wniosku. - "Skoro tak, to inni też musieli przeżyć, przynajmniej niektórzy, bo ktoś mnie tu przyniósł."  
Podszedł do telefonu, na wyświetlaczu ujrzał napis "Nowych Wiadomości: 1". Wcisnął przycisk odtwarzania.  
KLIK - Hej, stary, tu Tusk. Lekarze nie wiedzą kiedy, i czy w ogóle, wyjdziesz ze śpiączki, ale jakby to się stało dzisiaj to wpadnij do "Armory", będzie tam cały oddział. KLIK  
Edge rzucił okiem na elektroniczny kalendarz i na datę przyjścia wiadomości. Dwadzieścia minut wcześniej... Najwyraźniej to telefon go obudził.  
Nie zwlekając dłużej przebrał się w swój ulubiony strój - luźne, białe spodnie i czarno-czerwoną kamizelkę. Chwilę zajęło mu znalezienie hair-shaper'a, czyli urządzenia służącego do zmiany fryzury. Przypominało wysoką, wojskową czapkę, którą zakładało się na dwie-trzy minuty i już miało się takie włosy jakie tylko się wcześniej zaprogramowało. Nic dziwnego, że biło rekordy sprzedaży, zwłaszcza wśród kobiet... oraz żołnierzy, którzy dzięki temu mogli na życzenie powracać do regulaminowej fryzury, a na co dzień nosić się tak jak tylko im się podobało.  
Edge zmienił fryz na taki w jakim zawsze czuł się najlepiej - względnie wysoki, punkowski czub na środku głowy, po czym wyszedł z pustawego mieszkania.

"Armora" była barem, czy raczej po prostu lokalem umieszczonym na terenie bazy elitarnych wojsk Imperium Tysiąca Słońc, na stołecznej planecie Khurt, w samej stolicy stolic - Shellas City. Przybytek ten służył za miejsce spotkań żołnierzy, miejsce gdzie mogli się napić, porozmawiać, pograć na automatach, czy skorzystać z usług licznych tu prostytutek. Ot takie centrum rozrywki, odpowiednio duże by nigdy nie było tu dużego tłoku. Wszystko było częściowo dofinansowywane przez imperium, które dbało o swoje elity stanowiące przecież podstawę jego potęgi. Także tutaj można było poznać aktualny ranking najmocniejszych oddziałów. Każda grupa zarabiała punkty za udział w akcjach, a wyższe pozycje w rankingu dawały różne dodatkowe przywileje i - oczywiście - premie do żołdu.  
Kiedy Edge wkroczył do środka panował raczej średni ruch w interesie. Ponieważ ostatnio było raczej spokojnie, gdyż główny wróg Imperium - Pełzacze - po stoczonej pół roku wcześniej bitwie siedział cicho, wojsko miało dużo czasu. Edge'a znano tutaj, no i wszyscy byli od niego mniejsi, więc bez trudu przeciskając się przez tłum w niektórych, co bardziej okupowanych, miejscach dotarł do stolika, który zwykle zajmował jego oddział. Wszyscy byli już na miejscu, poza dowódcą, który zwykł się spóźniać, a czasami w ogóle nie docierał na takie spotkania. Edge zresztą też nie zawsze dawał się namówić, jednak tym razem postanowił zrobić wyjątek.  
- Hej, znajdzie się jeszcze miejsce? - zagadnął resztę, bo pochłonięci rozmową (Fang opowiadał właśnie jakiś pieprzny dowcip) nie zwrócili na niego uwagi.  
- Co?  
- Edge?  
- Wow, ty mówisz! A wiec to uszkodzenie mózgu nie było takie groźne jak... - Tusk nie dokończył zdania bo Claw palnęła go w łeb.  
- Jasne, siadaj - ktoś podsunął mu krzesło.  
- Pojebało cię, żeby blokować zionięcie Scarr'gona?  
Edge zmarszczył brwi, wzruszył ramionami i sięgnął po piwo.  
- Eee tam... Przecież wszyscy żyją, nie? - powiedział obojętnie.  
Nikt nie wiedział co na to odpowiedzieć, więc po chwili wszyscy jednocześnie się roześmiali.  
- Ech, cały ty - Tusk, szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu klepnął go w ramię.  
Tak jak i Edge, jego koledzy z oddziału byli w cywilnych ciuchach i fryzurach, więc było ogólnie kolorowo. Sting straszył bujną szopą w kolorze głębokiej zieleni, morskiej barwy włosy Tuska ledwo sięgały za uszy, a jasne Fanga były związane w kitkę. Molar, dla odmiany, zrobił sobie czerwone pasemka, nigdy nie potrafił wytrzymać w takiej samej fryzurze dwa dni z rzędu. Tylko Tooth i Claw byli w tej chwili zgodni z regulaminem. Claw dlatego, że w krótkich włosach i obcisłym bojowym stroju było jej najbardziej do twarzy, zaś Tooth był po prostu łysy, wypadające włosy zbyt często wpadały mu do obwodów, a konieczność ich mycia (włosów, nie obwodów, oczywiście) groziła zwarciem. Miał też usztywnioną klatkę piersiową, złamane żebra postanowił od razu wymienić na metalowe, teraz czekał na przyjęcie się implantu.  
- Niezły skurwysyn z ciebie, nie sądziłem, że ktoś może przeżyć atak Scarr'gona. - Pochwała z ust Stinga to była rzadkość.  
- Edge, wiesz co - Fang krytycznie patrzył na olbrzyma - kiedy leżałeś w śpiączce twoja fryzura wyszła z mody.  
- Co? - zdziwił się Edge - Przecież... - spojrzał na zegarek - ...byłem nieprzytomny niecały jeden dzień.  
- Racja, pomyliłem się... to wyszło z mody ze czterdzieści lat temu.  
Edge tylko się wrednie uśmiechnął (inaczej nie umiał, taką już miał twarz), chciał nawet coś odpowiedzieć, ale przerwało mu pojawienie się Horna, który podszedł do stolika i rzucił na niego kilka charakterystycznych krążków, dysków na których zwykle przechowywało się dane.  
- Co to jest? - zapytał zdziwiony Sting.  
- Nasze raporty! Dostałem niezły opieprz w dowództwie za to, że stroimy sobie z nich żarty. Nie uwierzyli, pojebusy jedne, że ktoś mógł przeżyć atak Scarr'gona.  
- I co my mamy z tym zrobić?  
- Nie wiem, do cholery, najlepiej przepiszcie, pomijając akcję Edge'a. Ustalcie jakąś wspólną wersję. Piwo, kurwa... w gardle mi zaschło. - Otrzymał butelkę i wychylił jej zawartość na raz. - O, Edge... Czy cię powaliło, żeby blokować atak Scarr'gona?  
Edge wzruszył ramionami, Horn przejechał dłonią po sterczących na wszystkie strony włosach i przysiadł się.  
- Raporty oddajcie do jutra... Cholera, muszę cofnąć też drugie kopie, które poszły do naczelnego dowództwa, znowu mnie zdegradują jak znam życie.  
- Kogóż my tu mamy? - powiedział głos należący do odzianego w czarny mundur Neev-jina stojącego za plecami Horna. - Czyżby WW postanowili się pokazać w bazie? A sądziłem, że już dawno rozwiązano wasz oddział...  
Horn obrócił się, wstając jednocześnie. Przed oczami miał Halberda, dowódcę Savage Soldiers, także jednego z najlepszych oddziałów stacjonujących w bazie. Straszni formaliści, zawsze w gotowości do walki i nigdy na luzie.  
- Cześć, Hal... Miło cię widzieć, wiesz? - powiedział z przymilnym uśmiechem Horn, ignorując spojrzenia dwóch ponurych, tępawo wyglądających typów stojących za jego rozmówcą. - Tak się zastanawiałem kiedy wypełzniesz ze swojej kloaki żeby pobiadolić nad życiem...  
Halberd nie zrozumiał całości tego zdania, ale cóż, w przeciwieństwie do drużyny Horna jego generacja wyhodowanych w laboratoriach Neev-jinów nie miała rozszerzonej inteligencji.  
- Nie chrzań, Horn... Wytłumacz mi jakim cudem Wu-Wu bedąc ostatnio w dołach tabeli nagle wskakuje na pierwsze miejsce? Odnaleźliście i rozwaliliście ojczystą planetę Pełzaczy, czy jak?  
- Nie. Ocaliliśmy Racca-sei przed największym cholernym Scarr'gonem jakiego jesteś w sobie w stanie wyobrazić. Bez strat własnych, zaledwie dwóch rannych i obaj już na nogach - wyjaśnił prostodusznie Horn. - Ale nie przejmuj się, upolujesz ze swoim SS jeszcze parę Pełzaczy... tak gdzieś z trzysta, a bez trudu nas dogonicie.  
- Kurwa. - Halberd nie znajdując innych słów na odpowiedź odwrócił się i odszedł, a za nim jego obstawa.  
- Serio jesteśmy pierwsi? - zapytał Edge, spoglądając na tablicę, faktycznie, wyprzedzali Savage Soldiers i to sporo. - No to nieźle, ostatnio byliśmy chyba na siódmym?  
- A co to do cholery za różnica? - syknął Horn. - Tego co mamy na kontach i tak nie przejemy, nie przepijemy ani nie przepieprzymy do końca życia. Uwierzcie mi, to tylko może na nas sprowadzić kłopoty. - Gdyby dowódca Wild Warriors wiedział jak bardzo ma rację, przeraziłby się. - W życiu najlepiej być pośrodku. Ani za nisko, ani za wysoko. Zresztą... jak wyjdzie ta sprawa z raportami spadniemy pewnie o jakieś miejsce czy dwa. Za "niesubordynację i zachowanie niegodne żołnierza", jak zwykle. Pieprzyć ich. - Otworzył drugie piwo i przechylając się do tyłu na krześle zaczął je pić.  
- Dowódca Horn? - usłyszał znienacka zza pleców, prawie stracił równowagę i przewrócił się. Powrócił do pozycji pionowej krztusząc się piwem i plując przekleństwami.  
- Tak, to ja... - powiedział w końcu, stając obok stolika i spoglądając na nowoprzybyłych. - "Na całe szczęście to te bezmózgie automaty" - pomyślał. Faktycznie, stały przed nim dwie maszyny bojowe typu "Centurion". Dwumetrowe, masywne i kanciaste sylwetki nie próbujące nawet z wyglądu przypominać żadnej istniejącej rasy. Wnioskując z oznaczeń i czerwonej kolorystyki: straż pałacowa. Samą posturą i typowo mechanicznym spokojem robiły wrażenie na każdym (no... prawie każdym, chociażby Edge był większy i też rzadko się uśmiechał). Niezależnie od tego czy respektowało się je, czy nie pewne było, iż żaden żyjący wojownik nie jest w stanie z nimi rywalizować.  
- Pan i pański oddział jesteście oczekiwani w pałacu przez samego imperatora w trybie pilnym, względnie natychmiastowym - przemówił beznamiętnie robot.  
- Przejebane... - mruknął Fang. Oddział posłusznie, bez dodatkowych komentarzy, wstał ze swoich miejsc i ruszył za Centurionami do wyjścia. Nikt nawet nie próbował się do nich odzywać.

- Jak myślicie o co tym razem chodzi? - zapytała cicho Claw.  
Znajdowali się w w holu pałacu, oczekując na audiencję u imperatora, otoczeni przez Centurionów. Tak to już bywa z władzami - najpierw wzywają w "trybie pilnym, wręcz natychmiastowym", a potem i tak trzeba czekać.  
- Jak to "tym razem"? - zaciekawił się Edge.  
- Aha, racja, ciebie nie było jeszcze wtedy z nami... Kiedyś już imperator wezwał nas do siebie.  
- Chodziło w sumie o to, że mimo doskonałych wyników jako jednostki nasz oddział znajdował się naprawdę w dołach tabeli, ale takich prawdziwych - wyjaśnił Horn.  
- Byliśmy w okolicach dwudziestego miejsca - wtrącił Sting. - Nie za bardzo potrafiliśmy się zgrać jako zespół.  
- Dokładnie. Jak mówiłem, nie warto się wychylać, ani w jedną, ani w drugą, najlepiej być pośrodku. Imperator wezwał nas, rzucił nam kazanie... skuteczne kazanie. Delikatnie mówiąc, zmobilizował nas do większego wysiłku i starań w kooperacji.  
- On ogólnie bardzo nie lubi kiedy ktoś marnuje swój potencjał - powiedział Tusk, podobnie jak reszta grupy wyraźnie zdenerwowany.  
- I tak po prostu posłuchaliście? - Edge'owi trudno było uwierzyć, by ktoś zdołał aż tak wpłynąć na tę bandę indywidualistów.  
- Od razu widać, że nie spotkałeś nigdy imperatora - syknął Sting, po raz trzynasty próbując bezskutecznie okiełznać fryzurę. - Nie gadałbyś takich bzdetów... Nie wiesz jak on wpływa na ludzi.  
Zadziwiające było jak sama perspektywa spotkania z władcą wpływała na cały oddział. Fang i Tusk, zwykle nawijający bez przerwy, siedzieli cicho jak trusie. Sting, nigdy nie okazujący słabości, niemal drżał ze zdenerwowania. Molar klął cicho pod nosem, starając się nie patrzeć na boki. Tooth po prostu się wyłączył, albo przynajmniej udawał. Claw nie uśmiechała się już szelmowsko - co rusz sprawdzała, czy w jej stroju nie ma żadnych uchybień dla regulaminu. Nawet Hornowi zniknął z oczu ten charakterystyczny dla niego błysk pewności siebie, który budził taki szacunek wśród Wild Warriors.  
Atmosfera zaczęła się udzielać także Edge'owi. Znał swoje miejsce w oddziale. Wiedział, że jest w stanie z resztą rywalizować i zwyciężać. Wiedział też, że nie dorównuje im błyskotliwością umysłu. Nie był głupi, co to to nie. W rzeczywistości był inteligentniejszy niż wyglądał i niż wszyscy sądzili. Nie miał tylko tej jasności, szybkości kojarzenia, która pozwalała rzucać dowcipnymi uwagami podczas rozmowy. Teraz, widząc jak wojownicy których cenił i podziwiał zachowywali się jak małe dzieci w pierwszym dniu szkoły, także zaczął tracić rezon. Przestał się czuć jak żołnierz, jak wojownik, a zaczął jak czyiś podwładny. Nie było to przyjemne uczucie, wręcz przeciwnie, było diabelnie nieprzyjemne.  
Wszyscy drgnęli nerwowo kiedy drzwi do głównej sali otwarły się. Stał w nich odziany w ciemny, reprezentacyjny strój Seitac-jin, "mózgowiec" jak nazywali przedstawicieli ich rasy wojownicy Neev-jin. Seitac-jini zajmowali większość ważnych stanowisk w Imperium, słynęli z ogromnej inteligencji. Ten tutaj wyglądał na kogoś ważnego.  
- Witajcie, Wild Warriors - przywitał ich z szacunkiem w głosie. - Na imię mi Haetlock i jestem, jak może wiecie, pierwszym ministrem. - Popatrzył po nich, ale w niczyich oczach nie dostrzegł błysku zrozumienia. Cóż, żołnierze rzadko interesowali się polityką. - Wybaczcie, że musieliście czekać, ale nasz imperator chciał, by wszystko było odpowiednio przygotowane. Gdybyście zechcieli podążyć za mną... - Odwrócił się do nich plecami i ruszył przed siebie.  
- Dobra... idźcie tuż za mną - powiedział Horn - ale rządkiem i ani mru-mru. - Podążył za Haetlokiem, a oddział potulnie za nim. Starali się nie rzucać w oczy, co jednak było ekstremalnie trudne, zważywszy gabaryty większości z nich.  
Wygląd sali tronowej wywarł na nich ogromne wrażenie. Był zupełnie inny niż się tego spodziewali. Przypominał raczej jadalnię, bo jak inaczej wytłumaczyć ustawione w tradycyjną podkowę stoły? Zwrócone były w kierunku pustego tronu. Panował półmrok, najwyraźniej powszechnie krążąca plotka mówiąca iż imperator nie lubi nadmiernego oświetlenia była prawdziwa. Wojownicy szli, oniemiali, po wypolerowanej do granic możliwości posadzce, pomiędzy dwoma rzędami pokłonionych służących, uświadamiając sobie iż stoły były przygotowane dla nich i tylko dla nich. Było tam osiem pustych miejsc. Prowadzący ich pierwszy minister wskazał dwa centralne Hornowi i Stingowi, dwa kolejne Edge'owi i Claw, następne Molarowi i Toothowi a ostatnie Fangowi i Tuskowi, przy czym oni siedzieli już na zakrzywieniu, bokiem do tronu. Obaj zastanawiali się czy to przypadkiem są od siebie maksymalnie oddaleni.  
Stół wyposażony był, można powiedzieć, popisowo. Były tu wszystkie rodzaje jedzenia i alkoholu jakie tylko mogli sobie wymarzyć Wild Warriors, w tym niektóre bardzo rzadkie i normalnie niemal niedostępne. Sting z zadowoleniem dostrzegł tuż przed sobą miseczkę niezwykle drogich raxiańskich jagód, które uwielbiał. Molar, będący... hmm... koneserem mocnych trunków miał przed oczami dwustuprocentowy spirytus z Eker-sei, najmocniejszy alkohol w znanym kosmosie, zakazany właściwie wszędzie (co nie przeszkadzało temu by planeta utrzymywała się z jego eksportu - sprzedawali go wszystkim, choć oficjalnie nikt nie kupował). Nawet Tooth dostrzegł coś co lubił, choć zwykle korzystał raczej z baterii niż pokarmów stałych, a dokładniej (obojętny elektrycznie) płyn otrzymywany z minerałów Thirra - także bardzo drogi, co nie dziwiło, gdyż proces jego powstawania trwał kilka milionów lat.  
- Proponuję byście nie ograniczali się i korzystali z dobrodziejstw uczty. Imperator przeprasza, że nie może się wami teraz zająć, ale liczy na to iż wybaczycie mu to, gdyż pochłaniają go niezwykle ważne sprawy. Przybędzie do was jak tylko będzie mógł. - Nikt nic nie powiedział. - Gdybyście czegokolwiek potrzebowali wystarczy, iż dacie znak któremuś ze służących. - Opuszczę was teraz, jeśli pozwolicie. Postaram się powrócić wkrótce i przynajmniej udzielić wam informacji na temat długość waszego oczekiwania na naszego władcę.  
"Imperator przeprasza?" - buzowało w głowie Horna. - "Co to ma do kurwy nędzy być? Ostatni posiłek? I skąd oni do ciężkiej cholery wytrzasnęli taką czekoladę?" - Horn nigdy by się do tego przed nikim nie przyznał, ale miał słabość do czekolady. Ta tutaj zabijała go samym zapachem.  
Żaden z Wild Warriors nie śmiał choćby drgnąć. Siedzieliby pewnie tak długo, gdyby wreszcie Edge nie sięgnął po jakąś bułkę. Wszyscy momentalnie spiorunowali go wzrokiem.  
- No co? - zapytał, odgryzając kawałek. - Ot fczoraj nicz nie jatłem.  
- Kurde, ja też jestem głodny... - Sting wykonał niepewny ruch w kierunku raxiańskich jagód, a kiedy zauważył, iż wcale nie wywołało to ataku oddziału Centurionów, odważył się nawet nałożyć sobie trochę i spróbować. To były prawdziwe raxiańskie jagody!  
Zachęceni przykładem, inni także wreszcie zdecydowali się na napoczęcie swoich porcji. Co ciekawe ulubione dania każdego z nich stały odpowiednio blisko, ktoś tu musiał doskonale znać ich gusta.  
Najdłużej zwlekał Molar, ale i on wreszcie zmiękł. Butelka ekerskiego spirytusu została napoczęta.

Monitory przedstawiały salę tronową ujętą pod różnymi kątami. Osiem z nich ukazywało twarze Wild Warriors ucztujących z coraz mniejszym skrępowaniem, inne dawały szerszą perspektywę.  
Skrzydła automatycznych drzwi rozsunęły się, do pomieszczenia wszedł pierwszy minister Haetlock.  
- Panie... - zaczął, składając pokłon. - Zgodnie z twoim rozkazem są na miejscu. Edge to...  
- Nie trzeba... wiem, który z nich to Edge - przerwał mu głęboki głos ukrytego po części w mroku mężczyzny. - Muszę przyznać, że jest młodszy niż... się spodziewałem.  
- Według danych, które otrzymaliśmy ma dwadzieścia sześć lat. Dopiero co osiągnął dojrzały wiek, Neev-jini to długowieczna rasa... - umilkł orientując się, że mówi rzeczy oczywiste.  
Obaj przez chwilę milczeli, imperator spojrzał jeszcze raz na monitory.  
- Powiedz im, że przybędę za dwie godziny. Wymyśl jakiś powód.  
- Wedle rozkazu.

Horn ukradkiem sięgnął po czwartą filiżankę czekolady. Nie chodziło już w sumie o to, iż obawiał się nadużyć gościnności, tylko o sam fakt by nie zbłaźnić się przed własnymi żołnierzami. Lepiej było kiedy sądzili, że ich dowódca nie ma żadnych słabości. Jadł więc umiarkowanie, ostrożnie - katastrofą byłoby gdyby w kąciku ust zostały mu brązowawe plamy - zaś nie pił w ogóle. Wolał zachować maksimum czujności, w końcu nie wezwano ich tu na imprezę tylko z jakiegoś powodu. Rzucił okiem na zegarek, dwie godziny minęły kilkanaście minut wcześniej, co oznaczało, że imperator mógł pojawić się...  
Jedne z bocznych drzwi otworzyły się, wszedł przez nie Haetlock w obstawie dwóch Centurionów.  
...w każdej chwili.  
Zaraz za pierwszym ministrem kroczył ON, postać której nie dało się zapomnieć. Górująca nad otoczeniem sylwetka, tak potężna iż towarzyszące jej maszyny bojowe przypominały zabawki dla dzieci. Każdy krok imperatora wydawał się lekko wstrząsać otoczeniem. Było to tylko wrażenie, ale całkowicie nieodparte. Momentalnie gwar przy stole ucichł, oczy wszystkich Wild Warriors utknęły w postaci ich władcy. Ubrany w okrywający całe ciało masywny płytowy pancerz, bardziej przypominał starożytnego wojownika niż którykolwiek z jego żołnierzy. Razem z imperatorem do pomieszczenia wkroczyła specyficzna atmosfera, poczucie... czegoś nieokreślonego. Wkroczyło to coś, co nie pozwalało sprzeciwić się jego słowu. Wrażenie, że mógłby zgnieść każdego jednym ruchem ręki... swojej jedynej ręki, gdyż lewej nie posiadał - urywała się tuż powyżej łokcia.  
Dopiero widząc go osobiście można było zrozumieć czemu nazywany był Imperatorem Bez Twarzy, ta zawsze kryła się za jasnoszarą, płaskawą maską, w której jedynymi wyróżniającymi się elementami były ciemnobłękitne otwory na oczy.  
Horn wstał, zaraz po nim także reszta oddziału (Molar lekko chwiejnie). Imperator łagodnym gestem powstrzymał ich.  
- Proszę, siedźcie - przemówił głębokim, lekko chropowatym głosem. - Bez pokłonów, dzisiaj jesteście moimi gośćmi.  
Oddział posłuchał aż nadto sprawnie, momentalnie wszyscy siedzieli na swoich miejscach. Imperator uśmiechnął sie pod maską, wiedząc iż oni nie mogą tego widzieć.  
- Przede wszystkim przyjmijcie moje przeprosiny za to, że kazałem wam czekać. - Wszyscy skwapliwie pokiwali głowami na znak, że przyjmują. - Zapewne zastanawiacie się dlaczego was tu wezwałem?  
- Przypuszczam... - zaczął Horn, nikt mu nie przerwał, więc mówił dalej. - Przypuszczam, że chodzi o naszą ostatnią misję, raporty z niej i nasz skok w rankingu.  
Imperator spojrzał w jego kierunku swoim chłodnym błękitnym wzrokiem, po karku Horna pociekła kropelka potu.  
- Masz absolutną rację, dowódco Horn.  
"Kurwa, wiedziałem! A było siedzieć cicho i się nie wychylać."  
- Wbrew temu co możecie sądzić wy, żołnierze, raportów o misjach nie wysyła się także do nas tylko dla formalności - tłumaczył pierwszy minister Haetlock. - Wszystkie są dokładnie analizowane.  
"No to kaplica."  
- Zwróciliśmy szczególną uwage na wasz ostatni przydział na Racca-sei, a zwłaszcza na jeden jego fragment.  
- Czy Wasza Wysokość pozwoli mi zgadywać? - odważył się Sting, widząc szansę do pokazania się z dobrej strony. - Czyżby chodziło o to, iż Edge przetrwał bezpośrednie zionięcie Scarr'gona?  
Reszta oddziału popatrzyła na niego z politowaniem. Talent Stinga do wyciągania oczywistych wniosków był im aż za dobrze znany.  
- To poprawna konkluzja - przyznał pierwszy minister. - Wywołało to...  
- Dziękuję, Haetlock. - Te dwa słowa imperatora wystarczyły by Seitac-jin urwał i, kłaniając się, wyszedł z pomieszczenia razem z Centurionami. Służący, nie wezwani zresztą ani razu w czasie uczty (bo i po co?), także gdzieś wyparowali. Wild Warriors byli teraz w pomieszczeniu sami z imperatorem, ale nie czuli się przez to ani odrobinę pewniej.  
Przez chwilę panowała krępująca cisza, którą przerwał dopiero odgłos kroków imperatora. Ogromny władca Imperium Tysiąca Słońc zbliżył się do stołów zajętych przez swój najbardziej elitarny oddział. Horn patrzył mu pod nogi, za każdym razem oczekując iż posadzka popęka od ciężaru potężnej sylwetki, jednak, o dziwo, wytrzymywała.  
Imperator zatrzymał się już wewnątrz podkowy utworzonej ze stołów, zwrócił głowę w lewą stronę.  
- Dlaczego przyjąłeś na siebie atak Scarr'gona, Edge? - zapytał prosto z mostu.  
Edge, zaskoczony bezpośrednim pytaniem odpowiedział dopiero po chwili.  
- Ja... ja nie chciałem, żeby Tusk zginął - wydukał.  
- Nie - zaprzeczył imperator, a wszyscy zgromadzeni wiedzieli, że ma rację. - Pytam: dlaczego przyjąłeś atak Scarr'gona na siebie?  
- Bo... - Edge opuścił głowę, ale zaraz ją podniósł i spojrzał w błękitne oczy-nieoczy władcy. - Bo poczułem, że mogę to zrobić, że mogę zatrzymać ten atak.  
- Tak! - Imperator kiwnął głową. - W to jestem w stanie uwierzyć, odwrócił się i oddalił o kilka kroków. - Powiedz, czy uważałeś się do tej pory za kogoś wyjątkowego?  
- Nie... Tak! - przyznał nieoczekiwanie nawet dla samego siebie Edge. Coś w głębi duszy mówiło mu, że stojącego przed nim kolosa nie da się oszukać. Nawet on sam czuł się mały przy swoim władcy. - Zawsze czułem, że mogę rywalizować i zwyciężać z innymi. Niezależnie od tego, gdzie się znalazłem, to uczucie nigdy mnie nie opuszczało. Widziałem słabe punkty u innych i jednocześnie nie widziałem żadnych u siebie. Na początku w to nie wierzyłem, próbowałem się sprawdzać, testować, ale zawsze mi się udawało. Wtedy sięgałem wyżej, aż w końcu dotarłem tu, do naszego oddziału.  
Edge odetchnął głęboko, rzadko mówił aż tyle naraz. Reszta oddziału także była zdziwiona tym niespodziewanym wyznaniem.  
- Dotarłeś tam, gdzie jesteś - Imperator mówił odwrócony tyłem. - I nadal widzisz, że to nie jest kres twoich możliwości, prawda? Czujesz się lepszy reszty swojego oddziału, prawda? Wiesz, że jesteś lepszy. - Ostatnie zdanie było bardziej stwierdzeniem niż pytaniem.  
- Nie rozumiem... - Edge był trochę zdezorientowany.  
- Ależ rozumiesz! - Imperator odwrócił się gwałtownie, aż wszyscy drgnęli. - Masz poczucie wyższości nad nimi - szerokim gestem wskazał innych zgromadzonych - prawda? Wiesz, że ci nie dorównują! - zagrzmiał. - Wiesz, że jesteś o poziom wyżej od elity elit!  
- Nie wiem do czego zmierzasz, Wasza Wysokość! - Edge wstał gwałtownie, wywracając krzesło. Spoglądał prosto na władcę Imperium, zaś ten patrzył na niego. Przez chwilę spojrzenia dwóch olbrzymich mężczyzn zmagały się, wreszcie imperator wyprostował się, najwyraźniej zadowolony.  
- Zabrałem wam już bardzo dużo czasu... - powiedział niespodziewanie łagodnie imperator. - Mam jeszcze tylko jedno pytanie do Edge'a i już jesteście wolni.  
- Ależ panie, jesteśmy zawsze na twoje roz... - zaczął Sting, ale zdecydowany gest władcy sprawił, że zamilkł.  
- Edge. Teraz, kiedy już wiesz, że jesteś najsilniejszym z Wild Warriors, powiedz, czy naraziłbyś życie by ratować któregokolwiek z nich? Chociażby... - palec władcy przejechał po wszystkich zatrzymując się na Molarze, starającego się odsunąć jak najdalej od siebie do połowy opróżnioną butelkę ekerskiego spirytusu - ...tego pijaczynę.  
- Molar nie... - Ogromny Neev-jin chciał bronić kolegi z oddziału.  
- Odpowiedz - cicho, ale zdecydowanie przerwał mu władca.  
- Tak... ratowałbym każdego z nich, to moi przyjaciele.  
- To byłby duży błąd. Jesteś dużo bardziej wartościowym żołnierzem niż oni, strata ciebie byłaby dużo bardziej bolesna dla nas wszystkich niż jednego z nich.  
To była brutalna prawda, ale nawet jeśli któryś z Wild Warriors poczuł się urażony to żaden tego nie okazał.  
Edge nic nie powiedział, nie miał na to słów. Krew powoli zaczynała się w nim gotować, z trudem utrzymywał pozory spokoju.  
- A co jeśli rozkazałbym ci nie narażania siebie, zabronił ratowania przyjaciół?  
"Zgódź się, do cholery. Kto będzie w stanie to sprawdzić?" - Horn gorączkowo próbował podsunąć swojemu żołnierzowi rozwiązanie, ale nie był telepatą.  
- Nie widzę celu... - zaczął Edge.  
- Odpowiedz. - Żołnierz po raz kolejny nie mógł dokończyć zdania.  
- Nie wykonałbym takiego rozkazu - wycedził przez zęby wojownik. - To idiotyzm! Na każdej misji narażamy życie! Gdybyśmy się wzajemnie nie ratowali oddział już by nie istniał!  
- Sprzeciwiłbyś się swojemu władcy? - Ton głosu imperatora przybrał niebezpieczne tony.  
- Tak! - niemal wykrzyczał Edge, uderzając pięścią w stół tak, że ten aż popękał. - Sprzeciwiłbym się tak temu jak i każdej innej durnocie jaką kazano by mi zrobić! Nie zniszczyłbym też tej planety, ani wyrwałbym sobie głowy, imperatorze! To chciałeś usłyszeć?  
- Chyba zapomniałeś z kim rozmawiasz, żołnierzu! - Horn próbował przywołać podwładnego do porządku, ale było już za późno.  
- Mam dość tych pochrzanionych pytań! Edge zatoczył się, nieprzytomnym z wściekłości wzrokiem szukając wyjścia.  
- Stój! Nie pozwoliłem ci odejść! - ryknął na niego imperator, aż zadrżały ściany. - Straż!  
Momentalnie drzwi otworzyły się i do środka wpadły cztery Centuriony.  
"Chcecie walki? Będziecie ją mieli."  
Edge skoncentrował chi i wyrzucając przed siebie prawa rękę szerokim, żółtawym strumieniem uderzył we wbiegające roboty. Pchnięte siłą ataku powpadały na siebie i jako jedna metalowa masa uderzyły w tylną ścianę, wyrywając w niej dużą dziurę. Taki atak nie mógł ich uszkodzić, ale mógł kupić trochę czasu. Edge wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał prosto na imperatora. Mógł go teraz zabić, wystarczyłoby wystrzelić. Co miał do stracenia? I tak był już skończony...  
Zdecydował momentalnie. Ułożył dłonie przed klatką piersiową i stworzył pomiędzy nimi niebieską kulę chi, którą sekundy potem pchnął w kierunku władcy.  
Pocisk jakby w zwolnionym tempie zdążał w kierunku imperatora. Żaden z Wild Warriors nie był dość szybki by zareagować i ochronić swojego władcę. Zresztą, czy by to coś zmieniło?  
Imperator wyciągnął przed siebie jedyną dłoń i rozproszył niebieską kulę gdy zbliżyła się na kilka centymetrów.  
Momentalnie jasnym stało sie czym było to nieokreślone coś, co roztaczał wokół siebie ich władca, to poczucie autorytetu i potęgi. To była tłumiona chi, ale chi tak potężna, że aż niewyobrażalna, ogłuszająca, przekraczająca wszelkie granice znane wojownikom Neev-jin.  
Teraz ta chi została uwolniona. Edge czuł moc swojego władcy nie wierząc w to co się dzieje. Nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem planeta jeszcze się od tego nie rozpadła, bo sam czuł jak samo wrażenie potęgi tej energii rozsadza mu mózg.  
W przebłysku jaśniejszych myśli określił którędy najbliżej na zewnątrz, wycelował w ścianę i chi-blastem otworzył sobie w ścianie wyjście. Ostatkiem sił odbił się i wyleciał z pałacu. Byle dolecieć do miasta, ukryć się, jak najdalej od tej potęgi. Jak najdalej od tego czegoś, co nie mogło istnieć.  
Nie mogło...

IC: Kwestia wyboru...

Na ekranie telewizora skakały różnokolorowe warzywa ze śpiewem na ustach reklamując jakąś rozpuszczalną zupkę. Horn siedział rozwalony na kanapie w swoim mieszkaniu, obok, na stoliku, walały się papierki po czekoladzie (tym razem w tabliczkach) oraz puszki po piwie. Dowódcę Wild Warriors bolała głowa. Nie rozumiał co zaszło tam w pałacu, nie potrafił objąć tego swoim umysłem. Jakim cudem wszystko się tak momentalnie popieprzyło? W jednej chwili słuchali komplementów imperatora, a sekundy potem rozpętało się piekło. Edge uciekł, sam imperator zaś okazał się być tak potężnym wojownikiem, że połowa oddziału straciła przytomność od samej intensywności jego chi. Teraz wszyscy mieli przymusowy urlop, nie chciano by wtrącali się w poszukiwania Edge'a.  
Hornowi chciało się bić głową w ścianę. Jego najlepszy żołnierz był teraz ścigany niczym zwierzę, a oni mieli się po prostu nie wtrącać. Horn wolał się nie pokazywać w bazie, żeby nie dawać osobnikom takim jak Halberd okazji by roześmiać mu się w twarz.  
Naprawdę nie rozumiał co się stało... wyglądało mu to zupełnie jakby imperator celowo wyprowadził Edge'a z równowagi, żeby doprowadzić do takiej sytuacji, ale to było bez sensu. Jaki miałby w tym cel? Kto i co miałby na tym zyskać.  
Jego rozmyślania przerwał sygnał telefonu. Horn wstał, podszedł do sciany i podniósł słuchawkę.  
- Ta... - odchrząknął. - Tak? Słucham.  
- Dowódca Horn? Pański oddział wraca do czynnej służby. Proszę się zgłosić w bazie, natychmiast.  
Z drugiej strony odłożono słuchawkę. Horn także odwiesił swoją. Miał paskudne przeczucie, a te rzadko go myliły.  
- Kurwa... zanosi się, że będzie jeszcze gorzej.

Nie wiedział ile czasu minęło, kompletnie stracił jego poczucie, czuł się jak pijany. Gdyby nie to, iż instynktownie tłumił chi, odnaleziono by go bez trudu. Wiedział, że trochę spał, choć każdorazowe przymknięcie powiek sprawiało iż oczami wyobraźni widział Centuriony wychodzące zza rogu ulicy. Ścigali go, jego umysł miał tę informację, ale z trudem przyjmował ją do wiadomości. Setki razy na godzinę żałował swojego wybuchu, chcąc cofnąć czas, przeprosić, zrobić cokolwiek. Czasami nie wierzył w to co się stało, miał wrażenie, że to sen z którego za chwilę się obudzi w swoim łóżku, odbierze wiadomość od Tuska, pójdzie do "Armory", gdzie posłucha żartów Tuska i wszystko będzie w porządku.  
Ale nie budził się, a jeśli już się budził to nie wcale we własnym łóżku, tylko w jakiejś nie znanej mu alejce. Nieliczni bezdomni uciekali na jego widok, chociaż to raczej on bał się ich bardziej niż oni jego - mogli przecież wezwać jakieś władze. W tej dzielnicy rzadko trafiało się na stróżów prawa, a znalezienie tu pojedynczej osoby zakrawałoby na cud, w mieście żyło pięćdziesiąt milionów istot różnych ras. Jednak mimo wszystko niebezpieczeństwo istniało.  
Po dwóch, może trzech dniach poczuł się jednocześnie lepiej i gorzej. Z głodu po części wróciła mu jasność umysłu, ale to także sprawiło iż ostatecznie uświadomił sobie sytuację. Zaatakował imperatora, on, którego jedynym celem w życiu było wypełniać właśnie jego rozkazy. Był skończony. Świadomość tego było przytłaczająca. Ścigano go, nie było miejsca do którego mógłby się udać i poczuć się bezpiecznie. Tutaj jednak też nie mógł zostać wiecznie... Nie mógł tu zostać ani chwili dłużej! Musiał coś zjeść... a jeszcze jedna noc na tych ulicach przyprawiłaby go o szaleństwo.  
Była tylko jedna osoba do której mógłby się zwrócić o pomoc.

Scarr'gon, rycząc potwornie, szarżował w kierunku Claw na pełnej prędkości, ale ona nawet nie myślała uciekać. Była sama, więc nikt by jej nie ochronił, zaś pod względem szybkości ustępowała potworowi znacznie. Miała tylko dwie sekundy na reakcję i tylko jedno wyjście. Wyciągnęła dłoń w kierunku bestii i wystrzeliła cienki promień chi, który przebił oko stwora i wpadł do środka czaszki. Stwór legł martwy.  
- Koniec symulacji - oznajmił beznamiętny głos komputera.  
Otoczenie zmieniło się, wygenerowany holograficznie Scarr'gon znikł. Claw rzuciła okiem na zegar. Znowu trzy godziny minęły jej na treningu... Na szczęście Wild Warriors byli nadal wysoko w rankingu, więc do wyczerpania limitu godzin korzystania z holograficznej sali treningowej było jeszcze daleko.  
Na dzisiaj jednak chyba wystarczy...  
Nagle odezwał się jej beeper. Wyjęła urządzenie z kieszeni.  
"Gdzie jesteś? Wracamy do akcji. Mamy odnaleźć Edge'a. Bądź jak najszybciej w naszej kwaterze. Horn." - głosiła wiadomość.  
Odnaleźć Edge'a... To był łagodny sposób na przekazanie złych wieści. Na pewno nie mieli go szukać po to, żeby z nim potem porozmawiać.  
Standardowa procedura... znaleźć i zabić.

- Witaj, Hoof.  
Starszawy Neev-jin kilkukrotnie zamrugał oczami zanim uwierzył w to, co widzi.  
- Edge... Co tu robisz? Wiesz... wiesz, że cię ścigają... - pytanie zmieniło się w stwierdzenie. - Nie stój tak na progu, wejdź.  
- Dzięki... - Edge niepewnie wkroczył do bogato urządzonego mieszkania.  
- Pewnie jesteś głodny? - Samo spojrzenie olbrzyma uświadomiło Hoofa, że ma rację. - Zaczekaj tutaj, zaraz coś przyniosę. - Ruszył w kierunku kuchni.  
Edge usiadł przy zdobionym stole rozglądając się dookoła z prawdziwym podziwem. Hoof wiedział kiedy wycofać się z czynnej służby. Był jednym z nielicznych Neev-jinów, którzy potrafili sobie uświadomić iż dni ich świetności jako wojowników minęły. Większość nie wierzyła w to, ginęli więc w kleszczach Scarr'gonów czy kłach innych potworów, a imperium oszczędzało mnóstwo pieniędzy, przejmując ich oszczędności (rodzin najczęściej nie mieli). Hoof był za cwany by tak głupio oddać to na co pracował całe życie, więc przeszedł na emeryturę. Wcześniej jednak pracował jakiś czas w ośrodku wychowawczym, do którego dwadzieścia pięć lat wcześniej podrzucono Edge'a. Tak właśnie się spotkali.  
Hoof wszedł z tacą pełną jedzenia. Olbrzymi wojownik wymamrotał jakieś słowa podziękowania i jak tylko dotknęła ona stołu rzucił się prowiant.  
- Źle się stało - powiedział w pewnym momencie Hoof. - Słyszałem o wszystkim z relacji. Ponoć straciłeś panowanie nad sobą i go zaatakowałeś. Tak, wiem, zostałeś sprowokowany - powiedział szybko, widząc że Edge chce zaprotestować. - Ale mimo to popełniłeś duży błąd.  
- Nie wiem co mnie napadło, Hoof - rzekł Edge, łamiącym się głosem. - Naprawdę, czułem się jakby ktoś... lub coś chciało żebym go zaatakował. Sam do tej pory w to nie wierzę. Nie pytaj mnie dlaczego to zrobiłem... nie odpowiem, bo nie wiem... po prostu nie wiem. - Olbrzym odwrócił głowę, nie chcąc patrzeć rozmówcy w oczy.  
Przez chwilę obaj milczeli.  
- Z twojej winy, czy nie... nasz imperator nie wybacza. Przede wszystkim wymaga bezwarunkowego posłuszeństwa. - Umilkł, jakby zastanawiając się nad czymś. - Musisz uciekać - powiedział wreszcie.  
- Niby dokąd? Znajdą mnie wszędzie, prędzej czy później.  
- Tak... wszędzie w Imperium.  
- No tak, wszędzie... - Edge nagle zrozumiał. - Co masz na myśli?  
- Pełzacze - krótko wyjaśnił Hoof.  
- Przecież to tylko zwierzęta!  
- Jesteś pewien? - poważnie zapytał stary Neev-jin. - Urządzają zasadzki. Ciągle się mówi o "ich terytorium" i "naszym terytorium". Poszukujemy ich ojczystej planety. Nie urządza się na nich polowań jak na Scarr'gony, ale prowadzi bitwy. Zwierzęta nie porywałyby też masowo mieszkańców imperium, bo i po co?  
- W porządku, masz rację - przyznał Edge. - Ale co z tego?  
- Władze każą nam o myśleć o Pełzaczach jak o zwierzętach, żeby nikt nie miał oporów przed ich zabijaniem. Ale to inna rasa, obca rasa. Zbyt różna od nas czy Seitac-jinów, dlatego nie potrafimy się z nimi porozumieć, ale jednak inteligentna.  
- Nic mi to nie daje. Nie dość, że ja też nie wiem jak się z nimi porozumieć to jeszcze nie mam pojęcia gdzie ich szukać, przecież nie wiadomo gdzie leży ich macierzysta planeta.  
Hoof westchnął, sięgnął po holograficzną mapę Imperium, położył ja na stole i włączył. Wyświetlił się trójwymiarowy obraz znanej przestrzeni.  
- My jesteśmy tutaj - Hoof palcem wskazał duża czerwoną kropkę niemalże pośrodku. - To są planety leżące na obrzeżach. - Pociągnął palcem półkole po lewej stronie hologramu. - Rotta, Kerat, Racca, Nel'ap. Zaś szukać powinieneś gdzieś tutaj... - Wskazał grupę gwiazd jeszcze bardziej na lewo i nieco niżej.  
- Skąd wiesz coś takiego? Przecież... Skoro ty to wiesz, to na pewno wie to także dowództwo. Dlaczego do tej pory nie urządzono wyprawy na Pełzaczy?  
- Nigdy nie wiedział tego nikt poza mną i nieżyjącymi już moimi kolegami z oddziału. Dawno temu, w młodości... Nieważne! - urwał. - To długa historia, a ty nie masz wiele czasu.  
- Nikomu tego nie zdradziliście? Przecież mogliście łatwo zakończyć te wojnę!  
- Zrozum... - zaczął zmęczonym tonem. - Próba zniszczenia ich świata skończyłaby się naszą klęską, i to sromotną. Nie życzę nikomu się tam znaleźć.  
- Ale mnie tam posyłasz... - skwitował Edge.  
Hoof spojrzał na niego chłodno.  
- Chyba nie zdajesz sobie do końca sprawy z tego w jakim bagnie się znajdujesz, chłopcze. - Normalnie Edge nie przepuściłby nazwania go "chłopcem", ale Hoof akurat mógł sobie pozwolić na wiele w rozmowie z nim. - Zostaniesz tutaj to zginiesz. Dzisiaj? Jutro? Pojutrze? Na pewno wkrótce. Uciekając tam... zginiesz prawie na pewno. Ale to jest lepsze przynajmniej o to "prawie". Masz cień szansy, a to już lepsze niż nic, prawda? To kwestia decyzji... Żal mi ciebie - stwierdził niespodziewanie, zmienionym głosem. - Miałeś przed sobą przyszłość, a teraz... nie masz nic.  
- Przestań - szepnął Edge. - Nie chcę tego słuchać. Żadne słowa nie odwrócą tego co zrobiłem, a nie musisz nic mówić, żebym poszedł za twoją radą. Tutaj, tak? - Wskazał palcem czarny, niezbadany jeszcze obszar kosmosu za jedną z granic Imperium. - Zaryzykuję więc, chociaż pewnie zginę. - Uśmiechnął się gorzko. - Nawet jednak jeśli przeżyję, nie zobaczymy się już, więc...  
- Żegnaj, Edge.  
- Żegnaj... ojcze.

- Nic tu nie ma. Absolutnie nic.  
Tusk spojrzał na Fanga i pokiwał głową.  
- Niestety masz rację - stwierdził, przeglądając zawartość szafy w mieszkaniu Edge'a. - Nic elektronicznego poza telefonem.  
- A na nim tylko jedna wiadomość i to akurat ta od ciebie...  
- Dokładnie. Żadnych książek, gazet. Tylko łóżko, lodówka, szafa, a w niej kilka identycznych strojów i do tego wszystkie w złym guście.  
- Jak identyczne to oczywiste, że wszystkie - odruchowo poprawił go Fang. - Wygląda, że ten facet nie ma życia, nie ma przyjaciół, nie ma niczego.  
- Poza nami... - cicho stwierdził Tusk.  
- Co?  
- Dla niego całe życie to my, Wild Warriors. Całe dnie spędzał w bazie, trenując, z nami na akcjach, albo w "Armorze", także z nami. Nie ma... nie miał nic innego.  
- Cholera, faktycznie... - Fang podrapał się po głowie. - Racja. Czy my w ogóle coś o nim wiemy? Gdzie spędza urlopy? Czy ma kobietę? Co lubi jeść? Nigdy nie mówił o sobie...  
- A o czym miał mówić? - Tusk rozłożył ręce, wskazując mieszkanie. - O tym?  
- To, kurwa, jak szukanie igły w stogu siana. Nigdy go nie znajdziemy.  
"Może to i lepiej?" - pomyślał Tusk. W tym samym momencie zadzwonił jego telefon.  
- Niesamowity Tusk, słucham - odebrał.  
- Tu Horn. Mamy go, ujawnił się.

Sam nie wiedział dlaczego na nich czekał. Może liczył jeszcze, miał cień nadziei, że nie będzie musiał uciekać gdzieś w kosmos, że... uzyska przebaczenie? Jeszcze jedną szansę? Że przylecą do niego i powiedzą "popełniłeś błąd, ale to nic, zdarza się, możesz z nami wrócić".  
Przylecieli, ale nic nie powiedzieli, lewitowali tylko naprzeciwko niego w milczeniu, wszyscy z odpowiednio skróconymi włosami i odziani w stroje bojowe. Unosili nad jednym z ostatnich niezurbanizowanych obszarów Khurt (Edge odruchowo wybrał właśnie takie miejsce) patrząc na siebie nawzajem zupełnie inaczej niż zawsze do tej pory.  
To on musiał przemówić pierwszy.  
- A jednak posłali za mną was...  
- Lepiej dla nas wszystkich będzie, jeśli nie będziesz się bronił - przerwał mu Horn. Reszta oddziału ponuro trwała za plecami dowódcy.  
- Popełniłem wielki błąd, wiem, ale czy na tyle duży żeby od razu za to umierać?  
- Zaatakowałeś imperatora, sam sobie odpowiedz.  
- Przecież wiecie, że nie zrobiłem tego... Ja nigdy... - Nie mógł odnaleźć słów. - Przecież mnie znacie.  
Miał rację, znali go.  
- To nie ma znaczenia. Otrzymaliśmy rozkaz.  
Na to nie znajdował odpowiedzi.  
- Widzieliście przecież, że zostałem sprowokowany - powiedział wreszcie. - Wytłumaczcie mi sens tego wszystkiego bo ja go nie widzę!  
Oni także nie widzieli.  
- Nasz imperator oszalał! Nie widzę innego wytłumaczenia! To bez sensu... - Nagle coś go tknęło. - Możemy się mu razem przeciwstawić! Jeśli nie my, to kto? Jesteśmy najsilniejsi!  
- To ty oszalałeś! - warknął nagle Sting. - Nie czułeś jego potęgi? Jesteśmy dla niego jak pył! Nawet gdybyśmy byli w stanie walczyć z całą jego armią, to z nim samym nie mamy żadnych szans!  
- Ze mną też nie macie - odparł cicho Edge.  
Zaskoczyło ich to stwierdzenie i to wypowiedziane takim tonem. Mówił absolutnie poważnie, ale oni... nie uwierzyli. Wiedzieli, że jest dobry, nawet że jest lepszy od nich. Ale ich było siedmioro, a on sam. Nie było możliwe, żeby dał im wszystkim radę. Należeli przecież do elity elit, stworzone w laboratoriach istoty bliskie perfekcji pod względem genotypu, szkolone do walki od dzieciństwa. Od urodzenia przeznaczono ich na wojowników, a jego nie... sam wybrał tę ścieżkę. Zdawali sobie sprawę, że dotarł do ich poziomu i przewyższył go, ale nie mieli bladego choćby pojęcia w jakim stopniu. Dlatego właśnie mu nie uwierzyli.  
- Nie staniemy po twojej stronie, Edge - powiedział twardo Horn. - Nie dlatego, że boimy się walki, czy samego imperatora. Składaliśmy przysięgę wierności, wiesz o tym. Sam też ją składałeś, pamiętasz?  
- Pieprzę taką przysięgę! - syknął olbrzym, spluwając.  
- No to nie mamy o czym rozmawiać.  
Ruszyli jednocześnie i bez zgrzytów, jak tryby dobrze naoliwionej maszyny. Edge nie miał zamiaru czekać na ich atak, sam także wystartował. Zderzyli się w połowie drogi. Olbrzymi Neev-jin staranował Stinga i, pchając go przed sobą, uderzył w Fanga. Od początku poszedł na całość, żebra pierwszego z przeciwników zatrzeszczały już przy pierwszym starciu, przy drugim zaś popękały. Fang natomiast został na sekundę zamroczony.  
Najszybciej zareagował Molar, dopadł olbrzyma zza pleców, kopiąc go z półobrotu w głowę. Edge oberwał, ale siła ciosu tylko lekko przekrzywiła mu kark. Zaraz zresztą skontrował, ruszając do tyłu i uderzając lewym łokciem w szczękę Molara, czym wbił mu do gardła kilka zębów. Niemal w tym samym momencie sam oberwał w klatkę piersiową potężnym, pomarańczowym chi-blastem od Horna. Eksplozja zalała go falą bólu i rzuciła na podłoże, w które wbił się dość głęboko, czując jak skały trą o jego skórę. Zaraz potem cała okolica zaroiła się od wybuchów - Horn i Claw ostrzelali miejsce jego lądowania dziesiątkami pocisków.  
Musiał się jakoś wydostać z tej pułapki. Ignorując ból, przedarł się poziomo przez kilka warstw skalnych i wystrzelił na powierzchnię, niemal od razu nadziewając się żołądkiem na nogę Tootha. Skontrował chi-blastem z bliska, ale nie trafił, więc poprawił jeszcze prawym hakiem w klatkę piersiową. Kostki palców zatrzeszczały mu w spotkaniu z metalowymi żebrami tamtego - implant już się przyjął. Cyborg uśmiechnął się tylko i skontrował identycznym ciosem swoich syntetycznych mięśni i ścięgien, wybijając olbrzymowi powietrze z płuc. Edge zacisnął zęby tak mocno, że niemal się połamały, ale nie krzyknął z bólu, a nawet zdołał go opanować. Zacisnął pięść mocniej i uderzył ponownie, najsilniej jak potrafił. Trafił w mostek, co dla cyborga skończyło się tragicznie - nie wytrzymały nie tylko jego syntetyczne żebra, ale także i sztuczne serce, które poddało się z cichym chrupnięciem.  
Edge jednak nie otrzymał choćby sekundy wytchnienia, w tej samej chwili silny strumień chi trafił go w twarz, odrzucając głowę do tyłu i spopielając brwi, rzęsy oraz dość obfity zarost. Zanim się otrząsnął, oberwał drugi raz, także w twarz, tym razem dość poważnie przysmażyło mu to skórę.  
Chcąc uniknąć dalszych ubytków na i tak wątpliwej urodzie rzucił się w bok i zaczął lecieć po łuku. Fang i Tusk doskonale celowali, nawet do ruchomych celów, ale jeszcze nigdy nie byli zmuszeni strzelać do kogoś tak szybkiego. Ruch Edge'a dosłownie rozmywał się im w oczach, nie widzieli nawet gdzie ich cel dokładnie się znajduje, tylko smugę na torze jego lotu. Dalsze ataki chybiały zupełnie.  
Olbrzym tymczasem zatrzymał się niespodziewanie, na stopie Horna. Doświadczony dowódca przewidział gdzie musi się znaleźć, by trafić i się nie pomylił. Źle jednak ocenił, a dokładniej - nie docenił impetu rozpędzonego olbrzyma. Trafiając go w nasadę szyi zatrzymał co prawda i to bardzo boleśnie, ale jego własna noga w tym samym momencie zmieniła się w makabryczną harmonijkę. Pchnięta kość udowa przebiła miednicę i wbiła w narządy wewnętrzne oraz w kręgosłup. Horn jednak nie zdążył opaść bezwładnie na ziemię, Edge, otrząsnąwszy się wcześniej, złapał go w powietrzu i potężnym poziomym ciosem przetrącił kark. Następnie rzucił swoim byłym dowódcą w kogoś, nie zauważył w kogo. Nie trafił.  
- Za każdego z was... za każdego... oddałbym życie - wydyszał. - Za każdego z was...  
Fang i Tusk zawahali się przez ułamek sekundy, ale zaraz potem wznowili ostrzał. Ataki jednakże przeszyły tylko puste powietrze, Edge był już za plecami strzelców. Nie patyczkował się - chwycił Fanga jedną ręką za szyję, drugą za głowę i skręcił mu kark. Wtedy oberwał serią chi-blastów w plecy. Eksplozje przypaliły mu skórę i pchnęły do przodu. Strzelał Molar. Edge ustawił dłoń poziomo i posłał w krępego Neev-jina własny pocisk, zbyt szybki, by ten mógł go uniknąć i dość silny, by wyrwać mu dziurę w klatce piersiowej (powierzchowną, ale zawsze...).  
- O tobie nie zapomniałem - mruknął Edge, strzelając strumieniem chi tam, gdzie wyczuwał Tuska. Ten uniknął o włos i skontrował podwójną falą z obu rąk. Edge przyjął ją na wyciągnięte dłonie, zatrzymał, ale lekko się przy tym sparzył.  
- Mnie się nie da zapomnieć - uśmiechnął się Tusk, znikając, materializując przy Edge'u i kopiąc zamaszyście. Olbrzymi Neev-jin zablokował przedramieniem, a zaraz potem odskoczył do tyłu, widząc iż oddziałowy "snajper" próbuje od czegoś odwrócić jego uwagę. Miał rację, na miejscu gdzie przed połówką sekundy była jego głowa przeleciał cienki, skoncentrowany promień chi, wysłany przez Claw.  
Edge wyrzucił obie dłonie przed siebie, wyrzucając szeroką falę energii. Objęty nią Tusk został dosłownie rozerwany na atomy. Dokładnie wtedy na szyi Edge'a, zacisnęły się nogi Claw, niczym kleszcze Scarr'gona. Faktycznie, ścisk miała mocny. Olbrzym chwycił za jej łydki, próbując rozewrzeć duszące go zwały mięśni, całkowicie bezskutecznie. Co gorsza Claw uderzyła go z całej siły w bok głowy, zamraczając lekko.  
Nie widząc innego wyjścia skierował dłonie do tyłu bo bokach głowy i wystrzelił z nich strumienie chi. Przypalił sobie uszy, ale udało mu sie strącić wojowniczkę, która, dymiąc, opadła na ziemię.  
Edge także wylądował, krztusząc się i kaszląc. Szyja bolała go co najmniej jakby miała zaraz odpaść razem z głową. Poparzona atakami Fanga i Tuska twarz także była w kiepskim stanie, no i chyba miał połamane żebra. Nie... na pewno miał połamane żebra.  
To jednak nie był odpowiedni moment na użalanie się nad sobą. Wbrew pozorom, koniec wcale jeszcze nie nastąpił. Nie mógł tu leżeć i czekać na Centuriony, które rozniosłyby go na strzępy. Olbrzym wstał i sprawdził jak mu idzie utrzymywanie równowagi. Zupełnie nieźle. Rozejrzał się wokół.  
Jako pierwszy ujrzał strach... strach w oczach Stinga, który patrzył na niego, panicznie próbując odczołgać się jak najdalej, choćby o metr, o pół metra. Edge podszedł do niego w milczeniu.  
- Proszę... - wydusił z siebie Sting, krwawiąc z ust na mundur. Każde słowo sprawiało mu dodatkowy ból. - Proszę... nie... nie zabijaj mnie... Błagam...  
Edge wahał się tylko sekundę. Wyciągnął w jego kierunku prawą dłoń i skoncentrowaną falą chi z palca wskazującego przebił mu głowę na wylot. Nie spojrzał już potem na trupa.  
Zwyciężył. Pokonał ich. Powinien być z siebie dumny, a jednak z jakiegoś powodu... nie był.  
- Edge... - A jednak ktoś jeszcze żył. - Edge...  
To był Molar. W jego piersi ziała duża dziura, ukazując gołe żebra. Mięso i skóra na brzegach były przypalone. Usta krępego wojownika, po wcześniejszym ciosie, przypominały krwawą miazgę.  
- Nie wierzyłem... - pluł krwią Molar. - Nie wierzyłem, że jesteś taki silny... Ale jesteś... Nie chciałem... Nie chciałem z tobą walczyć... ale rozkaz.  
- Wiem. Nie musisz nic mówić.  
- Muszę... Chciałem ci podziękować... wtedy, on nazwał mnie pijakiem... ty nie...  
- Molar, nie...  
- Tusk też... on był ci wdzięczny... tylko... znasz go... on by nigdy...  
Edge ukląkł przy nim i chwycił jego dłoń. Nie próbował już powstrzymywać łez.  
- Ja... przepraszam - wypłakał. - Wybaczysz mi? Proszę cię, ja... musiałem. Nie chciałem was skrzywdzić.  
Molar nie zdołał już nic powiedzieć, ale zdążył jeszcze zacisnąć dłoń, dając swojemu przyjacielowi i zabójcy jednocześnie znak, że wybacza.  
Edge nie wstawał. Nie wiedział jak długo to trwało, ale minęło dość czasu, by jego łzy wyschły. Płakał po raz pierwszy i ostatni w życiu... Poderwał się dopiero kiedy poczuł chi za swoimi plecami. Claw podnosiła się niezgrabnie. No tak, mógł się zorientować, że tamten atak jej nie zabije, o czym on myślał? Nie! O czym on myśli teraz? Dopiero co prosił o wybaczenie jedną ze swoich ofiar, a teraz... Poczuł do siebie odrazę. Stanął na równe nogi i podszedł do wojowniczki, która na ten widok przyjęła postawę do obrony.  
- Nic ci nie zrobię - uspokoił ją Edge. Zupełnie nieskutecznie, bo przemówił tak suchym i beznamiętnym tonem, że sam sobie nie uwierzył. - Jestem już zmęczony zabijaniem. - Tak lepiej. - Pozwolę ci żyć, bo chcę byś wróciła do naszego imperatora i coś mu przekazała. - Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. - Powiedz mu, że znajdę sposób... Kiedyś jakoś tu powrócę, wystarczająco potężny i zabiję go. Za to co zrobił mnie, za to co zrobił wam... Za to, co ja wam zrobiłem. Za wszystko. Zrozumiałaś?  
Kiwnęła głową. Cóż innego mogła zrobić?  
Edge odwrócił się, wzbił w powietrze i odleciał. Nigdy więcej go nie ujrzała.

ID: ...i jego braku

Podróżował tak, jak zwykle przemieszczał się jego oddział, otoczony kulistą osłoną chi, na pół uśpiony, lewitując w pustce kosmosu. Z tą różnicą, że nie mógł tym razem obserwować siedmiu innych podobnych do swojej jasnoniebieskich kul na tle ciemności. Był sam.  
Mijał kolejne granice obszarów imperium nawet tego nie zauważając. Wyleciał z centrum swojego kraju, gdzie ponad 80 planet zostało przystosowanych do zamieszkania. Minął średnio zaludnione obszary wypełnione rolniczymi planetami żywiącymi te przemysłowe. Minął obrzeża, które dopiero poznawano i szukano zdatnych do zaludnienia światów.  
Leciał dalej, nie wiedział już dokąd, zaczął tracić poczucie czasu. Rany, nawet porządnie nie opatrzone, źle się goiły. Trochę gorączkował, czasami trudno mu było odróżnić jawę od snów.  
"To jest Edge" - mówił Horn w jednym ze snów. - "Od dzisiaj należy do naszego oddziału".  
"Witaj w piekle, Edge, jestem Fang" - powitał go z uśmiechem jeden z żołnierzy.  
"Nie obraź się, ale strasznie brzydki jesteś, masz tak zawsze?" - powiedział inny, zanim Edge zdołał odpowiedzieć dodał: "Mam na imię Tusk, ale wszyscy mówią mi per istoto najwyższa , więc ty też możesz."  
"Ja jestem Sting. Jak dobry jesteś?"  
"Najlepszy" - odparł za Edge'a Horn. - "Rzuć okiem na jego wyniki, ma lepsze nawet niż ty."  
"Żartujesz?"  
"Nie, serio... w niektórych kategoriach."  
"Radzę go olać" - jedyna kobieta w oddziale wskazała oddalającego się w kierunku jakiejś konsoli informacyjnej Stinga. - "On tak zawsze. Ja jestem Claw." - Ścisnęła jego dłoń, aż zatrzeszczało.  
"Ja jestem Tooth" - dziwnie masywny Neev-jin także wyciągnął rękę w kierunku nowoprzybyłego.  
"Ostrożnie, jak go dotkniesz może cię porazić prąd" - zażartował Fang, Edge odruchowo cofnął dłoń, co wywołało u wszystkich atak wesołości.  
"Ten ponurak to Molar, ale z nim nie ma co rozmawiać. W ogóle nie jest na luzie" - kwaśno skomentował Tusk.  
"Zgadza się, ani trochę" - potwierdził smutno Fang.  
"Nie mogłeś trafić lepiej" - powiedział Molar. - "Wygląda mi, że będziesz do nas pasował."  
Edge ocknął się. Już chciał krzyknąć do wszystkich, że śniło mu się ich pierwsze spotkanie, ale uświadomił sobie, że ich tu nie ma.  
Że ich w ogóle nie ma.

- Panie - zaczał pierwszy minister Haetlock - tak jak przewidziałeś, opuścił planetę po walce z Wild Warriors. Nie byli w stanie go zwyciężyć.  
- Czy ktoś przeżył?  
- Tak, panie, ta kobieta, Claw. Twierdzi, że Edge kazał ci przekazać pewną wiadomość.  
- Nie musisz jej powtarzać, jestem pewien, że wiem jak brzmi. - Imperator był wyraźnie zadowolony, choć dla nie wyczulonego na zmiany jego głosu ucha mógł brzmieć całkowicie obojetnie. - Zapytam jednak ponownie, dobrze się zastanów nad odpowiedzią. Czy ktoś z oddziału mającego zatrzymać zdrajcę Edge'a przeżył?  
Seitac-jin momentalnie zrozumiał.  
- Nie, panie - odpowiedział. - Wszyscy zginęli.  
- Tak właśnie sądziłem, możesz odejść.  
Haetlock pokłonił się i wyszedł.

Podążał dalej, mijał nieznane światy nie wiedząc czy któryś z nich nie jest może tym, na który miał się udać. A może to wszystko jedno? Czuł się coraz gorzej. Sny zrobiły się natrętne do tego stopnia, że zaczął się ich bać. Nigdy nie było pewne co zobaczy po zamknięciu powiek. Wredny uśmiech Tuska, pewną siebie, wiecznie zamyśloną twarz Horna czy... strach w oczach Stinga próbującego odczołgać się choćby o kilka centymetrów dalej od niego tuż przed tym jak padł już na zawsze, z dziurą wypaloną w czaszce.  
Brak snu męczył go i dodatkowo osłabiał. Nie rozróżniał już mijanych obszarów, wszystko mu się mieszało ze sobą. Mijając kolejny świat nie był nawet w stanie stwierdzić czy to od czasu opuszczenia granic imperium dwudziesty, dwusetny czyu dwutysięczny. Równie dobrze mógł być pierwszy, a on latać w kółko dookoła niego...  
Gorączka nasiliła się, do snów doszły halucynacje na jawie, a może nie? Może tylko wydawało mu się, że nie śni? Widział wyraźnie jeszcze siedem identycznych kul chi poruszających się równolegle z jego własną. Później zdawało mu się, że tuż za nim lecą cztery Centuriony, a jeszcze innym razem, że sam imperator, bez jednej ręki. W kolejnym omamie jedną rękę miał Sting, który uśmiechając się, pomimo dziury wypalonej w swojej czaszce, witał go w oddziale "Wild Warriors". Chwilę potem Tusk podziękował mu za uratowanie życia w walce ze Scarr'gonem, po czym rozpadł się w eksplozji chi.  
Rany paliły żywym ogniem, Edge nie kontrolował już lotu swojej kuli. Tylko instynkt przetrwania pozwolił mu zachować dość koncentracji i woli by jej nie rozproszyć gdzieś w przestrzeni, co oznaczałoby pewną śmierć. Neev-jini mogli przeżyć w przestrzeni zaledwie kilka dni, o ile byli w dobrej formie. On nie przeżyłby godziny.  
Nie miał pojęcia jak długo już leci, ale jednak jakby czuł iż jego podróż dobiega końca.  
A może po prostu czuł zbliżającą się śmierć? Nie potrafiłby już rozróżnić tych dwóch rzeczy.

Claw nie dała się zaskoczyć, cóż jednak z tego? Centuriony nie potrzebowały elementu zaskoczenia żeby zwyciężyć z jedną Neev-jinką. Całą jej walkę można skwitować jednym słowem:  
"Próbowała".  
Pierwszy minister Haetlock bardzo się zatroskał widząc skatowane ciało wojowniczki, aż zacmokał ustami. Żyła jednak, a to było najważniejsze.  
- Upewnijcie się, że przeżyje - wydawał polecenia - i przygotujcie stół operacyjny. Maszyna także ma być w gotowości w każdej chwili.  
"Żal mi ciebie, panienko. Nie wyobrażasz sobie nawet do jak wielkich rzeczy cię przeznaczono. Nawet gdybym ci powiedział, nie zrozumiałabyś."  
- Jestem tu podobno najinteligentniejszy, a sam nie rozumiem... - mruknął jeszcze pod nosem, odchodząc.

Obudził go chłód. Temperatura wewnątrz kuli była zawsze stała, optymalna, nie było tam miejsca na chłód czy ciepło. A więc nie znajdował się w już kuli. Czy stracił panowanie nad własnym umysłem i ją rozproszył? Nie, wtedy czuł by przenikliwe zimno przestrzeni, zaś to był tylko chłód. Poza tym wyraźnie czuł pod sobą coś stałego, jakby podłoże.  
Wreszcie zdecydował się otworzyć oczy. Znajdował się na powierzchni jakiejś planety. Grunt był jednolitego, ciemnogranatowego koloru i, co dziwne, był jednolicie płaski, bez żadnej, choćby najdrobniejszej wypukłości. Nigdzie. Dotknięciem sprawdził zarost, jego długość sugerowała iż podróżował wiele dni. Nie wiedział jednak czy naprawdę dotarł już do celu, po czym miał to poznać? Ze zdziwieniem zaobserwował, że po jego obrażeniach nie ma najmniejszego choćby śladu. Nic nie bolało go przy oddychaniu, czuł się wprost świetnie.  
Po chwii jednak czekało go kolejne zaskoczenie, tym razem przykre. Kiedy spróbował unieść się w powietrze nie udało mu się, tak, jakby nagle stracił tę zdolność. Tknięty złym przeczuciem spróbował skupić w dłoni chi, także bez skutku. Nieco zdezorientowany przez chwilę stał w miejscu, nie wiedząc co robić. Ostatecznie jednak nie miał wyboru, zaczął iść przed siebie. Nie wiedział w którym kierunku, bo pustkowie było jednolite do bólu. Nie wyczuwał żadnej chi, zupełnie nic.  
Światło zapewniała mu podwójna gwiazda, mocno świecąca na tle innych, dość jednak oddalona od planety, więc panował półmrok. Edge zauważył jednak, że powierzchnia znajduje się cały czas pod tym samym kątem w stosunku do swojego "słońca", mógł więc iść cały czas mając przed sobą swój cień. Szedł więc zastanawiając się nad wszystkim. Gwiazda z takiej odległości na pewno nie dawałaby dość ciepła by utrzymać tu panującą w tej chwili temperaturę. Raczej nie było też atmosfery, bo rozproszyłaby ona po części światło dając wrażenie iż jest dzień... rzeczywiście, nie oddychał, a mimo to żył. Nie czuł także głodu ani pragnienia, choć powinien właściwie umierać z obu po tak długiej podróży. Nie czuł także zmęczenia, co zaobserwował po kilku godzinach wleczenia się noga za nogą. Bezsensownego wleczenia się, na niewyraźnie zaznaczonym horyzoncie nie pojawiło się nic godnego uwagi.  
Zatrzymał się i usiadł, nie widząc sensu w dalszym marszu. A może już umarł i tak wygląda piekło? W to jeszcze byłby skłonny uwierzyć.  
Niespodziewanie usłyszał za swoimi plecami jakiś szept, odwrócił się gwałtownie, ale oczywiście nikogo tam nie było. Pokręcił głową, wstając i chcąc ruszyć znów za swoim cieniem, ale kiedy próbował zrobić krok coś wyraźnie chwyciło go za nogę. Stracił równowagę i wyrżnął podbródkiem o podłoże, cudem nie łamiąc sobie zębów. Kiedy spojrzał na swoją stopę nie była ona w niczyim uścisku.  
"Nawet jeśli oszaleję" - pomyślał - "nikomu to nie zaszkodzi. Ja sam się nie zorientuję, a tu nie ma nawet kogoś kto by to zauważył."  
Wstał, rozglądając się, ale dookoła było równie pusto co wcześniej. Uważnie obejrzał obie swoje nogi zanim postąpił krok do przodu. Tym razem nie napotkał żadnych problemów, więc szedł dalej.  
Tak jak się domyślał, było kwestią czasu zanim usłyszał kolejny szept za plecami, nieco wyraźniejszy niż pierwszy. Jak powiedziano już wcześniej, nie był głupcem, więc go zignorował. Zgodnie z wszelkimi przewidywaniami głos odezwał się ponownie, jeszcze wyraźniej i głośniej. Można było nawet rozróżnić słowa, te jednak nie pochodziły z żadnego znanego Neev-jinowi języka. Ponownie udał iż nie zwrócił na to uwagi, szedł wytrwale wiedząc, iż ktoś chcący zwrócić na siebie uwagę popełni wreszcie jakiś błąd... albo wkurzy się tak bardzo, że go zabije, ale to było ryzyko, które Edge akurat mógł podjąć... jedyne, które mógł podjąć, bo nie miał już do stracenia nic poza życiem.  
Głosy za plecami, bo szybko okazało się, że jest ich co najmniej kilka, stały się wyraźnie agresywne. Syczały i pomrukiwały groźnie, próbując zmusić go do odwrócenia się. Kilkukrotnie niemal to zrobił, ale silna wola wyszkolona na niejednym wojskowym holoprogramie dawała o sobie znać. Nie zawiodła go nawet, gdy poczuł na karku chłodny dotyk... czegoś. Lekki i momentalny, ale dość wyraźny by nie było mowy o pomyłce. Nie spojrzał odruchowo za siebie, ale drgnął, za co sekundy później sklął się w myślach, idąc dalej. Cokolwiek go obserwowało i próbowało zaczepić wiedziało już, że tylko pozornie jest taki opanowany, że udaje. Ale może nie? Żeby się przekonać musiał po prostu iść dalej. Nie uszedł nawet stu metrów kiedy "to coś" przemówiło za jego plecami dość wyraźnie, by wiedział iż nie ma zamiaru się już kryć. Powoli spojrzał w kierunku swego prześladowcy.  
Pełzacz.  
Neev-jin poczuł się trochę zawiedziony... tyle zabawy z jednym Pełzaczem, które swojego czasu mógł zabijać dziesiątkami jeśli tylko miały pecha znaleźć się w takiej ilości na drodze jego chi-blasta. Trudno.  
Pełzacz wyglądał jak wszystkie inne Pełzacze, był niski, przygarbiony, o ciemnogranatowej, chropowatej skórze, szarych, poziomych szparkach zamiast oczu i uszach przypominających wilcze. Jego długie, przednie łapy, bo trudno to było nazwać rękami, zakończone były tępymi pazurami przypominającymi krecie. Aktualnie stał na kończynach tylnych, ale cały jego gatunek poruszał się na wszystkich czterech, od czego zresztą wzięły swoją nazwę. Nozdrza stwora poruszały się nerwowo, jakby badając olbrzymiego Neev-jina.  
Dotychczasowe kontakty Edge'a z Pełzaczami ograniczały się do zmiatania ich masowo z powierzchni różnych planet, więc olbrzym nie miał zielonego pojęcia jak porozumieć się ze stojącym przed nim paskudztwem. Na całe szczęście, czy może raczej nieszczęście, to tamten postanowił wziąć na swe barki ciężar rozpoczęcia konwersacji.  
- K'har'ra... - wysyczał groźnie, ukazując potężne uzębienie. - K'har'ra! K'HAR'RA!  
Nie brzmiało to zbyt przyjaźnie, gorzej - brzmiało bardzo nieprzyjaźnie. Takie też było. Zanim Edge zdążył wymyślić odpowiednie zestawienie spółgłosek i samogłosek którym mógłby odpowiedzieć, Pełzacz rzucił się na niego. Był szybki.  
Neev-jin oberwał ciężką łapą w lewą nogę. Pazury rozdarły mu spodnie (co ciekawe, jakimś cudem naprawione po walce z Wild Warriors) zostawiając na jego udzie cztery czerwone ślady. Pełzacz nie zadowolił się pierwszą krwią i z lewej zamachnął na klatkę piersiową (wyżej nie mógł dosięgnąć). Edge odskoczył do tyłu, odruchowo chcąc wykorzystać chi do złagodzenia impetu lądowania. To oczywiście mu się nie udało, więc prawie skręcił sobie kostkę. W ignorowaniu bólu był jednak dobry, rzucił się więc do przodu uderzając z krótkiego haka w pysk tamtego. Trafił aż nadto celnie - w zęby, kalecząc sobie na nich skórę dłoni. Pełzacz, odrzucony siłą ciosu, poleciał na dwa metry do tyłu, ale od razu poderwał się z powrotem do pionu, warknął i wystartował do biegu. Edge, niczym rasowy torreador, wyminął jego szarżę i, kiedy tamten próbował zawrócić, kopnął go w zębatą mordę. Pełzacz przewrócił się, przekoziołkował kilka razy, ale znowu wstał, wyraźnie rozwścieczony.  
Edge zaczął właśnie myśleć nad tym, że jego interakcja z pierwszym spotkanym tubylcem nie przebiega dokładnie tak jak to sobie zaplanował, kiedy jego przeciwnik ryknął wściekle i wyciągnął łapy przed siebie w charakterystycznym geście.  
Edge zaklął i rzucił się w bok, w samą porę gdyż z "dłoni" Pełzacza wystrzelił czerwonawy strumień chi, który przeszył miejsce gdzie Neev-jin stał jeszcze przed sekundą.  
- To już nie fair! - krzyknął Edge, podrywając się na nogi i taranując przeciwnika barkiem. Pełzacz skrzeknął z bólu i znowu potoczył się po podłożu. Zaraz próbował wstać, ale z marnym skutkiem, zaczął charczeć i pluć krwią... Krwią, która wsiąkała w podłoże bez śladu.  
"Co jest do cholery" - pomyślał Edge. Zaraz potem jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia i strachu.  
Wokół niego, dosłownie spod ziemi, zaczęły wyłaniać się kolejne sylwetki Pełzaczy. Na początku kilka, zaraz potem kilkanaście, a sekundy później kilkadziesiąt. Wąskie szare oczy wpatrywały się w Neev-jina z nienawiścią. Warkot pół setki gardeł brzmiał co najmniej złowieszczo. Edge poczuł, że to jego koniec, ale się mylił. Niespodziewanie Pełzacze położyły uszy po sobie i rozbiegły się na wszystkie strony, ukazując jakąś postać. Kobietę.  
Była potwornie pomarszczona, jakby miała co najmniej z trzysta lat (Neev-jini żyli do mniej więcej do dwustu pięćdziesięciu), ale poruszała się pewnie i sprawnie. Ubrana w długą pelerynę narzuconą na ochronne ubranie pomagające zwykle przetrwać w próżni, jednak bez hełmu. Jej długie, okalające poszarzałą od wieku twarz, włosy były tak siwe, że niemal białe.  
Podeszła do niego i przemówiła gardłowo, posykując i pomrukując. Olbrzymi wojownik spojrzał na nią ogłupiały.  
- Wybacz... - przeszła na ludzki język, mówiła powoli, szukając w pamięci niektórych słów. - Po tylu latach... używania mowy Khr'evla trudno się... przestawić na coś innego.  
- Kim jesteś? - zapytał wojownik, dyskretnie oddychając z ulgą. - Gdzie ja jestem? Czy to rodzinna planeta Pełzaczy?  
- Kogo? Ach! - zrozumiała. - Tak, to rodzinna planeta Khr'evla i nie, to nie rodzinna planeta Khr'evla.  
Edge nie zrozumiał.  
- Czyli... tak czy nie? - upewnił się.  
- Ta planeta to... Khr'evla. Khr'evla to ta planeta.  
- Taaak - pokiwał głową Edge. - To może przynajmniej powiesz mi kim jesteś?  
- Jestem ich królową - rozłożyła ręce, wskazując biegających dookoła Pełzaczy, czy raczej Khr'evla jak ich nazywała. - I jestem ich sługą.  
Edge'owi niebezpiecznie drgnęła brew.  
- Masz jakieś imię? - zapytał z lekką rezygnacją w głosie.  
- Alcara.  
- Miło cię poznać, jestem...  
- Edge, wiem. Długo kazałeś na siebie czekać.  
- Znasz mnie? - zapytał zdziwiony, co było usprawiedliwione. W końcu niecodziennie przebywa się pół wszechświata by trafić na najstarszą w nim kobietę, która twierdzi, że już długo na ciebie czeka.  
- Owszem - uśmiechnęła się. - Może nawet lepiej niż ty sam.  
- Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś nie mówiła cały czas zagadkami.  
- To dopiero początek naszej rozmowy. Pytań i odpowiedzi, które narodzą kolejne pytania.  
- Tego się właśnie obawiałem... i dokładnie o tym mówiłem.  
- Chodź za mną - odwróciła się, ruszając.  
Nie widząc innego wyjścia poszedł za nią, także dlatego, iż Pełzacze trzymały się od niej w pewnej odległości, a jego, kiedy został w tyle, zaczęły już dość natrętnie obwąchiwać.  
- Dokąd idziemy? - zapytał, nie widząc nigdzie żadnych wyróżniających się punktów.  
- Dokładnie... tutaj - stwierdziła. W tym samym momencie Edge stracił pod stopami oparcie, zapadając się pod powierzchnię jakby ta nigdy nie istniała. Pochłonęła go ciemność.

- Dlaczego właściwie straciłem swoją chi?  
Znajdowali się w dużym, idealnie sześciennym pomieszczeniu, całkowicie pustym. Doskonale równe ściany były identycznego koloru co planeta. Mimo braku jakiegokolwiek źródła światła panował tu podobny półmrok jak na powierzchni.  
- To swego rodzaju symbioza - odpowiedziała, stojąc w bezruchu. - Oddajesz ją planecie, za to ona nie pozwala ci umrzeć, leczy twoje rany, zaspakaja twój głód i pragnienie, potrzebę oddychania... Planeta zwróci ci chi, kiedy ta będzie ci potrzebna.  
- Rozumiem... A co z moim ubraniem? Ono także oddaje swoją chi, ale za to się zrasta?  
- Ubranie to prezent ode mnie - odparła. - Ale powstało z tego co tu jest, a więc z planety, tak jak moje własne. Nie musisz dziękować.  
Nie podziękował, zamiast tego zadał kolejne pytanie.  
- A więc - poklepał ścianę - znajdujemy się pod ziemią?  
- Sto metrów pod powierzchnią, ale nie ziemi. Ziemia to minerały, krzem i tlen. Musisz pamiętać, że planeta to Khr'evla...  
- A Khr'evla to planeta, wspominałaś.  
Pokiwała głową.  
- Znając ich język można kształtować ich, a więc także ten świat. - Wypowiedziała kilka gardłowych słów, a pomieszczenie rozszerzyło się o kilka metrów w jednym z kierunków.  
Zanim Edge zdążył to skomentować niespodziewanie z sufitu na podłogę spadły cztery Pełzacze. Jeden z nich wyrzucił z siebie serię pochrząkiwań i mruknięć. Alcara odpowiedziała mu, po czym wtopił się w podłogę, jakby nigdy go nie było.  
- Można je jakoś odróżnić? - Neev-jin wskazał trzy pozostałe, cierpliwie na coś czekające, Pełzacze. Wszystkie wydawały mu się identyczne.  
- To bezcelowe ich cykl życia jest zbyt krótki.  
- Hę? - Nie zrozumiał. - Jak to?  
- Każdy z nich rodzi się, wychodząc z ciała planety i umiera wracając tam. Możesz zapamiętać Pełzacza tak długo jak masz go przed oczami. Owszem można je rozróżnić, choć z trudem, ale to nie ma sensu.  
Chwilę trawił tę informację.  
- No właśnie... mogłabyś mnie nauczyć paru słów, to mi się może przydać.  
- Niby po co? - zdziwiła się. - Nie pobędziesz tu dłużej jak kilka dni.  
Ponownie go zaskoczyła.  
- Nie zostanę? Ten, kto mnie tu skierował sugerował mi raczej co innego.  
Uśmiechnęła się brzydko, ukazując bezzębne wargi.  
- Ależ oczywiście, możesz zostać tak długo jak tylko ci się wymarzy. Tyle że za kilka dni wypadną ci włosy, wyrosną pazury i zrobisz się strasznie brzydki.  
- Sugerujesz, że... zmienię się w Pełzacza? - Edge z odrazą spojrzał na siedzące na środku pomieszczenia stwory. Jeden właśnie drapał się tylną nogą za uchem.  
- Dokładnie... a jak myślisz, co się stało z tymi wszystkimi ludźmi, porwanymi przez Khr'evla z waszych planet? - zrobiła pauzę. - A może tak byłoby dla ciebie lepiej? - Podeszła do stworów. - Zrobiłbyś się taki milutki. - Podrapała jednego pod brodą, ten położył uszy po sobie i zaczął się łasić do jej dłoni. - Nazywacie je Pełzaczami, prawda? Nie dziwię się, spójrz jak żałosne są. - Rzuciła ostre, gardłowe polecenie, Pełzacze zaczęły płaszczyć się przed nią w strachu. - Rzeczywiście... pełzają u moich stóp gotowe posikać się na moje polecenie. - Kolejna gardłowa komenda, Pełzacze wniknęły w podłoże. - A jednak to najdoskonalsza rasa we wszechświecie. - Edge kłóciłby się z tym, ale wolał się nie odzywać. - Niestety, wojowniku... Planeta nie potrzebuje ciebie jako ciebie, a przydadzą jej się twoje mięśnie, kości, krew i wszystko inne. Tylko Khr'evla mogą tu przeżyć.  
- Tylko? - zapytał sceptycznie. - A co z tobą?  
- Jestem martwa, nie stanowię dla tego świata żadnej wartości.  
- Martwa? W jakim sensie martwa?  
- W takim... - Rozchyliła pancerz na klatce piersiowej, której jednak nie posiadała. Była zastąpiona jakimś... rusztowaniem, w którym wiły się rury wypełnione dziwnym, jakby organicznym płynem. Rury, wychodząc z ud, łączyły się w okolicach kręgosłupa, którego także nie było. Zamiast niego spod skóry prześwitywał metalowy pręt. - Moje serce nie bije, moje płuca nie pracują. Poza tą planetą nie przetrwałabym ani sekundy. Na szczęście - ostatnie słowo wypowiedziała z ironią - ktoś okazał się na tyle przewidujący, że zamontował mi to "coś". Wysysa z planety to, co potrzebne by podtrzymać funkcje mózgu. Tutaj mogę przeżyć... dość żywa by chodzić i myśleć. Nie dość, by się przemienić.  
- Jak długo... - wydukał oniemiały.  
- Jak długo tu jestem? -zapytała, zamykając pancerz. - Długo. Setki obrotów tej planety wokół jej słońca. Nie mam innej miary czasu.  
- Wiesz dlaczego tu jesteś? Kto ci to zrobił?  
Roześmiała się. A może rozpłakała? Trudno było stwierdzić, zresztą zaraz zapanowała nad sobą.  
- Nie pamiętam niczego poza tym, że od zawsze jestem tutaj. Prawie już nie pamiętam pierwszych lat... może dziesięcioleci, tutaj. Wiem, że uczyłam się języka Khr'evla. To pamiętam. Reszta rozmywa się wśród tysięcy identycznych chwil. Dopiero twoje przybycie obudziło dawne wspomnienia. Planeta ma twoje myśli, więc i ja je mam.  
- Czytasz w moich myślach?  
- Nie bezpośrednio. Znam twoje wspomnienia, zwłaszcza te, które wyryły ci się w umyśle. Myśli przelatujące przez twoją głowę są jednak zbyt ulotne i zbyt płaskie by je dostrzec.  
- Mówiłaś, że na mnie czekałaś - powiedział po chwili milczenia. - Długo.  
Oczy jej rozbłysły, jakby szaleństwem.  
- Odczytałam twoje przyjście z gwiazd. Jesteś tym, który go zabije.  
- Kogo?  
- Jak to? - zdziwiła się. - Imperatora.  
Niemal usiadł z wrażenia.  
- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć?  
- Przyszłość i przeszłość przestają mieć znaczenie gdy każda chwila jest taka sama. Życie to ogromny cykl, wystarczy spędzić dość czasu by zaobserwować gdzie się zamyka i czas okazuje się pojęciem bardzo względnym.  
Edge przez chwilę milczał.  
- Nie mam bladego pojęcia o czym mówisz - przemówił wreszcie.  
- Nie wątpię. Nie martw się jednak. To czy rozumiesz, czy nie, jest bez znaczenia.  
- Może dla ciebie, ale ja lubię wiedzieć co się dzieje.  
Roześmiała mu się w twarz. Ucieszył się, że nie ma tu atmosfery i nie poczuł zapachu wydobywającego się z jej... hmm... ust.  
- Istotnie. Zapewne lubisz. Dlatego właśnie tak łatwo wyprowadził cię z równowagi. Uderzył w czułą strunę, zdezorientował i ogłupił. A ty oczywiście wpadłeś w tę pułapkę.  
- Mówisz o imperatorze?  
- A o kimże innym? Teraz musisz go zabić.  
- Jak to "muszę"? - mruknął nerwowo Edge. - Tylko dlatego, że ty tak mówisz?  
- Nie ma się co denerwować. Nie dlatego, że ja tak mówię. Obiecałeś mu śmierć, już zapomniałeś? Co zresztą innego chcesz zrobić? Odebrał ci wszystko, zabił twoich przyjaciół.  
- Nie! - krzyknął nagle Edge. - To ja ich zabiłem, słyszysz? Zamordowałem ich... tymi rękami! - ukazał jej puste dłonie.  
Spojrzała na niego chłodno.  
- Gdybyś tego nie zrobił, już byś nie żył. Ale zrobiłeś, co musiałeś zrobić. To także było zapisane w gwiazdach.  
Trochę się uspokoił.  
- O co chodzi z tymi gwiazdami? Mówiłaś, że odczytałaś stamtąd, że zabiję imperatora?  
- Owszem. Dokładnie to.  
Teraz to on się uśmiechnął i spojrzał na nią kpiąco.  
- Ale jak? Jeśli znasz moje wspomnienia to wiesz też, że jest dla mnie zbyt potężny. O wiele.  
- Powiedziałeś, że znajdziesz sposób... - Edge spochmurniał. - Ale nie musisz go szukać. Wskażę ci jeden.  
- Co? - Jak widać nie był to koniec niespodzianek w rozmowie z Alcarą.  
Rozłożyła ręce.  
- Sądzisz, że to wszystko, ta planeta, jest tutaj przypadkowo?  
- Z twojego tonu wnioskuję, że nie.  
- Dobry wniosek. Złap mnie za ramię.  
Posłuchał. Sekundę potem zagłębili się w ciemnofioletową masę. Orientował się, że podróżują w dół. Już docierając do kwadratowej sali poczuł, że zaczyna rozumieć jak planeta może być Pełzaczami. Teraz także, przedzierając się głębiej i głębiej, wyczuwał wokół siebie myśli, uczucia, pierwotne instynkty i po prostu... życie.  
- Ty i on jesteście tacy sami - stwierdziła nagle Alcara. - Macie identyczne przeznaczenie.  
Nie mógł odpowiedzieć, by nie nabrać w usta masy przez którą się przedzierali. I tak cudem unikał nałapania jej do nosa i uszu. Nie miał pojęcia jak ona może tu mówić i w jaki sposób jej słowa do niego docierają.  
- On zabił poprzedniego imperatora, by zająć jego miejsce. Ty zrobisz to samo. - Znowu zaczął go drażnić jej sposób mówienia. Dlaczego "zrobisz", nie "masz zrobić", czy choćby "musisz zrobić"? - Nie sądź jednak, że łatwo mu to przyszło. Okupił to wieloma stratami i ogromnym bólem. Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie jak wielkim. Wtedy stracił rękę, ale w porównaniu do innych cen jakie zapłacił, ta była niewielka. Ty też zapłacisz.  
Słowa z trudem do niego docierały. Przemieszczali się z coraz większym trudem, masa dookoła nich jakby zgęstniała. Miał niewytłumaczalną ochotę skręcić jej kark, ale na razie całą siłę zużywał to trzymania się jej barku.  
- Jest potężniejszy niż ktokolwiek, bo osiągnął to, co ty dopiero osiągniesz. Dotarł do Rdzenia.  
"Jakiego, do ciężkiej cholery, rdzenia?" - przeszło mu przez myśl.  
Nagle, zupełnie bez ostrzeżenia, wypadli na otwartą przestrzeń... w tym sensie, że nie było tu tej substancji z której składała się planeta. Nie było także grawitacji, bo Edge ze zdumieniem zauważył, iż unoszą się w powietrzu.  
Znajdowali się w czymś w rodzaju wielkiej, kulistej groty. Jej drugi koniec niknął w mroku. Na środku pomieszczenia lewitowała także ogromna, średnicy chyba ze stu metrów, kula. W odróżnieniu od granatowych ścian groty była szara.  
- Czy to... Rdzeń? - zapytał niepewnie Neev-jin.  
Znowu się uśmiechnęła, jeszcze okropniej niż poprzednio.  
- Sądzisz, że gdybym potrafiła tak łatwo dotrzeć do Rdzenia to spędzałabym milenia tutaj i wyglądała w ten sposób?  
- Chyba znowu nie rozumiem.  
Z politowaniem pokiwała głową.  
- Rdzeń to miejsce narodzin wszechświata. Jeśli tam dotrzesz, dotkniesz samego źródła stworzenia, będziesz mógł kształtować rzeczywistość sama myślą.  
- Innymi słowy, będę mógł zrobić absolutnie wszystko?  
- Tak - odpowiedziała krótko.  
- W takim razie powiedz mi proszę, dlaczego nasz panujący miłościwie imperator, skoro tam dotarł, nie został najwyższym bogiem nas wszystkich, tylko...  
- Tylko po prostu zwykłym, nic nie znaczącym Imperatorem Tysiąca Słońc? - wpadła mu w słowo. - Czy to nie dość? Nie zapominaj, że jest tylko śmiertelnikiem, więc jego ambicje ograniczone są, czy też były, przez śmiertelny umysł. Dotarł do źródła z jakiegoś powodu, w jakimś celu i cel ten spełnił. To wszystko. Tylko tyle i aż tyle.  
- Dobrze, łapię aluzję - westchnął. - Skoro jednak to nie Rdzeń, to co to jest?  
- Wejście.  
- Do Rdzenia?  
- Nie, ale prawie. Powiedzmy, że to wejście na ścieżkę prowadzącą do Rdzenia. - Edge uśmiechnął się, zauważyła to. - Nie bądź taki zadowolony. Nie jesteś teraz nawet krok bliżej Rdzenia niż pięć lat temu. To, że znasz wejście nic nie znaczy.  
- Pewnie muszę je jakoś otworzyć?  
- Akurat nie. Mogę ci otworzyć w każdej chwili.  
- Więc w czym problem? - Przestał rozumieć cokolwiek.  
- Znajdujesz się dopiero na początku swojej drogi. Do Rdzenia dotrzesz dopiero na końcu.  
- Możesz mówić jaśniej? Czy ta "droga" o której mówisz to ta "ścieżka" za tym "wejściem"? - zdenerwował się. - Nawet, do cholery, nie mam pojęcia o czym mówię!  
- Ujmę to inaczej. Zaraz otworzę ci to wejście, ty z niego skorzystasz, ale nie uda ci się dotrzeć do Rdzenia bo jesteś jeszcze zbyt słaby. Uda ci się to dopiero kiedy będziesz gotów.  
- Hmm... skąd pewność, że teraz będę chciał spróbować?  
- Nie oszukujmy się. Nie wierzysz mi przecież. Nie uwierzysz, póki nie spróbujesz. Poza tym, musisz się przekonać dlaczego niby miałbyś tam nie dotrzeć.  
Miała rację. On sam lepiej by tego nie ujął.  
- A więc otwórz.  
Bez słowa wyciągnęła dłoń w kierunku kuli, w której pojawił się teraz okrągły, trzymetrowej średnicy otwór, ziejący jasnością. Edge poczuł, jak jego chi do niego wraca. Już o własnych siłach podleciał do kuli i zagłębił się w jej wnętrzu. Poczuł jeszcze jak wejście za nim zamyka się.  
Wnętrze kuli przypominało psychodeliczny sen. Było tu jasno, potwornie jasno. Dostrzegał chyba wszystkie znane sobie kolory, a także kilka których nie potrafił określić. Dopiero po kilku chwilach jego wzrok na tyle przyzwyczaił się do natężenia światła by mógł rozróżnić jakieś szczegóły otoczenia. Trudno było to opisać słowami... w pewnym sensie energia przyjmowała tu kształty materii... inaczej nie mógłby tego określić. Widział różnokolorowe energetyczne wiry tworzące się i rozpraszające. Wyładowania elektryczne uderzały pomiędzy jednym skupiskiem wielobarwnej mgły, a drugim. Obrazu dopełniały pojawiające się tu i ówdzie, pod różnymi kątami, kolumny światła.  
Odwrotu nie było.  
Nerwowo, ale powoli ruszył do przodu, jakby bojąc się, że gwałtowny ruch może zwrócić uwagę... no właśnie, czego? Tego nie wiedział, ale za to wiedział, jakoś instynktownie, dokąd powinien zdążać. Może jednak nie chodziło o instynkt... miał przeczucie, że powinien podążać w stronę największej koncentracji energii. Wszystko szło dobrze póki przypadkiem (a może nie przypadkiem?) nie oberwał jednym z wyładowań elektrycznych. Nie wiedział, nie spodziewał się, że może istnieć taki ból. Błyskawica przeszyła jego korpus, momentalnie zwęglając mu skórę na piersi i paląc go żywym ogniem. Wrzasnął i stracił równowagę, opadając na jakiś czerwony wir energetyczny. Potworne gorąco i zimno, gorsze od absolutnego zera w kosmosie, zaatakowały go jednocześnie. Nie wrzeszczał, jego krtań momentalnie zamarzła. Zdążył jeszcze zobaczyć jak potężny wąż energii wbija się w jego serce, rozprzestrzeniając jasne smugi po całym ciele i rozrywając go na strzępy.

- Możesz otworzyć oczy - usłyszał głos Alcary.  
Nie zrobił tego, nie czuł się na siłach. W całym ciele czuł mrowienie. Chyba leżał w jakimś półokrągłym dole.  
- Gdzie... ja... jestem? - zapytał, otwierając oczy. - Czy umarłem?  
- Nie. Wkraczając do środka przestałeś, chwilowo, należeć do tego świata, zaś tam nie możesz umrzeć.  
- Co się stało? Jak się stamtąd wydostałem?  
- Wydostanie się to nie problem. Zostałeś wydalony jako ciało obce, którym zresztą byłeś. Co zaś się stało? Rozpoznano intruza, więc postanowiono się go pozbyć.  
Otworzył oczy. Nad nim, poza lewitującą Alcarą, wisiała złowieszczo kula-wejście. Wstał z trudem.  
- Rzeczywiście, nic mi nie jest - zauważył z ulgą, przy okazji stwierdził też, że nadal dysponuje swoją chi.  
- Twoje ciało należy do świata materialnego i tylko tu możesz je stracić.  
- Dobrze to słyszeć - stwierdził. - To jednak nie zmienia faktu, że mi się nie udało, jak przewidziałaś. Co mam zrobić, żeby dotrzeć do Rdzenia? - Spojrzał na nią wzrokiem, który sugerował iż ma dość podchodów i oczekuje odpowiedzi wprost.  
Uśmiechnęła się nieco perfidnie.  
- Żebym to ja wiedziała... - odparła z rozbrajającą szczerością. - Wiem tylko, że musisz się stać znacznie silniejszy niż jesteś teraz. A kiedy mówię "znacznie" to mam na myśli "znacznie". - Zaakcentowała ostatnie słowo.  
- Rozumiem... ale jakbym miał oceniać tak na oko - przypomniał sobie energię wewnątrz kuli - to i pięć lat mi nie wystarczy.  
- Ho ho, pięć lat - zadrwiła. - Liczenie zacznij od pięćdziesięciu.  
- Żartujesz... - powiedział z grobową miną.  
- Musisz mieć świadomość tego, iż być może nigdy nie będziesz dość silny by tam dotrzeć.  
Westchnął. Ta rozmowa męczyła go już.  
- Czy nie mówiłaś, że tam dotrę i że mi się uda?  
- Posłuchaj. Tutaj zostać nie możesz, bo zamienisz się w Khr'evla, a tego raczej nie chcesz. Pozostają ci trzy opcje. Pierwsza: powrócić do imperium, gdzie zginiesz. Druga: tułać się po pustkowiach kosmosu i zabijać Scarr'gony lub inne potwory co jednak nie zmusi cię do poważniejszego wysiłku, więc się nie wzmocnisz... - przerwała. Edge uznał iż oczekiwała aż on zapyta o trzecią opcję. Nie chciał jej dać tej satysfakcji, ale gdy milczenie przedłużało się, zrozumiał iż nie ma wyboru.  
- Jaka jest trzecia opcja? - wymruczał.  
- Możesz się udać do innego wszechświata. Tam czekają cię dość duże wyzwania... poza tym będziesz mógł skorzystać z dodatkowej możliwości.  
Potrzebował chwili na przetrawienie tej informacji. Inny wszechświat? Inny wymiar? Owszem, wiedział o istnieniu takowych, ale to była dla niego czysta teoria. Udać się tam? Co to za bzdura... a nawet gorzej - jeśli to prawda?  
- Niby jakiej możliwości? - zapytał wreszcie, skojarzywszy wreszcie ostatnią część wypowiedzi Alcary.  
- Słyszałeś kiedyś o fuzji?  
- Nie.  
- Nic dziwnego, w naszym świecie nikt jej nie zna. To potężna technika pozwalająca dwóm wojownikom połączyć się w jednego, o wiele potężniejszego. Nawet gdybyś okazał się zbyt słaby, ale odnalazł innego wojownika o porównywalnej mocy... po fuzji mielibyście znacznie większe szanse dotrzeć do Rdzenia. Oczywiście musiałbyś najpierw jakoś zdobyć sekret tej techniki... nie mówiąc już o znalezieniu podobnego do ciebie wojownika.  
- W jakim sensie podobnego? Ma być równie brzydki?  
Nie zareagowała na żart.  
- O porównywalnej mocy... - powtórzyła - ale nie tylko. Zorientujesz się, kiedy tam dotrzesz...  
- Znowu mówisz jakbym już zdecydował, że się tam wybiorę - warknął.  
- Kiedy przemyślisz sprawę to na pewno uznasz iż to najlepsze, a więc jedyne, wyjście.  
- Skąd w ogóle wiesz o tym innym świecie? O fuzjach i innych takich. To też odczytałaś z gwiazd?  
- Wszechświatów jest wiele, ale Rdzeń jest jeden. Bariera między wymiarami jest osłabiona w pobliżu kuli - wskazała wejście do Rdzenia. - Obserwowanie tych wszechświatów to kwestia wprawy. Ten o którym mówię ma dla ciebie największą wartość ze wszystkich, które odnalazłam. Mogę cię tam przenieść... ale nie z powrotem. Będziesz musiał znaleźć inny sposób żeby tu wrócić. Oczywiście, jeśli dotrzesz do Rdzenia wystarczy jedna myśl i znajdziesz się gdzie zechcesz.  
- Widzę w tym jedną dziurę... Jeśli się tam przeniosę, a wejście do Rdzenia zostanie tutaj... Chyba, że i wejście mam odnaleźć tam, pewnie jakieś jest, skoro Rdzeń jest wspólny dla wszechświatów.  
- Dobrze myślisz. Równie dobrze jednak możesz zabrać to wejście ze sobą...  
- Że co? - zdziwił się.  
Alcara odwróciła się do niego plecami i wyciągnęła dłonie w kierunku kuli. Wypowiedziała kilka dziwacznie brzmiących słów, nie przypominających w ogóle mowy Pełzaczy. Po sekundzie kula zafalowała, zaczęła się zmniejszać, aż w końcu znikła całkowicie. Alcara odwróciła się z powrotem w kierunku Edge'a. W dłoni trzymała płaski metalowy krążek przedzielony na pół prostą linią. Lekkim ruchem palca wyczarowała do niego jeszcze łańcuszek, tak by można go było zawiesić na szyi.  
- Robi wrażenie... - stwierdził, bo faktycznie zaimponowało mu to trochę.  
- Magia to cudowna rzecz - stwierdziła z uśmiechem. - Aby przywrócić wejście, złam to wzdłuż tej linii. Odłamana połówka zmieni się w kulę.  
- A druga?  
- Klucz do niej - wyjaśniła krótko.  
Pokiwał głową, wziął medalion z jej dłoni i założył go.  
- Wygląda na to, że już się zgodziłem na tę wyprawę... - westchnął. - Mówisz, że to "najlepszy" wszechświat. To znaczy, że żyją tam potężni wojownicy.  
- O tak - pokiwała głową. - Wielu. Znacznie więcej niż tutaj.  
- Tak? Czy to znaczy, że żyje tam ktoś potężniejszy od... imperatora?  
Spojrzała na niego krzywo.  
- A jak sądzisz?  
Edge nie odpowiedział. Nie, to było niemożliwe. Nie mógł istnieć nikt równie silny. Jego władca musiał być niezwykle potężny skoro dotarł do Rdzenia, a tam na pewno jeszcze zwiększył swoją moc. Akurat w to, że nie istniał nikt potężniejszy od Imperatora Bez Twarzy Neev-jin mógł uwierzyć bezproblemowo.  
- A czy są potężniejsi ode mnie? - zapytał jeszcze.  
- Wielu... i jednocześnie żaden - odparła zagadkowo.  
Nie chciało mu się już dociekać o co chodzi.  
- Nie zadałem ci jeszcze jednego ważnego pytania. - Spojrzał na nią przenikliwie. - Dlaczego mi pomagasz?  
- Bo tak zapisano w gwiazdach - odparła bez zastanowienia.  
Nie uwierzył... i słusznie, bo kłamała.  
- Nie - stwierdził twardo. - Powiedz prawdę. Chcę wiedzieć co ty z tego masz.  
Utkwiła w nim swoje starcze, zmęczone wszystkim oczy, które mimo wszystko miały w sobie ten nieokreślony błysk mówiący wszystko. Nie musiała już odpowiadać, domyślił się.  
Zemsta.  
- Nie pytaj mnie skąd... ale w głębi duszy wiem, że to on jest odpowiedzialny za moją sytuację. To nie jest wspomnienie... raczej świadomość, poczucie czegoś. Chęć zemsty na nim towarzyszy mi od samego początku. - Roześmiała się szaleńczo, jej głos przybrał nieco obłąkańczy ton. - Zanim tu przybyłam Khr'evla nigdy nie atakowały ras imperium, tylko broniły tego miejsca. Nauczyłam je bólu i okrucieństwa... ale zabijanie pojedynczych mieszkańców jego kraju... czy nawet całych kolonii to była tylko namiastka zapłaty za to co mi zrobił...  
- Wystarczy! - przerwał jej, nie mogąc dłużej tego słuchać. Widział co Pełzacze potrafiły z robić z bezbronnymi, bogom ducha winnymi mieszkańcami planet granicznych. To tłumaczyło bardzo wiele. Wszyscy wielokrotnie próbowali odpowiedzieć na pytanie dlaczego ataki Pełzaczy są tak pozbawione sensu, często niemal samobójcze. Zdawało się iż stwory chciały zawsze zadać imperium jak największe straty, w ogóle nie licząc się z własnym życiem. Niemal zawsze wszystkie ginęły, jednak zanim to nastąpiło zaatakowane światy wypełniały się trupami.  
- Nie podoba ci się to z kim współpracujesz? - zapytała ironicznie. - Biedaczek, jakże mi ciebie żal... Ty naprawdę jeszcze sądzisz, iż jesteś panem swojego losu. Ideały to piękna rzecz, ale...  
- Nie chcę tego słuchać - przerwał jej ostro. - Czy powiedziałaś mi już wszystko co powinienem wiedzieć?  
- Tylko jedno... Nie próbuj uciekać od tego co zapisano ci w gwiazdach. Nie uda ci się, one prędzej czy później przywrócą cię na właściwą ścieżkę, ale mogą przy tym ucierpieć inni.  
- Chcesz powiedzieć, że mam swoje "przeznaczenie"? - Uśmiechnął się krzywo. - Niech i tak będzie. - Przerwał na chwilę. - Nie widzę żadnego powodu dla którego miałbym tu z tobą dłużej zostać. Jak mam się dostać do tego innego świata?  
Podeszła do niego i dotknęła amuletu, który mu dała. Przymknęła oczy i wypowiedziała kolejne zaklęcie, z brzmienia podobne do poprzedniego. Nad głową Edge'a pojawił się nieregularny, błyszczący czerwonawym światłem kształt.  
- To ostatni sposób w jaki mogę ci pomóc. Oto twoje przejście.  
Pokiwał głową.  
- Rozumiem, że to nasze pierwsze i ostatnie spotkanie - powiedział.  
Zdziwiła się i nie odpowiedziała od razu jak to miała w zwyczaju. Wykorzystał jej chwilę wahania i mówił dalej.  
- Nie wiesz, prawda? Tego nie odczytałaś z gwiazd. W takim razie ja ci powiem... To jest nasze ostatnie spotkanie. - Wyciągnął dłoń w jej kierunku. - To za wszystkie ofiary twoich Khr'evla.  
- Co... - zaczęła mówić kiedy chi-blastem rozerwał ją na strzępy. Organiczne i mechaniczne fragmenty, które nie uległy zwęgleniu, rozsypały się jednolitym podłożu. Bez choćby mrugnięcia okiem, nie czekając aż Pełzacze zrozumieją co się stało, uniósł się w powietrze i zniknął w portalu.

Koniec części pierwszej.


	2. Legendarny SuperSaiyan

Część druga - Legendarny Super-Saiyan

Ten fragment historii Edge'a dedykuję Vampirci - prawda jest okruchem lodu.

"At the end of a war the survivors are none,  
because a war is a loss, a war can't be won...  
Do I have to tell you twice to make you understand?  
Freedom has a price and that price is blood."

Clawfinger - "Warfair"

IIA: Gdzie dwóch się bije... tam jeden wygrywa

Obudził się na powierzchni jakiejś planety... przyjemnie chropowatej powierzchni, trzeba dodać. A więc przynajmniej Pełzacze miał już za sobą. Wstał i rozjerzał się dookoła. Okolica była pustawa, pokryta płytkimi kraterami, jakby od uderzeń meteorytów, co nie dziwiło, bo atmosfera była raczej rzadka. Ten świat z wyglądu nie różnił się niczym od planet z wszechświata Edge'a, a jednak czuł on wyraźnie, iż to nie jest jego wymiar. Różnica tkwiła w chi... czy raczej w jej braku. Tak doświadczony wojownik jak on był bardzo wyczulony na tę posiadaną przez każdą żywą istotę energię. Kiedy się skoncentrował potrafił ją wyczuć z naprawdę ogromnych odległości. Tu jej nie było... chociaż nie... była, tyle że jakaś inna, jakby słabsza czy raczej nie tyle słabsza co "ograniczona". "Chi" była mieszaniną wielu rodzajów energii, zaś w tym świecie Edge wyczuwał tylko jeden z tych rodzajów, jakby pewien wycinek z szerokiej gamy mocy. Było to nieco deprymujące - czy istoty tak ograniczone pod względem energii będą stanowić dla niego wyzwanie w walce albo wzmocnienie w przypadku tej całej "fuzji"? W tym momencie trochę w to zwątpił.  
Jeszcze jedno nie dawało mu spokoju. Ogrom. Ilość gwiazd na nieboskłonie była kilkukrotnie większa niż gdziekolwiek w jego wymiarze. To zapewne oznaczało iż ten wszechświat był znacznie większy od jego własnego. Mógł tu szukać czegoś konkretnego do usranej śmierci... Nie zamierzał się jednak od razu poddawać, może będzie miał szczęście? I tak znajdował się w lepszej sytuacji niż jeszcze kilka dni wcześniej. Tutaj przynajmniej nikt go nie będzie ścigał... imperium, owszem, teoretycznie, posiadało technologię potrzebną do skonstruowania bramy międzywmiarowej, ale nie wierzył by budowali jedną tylko po to by go dorwać... Nie mówiąc już o odnalezieniu tego konkretnego wymiaru spośród niezliczonej rzeszy innych.  
Tak więc spieszyć się nie musiał... ale z drugiej strony zwlekać też nie musiał. Dotknął zawieszonego na szyi amuletu by upewnić się iż planeta Pełzaczy i ich królowa nie były tylko snem. Z tego co zapamiętał z wypowiedzi Alcary wynikało, iż by dostać się do Rdzenia, musiał stać się o wiele silniejszy albo dokonać fuzji z kimś podobnym do siebie. Droga do obu tych celów wliczała odnalezienie kogoś bardzo silnego, albo do zespolenia albo do sparingu. No i musiał też, jakby co, znaleźć kogoś kto go tej całej fuzji nauczy, bo to przecież miała być jakaś technika chi... tyle że tu nie było chi, więc... no, nieważne.  
Skoncentrował się, wyczuwając źródła energii w bezpośrednim sąsiedztwie świata na którym się znajdował. Chwilę zajęło mu dostrojenie się do tego wąskiego pasma chi na którym operowali tutejsi mieszkańcy. Tak, by mógł wszystko dokładnie ocenić i porównać. Jest! Niezbyt daleko od siebie wyczuł moc porównywalną do swojej... no może nie do końca porównywalną, ale na pewno operującą w tej samej skali. Uniósł się w powietrze, otoczył błekitnawą "bańką" chi i wystrzelił w kosmos, w tamtym kierunku.  
Nie podróżował długo. Godzinę, może dwie, po którym to czasie zanurzył się w orzeźwiającą atmosferę zielonkawej planety. Kiedy tylko otoczyło go powietrze zlikwidował sferę podróżniczą i zaczął opadać swobodnie, starając się wylądować mniej więcej tam gdzie czuł potężną, na tle innych, chi. Zadziwiająco potężną, bo jakieś tysiąc razy silniejszą niż inne wyczuwalne na tej planecie. Było to dość dziwne i tym bardziej ciekawiło Edge'a. Delektując się wiatrem i pięknym, trzeba przyznać, widokiem z lotu ptaka zaczął powoli hamować. Tłumiąc energię unosił się nad gęstymi lasami, zielonymi pagórkami i połyskującymi kryształowo rzekami. Mimo wszystko opadł trochę nie na tę część kontynenetu, może dlatego że trochę się zamyślił. Teraz musiał przebyć kilkaset kilometrów do tamtego źródła energii. Spodziewał się zastać tam jakiś ośrodek cywilizacji i nie pomylił się. W niewielkiej, otoczonej łagodnymi wzniesieniami dolinie znajdowało się miasto, na oko kilkunastotysięczne i raczej na niezbyt wysokim poziomie rozwoju, gdyż wszystkie budynki były kamienne lub drewniane. Nie zaobserwował żadnego poruszenia, a więc nie został wykryty. Przez sekundę zastanawiał się czy ujawnić się, czy może z ukrycia zorientować się kim jest ten najsilniejszy, ale uznał, iż konspiracja nigdy nie była jego najmocniejszą stroną. Wylądował przed największym z budynków, w którym wyczuwał tę jedną potężną chi.  
Momentalnie wywołał popłoch wśród tubylców. Nie byli przywyczajeni do wizyt kosmitów, lub też mieli z nimi nieprzyjemne doświadczenia, gdyż reakcje na jego widok były bardzo gwałtowne. Mieszkańcy miasta (nie wyrażnialiby się niczym specjalnym wśród setek innych podobnych humanoidalnych ras (zakładając oczywiście, że ten wszechświat nie różnił się w tym względzie od wymiaru Edge'a) gdyby nie małpie ogony wyrastające im z... hmm... dolnej części pleców) z panicznymi krzykami rozbiegli się i rozlecieli - bo niektórzy potrafili latać - na wszystkie strony świata, co nieco skonsternowało Edge'a. Pomyślał w tym momencie, że może lepiej byłoby jednak się od razu nie ujawniać.  
- AAAAATAAAAK! - usłyszał przeciągły krzyk, zabrzmiało to jak alarm, więc odruchowo obrócił się, próbując dostrzec ewentualnych napastników. W tym momencie oberwał pierwszym chi-blastem, prosto w twarz. Ledwo co go poczuł, ale wystarczyło to by otrzeźwić mu umysł. Najwyraźniej okrzyk "atak" dotyczył jego. Potwierdził to fakt, że właśnie w jego kierunku zmierzała trójka czarnowłosych, ogoniastych wojowników w skórzanych pancerzach, prawdopodobnie kompletnie bezużytecznych przy ich poziomach mocy. Dla Edge'a jednakże byli zwyczajnymi insektami, poruszali się jakby w zwolnionym tempie. Wyciągnął przed siebie dłonie w uspakajającym geście.  
- Spokojnie, nie mam złych zamiarów - powiedział, unikając zamaszystego ciosu pierwszego z napastników. Powstrzymał odruch by przy okazji kopnąć go w żebra.  
Tamci jednak nie słuchali. Pozostała dwójka dopadła do niego - pierwszy kopnął szeroko, co Edge przyjął na przedramię (nawet się przy tym nie zachwiał), a drugi staranował Neev-jina barkiem, odbijając się od niego jak piłka od ściany. Olbrzym chwycił za nogę tego od kopnięcia i przyciągnął go do siebie.  
- Posłuchajcie, nie chcę z wami wal... - Nie dokończył, gdyż został w tej chwili trafiony kilkoma chi-blastami w plecy. Były tak słabe, że nie wyczuł jak leciały, zaś samo trafienie bardziej usłyszał niż odczuł. Zdenerwowało go to. Obrócił się gwałtownie, miotając trzymanym wojownikiem w miejsce, gdzie powinien się znajdować ten który strzelał. Trafił dokładnie, ale rzucił trochę za mocno - obaj zginęli na miejscu, chociaż o ziemię uderzyli dopiero półtora kilometra dalej.  
Na ten widok ostatni z wojowników, ten sam który próbował go staranować, nie ryzykował już dalszej konfrontacji, odwrócił się i zaczął uciekać. W oddali Edge widział już jednak kolejnych wojów lecących w jego stronę. Nie chciało mu się z nimi walczyć, więc kiedy zbliżyli się odepchnął ich szeroką, niewidzialną falą chi, co sprawiło że powbijali się, pod różnymi kątami, w okoliczne budynki. Zauważył, że odruchowo użył tego wąskiego pasma energii wystepującego w tym wymiarze, ale nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanowić, bo w tym momencie do akcji wkroczyła ta wyróżniająca się, nawyższa chi na planecie. W około sekundę zwiększyła się jakoś dwukrotnie i jednocześnie jej właściciel znalazł się na zewnątrz pałacu (bo chyba właśnie tym był największy z budynków w mieście), rozbijając przy tym drzwi. Nie potrafił chyba wyczuwać energii, bo przystanął na chwilę, próbując ogarnąć sytuację wzrokiem, dzięki czemu Neev-jin miał okazję się mu przyjrzeć. Był młody, młodszy chyba nawet od Edge'a, potężnie zbudowany (choć nieco od niebieskiego olbrzyma niższy) i bardzo przystojny - typowy macho. Jego ubranie, w odróżnieniu od poprzednich wojowników, było dość reprezentacyjne. Jeszcze jedno odróżniało go od reszty - złota barwa jego włosów, łącznie z porastającą ogon sierścią.  
- Wyglądasz mi na kogoś ważnego - zaczął Edge, zmuszony był jednak przerwać, bo jasnowłosy w tym momencie ruszył na niego z kopyta. Był dość szybki, przeleciał tuż nad ziemią dzielący ich dystans i kopnął z szerokiego zamachu, co Neev-jin zablokował lewą ręką. Siła ciosu nieco go zaskoczyła i pchnęła do tyłu. Utrzymał równowagę, zablokował kolejny cios, tym razem prawy prosty i wyprowadził jako kontrę tak silny sierpowy jak tylko potrafił. Trafiony ogoniasty poleciał w tył niczym torpeda, przebił na wylot jeden z budynków i po krótkim parabolicznym locie wbił się w porośnięte trawą wzgórze za miastem. Ku niejakiemu zaskoczeniu Edge'a chi tamtego prawie wcale nie zmalała po tym ciosie. Neev uniósł się w powietrze i po chwili lądował już przy wstającym właśnie przeciwniku.  
- Widzę, że tym razem przysłali kogoś naprawdę silnego - powiedział, gwałtownymi ruchami głowy wytrzepując z włosów grudki ziemi. Niemal od razu po tym ruszył, nie dając swojemu przeciwnikowi szansy na wytłumaczenie że nikt go nie przysłał. Zamarkował cios z prawej, a kiedy Edge uniósł rękę do bloku wyrzucił przed siebie lewą dłoń, uderzając silnym Kiai-Ho. Neev-jin stracił równowagę i upadł na plecy. Uznał w tym momencie, że może nie będzie na razie nic wyjaśniał, tylko najpierw okopie temu małpoludowi mordę. Odturlał się błyskawicznie, przez co uniknął zmiażdżenia. Stopa blondyna, po jego krótkim skoku, wbiła się w podłoże. Edge wykorzystał to chwilowe unieruchomienie, wykorzystując siłę ramion odpechnął się nimi potężnie od ziemi trafiając obunóż w twarz przeciwnika, który wykonał niekontrolowane salto do tyłu. Pokazał jednak w tym momencie, że nie jest byle kim - impulsem energii zatrzymał się kilka centymetrów nad podłożem i ruszył błyskawicznie do przodu, znów tuż nad ziemią. Manewr ten był tak szybki, że podnoszący się właśnie Edge zobaczył tylko stopę przeciwnika tuż przed tym jak ta zderzyła się z jego głową. Zamroczyło go to na chwilę, a ocknął się w szczątkach jakiegoś drzewa. Tylko wrodzony refleks uratował go przed kolejnym trafieniem, wystrzelił na ślepo przed siebie chi-blast, który zderzył się z pociskiem, lecącym właśnie na niego. Eksplozja i wywołana nią chmura dymu sprawiła, że przeciwnicy chwilowo stracili się nawzajem z oczu. Edge wykorzystał ten fakt na swoją korzyść - on potrafił wyczuć gdzie znajduje się jego przeciwnik, a był on jakieś dwadzieścia metrów wyżej, w powietrzu. Niebieski olbrzym przyspieszył gwałtownie, przeskoczył za jego plecy i uderzył potężnie. Tamten chyba usłyszał manewr, bo zdążył się odwrócić i zablokować. Powietrze zadrżało od siły ciosu, a trafiony pchnięty został dwa metry w dół. Wyhamował, uchraniając się przed uderzeniem o podłoże i z wyciągniętych dłoni wystrzelił w Neev-jina spory, okrągły chi-blast. Ten odbił go lewą ręką nie tracąc przeciwnika z oczu. Stracił za to z oczu pocisk, co było błędem, bo ten zawrócił po łuku i trafił go w plecy. Eksplozja właściwie nic mu nie zrobiła, co zdziwiło nawet jego samego, ale za to odrzuciła w kierunku przeciwnika, co ten skwapliwie wykorzystał, kopiąc dynamicznie w z półobrotu. Trafił centralnie w klatką piersiową wybijając niebieskiemu olbrzymowi powietrze z płuc. Neev stęknął, chwilowo niezdolny do obrony. Jasnowłosy chwycił go za barki i uderzył czołem w twarz, nie łamiąc nosa tylko dlatego, że nie trafił dokładnie. Następnie cofnął prawą dłoń, lewą przerzucił przeciwnika pod siebie i z prawej wystrzelił Edge'owi prosto w korpus potężną falę energii, posyłając go w grunt. Kiedy pchany strumieniem chi olbrzym uderzył o ziemię, atak ogoniastego mięśniaka eksplodował zdmuchując drzewa w promieniu kilkudziesięciu metrów i wzbijając tumany kurzu i dymu.  
Gdy po kilkudziesieciu sekundach chmury opadły Edge stał na dnie płytkiego krateru, uważnie oglądając swoje dłonie i ramiona. Dziwiło go, że tak silny atak prawie nie pozostawił na nim śladu.  
Rozmyślania przerwał mu gwałtowny wzrost energii jego przeciwnika, który najwyraźniej także był zaskoczony tak marnym skutkiem swojego ataku i teraz postanowił pójść na całość. Otoczyła go dość intensywna złota aura, co oznaczało ni mniej więcej tyle, że nie potrafił w stu procentach kontrolować swojej chi. Mimo to, moc miał imponującą. Edge z lekkim niepokojem stwierdził, że jeśli chce wygrać to będzie musiał wykorzystać maksimum swoich możliwości, a i to nie wiadomo czy wystarczy. Jasnowłosy tymczasem ruszył, szarżując prosto na niego, co było dość głupie, bo Neev-jin odsunął się w ostatniej chwili i jego przeciwnik wbił się w ziemię niczym bomba nurkująca. Minęły dobre dwie sekundy zanim Edge zorientował się, że to było zaplanowane, a te dwie sekundy wystarczyły ogoniastemu na dokończenie manewru. W towarzystwie skalnych odłamków wyprysnął spod powierzchni tuż za plecami niebieskiego olbrzyma i uderzył go złączonymi dłońmi w kark. Neev-jin zrobił krok do przodu by się nie przewrócić i kopnął na ślepo do tyłu, nie trafiając jednak - przeciwnik już był z jego prawej, kopiąc zamaszyście. Edge dostał z buta w twarz, przeleciał z pięć metrów, zarył w ziemię i wyżłobił w niej jeszcze kilkumetrowy, płytki rów zanim się zatrzymał. Zdecydowanie nie miał przewagi, co go trochę w tym momencie sfrustrowało. "Sprężynką" poderwał się na nogi i zasadził szarżującemu na niego blondynowi fangę w szczękę. Tamten, nadal lecąc nad ziemią, zrobił niekontorolowane półsalto do tyłu i płytko wbił się w pionową ścianę skały za Edge'em. Wisiał tak przez sekundę głową w dół, po czym zakryła go eksplozja chi-blasta, którym Neev-jin w niego rzucił. Skała zawaliła się, wzbijając tumany pyłu. Niebieski olbrzym otarł krew z kącika ust, wiedząc że ma tylko chwilę wytchnienia. Chi jego przeciwnika sugerowała, iż nie został poważnie ranny.  
Faktycznie nie był, co udowodnił wyskakując nagle z szarej chmury i taranując Neev-jina barkiem, Edge znowu stracił oddech. Próbował skontrować, ale tamten odbił jego rękę i uderzył krótko łokciem w szyję, na szczęście (lub nieszczęście, zależnie od punktu widzenia) nie trafił dokładnie. I tak zabolało. Poprawił dodatkowo dwoma silnymi hakami na korpus i zakończył kombo potężnym sierpowym w szczękę. Edge zrobił kilka chwiejnych kroków do tyłu i utrzymałby pewnie równowagę, gdyby nie to że jasnowłosy zdecydował się go jeszcze podciąć. Neev-jin zaliczył glebę, ale na szczęście upadł na głowę, co go trochę zdenerwowało. Właśnie tego w tej chwili potrzebował - ładunku negatywnych emocji. Wściekłość i adrenalina zmobilizowały go, poderwał się i lewą ręką odbijając kolejny cios jednocześnie zasadził z prawej mocnym hakiem w głowę tamtego, rozbijając mu łuk brwiowy i uszkadzając kość policzkową.  
- Ja! Tylko! Chciałem! Porozmawiać! - wykrzyczał rozwścieczony Neev-jin, a każdemu słowu towarzyszył silny cios. Były za szybkie by ich unikać - blondyn przyjął wszystkie na twarz (poza "chciałem", który trafił go centralnie w mostek), a kiedy Edge zakończył wypowiedź na wszelki wypadek uderzył jeszcze prawym prostym prosto w szczękę. Władował w ten cios całą swoją siłę, nic więc dziwnego, że ogoniasty poleciał po nim trzy metry do tyłu, padł na glebę i już tak został. Edge, dysząc jak parowóz, uświadomił sobie, że to chyba koniec walki. Ciężkimi krokami podszedł do leżącego przeciwnika, chcąc upewnić się, że ten stracił przytomność. To był błąd. Blondyn zerwał się i bez ostrzeżenia, trochę na oślep uderzył na odlew z lewej. Trafił bezbłędnie i tak mocno, że Neev-jin aż zobaczył gwiazdki przed oczami. Na szczęście dla siebie zachował dość przytomności by nie próbować, wzorem Alcary, odczytywać z nich przyszłosci i odskoczyć jeszcze do tyłu, czym uchronił się przed kolejnymi atakami. Jego przeciwnik stał trochę chwiejnie, całą lewą stronę twarzy miał pokrytą krwią i oblepioną piachem, ale z jakiegoś powodu się uśmiechał. "Masochista, czy jak" - przemknęło przez myśl Edge'owi.  
Nie zdążył spytać, bo blondyn znów zaszarażował na niego. Tym razem biegnąc, nie lewitując nad podłożem. Neev odbił się i uniósł się w powietrze, unikając silnego acz wolnego sierpa. Pewniej czuł się walcząc w powietrzu. Jego przeciwnik od razu ruszył za nim, więc Edge rzucił mu na spotkanie chi-blast, tamten zamaszyście odbił go, zmuszając Neev-jina do uniku przed własnym pociskiem, co kosztowało go sekundę czasu i uwagi. Taki błąd nie mógł pozostać niewykorzystany - blondyn w tym momencie znalazł się przy przeciwniku i przyładował mu szeroko z lewej nogi, trafiając jednak w widmo. Mocno go to zaskoczyło - najwyraźniej nie znał techniki Zanzoken. Edge darował sobie w tym momencie fair play i rzucił w ogoniastego przeciwnika żółtawy chi-blast, który przypalił mu plecy. Chciał poprawić jeszcze falą energii, ale dało o sobie znać zmęczenie i nie zdążył - jego przeciwnik przeskoczył do zwarcia, uderzając szeroko. Cios przeleciał nad głową niebieskoskórego, który nie marnując okazji wbił pięść tuż pod żebra jasnowłosego, który pozbył się w tym momencie całej płynnej zawartości jamy ustnej. Korzystając z jego chwili niedyspozycji Neev-jin poprawił lewym sierpowym, który jednak zatrzymał się w żelaznym chwycie blondyna. Nim Edge zdołał się zdziwić oberwał czołem w twarz, celniej niż poprzednio. Zalała go fala bólu. Zawył, chwytając się za złamany nos i nawet nie próbując bronić przed przed potężnym kopnięciem z prawej. Bez problemu doszło ono celu - ręki Neev-jina. Coś chrupnęło, a niebieski olbrzym od razu zapomniał o bólu twarzy kiedy poczuł ten nowy, jeszcze gorszy.  
Jasnowłosy tymczasem kontynuował, chwycił go za zdrowe przedramię, zakręcił dwukrotnie i rzucił kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej. Od razu też podążył za nim, kumulując w dłoniach energię, najwyraźniej chciał zakończyć walkę, ale tym razem to on się przeliczył. Otrzeźwiony nieco bólem Edge nie miał zamiaru dłużej obrywać. Zadziałał jego instynkt wojownika, uświadamiając w jednej chwili popełniane podstawowe niemal błędy. Sklął się w myśli, opanował lot i momentalnie zniknął. Ogoniasty nie znał i tej techniki, więc na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz zdziwienia tuż przed tym jak empirycznie przekonał się o jej skuteczności, kiedy to Neev-jin zmaterializował się za nim i walnął go pięścią w kark. Ogłuszony blondyn wbił się w ziemię dość głęboko, uszkadzając nieco malownicze, pokryte kwiatami wzgórze, co jednak nie było problemem, gdyż samo wzgórze przestało istnieć krótką chwilę później, gdy Edge zbombardował je Renzoku Energy Dan. Miał do dyspozycji tylko jedną rękę, więc seria nie była tak intensywna jak mogła być, ale mimo wszystko dość skuteczna.  
Zakończywszy atak dyszał ciężko, zużył już w tej walce większość energii, choć sam nie wiedział kiedy. Opadł teraz na ziemię, chcąc chociaż kilka sekund odsapnąć. Teren w okolicy był pokryty mniejszymi i większymi kraterami i niczym więcej, bo nic nie mogło przetrwać takiej nawały chi-blastów. Niebieskookiego blondyna nie było widać, ale na pewno gdzieś tam był, Edge czuł jego energię... była bardzo intensywna, właściwie kiedy to sobie uświadomić - ciągle przybierała na intensywności. Neev-jin pomyślał w tym momencie, że to chyba niedobrze, ale dokładnie wtedy zaczęło być naprawdę źle...  
Chi ogoniastego niespodziewanie zaczęła zmieniać formę, wyraźnie wykraczając poza wąskie pasmo obecne w tym wymiarze. Gęstniała i zmieniała... "sygnaturę", przechodząc w bardzo groźny rodzaj energii. Na tyle groźny, że nawet oddziały specjalne w jego imperium posługiwały się nim niezwykle rzadko.  
Jasnowłosy wypadł nagle spod ziemi pionowo w górę, zatrzymując się na wysokości koło pięćdziesięciu metrów. Na jego dłoni wyraźnie widać było sporą, ciemnoczerwoną, pulsującą aż od mocy kulę energii. Zamachnął się...  
"Zaraz... on chyba nie chce tego tutaj użyć!" - zdążył jeszcze pomyśleć niebieski olbrzym.  
- EXPLODER! - wykrzyknął tamten, miotając pocisk w Edge'a i od razu rzucając się do ucieczki na pełnej prędkości.  
- Oż ty w mordę kopany... - jęknął Edge, wyrywając w przeciwną stronę, byle dalej, nawet nie próbując sobie wyobrażać co by było gdyby oberwał tym bezpośrednio.  
Żaden z nich nie zdążył się oddalić dość daleko, Exploder był szybki. Czerwona półkula eksplozji przyryła kilkukilometrowy obszar, cudem tylko nie zahaczając o miasto. Zahaczyła o nie dopiero fala uderzeniowa, zmiatając co słabsze, głównie drewniane budynki, oraz część mieszkańców. Niebo zabarwiło się na karmazynowo.  
Po wybuchu nie było zwyczajowego kurzu, który mógłby opaść na pole bitwy, a nawet jeśli to było go niewiele, reszta po prostu wyparowała. W miejscu, gdzie pocisk dotknął ziemi ział ogromny, głęboki krater, który trudno było z czymkolwiek porównać.  
Blond-włosy mięśniak ocknął się po kilkunastu minutach. Całe ciało miał poparzone, choć znajdował się zaledwie na obrzeżach eksplozji. Mimo wszystko się cieszył, bo szczerze mówiąc nie był nawet pewien czy przeżyje. nie widział jednak innego sposobu na zwycięstwo. Tym razem nasłali na niego naprawdę silnego wojownika... oby nie mieli już żadnego silniejszego. Czuł się wyczerpany jak nigdy wcześniej... bo też była to najtrudniejsza walka w jakiej kiedykolwiek brał udział. Zużył znaczną większość energii, choć trzeba przyznać, trochę jeszcze mu zostało. Był przecież niepokonany...  
Uniósł się w powietrze, próbując odnaleźć jakieś szczątki i... osłupiał. Znalazł szczątki i to w znacznie lepszym stanie niż się spodziewał i niż by chciał.  
Nawet się ruszały.  
"Niech go cholera..." - myślał Edge, wstając powoli. Wszystko go bolało. O chodzeniu wolał nawet nie myśleć, a o lataniu to już w ogóle. - "Jakim psycholem trzeba być, żeby coś takiego zrobić? Trafiłby pod nieco innym kątem, a ani chybi, rozwaliłby planetę..." - Monolog wewnętrzny przerwała mu obecność znajomej już energii. Podniósł wzrok.  
Błękitnooki patrzył na niego z wściekłoscią. Exploder zawiódł! To się nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzyło! Co prawda użył go do tej pory ze trzy razy, ale efekty zawsze były takie same - nie było co zbierać, dosłownie. Zrozumiał teraz, że ta walka będzie trudniejsza niż sądził, że być może nawet przegra. Miał co prawda jeszcze w zanadrzu kilka sztuczek, ale już naprawdę niewiele. Cały czas jednak miał świadomość, iż zależy od niego przyszłość jego ludu, jego planety i wszystkiego co kochał. Musiał dać z siebie wszystko!  
Mniej więcej w tym samym momencie Edge zrozumiał, iż ma totalnie przerąbane. Tamten jeszcze miał siłę latać... on miał jeszcze nawet siłę... Nie! Teraz już Edge nie wierzył w to mówiły mu, czy raczej krzyczały do niego wszystkie zmysły. Energia tamtego nadal rosła... wciąż rosła! Czy on nie miał kresu możliwości? Żadna żywa istota nie była zdolna do czegoś takiego, nie mogła być! Chciał coś powiedzieć, krzyknąć, że się poddaje, że przegrał, że nie jest tym za kogo tamten go uważa, ale ciało odmówiło mu posłuszeństwa.  
Zamiast tego po prostu stracił przytomność.  
Jasnowłosy zaprzestał koncentracji, chociaż ciagle pozostawał w gotowości. To mogła być przecież jakaś sztuczka... Ale nie, chyba nie. Wyglądało na to, że walka jest zakończona i że on wygrał. Trochę mu ulżyło. Przez chwilę był się z własnymi myślami i zdrowym rozsądkiem, sugerującym dobicie tego dziwnego, niebieskiego gościa. Ciekawość zwyciężyła. On przeżył Explodera, a błękitnooki chciał wiedzieć w jaki sposób.

IIB: Między młotem a kowadłem

Zabawne jak relatywne odczucia pojawiają się w życiu. Czasami trudne rzeczy przychodzą nam bardzo łatwo, a czasami proste rzeczy okazują się niemal niewykonalne. Czegoś takiego właśnie doświadczył Edge próbując unieść powiekę. Tylko jedną, gdyż nauczony poprzednią, podobną sytuacją z góry założył, że obu nie da rady.  
Ujrzał tylko rozmazane, niewyraźnie cienie, najwyraźniej był w jakimś pomieszczeniu, gdyż panował półmrok.  
"Ciekawe ile razy jeszcze będę się w ten sposób budził" - przeleciało mu przez głowę. - "Tak w ogóle to czemu ja jeszcze żyję... i co tak capi?" - Faktycznie, coś śmierdziało... Ku swemu niezadowoleniu Edge po kilku sekundach zorientował się, że to on. - "Czyżbym się sfajdał?" - pomyślał z przerażeniem, ale nie, śmierdziało coś czym oblepiona była jego skóra. Cały kleił się przez to do łóżka. Najgorsze było to, że poza obrzydliwą papką nic nie miał na sobie. - "Oto jak skończył najpotężniejszy z elitarnych wojowników Neev-jin" - pomyślał z autoironią - "nagi, śmierdzący i półprzytomny."  
Próbował unieść rękę, ale był chyba zbyt słaby bo nie odniosło to efektu. Co dziwne nie bolała go lewa, zwichnięta, a może nawet złamana. Nie zdążył się temu zdziwić, znowu zapadł w sen.

- ...szysz mnie? Niebieski wojowniku? Powiedz coś. Słyszysz to co mówię?  
- Taa-aak - wycharczał. Gardło miał pełne śliny.  
- Otwórz oczy. Jak się czujesz? - To chyba nie był głos złotowłosego wojownika.  
Edge nie otworzył oczu i nie odpowiedział, za to zadał pytanie:  
- Co za gównem mnie wysmarowaliście?  
- Brocim - odparł tamten. - Odchody brotów przyspieszają regenerację ran. Otwórz oczy.  
"O co mu chodzi z tymi oczami?" - pomyślał Edge, ale spełnił polecenie. Pochylał się nad nim starszawy, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna o poważnym wyrazie twarzy, pewnie jakiś lekarz lub coś w tym guście.  
- Czy czujesz się dość dobrze by porozmawiać z naszym królem? To on cię pokonał.  
- Domyślam się - mruknął Neev, zastanawiając się dlaczego by odpowiedzieć musiał podnieść powieki. - Niech wejdzie.  
Lekarz pokiwał głową i wyszedł, a przynajmniej zniknał z pola widzenia Edge'a, który ze zdumieniem zauważył, że nie może ruszać głową. Także próba uniesienia którejkolwiek ręki lub nogi nie przyniosła efektu. Zupełnie jakby ich nie było.  
Usłyszał cięższe kroki i pochyliła się nad nim jasnowłosa, młodzieńcza głowa króla.  
- Wiedziałem, że jesteś już w stanie rozmawiać, wojowniku - powiedział z uśmiechem. - Domyśliłem się, iż szybko będziesz wracał do zdrowia.  
- Czemu nie czuję rąk ani nóg?  
- Środek ostrożności. Musieliśmy cię sparaliżować na wszelki wypadek gdybyś był agresywny. Żebyś wiedział ile dawek jadu Trira na to poszło - uśmiechnął się. - Do końca życia nie wypłacę się znachorowi.  
- Czego chcesz? - zapytał Edge, poczuwszy się nagle zmęczonym. Jego pewność siebie zawsze cierpiała kiedy nie mógł polegać na sobie, na swoim ciele, będącym przecież najcenniejszą rzeczą którą miał. Jego moc, poczucie tego, że ze wszystkim sobie poradzi bo jest dość silny. W takich sytuacjach, kiedy to uczucie go opuszczało czuł się niemal fizycznie wyczerpany. Instynktownie chciał zasnąć, przeczekać, póki nie wróci do formy.  
- Muszę wiedzieć w jaki sposób przetrwałeś Explodera.  
- Co? - Edge nie od razu skojarzył o czym mówi jego pogromca. - Mówisz o... masz na myśli swój ostatni atak?  
- Tak. Jak go przetrwałeś? Nikt do tej pory nie zdołał. Powinieneś zostać spopielony, wyparować, zniknąć. - Młody król był wyraźnie podekscytowany.  
- Jestem twardy - odparł cicho Edge. Nie chciało mu się rozmawiać.  
- Nie! To nie to! Nawet licząc twoją moc, tak silny Exploder powinien cię roznieść w pył! Może użyłem za mało energii, ale sądzę, że przetrwałbyś nawet gdybym nie ograniczył jego mocy.  
"Ograniczył? Ograniczył! OGRANICZYŁ!"  
- Ogra... ogra... co? - Edge nie uwierzył, świadomość tego co powiedział przed chwilą jego rozmówca gnała po jego umyśle z impetem stada bawołów. - "On ograniczył energię!" - Nie... Ty... Ja... nie... nie wierzę.  
- W co nie wierzysz?  
- Nie... ja... - Edge zamilknął i uspokoił myśli. - Ja... wszystko ci wyjaśnię... później... Jeśli będę mógł się ruszać.  
Król zmarszczył brwi, spoważniał momentalnie.  
- Nic z tego. Nie jestem na tyle ciekawy by ryzykować życie moich ludzi. - Wyprostował się, najwyraźniej chcąc odejść.  
- Nie... - zaprzeczył Edge, starał się mówić tak szybko jak tylko mógł w obecnej sytuacji. - Nie przybyłem tu z tobą walczyć. Znalazłem się przypadkiem... nie, nie przypadkiem - zaprzeczył sam sobie. - Szukałem ciebie, ale o tym nie wiedziałem. Nie wiedziałem, że ciebie szukam... Proszę - Edge użył ostatniego argumentu, nigdy o nic nie prosił - pozwól mi wyjaśnić.  
Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, a więc król wyszedł. Edge zacisnął zęby. Zmarnował szansę. Miał takie cholerne szczęście i wszystko spieprzył. Ten złotowłosy jakimś cudem mógł posługiwać się szerokim zakresem chi, inaczej niż inni mieszkańcy tego wymiaru. Właśnie to Alcara miała na myśli kiedy mówiła o "podobieństwie". To mogła być bardzo rzadka cecha. Miał szczęście, trafił na niego już na pierwszej odwiedzonej planecie... i zamiast spróbować porozmawiać wybrał walkę. Wszystko schrzanił!  
- Dobrze - usłyszał nagle głos tamtego, najwyraźniej wcale nie wyszedł. - Wysłucham cię kiedy odzyskasz władzę w kończynach - przerwał, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiając - ale ostrzegam, jeśli spróbujesz skrzywdzić kogokolwiek na planecie, zabiję cię już bez wahania, niezależnie od mojej ciekawości.  
Edge chciał podziękować, ale słowo nie przeszło mu przez gardło. To nie było konieczne, a on też miał swoją dumę. Może ostatnio trochę kulała, ale nadal istniała.

Najbardziej ucieszył się z tego, iż pozwolono mu zmyć z siebie to brocie gówno. Same broty okazały się dużymi, domowymi zwierzętami, hodowanymi dla skór, mięsa i mleka. Nikt tutaj nie brzydził się ich szeroko wykorzystywanych w rolnictwie i... hm... farmaceutyce odchodów, ale to nie poprawiło mu humoru. Ręka nadal była w kiepskim stanie, choć na szczęście nie okazała się złamana, usztywniono mu ją i umieszczono na temblaku. Wcześniejszy paraliż nerwów miał swoje zalety - teraz przy mówieniu bolała go obita twarz. Nareszcie mógł się też ubrać i to w swoje własne rzeczy. Nie były choćby draśnięte, jednak nie miał okazji się temu nadziwić - zaprowadzono go do króla.  
Sala tronowa urządzona była schludnie, acz dość spartańsko, zresztą jak wszystkie chyba pomieszczenia tutaj. To zdecydowanie odpowiadało nawykłemu do wojskowego rygoru Neev-jinowi. No, może jak dla niego było tu trochę zbyt prymitywnie, ale dobrze wiedział, że od udogodnień cywilizacyjnych można się odzwyczaić z czasem. A miał nadzieję tu spędzić trochę czasu.  
Zostali sami, nic zresztą w tym dziwnego. Król, jako najsilniejszy na planecie, raczej nie potrzebował eskorty. Edge stał naprzeciw niego i przez pewien czas spoglądali sobie nawzajem w oczy, jak podczas pierwszego spotkania. Żaden nie wiedział od czego zacząć. W końcu odezwał się gospodarz.  
- Twierdzisz, że nie przysłano cię tutaj by mnie zabić - powiedział jakby lekkim niedowierzaniem, ale Neev-jin odniósł wrażenie, iż chyba nie było to zbyt szczere. - Że mnie szukałeś... szukasz... nie wiem. Chętnie usłyszę jakieś wyjaśnienie.  
- Hmm... królu... Tak mam się do ciebie zwracać? A może... - słowa z trudem przeszły mu przez gardło i nie uniknął sarkazmu w głosie - "wasza wysokość"?  
- Wszyscy mi mówią "królu" - odparł tamten prostodusznie, nie zauważając chyba ironii.  
- Dobrze... Ciężko mi od czegoś zacząć, bo nie wiem gdzie jest początek opowieści, ale spróbuję...  
Opowiedział mu niemal wszystko. O tym, iż był żołnierzem, jednym z najlepszych, że przez własną głupotę popadł w niełaskę, że pozabijał swoich przyjaciół broniąc własnego życia i że poprzysiął zemstę. Opowiedział też o Alcarze, o tym co mówiła i jak znalazł się w tym wszechświecie. Pokazał królowi amulet. Pominął tylko nieważne szczegóły jak zaawansowanie technologiczne swojego imperium, kwestię Pełzaczy i śmierci Alcary. Sądził, zapewnie słusznie, iż król mógłby nie wszystko zrozumieć, a nie miał ochoty na wyjaśnianie.  
Zwłaszcza wyjaśnianie tego, czego sam nie wiedział i nie pojmował.  
Jasnowłosy słuchał cierpliwie, nie zadawał pytań, nie kiwał nawet głową. Wykazał niezwykłą, jak na swój wiek, powściągliwość. Iście królewską.  
- Bardzo... interesująca historia - przemówił gdy niebieski olbrzym zakończył. - Ciekawa i bardzo trudna do uwierzenia...  
Edge chciał coś powiedzieć, ale tamten powstrzymał go gestem.  
- Jednak jeszcze trudniej mi uwierzyć iż wymyśliłeś coś takiego sam. Może mógłbyś... może nie doceniam twojej inteligencji... Zwykłem jednak innych oceniać ze swojej perspektywy, a ja bym czegoś takiego nie wymyślił. Dlatego też ci uwierzę. Dlatego i... - popukał się palcem w brawą skroń, gdzie nadal widniał bandaż po ciosie, który uszkodził mu łuk brwiowy - ...też dlatego iż nie każdy jest w stanie rozwalić mi łeb. Więc kiedy już ktoś to potrafi to jestem mu winien szacunek.  
Edge nie był pewien czy młody władca sobie z niego nie kpi, ale ten uśmiechnął się tylko, wstał i klepnął go w ramię. Na szczęście - w to zdrowe.  
- Porządny z ciebie chłop, Edge. Przynajmniej taki mi się wydajesz, a mnie instynkty rzadko mylą. Za tę rozbitą głowę to ci się jeszcze odpłacę, możesz być pewien... Ale na razie pozostaje mi cię powitać jako swojego gościa.  
Neev-jin odetchnął w duchu.  
- Dziękuję, królu - powiedział, odwzajemniając uśmiech, na co jasnowłosy skrzywił się. Uśmiechający się Edge to nie był do końca przyjemny widok.  
- Mów po imieniu. Jestem Caulif.

- Toczymy wojnę - Caulif opowiadał o swojej rasie. On i Edge siedzieli na pałacowym tarasie obserwując zachód słońca i pociagając wino z kolejnych dostarczanych przez służbę gąsiorków. Rozmowa przez to coraz bardziej się rozkręcała i coraz mniej kleiła. Noc zanosiła się na ciemną, bo gwiazdy były co prawda dość liczne, ale planeta nie posiadała żadnego księżyca. - Chociaż może zacznę od początku... Jeszcze ze dwadzieścia lat temu żyliśmy sobie we względnym spokoju, nie wadząc zupełnie nikomu. Wiesz, czasami jakaś bójka, zatopienie wyspy tu i ówdzie, nic szczególnego wśród rasy o takim poziomie ki.  
Neev-jin po raz kolejny zwrócił uwagę na to, iż jego rozmówca użył nazwy "ki" nie "chi".  
- "Ki" to energia, którą się posługujecie? To, dzięki czemu możecie latać?  
- No tak... - odparł tamten, zdziwiony pytaniem.  
- Właśnie... miałem ci wyjaśnić jakim cudem przetrwałem twój atak. Widzisz dla mnie wasza "ki" to nie to samo co dla was.  
- Nie-hik-e? - czknął Caulif.  
- Powiedzmy, że wasza "ki" to tylko część energii, którą mogę się posługiwać. Poza tym istnieją inne rodzaje energii, o których w tym wymiarze nie macie pojęcia, bo jesteście świadomi tylko "ki". Cała reszta niemal tu nie istnieje.  
- Niemal? - zaciekawił się król.  
- Prawie nie. Twój atak... - Edge pstryknął kilka razy palcami, próbując sobie przypomnieć nazwę.  
- Exploder.  
- Właśnie. No więc twój Eksproder także używa innej energii niż ki. Dokładniej to ki także, ale miesza kilka rodzajów... mniejsza o szczegóły. Właśnie dlatego jest taki skuteczny. Tutejsi mieszkańcy, mam na myśli cały wymiar, nie twoją planetę... - Beknął. - Tutejsi mieszkańcy nie są do tej energii przystosowani i niszczy ona ich sztur... surukut... strut... skrukturę komórkową - wybełkotał wreszcie.  
Caulif nie zrozumiał...  
- Hę?  
- Nie są przywyczajeni i ich rozpierdziela na kawałki przez to. - Zrobił szeroki gest rękami, jasnowłosy pokiwał głową na znak że teraz zrozumiał. - Ale ja korzystałem z takiej energii dość często i mnie nie. Dlatego. - Kiwnął głową.  
- Aha. No, to rozumiem. A czemu mnie nie rozwala ta energia?  
- Widocznie jesteś getenycznie... nie... getenycznie - poprawił - uwarunkowany.  
- Jaki? - To stwierdzenie najwyraźniej też było zabyt trudne dla Saiyana.  
- Masz to z dziada pradziada.  
- Ahaaa. No dobra... o czym to ja... No więc, byliśmy spokojna rasą, żyliśmy sobie, nie wadząc nikomu... chyba... Aż tu pewnego dnia... SRU! - Zaakcentował wypowiedź uderzając pięścią w otwartą dłoń. - Spada z nieba takie cocoś, wysiada takich czterech kolorowych i mówią, że oni tę planetę będą przytulać w posiadanie. - Tu Caulif zaciął się na chwilę, jakby nie to chciał powiedzieć. Edge zmarszczył prawą brew.  
- Obejmować - odgadł po chwili namysłu.  
- Właśnie. No więc król wtedy, Leek się nazywał, kazał im się wynosić albo on im zrobi takie kuku, że już nigdy nie będą mówić tymi samymi otworami co wtedy.  
- A co oni na to?  
- Odstrzelili mu głowę... - Caulif roześmiał się, ale zaraz spoważniał. - A potem zaczęli elitarnych wojowników kosić. Twardzi byli, cholery jedne, ruszyć ich nasi nawet nie mogli. I wtedy nasi wojownicy do mojej matki i ojca, żebym ratował planetę. No bo przecież legenda i w ogóle.  
- Jaka legenda? - Edge wyjrzał znad kielicha.  
- Jest legenda, że raz na tysiące lat rodzi się Saiyan o złotych włosach, który nie ma sobie równych we wszechświecie. Taka legenda. A że ja mam złote włosy to przecież widać.  
- No tak. I co, zabiłeś ich?  
Caulif spojrzał na niego dziwnie.  
- Wtedy nie. Sześć lat miałem. Niby legenda, ale ja byłem co prawda mocniejszy od innych dzieciaków... może nawet sporo, ale co z tego? Każdy dorosły wojownik był ode mnie lepszy. Co niby miałem zrobić? Tamci byli za mocni.  
- Ale jakoś przetrwaliście - zauważył Edge.  
- Ano tak. Bo kiedy oni zabili mi ojca to coś we mnie pękło i... ja tam tego nie pamiętam, ale ponoć ich pozabijałem tak paskudnie, że potem wszyscy mnie omijali jak mnie widzieli. No, ale na króla mnie wybrali. Bo u nas zawsze królem jest najsilniejszy.  
- Rządziłeś w wieku sześciu lat? - Neev-jin nalał sobie kolejną porcję.  
- Nie. Matka za mnie rządziła i to długo. Ja tylko trenowałem... coraz bardziej odstawałem od reszty i coraz szybciej się ros... roz... rowzwij... wzmacniałem. Były następne ataki, ale radziłem sobie jakoś. Wtedy wymyśliłem Explodera, musiałem go użyć na takim jednym sukinsynie, co to mnie wkurwił bardzo i nogę mi złamał. Potem nie było z niego co zbierać, a stolicę musieliśmy przenieść tutaj. Dopiero jak pięć lat temu matce się zmarło, to ja wziąłem tron.  
- Ile miałeś wtedy?  
- Czternaście lat. - Caulif pociągnał wina bezpośrednio z butelki. - Nie za dużo, ale dosyć.  
Edge popatrzył na niego uważnie.  
- Nie wyglądasz mi na kogoś kto od dziecka ma zostać królem, a od pięciu lat nim jest...  
- Też mi królowanie... - upił łyk. - Ja tam nigdy rządzić nie chciałem. Blade pojęcie o tym mam. Wszystkim zajmują się doradcy i inni tacy... Wszyscy mówią, że ze mnie dobry władca, chociaż ja tu jestem tylko od robienia krzywdy innym... No i pilnowania, żeby inni nie robili krzywdy moim. Aha, no właśnie. Przechodzimy do powodu naszej walki. Jakiś czas temu... półtora roku chyba pojawili się tu różowi... znaczy zmiennokształtni.  
- Ci, co niby mnie przysłali?  
- Ci sami. Takie różowe stwory. Małe, duże, z rogami, ogonami. Paskudztwa potworne, mówię ci i wszyscy równie wredni. Dla mnie, czy dla ciebie żadni przeciwnicy, choć pewnie jakby chcieli, toby planetę rozwalić mogli jednym palcem. Widzisz, wszystkim innym wystarczyło raz skopać dupy żeby więcej nie próbowali, ale ci są upierdliwi potwornie. Trzy razy już przylatywali. Jeden z nich wszystko mi wyśpiewał jak mu ręce wyrywałem. Oni mają blisko planetę i chcą jakieś coś co u nas pod ziemią leży.  
- Jakieś złoża?  
- Cholera wie. Tak czy inaczej nie pasuje im żebyśmy tu byli. No i jest problem, bo ja sobie z każdym radzę, jak dotąd, ale jak oni ostatnio przysłali takich trzech z podłużnymi głowami to oni mi z dwieście osób zabili zanim wszystkich wytłukłem.  
- No to brzydko - zgodził się Edge.  
- Zgadza się. Ale to było prawie roku temu. Od tamtego czasu nie pojawili się więcej.  
- Albo się poddali... albo szykują coś brzydkiego - domyślił się Neev.  
- Też tak sądzę...

Caulif i Edge nie mylili się. Na położnej nie tak daleko Metamorfis, rodzinnej planecie Changelingów (gdyż tak nazywała się rasa "różowych", jak ich nazywał saiyański król) toczyła się właśnie rozmowa, która miała potężnie wpłynąć na dalsze losy wielu istot w tym zakątku wszechświata. Toczyła się zaś pomiędzy Absero - jednym z przywódców rasy zmiennokształtnych, a niejakim Kovianem, przedstawicielem Rady Planet do której, obok dziesiątek innych światów, należała także Metamorfis. Oficjalnie Kovian przybył tutaj by wyegzekwować u Changelingów kilka postanowień Rady, które nie były dla mieszkańców planety specjalnie pomyślne. W rzeczywistości siedział w kieszeni u Absero. W tej chwili obaj szli stalowo-betonowymi korytarzami w kierunku laboratoriów wojskowych, gdzie Kovian miał przeprowadzić inspekcję.  
- Musicie trochę przystopować - mówił wysłannik. Był niemłodym już, dość drobnej budowy przedstawicielem jednej z nic nie znaczących we wszechświecie ras. - Nie jestem już w stanie tłumaczyć waszych poczynań. Rada jest rozdrażniona tym, że ignorujecie wszystkie jej decyzje. Grożą nawet wykluczeniem was ze wspólnoty.  
- Nie zrobią tego - odparł beznamiętnie Absero. Aktualnie był w swojej drugiej formie. W niej wyglądał najbardziej imponująco. Był znacznie potężniejszy niż w pierwszej, a przy tym nie tak groteskowy jak w trzeciej. Idealny kompromis pomiędzy funkcjonalnością, a estetyką. Nosił ciężko wyglądającą zbroję, uzupełnioną o pelerynę z insygniami władzy. Znacznie górował nad swym rozmówcą. - Bez nas Rada rozpadłaby się w kilka miesięcy. Skąd braliby surowce? Żywimy trzy czwarte pozostałych ras...  
- Dobrze o tym wiem - zdenerwował się Kovian. - Komu jak komu, ale mnie nie musisz tego tłumaczyć. Nie zabraniam wam olewać Rady do woli, jak czynicie od zawsze. Proszę tylko byście nie robili tego tak otwarcie. Zachowajcie jakieś pozory. Już atak na planetę Saiyanów wywołał protesty. Nie wiem, czy ktoś jeszcze wierzy w moją wersję, jakoby stanowili dla was zagrożenie.  
- Musimy mieć ich planetę - wyjaśnił Absero. - To jedyne poza naszą Metamorfis, źródło tivianium, a tutejsze złoża są już na wyczerpaniu.  
- Trzeba było ją zdobyć szybko - mruknął Kovian, wsiadajac do ogromnej, bo dostosowanej do rozmiarów Changelingów, windy, którą mieli zjechać do bardziej chronionych poziomów. - Nikt by nie protestował. Ale to trwa już kilkanaście miesięcy. Nie da się tak długo utrzymywać tej farsy.  
- Ty mi nie mów co trzeba było, a co nie, Kovian. Trafiliśmy na niespodziewane trudności. Bardzo duże trudności - mruknął ponuro. - Dlatego właśnie potrzebujemy Dyslokatora.  
- Ja dokładnie w tej sprawie przybywam. Nie macie zgody Rady na jego skonstruowanie.  
- Co ty nie powiesz? - zadrwił Changeling.  
- Ja mówię serio. To już nawet nie jest groźba. To ultimatum. Nie wolno wam go budować.  
- No to pech, bo jest już prawie ukończony.  
- Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? - niemal krzyknął Kovian. - Musicie przerwać prace. Rada nigdy nie zaakceptuje konstrukcji broni takiej mocy. Nawet wy nie możecie tego zignorować. Wszyscy wypowiedzą wam wojnę. Nie obronicie się, jeśli reszta Rady zjednoczy się...  
- Wiem - przerwał mu Absero, wysiadając z windy, gdyż właśnie dotarli na miejsce. - Dlatego też wkrótce oficjalnie zaprzeczysz wszelkim pogłoskom jakobyśmy budowali cokolwiek w celu walki z kimś.  
- Co? Nikt nie uwierzy w tak oczywiste kłamstwo! Moja pozycja i tak jest już niepewna...  
- To nie będzie kłamstwo - znów przerwał mu różowoskóry. - Cały problem, że wokół Dyslokatora narosło wiele fałszu i plotek. Co takiego o nim mówią tam w Radzie?  
- Hmm... że to broń o zasięgu na połowę galaktyki...  
- To się zgadza.  
- ...jest w stanie unicestwić każdego...  
- Owszem.  
- ...i że ma moc rażenia nawet całej planety.  
- To poniekąd także prawda, ale - zaakcentował "ale", widząc że Kovian już chce coś powiedzieć - niektóre cechy sie wzajemnie wykluczają. To znaczy albo unicestwiamy każdego, albo wpływamy na całą planetę.  
- Chyba nie rozumiem.  
- Ujmę to tak: Dyslokator Przestrzenny to właściwie urządzenie stricte naukowe. Jak zapewne wiesz, bo otrzymałes specyfikacje, potrafi przemieścić konkretne cząsteczki z konkretnego miejsca w przestrzeni w miejsce zupełnie inne. To oznacza, że przy odpowiednim natężeniu energii możemy przemieścić cząsteczki, na przykład, czyjegoś ciała w kilka miliardów różnych miejsc oddalonych od siebie o kilometry. To będzie równoznaczne z tym, że to ciało rozpadnie się bez śladu.  
- Tak, czytałem specyfikacje...  
- Ale wykorzystanie tego efektu na dużym obszarze pochłonęłoby więcej energii niż potrafimy wyprodukować przez trzy tysiące lat. Dlatego też chcąc użyć Dyslokatora na obszarze całej planety musimy znacznie, tysiące razy, zmniejszyć gęstość siatki dyslokacyjnej.  
- Zaraz... - Kovianowi coś zaświtało - to znaczy, że przenoszone fragmenty będą dużo większe.  
- Bardzo duże. Mniej więcej wielkości... Saiyana.

Już piąty tydzień mijał Edge'owi na Ovyzera-sei i wcale nie zaczynało mu sie jeszcze nudzić. Zaczął się przyzwyczajać do tego miejsca. Zarówno do planety jak i nowego wszechświata. Nauczył się korzystać swobodnie z "ki", zauważając przy okazji iż używanie szerszego zakresu chi, choć możliwe, było dość wyczerpujące. Zupełnie jakby cały wymiar w jakiś sposób bronił się przed obcą dla siebie energią. Neev-jin dostrzegł w sobie samym ciekawą anomalię. Emanująca z niego chi tworzyła wokół jego ciała niewyczuwalne dla nikogo innego zawirowania energii, absorbujące część trafiających go ki-blastów. To działało do momentu wchłonięcia pewnej porcji energii, kiedy to osłona rozpadała się, wracając dopiero po pewnym czasie. Znikała także gdy Edge był zmęczony. Zabawne było to, iż nie potrafił zdezaktywować jej siłą woli, co denerwowało nieco Caulifa, który każdorazowo musiał zdrowo się narzucać ki-blastami, nim mogli przeprowadzić wyrównany sparing. Dodatkowo trening utrudniał fakt, że lewa ręką niebieskiego olbrzyma nadal była na temblaku.  
- Ha! - krzyknął król, posyłając w Edge'a pocisk tak szybki, że wydał się żółtą smugą. Neev-jin zniknął z jego toru lotu i pojawiając się za Saiyanem zasadził mu zamaszystego kopa z lewej. Na szczęście dla siebie złotowłosy zdążył obrócić się i zablokować przedramieniem, po czym ruszył gwałtownie do przodu, taranując przeciwnika barkiem i wybijając mu powietrze z płuc. Edge uniósł zdrową rękę na znak, że prosi o czas.  
- Znowu zrobiłem ten sam błąd - stwierdził. - Niepotrzebnie skracam dystans, w zwarciu jesteś za mocny.  
- Fakt, ale ty jesteś lepszy technicznie, znasz też więcej sztuczek.  
- To dlatego, że jestem parę lat starszy... Kwestia doświadczenia. Szybko to nadrobisz.  
- No, mam nadzieję - uśmiechnął się Caulif. - Już nie mogę się doczekać naszej wyprawy do Rdzenia. Czuję, że będzie niezła zadyma - wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu.  
- To tak szybko nie nastąpi - ostudził jego zapał Edge. - Nawet jeszcze nie znamy tej całej fuzji... Nawet jeszcze nie wiem czy zdecydujesz mi się pomóc.  
- Przecież ci mówiłem. Pomogę ci, jeśli ty pomożesz mnie. Chcę tylko dostać się na planetę Changelingów...  
- Tak, wiem... Nie wiem tylko po co. Może oni już sobie darowali waszą planetę?  
- Może tak, może nie. - W tej chwili Caulif uśmiechnął się dość złośliwie. - Chciałbym ich o to zapytać osobiście. No więc? Już wiemy, że nie potrafię podróżować po kosmosie. Pomożesz mi się tam dostać?  
- Jeszcze tego nie przemyślałem. - Edge miał niejasne nawet dla niego samego wątpliwości. - Mówiłem już, że odpowiem ci kiedy odzyskam pełnię władzy w ręce.  
- Hehe - zarechotał Caulif. - Czas ci się kończy, nie będziesz dochodził do zdrowia w nieskończoność.  
Edge uśmiechnął się smutno. To akurat była prawda. Czas na Ovyzerze zlatywał mu szybko. Zaprzyjaźnił się z Caulifem i sam nie był pewien dlaczego jeszcze zastanawiał się nad tym czy skorzystać z jego propozycji. Wiedział, że pomoc będzie mu potrzebna, ale mimo to wahał się przed transportem saiyańskiego króla na planetę Changelingów (która była całkiem blisko o ile się orientował). Nie wiedzieć czemu miał uczucie, że wynikną z tego jakieś kłopoty.  
- No dobra - powiedział Saiyan po chwili krępującego milczenia. - Wróćmy do sparingu. Szkoda, że przez tą rękę nie możesz normalnie walczyć. Pokaż mi może w takim razie swój firmowy atak.  
- Jaki?  
- No, firmowy... wiesz, coś jak mój Exploder.  
- Aha... Wiesz, chyba nie mam czegoś takiego. Nie widzę specjalnego sensu w wykrzykiwaniu jakichś wierszyków kiedy się atakuje...  
- Serio nie masz? - zdziwił się Caulif. - Dużo tracisz. Taki atak, zwłaszcza jeśli ty go wymyśliłeś, definiuje wojownika. Szczególnie jeśli jest groźny. Krzyczysz jego nazwę, a wszyscy już wtedy uciekają w popłochu. To niesamowite uczucie.  
- Skoro tak twierdzisz... - Edge wzruszył ramionami. - Tak czy inaczej, nie mam czegoś takiego. Nawet nie przychodzi mi do głowy żaden charakterystyczny żebym mu mógł wymyślić nazwę.  
- Mniejsza o to. - Caulif machnął ręką. - W takim razie powiedz mi jeszcze raz jak się robi to znikanie.  
- Skok? Nadal masz z tym problemy?  
- Jakbym nie miał, tobym nie pytał.  
Neev-jin rozłożył ręce.  
- To tak proste, że aż nie wiem jak wyjaśniać. Jak już mówiłem, po prostu koncentrujesz trochę energii i dzięki niej przyspieszasz na moment. - W tym momencie zniknął i zmaterializował się kilka metrów dalej. Najczęściej używa się tego do ataku, bo w obronie nie zawsze starcza czasu.  
- Tak... - Caulif pokiwał głową w zadumie - ...ale czy przeciwnik nie zorientuje się, że chcesz go zaatakować i nie zrobi uniku?  
- Czasami zdąży, czasami nie. Ale tę technikę czasami można wspomóc. Strzel do mnie chi... ki-blastem - poprawił się.  
- Jesteś pewien?  
- Strzelaj.  
Caulif skoncentrował w dłoni okrągły pocisk i wystrzelił go w kierunku błękitnoskórego olbrzyma. Trafił tylko w widmo, które zaraz się rozwiało. Ki-blast trafił w ziemię i wyrwał w niej spory lej. Na szczęście dla regularnych mieszkańców trenowali z dala od terenów zamieszkanych.  
- Tu jestem - król usłyszał zza pleców, odwrócił się od razu. - To się nazywa Zanzoken, za pomocą ki tworzysz obraz siebie samego. Rozwiewa się przy dotknięciu, ale czasami udaje się nabrać przeciwnika. Bezużyteczny w ataku, bo jak przeciwnik widzi, że się nie ruszasz to od razu wie, że to widmo i jest gotów do obrony.  
- W obronie też odpada, bo nie zdążysz go użyć.  
- No właśnie tu leży kruczek. Widzisz atak, udajesz, że jesteś nim zaskoczony i dajesz się trafić. W rzeczywistości twój przeciwnik trafia widmo, a ty jesteś za jego plecami i masz go jak na dłoni. To wymaga trochę zdolności aktorskich, ale jest dość skuteczne.  
Caulif w zrozumieniu pokiwał głową. Nagle zamarł w bezruchu. Edge odruchowo wykonał unik, sądząc iż patrzy na widmo, a Saiyan właśnie wykonuje skok za jego plecy. Tak jednak nie było. Nagle wyczuł ki przyjaciela z zupełnie innej strony. W ostatniej chwili odwrócił się i zablokował cios.  
- Nieźle, ale zbyt wolno - powiedział. - Nie zaskoczysz w ten sposób nikogo kto potrafi wyczuwać ki. Masz jeszcze duże braki w wyszkoleniu...  
- Ech - westchnął król - tak to jest jak się żyje na takim kosmicznym zadupiu. Chociaż ja tam na naszą planetę nie narzekam. Mam tu wszystko czego potrzebuję... A, właśnie - zaczął takim tonem, jakby coś sobie przypomniał - nałożnice skarżą się, że każdej nocy odsyłasz je z kwitkiem. Próbujesz mnie obrazić?  
- I nadal będę je odsyłał - stwierdził beznamiętnie Edge - więc możesz sobie darować tę "saiyańską gościnność".  
Caulif podrapał się po głowie.  
- Ty nie... - zaczął - ...tego... no wiesz...?  
- Co wiem? - zdziwił się niebieski.  
- No... no... a, nieważne - Caulif znowu machnął ręką. Czasami nie potrafił rozmawiać ze swoim gościem z innego wszechświata. - No to może wytłumacz mi...  
- Zaczekaj - Edge nagle zamarł, jakby usłyszał coś dziwnego. - Czujesz to?  
- Co?  
Neev-jin spojrzał w górę, jego towarzysz podążył za nim wzrokiem, ale nic nie dostrzegł.  
- Coś się zbliża...  
- Co takiego?  
- Nie wiem, ale... już tu jest.  
- O czym ty gadasz? - zdenerwował się Caulif, ale nagle i do niego to dotarło. - Hej, ja też to czuję...  
- Powinna być gdzieś tam, ale nic nie widzę... poczułeś? Uderzyła w powierzchnię - spojrzał na horyzont, wypatrując eksplozji. - Hmm, nie rozumiem... O CHOLERA!  
W tym momencie na całym widocznym obszarze spod powierzchni planety wystrzeliła potężna fala energetyczna seledynowej barwy. Sama planeta pozostała nienaruszona. Po prostu nagle wokół zaroiło się od zielonkawyvh wyładowań, które przeniknęły przez obu wojowników, uniosły się w górę i rozproszyły w górnych partiach atmosfery. Edge nie potrafiłby powiedzieć co to właściwie było, sam poczuł zaledwie lekkie ciepło, nic więcej. Odwrócił się do Caulifa.  
- Co to do diabła... Caulif! Co ci jest!  
Saiyan leżał na ziemi, zwijając się z bólu i próbując złapać oddech. Charknął raz czy drugi i zwymiotował, przy okazji plując nieco krwią. Edge pomógł mu wstać i utrzymać się nogach, które saiyański król miał jak z waty.  
- Wszystko w porządku? - dopytywał się Edge. - Chyba nie masz zamiaru tu wykorkować?  
Caulif zaklął kilka razy dość brzydko, próbując utrzymać równowagę. Zwymiotował ponownie, tym razem na buty Edge'a.  
- Do... miasta... - wycharczał.

- Bezpośrednie trafienie!  
W wypełnionym komputerami pomieszczeniu rozległy się gromkie brawa i kilka triumfalnych gwizdów. Absero, jedyny (poza obserwujacym akcję z ramienia Rady Kovianem), nie-naukowiec z zadowoleniem spoglądał na odczyty widoczne na monitorze.  
- Test przebiegł pomyślnie - tłumaczył profesor Berg, niewielki różowy osobnik w kitlu naukowca, szef zespołu tworzącego Dyslokator Przestrzenny znany ze spokojnego usposobienia i stalowych nerwów. - Poszły co prawda główne przekaźniki mocy i większość wzmacniaczy... zasięg Dyslokatora będzie bardzo ograniczony póki tego nie naprawimy... Mimo to się udało. Pocisk trafił w planetę i eksplodował kiedy dotarł do jej jądra. Cała powierzchnia znalazła się z zasiegu rażenia. Nic co miało w sobie saiyańskie DNA nie powinno już kalać jej powierzchni...  
- I co ty na to? - Absero zwrócił się do Koviana. - Czysta robota. A co najlepsze, nikt nie zginął, więc wszystkie swoje dyrektywy Rada może sobie wsadzić w... - Celowo nie dokończył.  
- Muszę przyznać, że jestem pod wrażeniem - stwierdził Kovian, kiwając z uznaniem głową. - Pewnie Rada wymyśli na to jakąś nową dyrektywę, ale tak czy inaczej postawiliście ich przed faktem dokonanym... Co własciwie stało się z tymi wszystkimi Saiyanami?  
- Zostali dyslokowani... znaczy teleportowani na odległą planetę - wyjaśnił Berg. - Najdalszą jaką tylko potrafiliśmy namierzyć. Mamy potwierdzenie z satelity szpiegowskiego... - Naukowiec przycisnął do ucha słuchawkę.  
- Dopiero teraz?  
- Eksplozja zakłóciła na chwilę łączność... Tak i... Co?  
- Co się dzieje? - zapytał zaniepokojony Kovian.  
- Na planecie nadal jest wiele saiyańskich sygnałów!  
- Co! - wykrzyknął Absero. - Jak to możliwe? Przecież wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem!  
Kovian zmarszczył brwi. Czuł, że znowu mu się oberwie.  
- Berg - kontynuował potężny Changeling - lepiej, żebyś miał na to jakieś wyjaśnienie...  
- Właśnie próbuję coś ustalić... - profesor jak szalony stukał w klawiaturę. - Aha! - wykrzyknął triumfalnie. - Mam! Nie przewidzialiśmy, że skład atmosfery ich planety jest zupełnie inny od naszego.  
- A co to ma za znaczenie?  
- Pocisk przenikając przez powietrze zmienił nieco strukturę. Gęstość zewnętrznej siatki dyslokacyjnej uległa zmniejszeniu. Dodatkowo pojawiło się jakieś przesunięcie fazy, którego nie rozumiem...  
- Można w jakimś zrozumiałym języku? - zapytał zdołowany nieco Kovian.  
- Teleportowane zostały tylko obiekty o masie do dziewięćdziesięciu klompów.  
- Czyli... właściwie kto?

- Jak to zniknęły? - warknął Caulif, ale zaraz tego pożałował, bo jego trzewia w tym momencie wykonały kilka skomplikowanych ewolucji gimnastycznych. - Wszystkie?  
- Większość - wyjaśnił jeden z Saiyanów, który wcale nie czuł się lepiej od swojego władcy, jeśli nie gorzej. - Zniknęły te młodsze i mniejsze. Większość wyrostków została.  
Obok wylądował Edge. Był on w tym momencie jedyną na planecie osobą zdolną do normalnego funkcjonowania, więc Caulif wysłał go, by zorientował się w sytuacji.  
- Wszyscy mówią to samo - zaczął, nie czekając na pytanie. - Czuli, jakby coś próbowało ich rozerwać na strzępy. Chyba nikt nie zginął, choć niektórzy są w gorszym stanie od innych.  
- Dzieci - jęknął Caulif, próbując opanować mdłości, na szczęście lub nieszczęście nie miał już czym wymiotować - widziałeś jakieś dzieci?  
- Jak się zastanowić, to nie... Zaraz, nie chcesz chyba powiedzieć, że...?  
- Cholera, tak... - Caulifowi chciało się wyć, z najwyższym trudem nad sobą panował. - Zniknęły... Większość. Nie doceniłem skurwysynów...  
Edge nie musiał pytać, by wiedzieć o kim jego przyjaciel mówi.

Kovian coraz bardziej sceptycznie spoglądał na wysiłki naukowców i rozdrażnionego Absero, który całkowicie stracił już umiar we wrzeszczeniu na swych pobratymców. Niezależnie jednak od natężenia jego głosu raczej nie wydawało się, żeby można było w tym momencie jeszcze coś zrobić.  
- Naprawa wzmacniaczy i sprzętu uszkodzonego przy przeciążeniu potrwa dwa tygodnie - tłumaczył Berg. - Do tego czasu możemy postrzelać co najwyżej do kaczek. Bez tego sprzętu zasięg Dyslokatora nie przekracza kilkudziesięciu kilometrów. Do jutra uruchomimy podstawowe funkcje. Poprzepalała się większość bezpieczników... ostrzegałem, że bez wykonania wszystkich testów...  
- Dwa tygodnie! - zawył Absero. - W dwa tygodnie Rada uziemi nas kompletnie! Wydadzą dziesięć rezolucji, które nam zabronią użycia Dyslokatora.  
Kovian, czując możliwość zysku na cudzym nieszczęściu, postanowił wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce.  
- Niekoniecznie - stwierdził. Ryzykował w tym momencie sporo, ale oczami wyobraźni już widział dodatkową sumkę na swoim koncie. - Widzisz, zanim Rada cokolwiek zrobi muszą wysłuchać mojego raportu. Muszę go przedstwić osobiście, a niekoniecznie muszę tam lecieć już jutro... na przykład ze względu na uszkodzenie mojego statku... Czy nawet dość poważną awarię. Naprawa może potrwać ze dwa tygodnie, jak nie dłużej. Trzeba będzie przecież sprowadzić części...  
Absero rozpromienił się momentalnie.  
- Masz absolutną rację - stwierdził. - Sprzęt bywa zawodny, nic się na to nie poradzi.  
- Tak... a naprawa będzie dość kosztowna, jeśli mnie dobrze rozumiesz...  
- Bardzo dobrze. - Changeling uśmiechnął się. Trochę go to będzie kosztowało, ale przynajmniej wszystko zakończy się po jego myśli. Bo cóż jeszcze mogło pójść nie tak? Saiyani przecież nie przeskocza nagle półtora tysiąca lat rozwoju i nie przylecą się zemścić...

- Nie daruję draniom! - warczał wściekły Caulif. - Tym razem, przesadzili. Zaraza! - zaklął głośno. - Przecież szóstka czy siódemka z tych dzieciaków była moja!  
Edge uniósł lekko brwi na tę wieść, ale w sumie mógł się tego spodziewać. Mimo młodego wieku, Caulif, ze względu na swoją, pozycję miał wiele partnerek, w tym kilka stałych. Saiyani, nie znając chyba pojęć monogamii czy antykoncepcji, mnożyli się dość szybko. Dzieci wychowywali wspólnie, nie tworzyli rodzin, bo nie potrzebowali ich. Tron królewski nie był dziedziczny - jak wiedział od Caulifa - rządził zawsze najsilniejszy. Przed degeneracją ich rasę chronił wrodzony instynkt zapobiegający łączeniu się partnerów zbyt blisko spokrewnionych.  
Neev-jin był wściekły na siebie. Gryzło go sumienie, jak zwykle kiedy popełniał błędy. Musiał znaleźć jakiś sposób na zagłuszenie go. Potrafił wymyślić tylko jeden.  
- Muszę przyznać ci rację - powiedział bezbarwnie Neev-jin. - Co gorsza, to po części moja wina. Gdybym nie wahał się tak długo przed udzieleniem ci pomocy, mogłoby do tego nie dojść.  
- To nie twoja wina. Skąd miałeś wiedzieć? Poza tym, twoja ręka...  
- Jest zdrowa od prawie tygodnia... - Edge, wściekły na siebie, mówił przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Gdybym nie był takim tchórzem... a może idiotą? Tak czy inaczej, jeśli nadal chcesz się do nich wybrać z wizytą, to powiedz tylko kiedy.

IIC: Dzień, który zmienił wszechświat

- Jesteś pewien, że to bezpieczne? - zapytał Caulif, patrząc na półprzezroczystą błękitną sferę, którą byli z Edge'em otoczeni. Była nieco większa niż kiedy niebieski olbrzym podróżował sam, ale też musiała pomieścić dwóch niemałych facetów i zapas powietrza dla nich. Podczas długich podróży Neev-jin zwykle zapadł w letarg, by zużywać minimalne ilości tlenu. Tym razem nie było to konieczne, planeta zmiennokształtnych była zaledwie o kilka godzin lotu od Ovyzery.  
- Po raz czternasty powtarzam ci, że tak... zresztą i tak już trochę za późno o to pytać. Jesteśmy w połowie drogi.  
Saiyan zamilkł. Choć nie przyznałby się do tego, czarna pustka wokół przerażała go. W całym swoim niemal dwudziestoletnim życiu nie widział czegoś równie przygnębiającego. Wszędzie czerń... czuł się jakby umarł i niczego nie pragnął bardziej niż powrotu. Niczego poza zemstą... Tylko dlatego kontynuował podróż i robił dobrą minę do złej gry. No, może jeszcze dlatego iż Edge wydawał się zupełnie nieporuszony czarnym ogromem wszechświata. Skoro on mógł wytrwać, to król Saiyanów, a co więcej legendarny złotowłosy Super-Saiyan tym bardziej... chyba.  
Edge tymczasem zastanawiał się nad swoim szczęściem w nieszczęściu. Trafił na Caulifa od razu, na pierwszej odwiedzonej planecie. Gdyby pojawił się w innym miejscu wszechświata mógłby go szukać latami, albo nawet nigdy nie znaleźć. Prawdopodobnie zdolność używania chi szerszego zakresu niż "ki" była bardzo rzadka. Podobnie tak duży poziom mocy. Mimo popełnionych błędów, walki na samym początku i krętactwa później, Saiyan nadal zdecydowany był mu pomóc. Szło aż nazbyt łatwo, można by powiedzieć. Może przez to właśnie Edge'a nie opuszczały złe przeczucia... chociaż równie dobrze mogły być spowodowane faktem, iż lecieli właśnie przeciw zupełnie nieznanym mu przeciwnikom. Sądził, że zmiennokształtni zobaczywszy jaka potęga im zagraża szybko postanowią zawrzeć z Saiyanami pakt o nieagresji, czy coś w tym guście. Wiedział jednakże, że nie ma w takich sprawach żadnego doświadczenia, więc denerwował się dodatkowo.

Jasnoniebieska sfera płynnie weszła w atmosferę. Jej powierzchnia rozgrzała się nieco, jednak Edge i Caulif tego nie odczuli, byli dobrze odizolowani od świata zewnętrznego. Kiedy dotarli na wysokość pokrywy chmur Neev-jin zlikwidował osłonę.  
- Chłodno tutaj. - Saiyana przeszły ciarki, faktycznie było zimniej niż na tej samej wysokości na Ovyzera-sei.  
- Nie zwróciłem uwagi - odparł Edge zgodnie z prawdą. - Kiedy się było na tylu planetach co ja, to takie rzeczy jak niższa czy wyższa temperatura przyjmuje się jako coś naturalnego. Zresztą to najczęściej zależy od tego w którym miejscu wylądujesz...  
Caulif nie wydał się zbytnio zainteresowany jego wywodem. Chłonął nowe otoczenie niczym gąbka wodę. W porównaniu do jego rodzinnej planety było tu dość ponuro. Niebo wydawało się szare, a każdy oddech nieprzyjemnie łaskotał mu gardło. Nie mógł wiedzieć, że powodem było znaczne zanieczyszczenie powietrza. Zmiennokształtni nie szanowali swojej atmosfery, bo potrzebowali do życia bardzo niewiele tlenu, potrafili się bez niego obyć wiele dni. Saiyan skoncentrował się i wykorzystując niedawno nabytą zdolność wyczuwania ki odnalazł duże skupisko istot żywych około stu kilometrów na północ od miejsca gdzie wylądowali. Bez słowa, przecinając chmury, ruszył w tamtą stronę. Edge podążył za nim.  
Po drodze minęli kilkadziesiąt automatycznych (najprawdopodobniej, gdyż w każdej z nich było po zaledwie po kilka słabych ki) kopalni i fabryk, które Caulif oglądał z wyraźną dezaprobatą. Ta planeta nie podobała mu się ani trochę.  
Ich podróż trwała zaledwie kilka chwil, po którym to czasie ujrzeli ogromne drapacze chmur miasta zmiennokształtnych - była to Evolva, stolica Metamorfis. Saiyański król był wyraźnie pod wrażeniem, zapewne do tej pory nie wyobrażał sobie, że tak ogromne budowle mogą istnieć. Edge pomyślał sobie, że to zupełnie jak wziąć na wycieczkę po mieście dziecko, albo kogoś wychowanego na wsi. On sam widział już daleko bardziej imponujące budynki, choćby na Khurt-sei. Wspomnienie ojczyzny zakłuło boleśnie, w duchu obiecał sobie że jeszcze tam powróci.  
- Ładny widok, co? - zagadał do Caulifa, ale ten nie mógł odpowiedzieć, bo szczęka mu opadła o kilka metrów. Stosunkowo szybko jednak doszedł do siebie. - Co teraz chcesz zrobić? - zapytał Edge. - Myślę, że najrozsądniej będzie odnaleźć jakiegoś tutejszego przywódcę i uświadomić mu z kim zadarł.  
- Nie... - Saiyan powiedział wreszcie dość dziwnym tonem. - Nie będziemy go szukać. On sam nas znajdzie.  
- Co masz... - zaczął niebieskoskóry, ale przerwał, widząc działanie przyjaciela. Caulif skoncentrował na dłoni kulę ki, którą następnie rzucił w jedno ze skupisk budynków. Eksplozja, którą wywołał pocisk była stosunkowo słaba, żadnemu z nich nie zrobiłaby zapewne krzywdy. Wystarczyła jednak w zupełności by zniszczyć strukturę tutejszych konstrukcji.  
- Oszalałeś! - ryknął Edge. - Co ty wyprawiasz!  
- Jak to co? - krzyczał Caulif, miotając kolejne ki-blasty. - Odpłacam im pięknym za nadobne!  
Potężny drapacz chmur zachwiał się, zmarszczył nieco i runął, wyrzucając w powietrze tony szarego pyłu.  
- Przestań! - Neev-jin pojawił się przed przyjacielem. - Co chcesz w ten sposób osiągnąć?  
- Odsuń się, Edge! - Saiyan mówił głośno, ale spokojnie. - Zejdź mi z drogi, bo nie chcę cię skrzywdzić... A zrobię to, jeśli mnie zmusisz.  
- Nie ruszę się! Nie ma potrzeby tej masakry! Po co to robisz?  
- Po co? - syknął król. - Aleś ty naiwny! Sądziłeś, że po co tu przyleciałem? Żeby usiąść z ich królem przy piwie i omówić warunki zawarcia pokoju? Że będę się przed nimi płaszczył, skomlał o rozejm czy coś takiego? Przyleciałem tu żeby odpłacić im za wszystkie ataki. Przyleciałem tu rzucić ich na kolana, sprawić żeby to oni błagali nas o zawarcie pokoju!  
Ta wiadomość uderzyła w Edge'a z siłą kafara parowego.  
- Co? - zdołał jedynie wydusić.  
- Tak właśnie negocjują Saiyani! A czego się spodziewałeś?  
Na to Neev-jin nie potrafił odpowiedzieć. Caulif zresztą na odpowiedź nie czekał. Ruszył w miasto, w locie, dwoma falami ki obracając w pył kompleks spiczastych budynków. Następnie skupił w dłoni kilkanaście miniaturowych kulek energii, które rzucił w którąś z dalszych dzielnic. Teren pokrył się eksplozjami.  
- Nie... - szepnął Edge. - Nie - powiedział głośniej. - NIE! - ryknął, ponownie zagradzając Caulifowi drogę. Nie mógł na to pozwolić. Całe życie uczono go bronić słabszych, chronić cywilów, walczyć z zagrażającymi im niebezpieczeństwami. To nie była tylko jego praca, to był właściwie sens jego życia, coś na czym opierało się całe jego dotychczasowe istnienie. Zawsze był tym silnym, którego zadaniem było pilnować by słabsi mogli żyć w spokoju, bez poczucia zagrożenia. Nie potrafił... nie potrafił i nie chciał patrzeć na mającą tu miejsce zagładę. Musiał zareagować. - NIE POZWOLĘ CI! - zagrzmiał tonem tak zdecydowanym, że Caulif na sekundę stracił pewność siebie i zatrzymał się.  
Na sekundę...  
Edge dał się zaskoczyć. Przywyczajony ostatnio do walk treningowych nie spodziewał się uderzenia wykonanego z pełnią siły i dynamiki. Na to zresztą liczył Caulif. Poziom obu wojowników był wyrównany, ale dopiero kiedy wykorzystywali maksimum swoich możliwości. Teraz, kiedy Neev-jin nie był w pełni skoncentrowany jedno skuteczne uderzenie mogło zakończyć walkę i tak właśnie się stało. Trafiony w głowę zielonowłosy zalał się krwią, momentalnie stracił przytomność i poleciał bezwładnie w kierunku powierzchni, tego jednak już Saiyan nie widział, gdyż jego uwagę przykuły zbliżające się ki. Niewątpliwie zbliżali się obrońcy planety.

Kiedy Absero zobaczył to co zobaczył najzwyczajniej w świecie nie uwierzył własnym oczom... Momentalnie przez jego głowę przeleciało kilka setek sprzecznych myśli, z czego najbardziej trzeźwą i optymistyczną była ta, że być może za chwilę obudzi się i będzie mógł stwierdzić "na szczęście to był tylko koszmar".  
Na to się jednak nie zanosiło. Chociaż bardzo trudno było w to uwierzyć, to jednak sytuacja którą miał przed oczami wydawała się w stu procentach realna. Nie wiedział, nie mieściło mu się nawet w głowie, jak to się stało, ale to była prawda. Jakimś kosmicznym cudem Saiyan, który uniemożliwiał im podbicie Ovyzery lewitował kilkadziesiąt metrów przed nim samym, nad płonącą od kilku minut Evolvą. Nie było mowy o pomyłce. Znał tę twarz aż za dobrze. Z raportów, ze zdjęć satelitarnych o dużej rozdzielczości (wokół saiyańskiego świata krążyło kilka ich satelitów), z opowieści i ze swoich koszmarów. Gdyby Absero miał włosy to pewnie osiwiałby w kilka sekund. Jedyna jedyna przeszkoda stojąca na ich drodze do podbicia Ovyzery, stojąca na jego drodze do najwyższej pozycji w państwie, stojąca na drodze Changelingów do całkowitej dominacji w tej części kosmosu... Teraz ta przeszkoda pojawiła się tutaj, na ich świecie i nawyraźniej zagrażała im bezpośrednio. Wyraźnie ktoś tam na górze bardzo ich nie lubił.  
"Przecież oni nie potrafią podróżować po komosie!" - przemknęło mu jeszcze przez myśl. - "Jak on się tu dostał!" - Niedowierzanie szybko ustąpiło miejsca przerażeniu. Jeśli to naprawdę był on, a musiał być, to najzwyczajniej w świecie groziła im zagłada. Na planecie nie było wojownika, który mógłby stawić mu czoła. Pytanie, czy był taki w całym wszechświecie Absero odłożył na później... o ile będzie jeszcze jakieś później.  
Nawet nie rozważał bezpośredniego ataku. Wiedział, że nawet najbardziej elitarna elita będzie co najwyżej zdolna kupić mu trochę czasu i nie zamierzał tego czasu zmarnować. Tak szybko jak tylko potrafił skierował się ku centrum sterowania Dyslokatora Przestrzennego.

Caulif z trudem ukrywał rozbawienie widząc jak wojownicy w różnych odcieniach różu i fioletu otaczają go, przygotowując się do walki. Niektórzy byli po prostu rogaci i potężnie zbudowani, inni mieli dodatkowo podłużne głowy i paskudne mordy. Zastanawiał się czy naprawdę sądzą, że mają jakiekolwiek szanse... Już walcząc z nimi na Ovyzera-sei zauważył swoją znaczną przewagę. Teraz, potrafiąc już określać swój i ich poziom ki miał świadomość, że to nie będzie walka tylko masowa egzekucja... Niemal ludobójstwo.  
Tamci nie potrafili wyczuwać ki, więc próbowali nie zdając sobie sprawy jak bezcelowe są ich wysiłki. Otoczywszy go, jednocześnie wystrzelili jednoręczne strumienie ki. Manewr był dobrze wyuczony - mniej więcej w tym samym momencie prawie wszystkie trafiły go z różnych stron, wywołując eksplozję, która sprawiła iż stracili go z oczu na dłuższą chwilę. Mógł wykorzystać ten fakt by zyskać przewagę, ale jej zupełnie nie potrzebował. Poczekał spokojnie aż dym rozwieje się, chcąc zobaczyć ich miny kiedy ujrzą iż zupełnie nic mu nie jest. Nie zawiódł się.  
Jeden z wojowników, najodważniejszy, czy też może najgłupszy ze wszystkich,otrząsnął się pierwszy i z rykiem ruszył na spotkanie śmierci. Caulif odczekał sekundę, dając napastnikowi chwilową nadzieję na sukces, po czym z dwóch palców wystrzelił w niego promień ki, który przeszył klatkę piersiową Changelinga, w jednej chwili pozbawiając go życia. Saiyan skoncentrował się i - okręcajac się wokół własnej osi - machnął szeroko dłońmi i rozesłał wokół siebie cienką, płaską falę energii. Większość zmiennokształtnych zdążyła wykonać unik, ale ci którzy byli zbyt wolni zostali poprzecinani na pół. Jeden szczęściarz lub pechowiec, zależnie od której strony patrzeć, stracił stopę uskakując w ostatniej chwili. Ten manewr przedłużył mu życie zaledwie o kilka sekund - Caulif pojawił się za nim i potężnym ciosem w plecy zgruchotał mu kręgosłup.  
Złotowłosy zatrzymał się, dając reszcie czas na reakcję, ostatecznie nie chciał ich zabić od razu...  
Nie musiał długo czekać, jeden z bardziej różowych rzucił się na niego z zamaszystym prawym sierpowym. Saiyan uniknął lekkim ruchem głowy i skontrował prostym w podbródek. Głowa zmiennokształtnego uderzyła o jego plecy, a on sam - już martwy - zaczął opadać na ziemię.  
Przy następnym ataku Caulif postanowił dać się trafić. Kopniak z półborotu, dodatkowo wzmocniony rozpędem, uderzył go prosto w kark, nawet nie zmuszając do drgnięcia. Saiyan z perfidnym uśmiechem chwycił lewą dłonią za stopę tamtego, prawą za udo, a potem gwałtownie przekręcił w przeciwnych kierunkach. Changeling potępieńczo zawył z bólu, ale Caulif wcale nie zamierzał na tym poprzestać. Nie puszczając, rozłożył ramiona. Noga urwała się w kolanie, zaś jej właściciel, krwawiąc obficie, zemdlał z bólu. Zawiedziony tym Saiyan puścił go i szybką, szeroką falą ki spopielił w powietrzu.  
- To było całkiem niezłe - powiedział do siebie. - Ciekawe co dalej.  
Co dalej przekonał się bardzo szybko, gdyż mniej więcej w tej chwili w plecy uderzył go potężny pocisk, eksplodując w chmurze dymu. Ktoś zdecydowanie musiał się postarać, bo nawet poczuł lekki ból i został pchnięty o kilkanaście centymetrów w przód. Obrócił się powoli, spojrzał w oczy napastnikowi sprzed chwili - jednemu z tych paskudnych, z podłużnymi czaszkami - i pokiwał głową z uznaniem. Następnie strumieniem ki zbyt szybkim by tamten zdążył wykonać unik przestrzelił go na wylot. Changeling zamarł, kaszlnął krwią, z niedowierzaniem spojrzał na dymiącą dziurę w swojej klatce piersiowej, po czym runął na ziemię. Caulif nawet tego nie zaważył, ale zabił właśnie najpotężniejszego wojownika na planecie...  
Morale reszty zmiennokształtnych wojowników na ten widok gwałtownie się obniżyło. Jeżeli wróg zabił z taką łatwością najsilniejszego z nich, to co mogli zdziałać? Kołacząca się gdzieś w głębi duszy nadzieja na zwycięstwo zniknęła zupełnie zastąpiona świadomością, iż ich poświęcenie co najwyżej opóźni przeciwnika o kilka minut. Nie wszyscy byli gotowi na taki obrót spraw. Część obrońców po prostu odwróciła się i zaczęła uciekać.  
- Tchórze! - krzyknął za nimi Caulif. - Gdzie wasz honor? - Saiyan roześmiał się na cały głos. Najwyraźniej zaczął osiągać zamierzony cel. Wkrótce będą go błagać o litość...

Absero był jednakże bardzo daleko od błagania o litość (choć, będąc przecież rasowym politykiem, rozważał już i tę opcję...). W pośpiechu przemierzając korytarze prowadzące do centrum sterowania zastanawiał się nad szansami swoimi i swojej rasy. Oceniał sytuację jako złą, choć nie krytyczną. Jeszcze nie...  
- Profesorze Berg - zaczął, wchodząc do wypełnionego komputerami pomieszczenia - proszę o pomyślne wieści.  
- Pan wybaczy, ale nie widzę tu obserwatora Koviana, czy...  
- Olać go! Proszę o raport!  
Berg skrzywił się lekko i zaczął mówić.  
- Mieliśmy bardzo mało czasu...  
- Nadal mamy go mało - przerwał mu Absero - a nawet coraz mniej. Byłbym wdzięczny, gdyby wszystkie swoje opinie zachował pan dla siebie i podał mi suche fakty.  
- Dobrze. Dyslokator jest w tej chwili sprawny w trzydziestu dziewięciu procentach. Jego zasięg jest bardzo ograniczony, a moc rażenia zredukowana. Dodatkowo wprowadziliśmy tylko kilka poprawek, więc prawdopodobnie po oddaniu jednego strzału znów na kilka godzin będzie zupełnie unieruchomiony...  
- Jeden strzał wystarczy, o ile wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem.  
Drzwi do pomieszczenia otworzyły się i weszli przez nie jeszcze dwaj zmiennokształtni w drugich formach swojej rasy. Byli chyba dość młodzi, bo ich rysy były nieco łagodniejsze niż u Absero czy Berga.  
- Ojcze - odezwał się ten o jaśniejszej skórze - co się dzieje? Czemu kazałeś mi tu przylecieć?  
- To długa historia, Cold - odpowiedział Absero, któremu na widok syna znacznie ulżyło. - A twój towarzysz...  
- Ais, ojcze. Z mojego oddziału. Był u nas kilka razy, pamiętasz...  
- Tak, tak, przypominam sobie...  
- Nie chcę przerywać, ale jeszcze nie skończyłem - sucho odezwał się Berg.  
- A tak... oczywiście, proszę kontynuować profesorze.  
- Więc, system celowniczy jest co prawda całkowicie sprawny, ale mamy zamontowaną wersję planetarną, a z tego co zrozumiałem mamy teraz strzelać w kogoś konkretnego...  
- Tak. To stanowi jakiś problem?  
- Poniekąd. Mogę namierzyć konkretny punkt przestrzeni, system nie jest w stanie śledzić ruchomego celu. Trafimy tylko i wyłącznie jeśli on przez kilkanaście... no, powiedzmy chociaż kilka sekund będzie nieruchomy. Myśli pan, że możemy go o to poprosić?  
Absero zacisnął zęby. "Wiedziałem, że coś się nie uda... po prostu wiedziałem" - pomyślał.  
- Ojcze, o co właściwie chodzi? - zapytał Cold. - Nic z tego nie rozumiem. Co to za atak o którym słyszałem?  
- Zostaliśmy zaatakowani przez potężnego wroga - wyjaśnił Berg. Jedyny sposób na pokonanie go to trafić z urządzenia którym tu sterujemy. Niestety, jak słyszeliście, to raczej się nie uda, o ile on nie będzie przez jakiś czas nieruchomy.  
- Może zdołamy jakoś zawiadomić naszych ludzi, aby go unieruchomili - myślał na głos Absero. - Cholera, już dawno należało zainwestować w personalny system łączności...  
- Raczej nie będzie kogo zawiadamiać. - Profesor brutalnie pozbawił go złudzeń. - Zanim ktoś tam dotrze wszyscy zginą. - Wymownie popukał w ekran na którym widoczna była masakra nad Evolvą.  
Niespodziewanie Cold uśmiechnął się lekko i spojrzał na Aisa, który odpowiedział podobnym wyrazem twarzy.  
- A może my moglibyśmy go zatrzymać, co? Powinniśmy dać radę. Ais jest najsilniejszy z oddziału, a ja zaraz po nim.  
- Synu... nie zdajecie sobie sprawy z jego potęgi.  
- To sie może udać - powiedział niespodziewanie Berg. - Przecież nie muszą z nim walczyć. Wystarczy, że przez kilka sekund utrzymają go w jednym miejscu, żebym wiedział gdzie strzelić. Dyslokator nic im nie zrobi, bo ustawiony jest wyłącznie na saiyańskie DNA. To oczywiście ryzykowne, ale...  
- Kto nie ryzykuje ten nie wygrywa - stwierdził Cold.  
- Nie! Stójcie - powstrzymał ich Absero. - Nie mogę was narażać. Ja to zrobię.  
- Niech pan sobie daruje. - Tym razem odezwał się Ais. Mówił zdecydowanym, nie znoszącym sprzeciwu głosem. - Przy pańskim poziomie mocy? Cold, idziemy.  
- Obserwujcie pole walki - powiedział Cold na odchodnym. - Zorientujecie się kiedy strzelać.  
Obaj młodzi wojownicy wyszli z pomieszczenia. Berg włączył obraz z satelity obserwacyjnego. Przedstawiał on Evolvę... a raczej jej pozostałości i walczących jeszcze z Caulifem Changelingów. Było ich już bardzo mało...

Saiyan kopniakiem skręcił kark kolejnemu przeciwnikowi. Szczerze mówiąc zaczynał się trochę nudzić. Z miasta pod nim zostało jedno wielkie skupisko gruzów, a obrońcy planety powoli się kończyli. Nie pogardziłby teraz propozycją kapitulacji, ale nie widział ani nie wyczuwał nikogo, kto miałby mu ją przedstawić. Jeden z ostatnich żyjących jeszcze Changelingów rzucił się na niego z rykiem. Caulifowi nie chciało się już go nawet zabijać, więc powstrzymał atak, w ostatniej chwili wyrzucając w stronę przeciwnika nogę. Stopa Saiyana trafiła tamtego w twarz spłaszczając ją już na stałe. Zmiennokształtny, jak wcześniej wielu jego pobratymców, po krótkim locie ciężko uderzył o ziemię. Caulif rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu kolejnych potencjalnych samobójców, ale wyglądało na to, że pozostała trójka - gdyż do tylu zmniejszyła się liczba zdolnych do walki Changelingów - miała zbyt silny instynkt samozachowawczy.  
Pewnie i tak zginęliby, gdyby nie fakt, iż w tym momencie uwagę ich niedoszłego zabójcy zaabsorbowały dwie dość szybko zbliżające się ki. Były dość wysokie, choć nie rekordowe - mniej więcej na poziomie wojowników, z którymi jeszcze przed minutą walczył. "Emisariusze" - uznał automatycznie, kierując się w ich stronę. Po chwili, kiedy już ujrzał twarze obu osobników zmienił zdanie. O ile u Changelingów pozycja społeczna nie była tym wyższa im ich wiek niższy, to miał po prostu do czynienia z dwójką dzieciaków.  
- Czego tu chcecie? - zapytał sucho, ale po chwili zmienił ton, na ironiczny. - Nie słyszeliście, że nad miastem toczy się bitwa? To nie miejsce dla dzieci.  
- Słyszeliśmy - powiedział ten o jaśniejszej, różowawej skórze. - A ty, jak przypuszczam, jesteś tym wszechpotężnym wojownikiem o którym nam opowiadano?  
- A jeśli nawet, to co? - zapytał ostrożnie Saiyan, zostawiając sobie furtkę na wypadek gdyby ci dwaj przybyli tu jednak negocjować.  
Tamten pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową i niespodziewanie machnął ręką, jakby dając komuś znak. Caulifowi wydało się to zupełnie bez sensu, bo w zasięgu wzroku nie było nikogo kto mógłby ten sygnał odczytać. Nie zdążył się jednak nadziwić kiedy poczuł zbliżajacy się impuls energii. Tak jak zaledwie dzień wcześniej, na Ovyzera-sei, pocisk był zupełnie niewidzialny - dało się go dostrzec gołym okiem dopiero kiedy dotarł do celu i eksplodował, tym razem na jaskrawoturkusowo w promieniu kilkunastu metrów. Caulif poczuł się podobnie jak wtedy na swojej planecie planecie, tyle że nawet gorzej. Znów czuł jakby coś próbowało go rozerwać na sztuki, jednak tym razem uczucie było silniejsze. Nie zdołał powstrzymać krzyku, czy raczej wycia, szarpiący ból był trudny do wyobrażenia i co gorsza ciągle narastał. Caulif naprężył wszystkie mięśnie w nadziei, że to złagodzi nieco potworne uczucie. Nie pomogło. Kiedy już sądził, iż nadszedł jego koniec niespodziewanie wszystkie wyładowania zniknęły, a mięśnie ogarnęło przyjemne otępienie. Saiyan upadł na ziemię jak worek kartofli, ale ledwo to zauważył. Liczyło się tylko uczucie ulgi, które go ogarnęło. Teraz mógł nawet umrzeć, byle tylko nie dane mu było więcej doświadczyć czegoś takiego...

- Jakim cudem nie zadziałało! - warknął na Berga Absero. Profesor wydawał się równie zaskoczony porażką ataku. Gorączkowo wciskał różne kombinacje klawiszy, próbując znaleźć przyczynę takiego biegu wypadków. - Może on jest na to po prostu za silny? To ma znaczenie?  
- Tak, ale wzięliśmy na to poprawkę. Podłączyliśmy Dyslokator do jądra planety, to najsilniejsze źródło energii jakie mamy. Strzał powinien go rozerwać na kawałki o wadze około jednego klompa... Jedyne wyjaśnienie jest takie, że pocisk nie zadziałał z pełnią mocy.  
- Niby dlaczego?  
- Właśnie próbuję to ustalić... coś mam... Hmm... ciekawe... ale niepokojące.  
- Co? - Absero spojrzał na ekran, ale mimo iż orientował się jako tako w sprawach technicznych, wyświetlone tam kombinacje cyfr i liter nic mu nie mówiły.  
- Wygląda na to, że DNA naszego celu nie jest w stu procentach zgodne z DNA Saiyanów. To dlatego nasz atak zawiódł.  
"Co jeszcze?" - pomyślał Absero i w tym momencie uświadomił sobie, że najwyraźniej los nie chce jego zwycięstwa. Napotykał na wszystkie możliwe trudności. Pokonanie jednej rodziło kolejne, zupełnie jakby coś koniecznie chciało właśnie JEMU przeszkodzić. Może należało podejść do tego od zupełnie innej strony... nastawić się na porażkę... Nie, jeszcze lepiej na nic się nastawiać.  
- Czy możemy spróbować jeszcze raz? - zapytał.  
Berg zerknął na wskaźniki i zrobił głupią minę.  
- Nie zalecam. Znowu poszło prawie całe chłodzenie. Kable zasilające są na granicy wytrzymałości. To prototyp, całość jest zbudowana prowizorycznie, miała wykonać jeden strzał...  
- Profesorze... - Absero przerwał mu łagodnie. - To mnie nie interesuje. Że mamy fizyczną możliwość kolejnego strzału to sam widzę z odczytów. - Wskazał jeden z ekranów. - Pytam czy on będzie skuteczny. Czy jest jakiś sposób żeby to gówno go rozwaliło.  
Berg zmarszczył brwi i odpowiedział:  
- Ponieważ nie mamy dokładnej konfiguracji jego DNA, musiałbym całkowicie zdjąć zabezpieczenia. Pocisk zadziała wtedy na wszystko w promieniu strzału.  
- Proszę to zrobić...  
- Ale - wtrącił się Berg - tam jest pański syn...  
- Wiem - Absero był spokojny. - Jeszcze nie skończyłem mówić...

Caulif spróbował ruszyć ręką, ale ta odmówiła posłuszeństwa, dodatkowo jego wysiłek sprawił iż przeszyła go fala bólu. Na Ovyzera-sei było to samo, po ataku przez jakiś czas zupełnie nie panował nad swoim ciałem. Przeszło po jakiejś godzinie, więc i tym razem zdecydowanie postanowił poleżeć sobie z godzinę, albo nawet dwie i dopiero potem ruszyć dalej na podbój tej planety... A jeszcze lepiej znaleźć Edge'a i od razu wrócić do domu.  
Rozmyślania przerwano mu dość brutalnie - kopniakiem w nerkę. Zawył z bólu i przetoczył się na bok, co wywołało dalsze cierpienia i dodatkowo mdłości.  
- I co teraz, ścierwo? - doszedł go nieznany głos. - Już nie taki pewny siebie? - Kopnięto go w żołądek. Z trudem stłumił krzyk i powstrzymał przed odruchowym skuleniem się. Kiedy się ruszał było gorzej. Usłyszał splunięcie i poczuł na policzku ślinę. - Przylatujesz, niszczysz naszą stolicę i myślisz, że ujdzie ci to bezkarnie?  
- Przestań, Ais - powiedział ktoś drugi, chyba młody zmiennokształtny, z którym Saiyan zamienił wcześniej dwa słowa. - Dobij go zamiast się bawić.  
- Nie, Coldy. Mam zamiar mu boleśnie uświadomić co czeka tych, którzy zabijają naszych. - Tu kopnął Caulifa w twarz. - Umrze dopiero kiedy ja o tym zdecyduję.  
Być może gdyby któryś z dwóch młodych Changelingów wiedział kim jest Caulif i po co przybył na ich planetę, zachowywaliby się inaczej. Nie mieli jednak, jak i większość mieszkańców Metamorfis, żadnego pojęcia o tym co działo się na najwyższych szczeblach władzy. Nazwy "Ovyzera" czy "Saiyan" nie mówiły im zupełnie nic. Złotowłosy wojownik był dla nich po prostu agresorem.  
Cold jednakże, mimo to, nie znajdował powodu dla zachowania swojego przyjaciela. Nie lubił bezmyślnego okrucieństwa, w walce liczyła się dla niego skuteczność. Mimo, iż Ais był od niego sporo silniejszy, to syn Absero nie czuł wobec niego nadmiernego respektu. Dlatego też w tej chwili postanowił zakończyć sprawę. Musiał działać, znając przyjaciela wiedział iż perswazją nic nie wskóra. Uniósł się w powietrze i skoncentrował ki.  
- Odsuń się! - krzyknął do Aisa, posyłając z dłoni potężną falę. Drugi ze zmiennokształtnych, lekko zaskoczony, uskoczył przed strzałem z niewielkim zapasem czasu. Strumień energii poleciał w kierunku leżącego w bezruchu Caulifa, który, znacznie teraz osłabiony, miał małe szanse przeżycia ataku. To jednak nie był jeszcze dzień w którym zapisano mu śmierć, bo jakiś metr przed celem energia odbiła się od niespodziewanej przeszkody.  
Przeszkodą okazał się rosły (niemal dorównywał Coldowi i Aisowi, a byli przecież w drugich formach swej rasy!), brzydki osobnik o niebieskiej skórze i zgniłozielonego koloru włosach. Wyglądał dość upiornie, bo lewą stronę głowy pokrytą miał zaschłą już krwią, chyba z rozbitego łuku brwiowego. Caulif, zgodnie z obietnicą odpłacił mu za podobną ranę. Edge w duchu postanowił zwichnąć mu później rękę.  
- Odejdźcie - powiedział nieprzyjemnym, ochrypłym głosem. - Wiem, że zabił wielu waszych, ale nie pozwolę wam go uśmiercić.  
Cold nie zareagował, był dość oszołomiony faktem iż atak, w który włożył bardzo dużo siły został powstrzymany najwyraźniej bez wysiłku. Ais chyba nie zwrócił na to uwagi, bo zdecydowanie miał nastrój do konfrontacji.  
- Zginiesz razem z nim! - krzyknął, ruszając na niebieskiego. Ten nie ruszył się z miejsca, a cios Changelinga przyjął na blok bez choćby mrugnięcia okiem. Fioletowy zaatakował ponownie, uderzając tak silnie jak tylko potrafił. Bez skutku, pięść zatrzymała się na przedramieniu jego przeciwnika, który następnie złapał go jedną dłonią za nadgarstek, a drugą za szyję.  
- Przeżyjesz tylko dlatego, że dziś widziałem już dość śmierci - wysyczał mu w twarz. - A teraz wypierdalaj stąd i nie wkurwiaj mnie, bo... - Nie dokończył, w tym momencie oberwał kopniakiem w tył głowy. To Cold, widząc iż jego przyjaciel jest zagrożony postanowił interweniować. Atak tylko rozwścieczył Edge'a. Neev-jin ryknął przeciągle, rzucił Aisem o ziemię tak mocno, że ten, upadłszy na rękę, złamał ją i zemdlał z bólu. Następnie niebieski odwrócił się do Colda i byłby go chyba zabił, gdyby nie opanował się w ostatniej chwili i nie zatrzymał pięści o kilka centymetrów przed głową młodego zmiennokształtnego.  
Była to zresztą ostatnia czynność jaką wykonał na Metamorfis, bo właśnie wtedy w miejsce, w którym znajdowała się czwórka wojowników uderzył kolejny pocisk Dyslokatora Przestrzennego i wszystkich ich ogarnęły zielonkawe wyładowania energetyczne. Neev-jin poczuł mdłości i zawroty głowy, a przestrzeń wokół niego zaczęła rozmywać się i falować. Przez chwilę próbował się opierać ogarniającemu go uczuciu niemocy, ale wytrzymał bardzo krótko - zapadł w ciemność.

Ekran zamigotał, obraz pojawił się i po sekundzie ustabilizował. Widok przedstawiał miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed kilkoma chwilami znajdowali się Cold, Ais, Caulif i nieznany Changelingom wojownik o niebieskiej skórze. Teraz było puste.  
- Sukces! - oznajmił sam sobie Absero, ale w jego głosie nie było słychać triumfu. Ocalił co prawda swój świat i jego mieszkańców. Co więcej, pozbył się jedynej przeszkody na ich drodze do dominacji we wszechświecie, ale zrobił to ogromnym dla siebie kosztem. Poświecił swojego syna. Pocieszał się w duchu tym, że Cold nie zginął, został tylko, podobnie jak pozostała trójka, teleportowany gdzieś... zapewne bardzo daleko. Dokładne miejsce zapewne da się ustalić po prześledzeniu ścieżek energetycznych Dyslokatora, ale całkiem możliwe iż będzie się ono znajdować w takiej odległości, że nigdy nie będą w stanie tam dotrzeć. Nie było innego wyjścia. Komputer musiał ustalać miejsce dyslokacji losowo lub wszyscy czterej zostaliby przeniesieni w to samo miejsce, to zaś zapewne oznaczałoby dla Colda śmierć z ręki Saiyana lub tego drugiego. Tak przynajmniej miał jakąś szansę. - Gratulacje, profesorze - zwrócił się do Berga.  
Naukowiec jednak wcale nie wyglądał na zdowolonego, wręcz przeciwnie - w coraz większej panice przyglądał się odczytom na monitorach, jednocześnie stukając, wydawałoby się zupełnie bezwładnie, w klawiaturę.  
- Coś nie tak? - zapytał Absero, czując znów lekki niepokój.  
- Tak jakby... Przewody zasilające popękały... Plazma wycieka w dość dużych ilościach...  
- Czy to bardzo źle?  
- Bardzo. Jeśli dotrze do konwertera może wywołać reakcję łańcuchową z głównym reaktorem dyslokatora i całą siecią energetyczną... O KURWA! - Zawsze opanowany profesor zaklął po raz pierwszy i ostatni w życiu.

Zmiennokształtni nacieszyli się zwycięstwem przez niemal pół minuty. Właściwie nikt, nawet Berg, nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak wielkim zagrożeniem jest Dyslokator. Wszyscy mylili się sądząc, iż nie jest w stanie unicestwić mieszkańców całej planety, a nawet zniszczyć jej samej... A już zupełnie nikt zapewne nie domyślał się, iż planetą tą mógłby być rodzinny świat jego twórców.  
Eksplozja była zupełnie bezgłośna, gdyż w próżni brak atmosfery, która mogłaby przenieść fale dźwiękowe. Mieszkańcy pobliskich planet, w tym Saiyani zaobserwowali to zjawisko jako potężny błysk na niebie. Najbliżsi sąsiedzi zmiennokształtnych mieli też później okazję by nacieszyć oczy dziesiątkami "spadających gwiazd", kiedy to szczątki spalały się w atmosferach ich własnych światów.  
Zapamiętano ten dzień jako jeden z tych przełomowych momentów w historii Południowej Megagalaktyki, które po prostu czasem następują. Był to dzień, w którym przestała istnieć Metamorfis. Jej zniknięcie oznaczało zupełną zmianę równowagi sił w tej części wszechświata i wywołało długą, krwawą wojnę, która ogarnęła większość cywilizacji. Ofiary należało liczyć w miliardach, a konflikt zakończony został dopiero dzięki interencji Kaioshinów. Pozbawieni opieki legendarnego Super-Saiyana, Caulifa, mieszkańcy Ovyzera-sei byli jednymi z pierwszych poległych. Sama planeta także nie przetrwała. Tivianium, minerał na niej występujący, mający wiele pozytywnych właściwości dla Changelingów, był niemal całkowicie bezużyteczny dla prawie wszystkich innych ras.  
W ten właśnie sposób Edge po raz pierwszy, choć wcale nie miał takiego zamiaru, znacząco wpłynął na losy tego wszechświata. I z całą pewnością nie po raz ostatni.

- Komandorze, czujniki wykryły jakiś obiekt w przestrzeni tuż przed nami.  
- Tutaj? - zdziwił się komandor Tarjei, oficer pełniący na statku-fortecy Lorda Ulvhedina rolę dowódcy załogi sterującej przemieszczaniem się kosmicznego kolosa. - Co to jest? Asteroida? Wrak jakiegoś stateczku?  
- Nie, wygląda, że to... ktoś żywy.  
- Słucham? Jak to: żywy? Chcesz powiedzieć, że leci ot tak przez kosmos i żyje?  
- Nie leci, raczej dryfuje... a żywy, jeśli tam zostanie, będzie jeszcze krótką chwilę.  
Komandor podrapał się po głowie. Takie coś nie zdarzało się codziennie. Właściwie do tej pory nie zdarzyło się nigdy. Tarjei, jak każdy żołnierz, nie lubił precedensów czy innych wymagających myślenia sytuacji. Na całe szczęście był w stanie spoczynku.  
- Dobra... teleportujcie go w takim razie do głównego ambulatorium... i wezwijcie kapitana Solve z oddziałem ochrony.

Koniec części drugiej.


	3. Legendy żywe i martwe

Część trzecia - Legendy żywe i martwe

Tę część "Edge Story" dedykuję Mike'owi, bez udziału którego AZetka nigdy by nie powstała.

"What can I do, at which end do I start?  
Do I follow my brain or just go with my heart?  
What do we do when sanity crumbles?  
How do we handle the threat?  
How do we act when dignity stumbles?  
How do we live with regret?"

Clawfinger - "When Everything Crumbles"

IIIA - Powód, by żyć

Edge zamrugał. Uczucie powracającej przytomności pomieszało mu się z wrażeniem deja vu. Podczas służby w Imperium Tysiąca Słońc także czasami zdarzało mu się obrywać po głowie, ale ostatnio działo się to nader często. Uśmiechnął się do siebie w duchu. Żył, więc się cieszył, i to podwójnie. To oznaczało, że broń zmiennokształtnych nie miała go zabić. Nie miała też więc zabić Caulifa.  
W końcu powrócił do względnej normalności. Wstał i rozejrzał się, odetchnął też głęboko - był sam. W okolicy dominował kolor szary, choć zapewne należało to zwalić na karby pory dnia, gdyż było tuż przed świtem. Wyglądało na to, że planeta jest jak najbardziej zdatna do zamieszkania, a nawet całkiem przyjemna. Szóstym zmysłem Edge wyczuł ki mieszkańców planety - zbyt niskie by byli ki-wojownikami - i niewiele myśląc ruszył w kierunku najbliższego ich zbiorowiska. Zastanawiał się trochę gdzie właściwie jest, ale nie czuł się na siłach koncentrować na wyczuwaniu energii na duże odległości, był trochę głodny i czuł się dziwnie zdezorientowany.  
Niedużo czasu zajęło mu dotarcie do miasta. Cywilizacja stała tu chyba na nieco wyższym poziomie technologicznym niż u Saiyanów, ale różnica nie była duża. Tutejsi mieszkańcy przypominali trochę z wyglądu jego rasę (choć bardziej Saiyanów właśnie), ale byli mniej masywni, ich skóra miała kremowo-różową barwę, a włosy były najczęściej brązowawe. Gatunek jakich tysiące we wszechświecie. Neev-jin, bez zbędnych podchodów, wylądował na środku targowiska, czym wzbudził pewne poruszenie. Najbliżej stojący tubylcy poodsuwali się na bezpieczną, w ich mniemaniu, odległość, patrząc na niego ze strachem i niepewnością - albo nie spotkali do tej pory przybyszów z obcych planet, albo nie mieli o nich dobrych wspomnień. Nie uciekali w popłochu, więc raczej to pierwsze.  
Nie miał ochoty na żadne wyjaśnienia, podszedł do pierwszego straganu z czymś co wyglądało na jadalne, złapał okrągły, żółty owoc i wgryzł się w niego. Nikt nie oponował, właściciel kramu uciekając prawie zgubił buty, wszczeszczał coś o "pomocy".  
Ta nadeszła wkrótce, w postaci czterech odzianych w metalowe pancerze i uzbrojonych w długą drzewcową broń wojowników. Edge zdmuchnął ich niewidzialną falą ki, trochę zbyt mocną, bo jako krwawa masa rozprysnęli się na pobliskiej ścianie. Trudno jednak było dozować odpowiednią ilość energii przy takiej różnicy poziomów, a on dodatkowo źle się czuł i miał podły humor. Zresztą, czymże było tych kilku żołnierzy wobec całego miasta zmiennokształtnych? Pogodził się już z tym, że nie uniknie ofiar jeśli chce osiągnąć swój cel.  
Jego atak wywołał wśród tłumu panikę. Z wrzaskiem, depcząc jedni po drugich, zupełnie chaotycznie mieszkańcy zaczęli uciekać we wszystkie strony. Tak szybko jakby rzeczywiście spodziewali się, iż będzie ich gonił, a tak zaciekle jakby naprawdę sądzili, że mogliby przed nim uciec. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i chwycił coś, co wyglądało jak jakieś pieczywo. Po zaspokojeniu głodu - co nie obyło się bez problemów, gdyż sprowadzono przeciw niemu łuczników - zabrał jeszcze trochę zapasów do jakiegoś znalezionego worka (jedzenie mieli tu dobre), otoczył się sferą podróżniczą i wystrzelił na orbitę.  
W całym kraju jeszcze przez wiele lat opowiadano historie o błękitnym demonie, który nawiedził miasto.

Dopiero kiedy promienie słoneczne rozproszone przez atmosferę przestały mu zasłaniać układ gwiazd, Edge zaczął się martwić. Wyglądało na to, że znajdował się w zupełnie innej części wszechświata niż przed atakiem na Metamorfis. Czyżby broń zmiennokształtnych miała zdolność teleportacji na duże odległości? To miałoby sens. Skoro nie mogli zabić Caulifa dlaczego nie mieliby chcieć go po prostu usunąć z planety? W duchu pogratulował im sprytu, ale też przeklął. On, zmiennokształtni i Caulif zostali teleportowani w tym samym momencie, a mimo to był tu zupełnie sam. To mogło oznaczać bardzo wiele, na przykład to, iż każdy z nich został przeniesiony zupełnie gdzie indziej...  
W takim razie odnalezienie Caulifa mogło być bardzo trudne, o ile w ogóle możliwe.  
Edge, niestety dla siebie, nie mylił się. Po zdjęciu zabezpieczeń dyslokatora przestrzennego komputer podczepiał falę teleportującą pod losowo wybrane kosmiczne promieniowanie, co oznaczało, że każda z ofiar strzału mogła mówić o sporym szczęściu jeśli nie zmaterializowała się w pustym kosmosie, o lata świetlne drogi od najbliższej planety. Edge nie wiedział o tym, ale był jedynym który pojawił się na powierzchni jakiejś planety.  
Trochę inny los spotkał saiyańskie dzieci, które oberwały spójną falą dyslokacyjną i wszystkie, bez wyjątku, zostały teleportowane na planetę Plant w Północnej Galaktyce Wschodniej Megagalaktyki... tyle, że przesunięcie fazowe pochnęło je jednocześnie tysiące lat w przyszłość.  
Sam Neev-jin, nie wiedząc o tym, był teraz na niemal przeciwległym krańcu wszechświata w stosunku do swojej poprzedniej pozycji. W tym momencie jednak, akurat ta sprawa najmniej zaprzątała mu głowę, koncentrował się próbując wyczuć gdzieś ki Caulifa, oczywiście bezskutecznie. W zakątku kosmosu, w którym się znajdował osobników na poziomie ki równym nie-bojowej energii Caulifa wyczuwał całkiem sporo, a szansa, że trafi się akurat na moment użycia Explodera była bliska zeru. Na razie co prawda miał charakterstyczną ki legendarnego Super-Saiyana na świeżo w pamieci, jednak domyślał się, iż z czasem zatrze się ona wśród wielu innych. Wyglądało to co najmniej beznadziejnie. Edge odetchnął głęboko, próbując wymyślić coś sensownego. Wreszcie, nie widząc innego wyjścia, siłą woli skierował sferę podróżniczą ku najbliższej planecie na której ki operowała w zbliżonej do jego własnej skali.  
Nie było tam wojownika wartego uwagi, podobnie jak na dziesięciu, dwudziestu, trzydziestu kolejnych.

Kilka miesięcy później, zrezygnowany już nieco Neev-jin leciał właśnie do kolejnego układu planetarnego, zastanawiając się czy jego poczynania mają jakikolwiek sens. Jak na razie zdołał zapamietywać odwiedzone światy, ale domyślał się, iż prędzej czy później zaczną się mu one po prostu mylić. Co gorsza, nie widział innego sposobu oznaczania już odwiedzonych planet poza prostym rozwalaniem ich w pył, co oczywiście nie wchodziło w grę. Mógł zabić kilka (no, może nawet kilkaset, jak na tej planecie, gdzie zaatakowany został przez eskadrę okrętów wojennych) osób, ale eksterminacja milionów niewinnych istot była nie do pomyślenia.  
Koncentrację przerwała mu emanacja chi, tak, to była zdecydowanie chi! Może nie na poziomie Caulifa i nie ten sam rodzaj, ale z cała pewnością nie była to tutejsza "ki". Istnieli więc inni wojownicy potrafiący się nią posługiwać! Z miejsca zmienił kierunek lotu. Skupiony potrafił wyczuwać moc naprawdę z dużych odległości - nawet w promieniu kilku układów planetarnych - i teraz, mimo zwiększenia prędkości do maksimum, czekał go co najmniej dzień podróży. W międzyczasie wyczuł impuls chi jeszcze kilkukrotnie, upewniając się iż nie jest to Caulif. Rodzaj energii był zupełnie inny niż Explodera, zresztą dużo słabszy - raczej nie dałby rady zabić samego Neev-jina.  
Jednak całkowicie wystarczył, by zabić kogokolwiek innego, a przynajmniej kogokolwiek nieprzyzwyczajonego do chi. Neev-jin przekonał się o tym tuż po wylądowaniu na docelowej planecie. Nie było tu żywego ducha... Gorzej, nie było tu absolutnie nic żywego. Niegdyś tętniący, zapewne, życiem świat był teraz tylko pustą skorupą, kosmiczną skałą dryfującą na orbicie swojej gwiazdy. Emanacja użytej tutaj chi sprawiła, iż każda substancja organiczna dosłownie wyparowała. Efekt dotyczył całej planety, gdyż jej skorupa nie była wystarczającym zabezpieczeniem dla super-przenikliwej energii w porównaniu do której cieszące się złą sławą cząsteczki gamma były zupełnie niegroźne. Słowem - wszystko co żywe w promieniu kilkunastu tysięcy kilometrów od źródła chi, wliczając w to kolonię na największym księżycu, zamieniło się w proste związki węgla, tlenu i wodoru.  
No, prawie wszystko... nie należało zapominać, że ktoś tej chi użył. Ktokolwiek to nie był - nadal znajdował się na planecie. Edge od samego początku śledził jego ki swym szóstym zmysłem. Trochę go to dziwiło... czego takiego mógł chcieć od pustej planety? Czy wynajęto go do pozyskania stąd jakiejś technologii? Miało to sens, tutejsza cywilizacja wyglądała na dość zaawansowaną. Edge nie rozumiał jeszcze jednej rzeczy - dlaczego tamten atakował za pomocą chi kilkukrotnie? Takie natężenie musiało zabić wszystkich już za pierwszym razem, dalsze ataki były więc bezcelowe.  
Krocząc wśród szarych gruzów niegdyś pięknego - prawdopodobnie zbudowanego ze stali i szkła - miasta, Neev-jin ostrożnie zbliżał się do właściciela sporej energii. Teraz, w spoczynku, nie było w tej energii nic nietypowego, ot, zwyczajna, charakterystyczna dla tego wymiaru ki. Dość wysoka, trzeba przyznać, mimo iż po części tłumiona. Dlatego właśnie postanowił nie rzucać się na oślep. Niby był znacznie potężniejszy, ale teraz, zmęczony dwudziestopięciogodzinnym wysiłkiem związanym z możliwie najszybszą podróżą, nie był do końca pewien czy jego ciało nie zawiedzie go w krytycznym momencie. Dodatkowo nie spał porządnie od wielu dni, co z pewnością nie poprawiało sytuacji.  
Ostrożnie, tłumiąc swoją ki, zbliżał do zgliszcz budynku, gdzie wyczuwał źródło energii. Miasto, w którym się znajdował było najwyraźniej głównym celem ataku. Eksplozja chi zrównała z ziemią znaczną jego część, zaś towarzyszące jej promiowanie, obce dla tutejszych istot żywych, dokonało reszty dzieła zniszczenia. Zapewne miasta po drugiej stronie globu stały w stanie niemal nienaruszonym, ale ziały pustką równie mocno jak te ruiny tutaj. Puste budynki, puste naziemne i powietrzne pojazdy (te ostatnie także, oczywiście, uziemione), porozrzucane wszędzie syntetyczne ubrania - tylko tyle zostało z tutejszych mieszkańców, ich spraw i ich myśli.  
Zabójca nie ruszał się, jego ki nadal tkwiła w tym samym miejscu, tuż za następną ścianą. Edge wziął głęboki oddech, nastawił się psychicznie na ewentualną walkę i postąpił dwa ostatnie kroki, by tamten wreszcie znalazł się w jego zasiegu wzroku.  
To, co zobaczył było zupełnie odmienne od tego czego się spodziewał - ujrzał wkuloną w róg na pół zburzonego muru rudowłosą dziewczynkę, odzianą w postrzępiony, niegdyś zapewne kremowy, brudny szpitalny fartuch, spod którego prześwitywała podrapana w wielu miejscach skóra o jasnofioletowym odcieniu. Edge nie znał się na dzieciach, ale na jego oko miała może z siedem lat. Sytuacja tak go zaskoczyła, że zamarł, nie wiedząc zupełnie co zrobić czy powiedzieć. Na jego widok dziewczynka jęknęła ze strachu, jeszcze bardziej przyciskając się do ściany, zapewne gdyby mogła, wtopiłaby się w nią całkowicie.  
- Spo... - zaczął Edge, odchrząknął, gdyż odwykł ostatnio od mówienia. - Spokojnie, nic ci nie zrobię... - Zamilkł. Co właściwie powienien powiedzieć? Co się powinno mówić w takich sytuacjach? Jego głos brzmiał, jak zwykle, nieprzyjemnie i ochryple, po raz pierwszy mu to przeszkadzało. - Nic ci nie grozi, spokojnie - starał się mówić jak najłagodniej.  
Nie poskutkowało, nerwowo kręcąc głową nadal próbowała wpełznąć tyłem w ścianę, szlochając. Z oczu ciekły jej łzy. Neev-jinowi zrobiło się jej szkoda. Westchnął głośno.  
- Posłuchaj. Nic ci nie zrobię, chcę tylko... - W tym momencie zrobił krok do przodu. To był błąd, bo dziewczynka spanikowała.  
- NIEEEE! - pisnęła przeciągle, zasłaniając się rękami, Edge poczuł nagły wzrost i zmianę sygnatury jej ki. Zareagował odruchowo, tak jak go uczono na szkoleniu, wytworzył wokół siebie kulistą osłonę chi odpowiedniego rodzaju i mocy. Ułamek sekundy później wszystko zalane zostało białym światłem energetycznej eksplozji, której moc aż wstrząsnęła sferą ochronną Neev-jina.  
Sekundy później, kiedy kurz i dym opadły zauważył, iż z ruin i gruzów nic już nie zostało. Na ich miejscu widniał duży, głęboki krater, nad którym on się unosił i pośrodku którego leżała nieprzytomna sprawczyni całego zamieszania. No tak... zaskoczony jej wyglądem prawie zapomniał, że była przecież bezpośrednim powodem zagłady tej planety. Jakim cudem dziecko mogło dysponować tak dużą energią? Dodatkowo, najwyraźniej, nie potrafiła jej kontrolować. Odetchnął głęboko, próbując ogarnąć sytuację. Ta tutaj na pewno nie spełniała warunków "podobnego do niego wojownika", raczej też nic nie wiedziała o fuzji. Tak więc nie miał na tej planecie absolutnie nic do roboty.  
Poleciał jeszcze w mniej zniszczoną część miasta, szukając czegoś do jedzenia. Znalazł coś, co wyglądało na pakowane słodycze. Spróbował - zupełnie nie miało smaku. Obrzydliwe... martwe. Cóż, mógł się tego spodziewać, w końcu to też było organiczne. Zawiedzie się dziewczyna szukając czegoś jadalnego, ale to nie był już jego problem. Na szczęście, sam miał jeszcze sporo prowiantu. Uniósł się w powietrze, koncentrując energię potrzebną do stworzenia sfery podróżniczej. Zdryfował nieco na ubocze, więc teraz przynajmniej zdąży się wyspać zanim doleci do następnej planety, którą miał na oku. Otoczył się półprzezroczystą, błekitną kulą i ruszył, ale nie uleciał daleko.

Cholera...

Obudziła się kiedy rozpalił ognisko. Zapach czarnego dymu trochę drażnił nozdrza, ale to dlatego, iż nie udało mu się znaleźć żadnego drewna i na podpałkę wrzucił jakieś sztuczne tworzywa. Kiedy tylko go zobaczyła drgnęła, chcąc chyba uciekać, jednak nie zrobiła tego. Wydawała się bardziej zdziwiona niż przestraszona. Zapewne swoją rolę odegrał też głód, bo na ognisku, niezależnie od tego jak bardzo śmierdziało, podgrzewał zdobyty jakiś czas wcześniej rybny filet o wzbogaconych wartościach odżywczych. Były lekkie i pożywne, więc zapakował ich sobie dużo, jednostajne jedzenie mu nie przeszkadzało.  
Spojrzał na nią uważnie, siedząc przy ognisku i obracając, nadziany na metalowy pręt, filet nad ogniem i starając się przy tym wygladać jak ktoś, kto dokładnie wie co robi. Czuł się wyjątkowo głupio i bardzo cieszył, że nikt go nie widzi.  
- Ty żyjesz - powiedziała niespodziewanie - nie zniknąłeś.  
Zdziwił się, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać.  
- Żyję - przyznał. - A więc wiesz, że wszyscy tutaj zginęli? - upewnił się.  
Kiwnęła głową.  
- Wszyscy umarli... oni... zniknęli kiedy ja... kiedy ja... - Nie potrafiła znaleźć słów. - Zostały tylko ich ubrania. Nie żyją, prawda? - zapytała z wyczuwalną w głosie nadzieją na to, że być może nie ma racji.  
- Nie żyją - przyznał, a kiedy nadal wpatrywała się w niego, dodał: - Mnie twoja moc nie zabije, nie działa na mnie, bo mam taką samą - wyjaśnił możliwie prosto, mając nadzieję, że ona zrozumie.  
Skinęła głową, przenosząc wzrok na rybę, po czym głośno przełknęła ślinę.  
- Jesteś głodna? Poczęstuj się. - Wyciągnął w jej stronę pręt z jedzeniem.  
Drgnęła niepewnie.  
- Ale... jedzenie...  
Zrozumiał, że musiała już próbować coś jeść po zagładzie tego świata.  
- Aaa, nie martw się, to moje jedzenie, nie jest stąd. W tutejszym dosłownie zabiłaś wszystkie składniki odżywcze - uśmiechnął się, ale zaraz tego pożałował bo znów się przestraszyła. Co jednak mógł poradzić, że natura obdarzyła go takim, a nie innym wyglądem? Westchnął i ponownie podał jej rybę. - No dalej, zjedz, wiem że jesteś głodna.  
Niepewnie sięgnęła po filet, oparzyła się, ale nie powstrzymało to jej w najmniejszym stopniu. Dość łapczywie wgryzła się we wzbogacony chemicznie produkt. Edge chciał powiedzieć coś w rodzaju "nie jedz tak szybko bo się zakrztusisz", ale słowa nie przeszły mu przez gardło. Był, do cholery, wojownikiem, a nie jakąś niańką.  
- Mam na imię Edge - powiedział, żeby przerwać milczenie. - A ty?  
Przez chwilę milczała, jakby próbując sobie przypomnieć.  
- Dabre - powiedziała wreszcie. - Czy ty... Czy ty jesteś z tej planety? Nie wyglądasz jak ja.  
- Nie, nie jestem z tej planety. Jestem z... bardzo daleka. Na planecie nikogo już nie ma. - Z czystej ciekawości chciał ją zapytać o jej moc, ale w gruncie rzeczy mu to wisiało. Zresztą, pewnie i tak nic by nie wiedziała. - Jak ryba? - zapytał kiedy milczenie się przedłużało.  
- Dobra. Masz... masz może jeszcze?  
Zmarszczył lekko brwi. Taka porcja wystarczała jemu na cały dzień funkcjonowania. Musiała być bardzo głodna, a może jej rasa miała inny metabolizm? A może, cholera, dzieci w tym wieku dużo jedzą bo jeszcze rosną? Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, nic więc nie powiedział, tylko odpakował kolejnego fileta i zaczął go podgrzewać.  
- Nie znałam jeszcze nikogo z innej planety - powiedziała, pogryzając drugą rybę. - Profesor Kovan mówił mi kiedyś, że nie ma żadnych kosmitów, żadnych innych zamiesz... zamieszkałych planet, tylko nasza. Ale ja wiedziałam, że są, gwiazdy mi to mówiły.  
Nic dziwnego, pomyślał, mając ki na tym poziomie nie mogła nie mieć szczątkowej chociaż możliwości wyczuwania cudzych energii, nawet na duże odległości. To by jednak oznaczało iż jej rasa nie miała zbytniego uzdolnienia w kwestii ki, inaczej nie byłaby w stanie bez koncentracji wychwycić tak odległych sygnałów ze względu na swoisty "szum energetyczny" swojego świata. Skoro zaś pochodziła z takiej rasy, to tym bardziej dziwny był jej wysoki poziom mocy.  
- Tak, jest dużo innych planet i kosmitów, bardzo dużo. - Zamyślił się. - Nie możesz tu zostać, nie przeżyjesz sama, trzeba cię odstawić na jakąś zamieszkałą planetę. Najlepiej by było gdyby ktoś z twoich rasy żył na innym świecie, ale z tego co mówisz wychodzi, że nie dokonaliście kontaktu z inną cywilizacją. Z tego wynika, że jesteś ostatnią przedstawicielką swojego gatunku. Nie ma już nikogo podobnego do ciebie, jesteś sama - pomyślał na głos.  
- A... czy... nie możemy lecieć na twoją planetę? - zapytała niepewnie.  
- Na... moją? - zdziwił się. Zaskoczyło go to pytanie i minęła dłuższa chwila zanim odpowiedział. - Nie możemy, bo... widzisz, ja też jestem sam. Nie mam swojej planety.  
Pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem, a wtedy Edge uświadomił sobie, że bardzo dziwnie się mu z nią rozmawia. Co prawda nigdy nie miał do czynienia z dziećmi, ale miał wrażenie, że to nie tylko o to chodzi. Jakiś instynkt podpowiadał mu, że ona zrozumie znacznie więcej niż móżna by sądzić. W jej oczach dostrzegał błysk inteligencji, który niemal go przerażał. Niemal, bo była - bądź co bądź - tylko dzieckiem.  
- Czy ty... czy ty też zniszczyłeś swoją planetę?  
Sam nie wiedząc czemu pokiwał głową.  
- Tak, zniszczyłem ją, dawno temu. Zginęli wtedy wszyscy moi przyjaciele, wszyscy których znałem.  
O dziwo, przyjęła to dość naturalnie.  
- Ja nie miałam przyjaciół, oni nie pozwalali mi wychodzić. Lubiłam profesora Satvina i on mnie też. Przynosił mi owoce, chociaż to było wbrew regulaminowi. - Zamrugała nerwowo i skuliła się. - Myślisz, że moglibyśmy znaleźć owoce gdzieś tutaj? Były dobre.  
- Raczej nie.  
Zastanawiał się nad wyjęciem trzeciego fileta, bo sam nic nie zjadł, ale nie wiedział ile czasu tu spędzi. Musiał nauczyć ją panować nad energią, by mógł ją odstawić na jakąś planetę bez ryzyka, że kiedy się przestraszy, obróci wszystkich w proch. Zresztą nie był naprawdę głodny, raczej chciało mu się spać.  
- Opowiedz mi o twojej planecie - poprosiła.  
- Hmm... - Przez chwilę zupełnie nie wiedział od czego zacząć, ale nagle coś go tknęło, a słowa przypłynęły właściwie same: - Moja planeta? Była zielona, bardzo zielona, wszędzie były pola i drzewa - z jakiegoś powodu mówił o Racca-sei, może dlatego, że tam zaczął się ciąg wydarzeń, który doprawdził go tutaj? - a żeby dotrzeć z jednego domu do drugiego trzeba było iść wiele godzin. To nikomu nie przeszkadzało, bo wszyscy potrafiliśmy latać. - Zmyślał na bieżąco, sam ledwo zdając sobie z tego sprawę. - Nie mieliśmy tam takich dużych budynków jak wy. W nocy zbieraliśmy się w grupy i obserwowaliśmy gwiazdy, rozmawialiśmy z nimi tak jak ty, a one nam odpowiadały... - wyrwał się z zamyślenia, zauważając, że Dabre zasnęła. Jakoś dziwnie się czuł, ale zwalił to na fakt, iż nie spał od dawna. Zgasił ognisko i położył się na twardej ziemi, wsłuchując się w ciszę. Na całe szczęście akurat na tej szerokości geograficznej było lato, więc nie groziło im przemarznięcie...

- Niestety, zna pan realia, potrzebujemy natychmiastowych efektów jeśli projekt ma nadal otrzymywać dofinansowanie.  
- To nie jest możliwe. Nie zakończyliśmy jeszcze fazy przygotowawczej, nie możemy przejść do kolejnej...  
- Nie będę panu mówił co ma pan robić, profesorze, ale proszę nas zrozumieć. Płacimy panu już prawie osiem lat, a nadal nie mamy z tego żadnego zysku. Musi się pan zastanowić nad tym co zrobi pan bez naszych pieniędzy i bez swojego projektu.  
- Co? Jak to bez projektu. Nie możecie mi go odebrać!  
- Formalnie należy do nas. Niektórzy pańscy... koledzy po fachu uważają, że wprowadza pan kolejne etapy badań zbyt wolno. Twierdzą też, że traktuje pan pracę zbyt osobiście i emocjonalnie. Wielu z nich chętnie przejęłoby prace.  
- Więc proszę ich zatrudnić! Mam panu przypomnieć dlaczego wybraliście właśnie mnie, mimo tego że oni obiecywali efekty w pięć, sześć lat? Poza tym, sądzicie, że Da... że obiekt zaakceptuje teraz innego opiekuna?  
- Tak... Tak, ma pan rację, profesorze, proszę się nie denerwować. Nie mamy zamiaru oddawać nikomu pańskiego projektu, ale niestety grozi panu odcięcie funduszy. Jeśli to się stanie, projekt trzeba będzie... anulować.  
- Co to znaczy?  
- Niech się pan domyśli, to pan jest tu geniuszem.  
- Wy... nie możecie tego zrobić. Przecież to jest dziecko! To tylko dziecko!  
- To nie jest dziecko, profesorze. To broń. My ją stworzyliśmy i my ją zniszczymy, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. A zajdzie, jeśli broń nie będzie nam już potrzebna. Nie możemy przecież ryzykować, że wpadnie w niepowołane ręce, rozumie nas pan przecież.  
- Ale...  
- Nie ma żadnego "ale". Aby dofinansowanie zostało utrzymano na dotychczasowym poziomie będziemy potrzebowali wymiernych efektów w dwa miesiące. Czy uważa pan, że zmieści się w tym terminie?  
- Dwa miesiące! Oszaleliście! Czy wiecie czym grozi w tej sprawie nadmierny pośpiech? Nie zdajecie sobie sprawy...  
- Profesorze! Zadałem panu proste pytanie. Czy zmieści się pan w tym terminie?  
- Ale... Ja... Wy... Tak... wszystko będzie gotowe na czas.  
- Dziękuję. Do widzenia, życzę miłego dnia.

Dabre drgnęła i obudziła się. Zamrugała i nerowo rozejrzała po okolicy, jednak nikogo nie dostrzegła.  
- Edge... - powiedziała cicho, wstając. - Edge...  
Nigdzie nie było śladu niebieskiego olbrzyma, ani wczorajszego ogniska. Czy to mógł być tylko sen?  
- Edge... Gdzie jesteś? - Z oczu pociekły jej łzy. - EEEEEEEDGE! - zawyła przeciągle. - Edge! Gdzie jesteś!  
Neev-jin, dosłyszawszy jej krzyk, błyskawicznie zjawił się na środku krateru, gdzie wczoraj jedli kolację, cały czas gotów do aktywacji osłony przeciw zabójczej chi.  
- Edge! - Dziewczynka dostrzegłszy niebieskiego olbrzyma rzuciła się na niego i przytuliła. Ze względu na różnicę wzrostu przyczepiła się zaledwie do prawej nogi, ale najwyraźniej jej to nie przeszkadzało. - Edge... - wypłakała. - Nie odchodź. Nie chcę być sama. Powiedz, że sobie nie pójdziesz, obiecaj mi. Nie chcę już być sama...  
Miał dziwne wrażenie, że ona wcale nie mówi tylko o tych ostatnich dwóch dniach, spędzonych samotnie na planecie. Przyklęknął obok niej i spojrzał na ubrudzoną, załzawioną twarz.  
- Obiecuję ci, że nigdzie nie pójdę. Nie będziesz już sama. Obiecuję. Zaopiekuję się tobą.  
Kiwnęła głową i uśmiechnęła się, po raz pierwszy. Uwierzyła mu.  
Bo mówił prawdę.  
- Edge... nauczysz mnie latać?  
- Słucham? - spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem.  
- Chcę umieć latać, tak jak wszyscy na twojej planecie. Mogę się nauczyć?  
Z trudem powstrzymał się od uśmiechu, pamietając że to dla patrzących na niego przykry widok.  
- Oczywiście, że cię nauczę.

Nauka posługiwania się ki poszła Dabre z górki. Nic dziwnego, jej energia niemal sama chciała wyskakiwać na zewnątrz wątłego ciałka, więc nie było problemu z tym, żeby odnalazła ją w sobie. Edge nauczył jej używania niewielkiej cząstki mocy, akurat tyle by mogła swobodnie latać i panować nad ki kiedy zachodziła taka potrzeba. W sumie chodziło tylko o to, by w chwilach silnego stresu nie eksplodowała obcą dla tego wymiaru energią. Nie widział sensu uczyć jej więcej, gdyż nie czuł się dobrym nauczycielem. Poza tym nie miała przecież toczyć pojedynków na śmierć i życie...  
Z nim, czyli jak długo? W pewnym sensie obiecał jej, że będzie mogła z nim zostać. Mógł co prawda złamać obietnicę i po prostu sobie polecieć... ale chyba nie potrafił.

Pewnego dnia, kiedy Edge uznał, że dość dobrze już opanowała posługiwanie się ki i kiedy zaczęły się im kończyć wzbogacone filety, po prostu odlecieli z tamtej planety. Dabre nie bała się lotu w błękitnej energetycznej sferze, wiedziała, że póki Edge jest blisko nic jej nie grozi. Nareszcie była bezpieczna.

IIIB - Powód, by zabić

- Zabiję go, kurwa, zabiję jak nic. KURWA! - Hammer nie znajdował słów, którymi mógłby wyrazić wypełniające go uczucia. Był wściekły i zawiedziony, ale te dwa określenia nie oddają w pełni stanu w jakim się znajdował. Był wściekły i zawiedziony do granic możliwości, a co najgorsze, mógł za to winić wyłącznie siebie.  
- Spokojnie - głos Malleta zdawał się być chłodny, ale i on zaledwie tłumił targające nim emocje. - Wszyscy go zabijemy. Zrobimy to wspólnie, prawda Maul? - Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. - Maul! - powtórzył ostrzej.  
Trzeci z wojowników nic nie powiedział, skinął tylko głową. Trudno powiedzieć czy on także był zderwowany. Nawet jeśli, to po mistrzowsku udawało mu się to ukryć.  
A trzeba przyznać, że mieli powód żeby się wściekać. Dosłownie przed kilkoma chwilami ich ojczysta planeta przestała istnieć, a stało się to, bo popełnili błąd. Nie docenili przeciwnika. Przeciwnika, którego powinni przecież znać jak własną kieszeń - ich własnego nauczyciela i mentora. Okazało się jednak, że było zupełnie nie tak jak powinno - on potrafił przejrzeć ich na wylot, zaś oni zupełnie nie byli w stanie przewidzieć jego ruchów. Lewitowali teraz, oniemiali i sfrustrowani, a on stojąc kilkanaście matrów niżej na ziemi, patrzył im w oczy bez cienia strachu czy respektu. Triumfował.  
- Przesadziłeś, Dao - powiedział Mallet. - Mów co chcesz, ale tym razem po prostu przesadziłeś.  
- Przesadziłem? - powtórzył tamten. Był, niemłodym już (dyplomatycznie mówiąc), acz krzepkim mężczyzną o siwych włosach i tego samego koloru brodzie. Nosił szary strój będący czymś pomiędzy pancerzem, a galowym mundurem. - Nie uważam żebym przesadził. To raczej wam zawsze brakowało zdecydowania...  
- Zamknij się, pierdolony kutafonie! - ryknął na niego Hammer. - Rozwaliłeś Blunt-sei! Swoją własną planetę! Jak... jak... - znów nie potrafił znaleźć słów. - Cholera jasna! Zabiję cię!  
- Ależ ty klniesz... - Dao był wyraźnie zdegustowany. - A myślałem, że udało mi się cię tego oduczyć.  
- Jakie to ma, kurwa, znaczenie, czy klnę! Wiesz co zrobiłeś!  
- Wiem co zrobiłem - powiedział zdecydowanie starszy wojownik. - I zrobiłbym to ponownie. A może zaprzeczycie, że szykowaliście tu na mnie pułapkę?  
Nie zaprzeczyli - miał rację.  
- Myślicie, że nie wiem co się kroiło na Blunt? Że nie wiem jaki wy mieliście w tym udział?  
- To nie ma w tej chwili absolutnie żadnego znaczenia - przerwał mu Mallet.  
- Wręcz przeciwnie, to ma ogromne znaczenie. Nawet teraz nosicie przecież stroje mojej szkoły. - Faktycznie, ich ubrania były niemal identyczne z jego, tyle że każdy w innym kolorze. - Doprawdy, idealny ubiór na dzień, w którym macie mnie zabić!  
Mallet nie od razu odpowiedział, a zanim to zrobił uśmiechnął się.  
- Wiesz, właściwie wszystko jest teraz nawet bardziej po naszej myśli niż wcześniej.  
- Co? - zdziwił się Hammer. - O czym ty do cholery mówisz?  
- Sam pomyśl. Jest zupełnie tak jak przed godziną, tyle, że nie ma już całej planety pretendentów do władzy. Teraz komos należy tylko do nas.  
Hammer uśmiechnął się i zachichotał nerwowo.  
- Rzeczywiście - roześmiał się głośno. - Widzisz, Dao, nawet nie chcąc tego pomagasz nam, naprawdę idealny z ciebie mentor!  
Dao nic nie powiedział, tylko drgnął i nagle zniknął ze swojego miejsca. Ułamek sekundy po tym, miejsce w którym stał przeszyte zostało przez nogę potężnie zbudowanego Maula, milczącego jak dotąd, trzeciego z uczniów Dao odzianego, dla odmiany, na niebiesko).  
- Uważaj! - krzyknął Maul do skołowanego nieco nagłą akcją Hammera. - Za tobą!  
Ubrany w czerwony strój wojownik odwrócił się i... nie zdążył zrobić nic więcej. Trafiony potężną bombą prosto w twarz poleciał bezwładnie w kierunku ziemi. Dao jednakże nie widział już jego zderzenia z gruntem, zajęty był blokowaniem zamaszystego kopnięcia Malleta. Zatrzymał nogę najlepszego ze swoich uczniów przedramieniem i uderzył go krótko, z łokcia, w twarz. Chciał jeszcze poprawić, ale wcześniej do walki włączył się Maul, posyłając szybka falę ki prosto w swego nauczyciela i atakując, kiedy ten wykonał unik. Zapewne udałoby mu się zaskoczyć Dao, gdyby nie był on ze czterdzieści razy bardziej doświadczony. Kopnięcie przeszyło zaledwie widmo. Maul od razu rzucił się tył, odruchowo stawiając blok. To był błąd, bo to nie on został zaatakowany tylko wygrzebujący się właśnie z ziemi Hammer, który bezpośrednio oberwał potężnym ki-blastem. Eksplozja rzuciła go gdzieś bezwładnie.  
Maula zdenerwowało to nieco, wystrzelił w Dao kilka szybkich pocisków, próbując tym zyskać trochę czasu na znalezienie wzrokiem Malleta, ale ten właśnie w tym momencie dopadał do ich mentora. Niedobrze - w ogóle nie byli zgrani, a to źle wróżyło. Maul, będąc realistą, wiedział że pojedynczo żaden z nich nie dorównuje starszemu wojownikowi.  
Przekonał się o tym właśnie Mallet, który bardzo się zdziwił, gdy jego potężny prawy sierpowy został zablokowany bez większego wysiłku. Głupi wyraz twarzy, Dao starł mu silną, żółtą falą ki, którą wystrzelił z bliskiej odległości prosto w głowę swego ulubionego ucznia. Mallet złapał się za twarz i zawył, a Dao poprawił mu jeszcze kopniakiem w krocze, co na jakiś czas wyłączyło ubranego na żółto wojownika z akcji. Niestety wymagało też chwili, którą to doskonale wykorzystał Maul - zaatakował od tyłu i unieruchomił swego mentora klasycznym chwytem.  
- Hammer! - wydarł się, do wstającego ponownie wojownika. - Teraz!  
Hammer, poparzony i poraniony na całym ciele - powierzchownie co prawda - odbił się od ziemi i w sekundę znalazł przy obu lewitujących wojownikach. Dao próbował wyrwać się z uścisku, ale kiepsko mu to szło - Maul był najsilniejszym przedstawicielem ich rasy.  
- No i co teraz powiesz? - drwił odziany w czerwony strój Hammer. - Już nie jesteś taki pewny siebie, co?  
- Zamknij się i atakuj! - ryknął na niego Maul, ale było za późno. Dao w tym momencie wystrzelił z oczu dwa promienie, które precyzyjnie ugodziły Hammera w twarz.  
- Zły chwyt - powiedział jeszcze i zanim jego ubrany na niebiesko uczeń zdążył się porządnie zdziwić, starszy wojownik machnął do tyłu głową, uderzając go w podbródek, następnie poprawił łokciem w żebra dzięki czemu wreszcie zdołał się wyrwać. Od razu odpowiednio to wykorzystał, posyłając potężny ładunek ki prosto w powracającego do rzeczywistości Hammera, który oberwał bezpośrednio i dymiąc, poleciał znów w kierunku podłoża. Ułamek sekundy później Dao jęknął z bólu, staranowany niemałą masą Maula - najwyraźniej niedocenianie jego odporności było dużym błędem. Ubrany na niebiesko uderzył potężnie z lewej, posyłając swego mentora w poziomy lot nad ziemią. Po kilkunastu metrach lotu Dao nadział się na nogę Malleta, który zdążył w międzyczasie dojść do siebie i teraz pracował na swoją reputację najlepszego z uczniów siwowłosego wojownika. Jego mocnym punktem była technika, co pokazał w tej chwili, uderzając kilka razy precyzyjnie w żołądek i twarz. Ciosom jednakże brakowało odpowiedniego impetu - Dao wytrzymał je i skontrował potężnym prawym prostym, który trafił Malleta w szyję. Młody wojownik charknął, zakrztusił się i nie pomyślał nawet o obronie przed kolejnym atakiem, mentor chwycił go za przedramię i rzucił prosto w nadlatującego od tyłu Maula. Ten, zupełnie bez skrupułów, odbił partnera szerokim machnięciem. Mimo to stracił Dao na moment z oczu, co ten od razu wykorzystał, układając dłonie do swojego firmowego ataku.  
- Shi-ro-i-Ka-na! - wypowiedział formułę, koncentrując w dłoniach białą kulę ki, ale jego odziany na niebiesko uczeń w porę zorientował się co się dzieje.  
- A-o-i-Ka-na! - rozpoczął wykonywanie swojej własnej wersji tej techniki. Obaj wojownicy wyrzucili przed siebie dłonie jednocześnie, ale ku zdziwieniu Maula, tylko z jego dłoni wystrzelił strumień błękitnej energii, który przeszył sylwetkę jego nauczyciela na wylot. Rozmyła się ona jeszcze przed końcem ataku, zaś prawdziwy Dao, nadal ze skoncentrowaną w dłoniach energią pojawił się tuż obok swego potężnie zbudowanego ucznia, tyle że jakiś metr wyżej, i zasadził mu z kopa prosto w twarz, a kiedy Maula na ułamek sekundy zamroczyło, poprawił mu jeszcze Shiroikaną. Trafił bezpośrednio, fala ki pchnęła odzianego w niebieski strój wojownika w grunt, a po zetknięciu z nim eksplodowała zalewając okolicę białym blaskiem i rozrzucając wszędzie mniejsze i większe fragmenty podłoża.  
Dao odetchnął głęboko, robiąc sobie moment przerwy. Od dłuższej chwili, niemal od samego rozpoczęcia walki, coś nie dawało mu spokoju i teraz miał wreszcie okazję by upewnić się w swoich domniemaniach. Chwila koncentracji potwierdziła jego obawy - wyglądało na to, że walka, która toczył była dopiero początkiem emocji tego dnia. Uśmiechnął się w duchu - lubił kiedy dużo się działo.  
Z zamyślenia wyrwał go powrót na pole bitwy Malleta, który, otoczony silną aurą, szarżował na niego takoż bohatersko jak głupio. Dao wyskoczył mu naprzeciw, wykorzystał impet ucznia na swoją korzyść i po prostu w odpowiednim momencie wyprowadził krótkie kopnięcie. Trafił w mostek, pozbawiając Malleta oddechu i chęci do dalszej walki. Postanowił nie tracić więcej czasu - skoncentrował w mięśniach potężny ładunek ki, na pół sekundy otoczyła go intensywna fioletowa aura, w którym to czasie zadał swemu uczniowi dokładnie trzy silne i precyzyjne ciosy. Po jednym w żołądek, twarz i kark. To ostatnie uderzenie zgruchotało Malletowi kręgi szyjne, a on sam opadł martwy na ziemię. Dao skupił się jeszcze na ki Maula, ale jej nie wyczuł - widocznie najodporniejszy z jego wychowanków nie był dość odporny by wytrzymać bezpośrednie trafienie Shiroikany. Zresztą, mało kto był...  
Starszy wojownik wylądował gdzieś na skraju krateru, który powstał po jego firmowym ataku, strzelił raz czy dwa z karku i rozluźnił nieco napięte mięśnie. Gdyby ktoś był obok niego, mógłby mu zapewne wytłumaczyć, że jego radość zwycięstwa jest jeszcze przedwczesna. Niestety, był sam i nie mógł widzieć jak od tyłu zakrada się do niego zapomniany najwyraźniej Hammer.  
Kiedy tylko odziany w strzępy czerwonego stroju uczeń znalazł się w odległości, z której wiedział już że nie spudłuje (czyli jakichś dwudziestu metrów), skumulował w sobie całą pozostałą mu ki i wystrzelił ją w jednym potężnym ataku, prosto w plecy swego mentora. Dao nawet nie drgnął i zostałby zapewne trafiony bezpośrednio gdyby nie fakt, że ktoś go zasłonił.  
- Co? - krzyknął z niedowierzaniem Hammer. - A kim ty do kurwy nedzy jesteś!  
W odpowiedzi cienki promień ki przeszył jego klatkę piersiową, a on sam upadł i już nigdy nie wstał. Dao tymczasem nie odwracał się, cały czas stojąc tyłem do swego wybawcy i całej sytuacji.  
- Wiedziałeś, że on tam jest prawda? - doszedł go nieprzyjemny, ochrypły głos.  
- Wiedziałem.  
- Wiedziałeś też, że ja tu jestem. - Tym razem było to stwierdzenie, nie pytanie. - A... a gdybym cię nie zasłonił?  
Dao uśmiechnął się zanim odpowiedział.  
- Wtedy musiałbym cię zabić.  
- Rozumiem. - Z tonu głosu dało się wyczuć, że ten drugi także się uśmiecha. - Jak długo będziemy tak stać tyłem do siebie i rozmawiać?  
- To już zależy od ciebie - odparł siwowłosy, odwracając się. To samo zrobił jego rozmówca. Był potężny, nie tylko szeroki w barach, ale i bardzo wysoki. Jego skóra miała niebieski kolor, co jednak nie zdziwiło Dao, bo on sam na przykład miał bladopomarańczową, a widział już w życiu osobników najróżniejszych barw. Jeszcze jedno było w nima charakterystyczne, był niesamowicie paskudny z gęby, szczególnie teraz, kiedy się uśmiechał. Siwowłosy uważnie staksował go wzrokiem.  
- Zatrzymałeś Akaikanę Hammera, a nie masz nawet zadrapania. Imponujące.  
- Mów mi Edge. Ty w sumie też jesteś całkiem niezły...  
- "Jak na takiego staruszka", prawda? - dokończył za niego Dao, dość sucho. - Ale może dość na razie tych uprzejmości... mogę wiedzieć co cię tu sprowadza?  
- Cóż... Jeśli mam być szczery, to zmierzałem na jedną pobliską planetę, ale kiedy mijałem tę tutaj, eksplodowała...  
- Tak, ja ją zniszczyłem. - Dao nawet nie drgnęła brew. - A po ci była?  
Edge trochę się speszył, ale odpowiedział:  
- Właściwie to szukam pewnego wojownika... cóż... ogólnie szukam potężnych wojowników. Planeta, którą rozwaliłeś była pod tym względem dość obiecująca...  
- Pocieszę cię, że jestem silniejszy od każdej z ofiar... mówisz, że szukasz wojowników... ale chyba nie po to żeby ich spisać do jakiegoś międzyplanetarnego katalogu? Jak już jakiegoś znajdziesz, to co?  
Neev-jina zaczęły drażnić te pytania.  
- Może teraz ty mi na coś odpowiesz? Dlaczego zniszczyłeś tamten świat? Dla zabawy? Na zlecenie?  
- Na nic ci nie odpowiem, póki nie dowiem się po co tu naprawdę przylecieliście. Tak, tak - potwierdził, widząc na twarzy Edge'a zdziwienie. - Wyczułem też twojego towarzysza. Jeśli planujesz mnie zagadać, tak by on mógł zaatakować znienacka to się przeliczyłeś.  
Niebieski olbrzym zrobił w tym momencie tak głupią minę, że jak nic mógłby służyć za przykład brakującego ogniwa w ewolucji każdego humanoidalnego gatunku. Po jakiejś sekundzie zdziwienia niespodziewanie roześmiał się na cały głos. Rechotał tak przez dobre trzydzieści sekund - z całą pewnością nie śmiał się tak od bardzo dawna... być może nawet nigdy. Tym razem to Dao się zdziwił, a kiedy Neev zobaczył wyraz jego twarzy, znów dopadł go atak brechtawki i udało mu się opanować dopiero po dłuższej chwili.  
- Co w tym aż takiego śmiesznego? - Dao wydawał się opanowany jak zwykle, ale ktoś uważny dosłyszałby teraz w jego głosie tłumioną agresję.  
- Wybacz... - Edge ocierał łzy z kącików oczu. - Wyobraziłem sobie po prostu ten atak znienacka... i siebie zagadującego kogoś żeby z nim wygrać... Wybacz - powtórzył - nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Ale już jestem spokojny... Dabre! Możesz się pokazać! - krzyknął w kierunku najbliższego wzgórza, zza którego po chwili wybiegła nieduża, niespełna ośmioletnia dziewczynka. W krótką chwilę pokonała dzielący ich dystans i przykleiła się do błękitnego olbrzyma, który był dosłownie dwa razy wyższy od niej. - To jest właśnie mój partner-skrytobójca - powiedział Neev-jin z uśmiechem. - Dabre, to jest... Eee... mówiłeś, że jak się nazywasz?  
- Nie mówiłem - uśmiechnął się siwowłosy - Ale wygląda na to, że mogę ci powiedzieć, w końcu nie codziennie spotyka się legendę.  
- Jak to "legendę"?  
- Tak to... już od jakiegoś czasu dochodziły mnie słuchy o jakimś niesamowicie potężnym wojowniku, który w towarzystwie dziecka podróżuje z planety na planetę i nie ma sobie równych wśród nikogo. Sądziłem, że to jakaś bzdura pokroju opowieści o Umierających Gwiazdach, ale widzę, że jednak nie... A odpowiadając na twoje wcześniejsze pytanie, na imię mi Dao.  
- No więc, Dao, skoro już masz nas oboje na widoku to może powiesz mi wreszcie dlaczego zniszczyłeś tamtą planetę?  
Stary wojownik uśmiechnął się smutno.  
- Dobrze, powiem, ale ostrzegam, to dość długa historia, bo muszę zacząć od początku. Lepiej usiądźcie.  
I opowiedział im wszystko. O tym jak jego planeta została pewnego dnia zaatakowana przez tak zwanych "kosmitów" i jakim szokiem było to dla ich społeczności, zupełnie nieświadomej istnienia we wszechświecie innych gatunków. Najeźdźcy zostali pokonani, choć kosztem wielu wojowników. Opowiedział o tym jak bóg ich planety wezwał jego i kilku innych do siebie, by trenować ich na wypadek kolejnych najazdów i o tym jak kolejny atak nastąpił. Także tym razem został odparty, co z kolei wyprowadziło z równowagi niejakiego Hyouna, przywódcę agresywnych kosmitów, który ubzdurał sobie, że Dao i inni wojownicy stanowią dla niego zagrożenie i przybył na planetę gdzie Edge, Dao i Dabre teraz się znajdowali by przejąć sekrety tutejszych mieszkańców, znanych z magicznych uzdolnień, co miało uczynić go niezwyciężonym. Dao opowiedział o walce jaką z nim stoczył, jak zwyciężył, ale poświęcił przy tym własne życie.  
- Co masz na myśli - zdziwił się Edge.  
- Po prostu... zginąłem. Tutejsi mieszkańcy nie wiedzą co prawda jak uczynić kogoś niezwyciężonym, ale rzeczywiście potrafią bardzo wiele. Przywrócili mnie do życia. Od tamtego czasu nasz i ich lud żyją... żyły w wielkiej przyjaźni. Pomagaliśmy sobie wielokrotnie, co często nam lub im ratowało życie. Po śmierci Hyouna pojawiło się bardzo wielu wojowników, którzy chcieli się ze mną zmierzyć, sprawdzić czy rzeczywiście jestem tak potężny jak mówiły pogłoski. To była swojego rodzaju reakcja łańcuchowa. Im więcej ich przybywało tym silniejszy się stawałem, a to z kolei wywoływało nowe ataki. Ostatecznie moje imię stało się na tyle rozpoznawalne, że naszą planetę omijano z daleka i mieliśmy wreszcie spokój. Kilkukrotnie jeszcze pomogłem bogu naszej galaktyki, poznałem go w zaświatach - dodał wyjaśniająco, widząc zdziwienie na twarzy Edge'a - w rozwiązaniu kilku problemów, ale ogólnie wyglądało, że wszystko jest już w porządku. Na swojej planecie znalazłem wielu naśladowników, wkrótce zaroiło się tam od potężnych wojwoników. Zaczęło im wszystkim być na naszym świecie ciasno. Coraz częściej pojawiały się głosy mówiące, że tak potężna rasa jak nasza powinna mieć we wszechświecie dominującą rolę. Zaczęli się stawać tacy sami jak ci, z którymi walczyłem przez całe życie. Próbowałem oponować, ale właściwie wszyscy byli przeciw mnie. Mimo to, nie mogli mnie po prostu zignorować, bo w pojedynkę nikt nie mógł się ze mną mierzyć. Zastawili na mnie pułapkę, tutaj. Wiedzieli, że będę chciał przede wszystkim ostrzec przyjaciół i sąsiadów zarazem, bo to ich upatrzyli sobie na pierwszą zdobycz. No to wpadłem w ich pułapkę, ale wcześniej wykończyłem wszystkich, którzy mogliby z tego mieć jakąś satysfakcję.  
Na tym urwał. Edge jeszcze przez jakiś czas milczał, a potem zapytał prosto z mostu:  
- Co zamierzasz teraz zrobić?  
- Najpierw wytłumaczę tutejszym co się dokładnie stało. Sądzę, że nawet nie wiedzą o tej walce, nie są zbyt uzdolnieni w kwestii ki. Potem... sam nie wiem. Przypuszczam, że mógłbym tu zostać.  
- Mógłbyś, ale czy chcesz?  
- Chyba nie rozumiem...  
- Wiesz, ja widzę, że jesteś już stary - na to Dao nieznacznie się skrzywił - ale czy to znaczy, że masz tu tkwić i czekać aż śmierć się o ciebie upomni?  
- Sugerujesz, że powinienem sam jej poszukać?  
- Tak... - Edge na chwilę się zatrzymał. - To znaczy nie! Nie to chciałem powiedzieć...  
- Wiem co chciałeś powiedzieć, a przynajmniej się domyślam - mruknął Dao. - Wiesz, w ogóle nie masz wyczucia - dodał jeszcze, na co Edge tylko bezradnie rozłożył ręce. - Chyba jednak przyznam ci rację, faktycznie zamiast tu siedzieć mógłbym wykorzystać czas jaki mi pozostał i trochę pozwiedzać... Do zaświatów mi się nie spieszy, sądzę, że tym razem nie wysłaliby mnie do nieba - uśmiechnął się.  
- Powiedz mi jeszcze jedno... - Edge przypomniał sobie. - Jak właściwie udało ci się tu tak szybko przemieścić po zniszczeniu tamtego świata, bo przecież nie zaatakowałeś go stąd?  
- Kiedyś ci wyjaśnię... Ale jeszcze nie teraz.  
- Jak chcesz. - Edge nie miał trudności z powstrzymaniem ciekawości, Dao w końcu i tak powiedział o sobie znacznie więcej niż sam się dowiedział o Neev-jinie. - W takim razie możemy chyba ruszyć w stronę tutejszych. Ty im wszystko wyjaśnisz, a ja i Dabre przy okazji zbierzemy trochę prowiantu. Nie wyobrażasz sobie ile ona potrafi zjeść...  
- Ruszcie przodem. Jak powiecie, że to ja was przysyłam to dostaniecie wszystko czego chcecie. Ja zaraz tam dotrę.  
- Ale... - Edge miał jakieś wątpliwości, ale powstrzymał pytanie. - Dobrze. Chodźmy, Dabre.  
Olbrzym i dziewczynka unieśli się w powietrze i po chwili zniknęli z widoku. Dao jeszcze przez moment patrzył za nimi, po czym trzema niewielkimi ki-pociskami wybił trzy stosunkowo płytkie dziury w ziemi. Ułożenie w nich Maula, Malleta i Hammera i przysypanie ich zwłok warstwą ziemi zajęło mu kilka minut. Znacznie dłużej próbował podnieść się z kolan i opanować łzy, które zupełnie nie chciały przestać napływać do jego oczu. Tego dnia pogrzebał wszystko co kiedykolwiek posiadał. Swój świat, swoich uczniów i - jeszcze do niedawna - przyjaciół. Najgorszy zaś był z tego wszystkiego fakt, że za swoją sytuację nie mógł winić absolutnie nikogo, a co za tym idzie, nie miał się na kim mścić. Nie istniał już żaden cel, który trzymałby go przy życiu... żaden poza faktem, iż jako ludobójca nie mógł liczyć na żadne względy u władcy zaświatów, więc po prostu lepiej dla niego było żyć niż umrzeć...  
Tylko tyle.  
Wkrótce potem dołączył do Dabre i Edge'a. Mieszkańcy planety przyjęli opowieść Dao ze spokojem. Zaproponowali mu oczywiście by został, wśród nich, ale odmówił. Następnego dnia cała trójka ruszyła w gwiazdy.

IIIC - Powód, by nie zabijać

Minęły dobre dwa miesiące wspólnej podróży, w czasie których Edge, Dabre i Dao odwiedzili kilkanaście światów, na żadnym jednak nie znajdując nic co mogłoby przybliżyć Neev-jina do jego celu. Nie spotkali ani Caulifa, ani nikogo potrafiącego posługiwać się chi. Edge szukał także wyzwań, które pozwoliłyby mu się wzmocnić, ale nie trafił na żadnego wojownika o zbliżonym do siebie poziomie. Na jednym ze światów mógł co prawda zmierzyć się z całą grupą nieco słabszych od siebie żołnierzy, ale musiałby ich sprowokować zagrażając ich planecie, a tego nie chciał... zwłaszcza że wcale nie był pewien zwycięstwa. Pozostawały mu sparingi z Dao, który jednak - i tak słabszy - nie dawał z siebie wszystkiego, nadal nie mając do Neev-jina pełnego zaufania i po prostu obawiając się go. Moc jego towarzysza przekraczała znacznie jego oczekiwania. Edge zdążył się w tym czasie zorientować, że chi była dla starszego wojownika zupełnie obca. Ostrzegł go przed, możliwym przecież, atakiem u Dabre, ale nie był pewien czy siwowłosy mu uwierzył.  
Podróżowali więc dalej, coraz bardziej oddalając się od znanej Dao części wszechświata. Jedynymi zaletami całego tego upływu czasu było to iż z wolna nabierali do siebie nawzajem zaufania i z dnia na dzień lepiej dogadywali. Dało się też zaobserwować stopniowy wzrost umiejętności Dabre, zwłaszcza od kiedy starszy wojownik pomagał jej w treningach - był znacznie lepszym pedagogiem od Edge'a.  
- To tyle - powiedział pewnego dnia Dao. - To krańce znanej mi przestrzeni, granica galaktyki, w której mieszkałem całe życie. Wkraczamy w obszar z którego znam tylko plotki i legendy.  
- Legendy... - zamyślił się Edge. - Czy to stąd pochodzi plotka o Umierających Gwiazdach?  
- O kim? A, oni... Tak właściwie to nie wiem gdzie o tym słyszałem, na takie pogłoski po prostu czasem się trafia.  
- To znaczy na jakie?  
- Wiesz, każdy wyobraża sobie, że gdzieś tam we wszechświecie żyje ktoś od niego potężniejszy. Sam często tak robiłem... teraz już nie muszę, bo spotkałem ciebie. - Uśmiechnął się. - Wracając do tematu, Umierające Gwiazdy to ponoć grupa niezwykle potężnych ki-wojowników, z którymi nikt nie może się równać. Rozumiesz, tacy super-bohaterowie wśród super-bohaterów. - Roześmiał się. - Nie wydaje mi się, żeby oni naprawdę istnieli.  
- Hmm... - mruknął w odpowiedzi Edge, po raz kolejny próbując zlokalizować jakąś potężniejszą energię na którejś z pobliskich planet. Mógł wyczuwać ki na ogromne odległości, ale musiał skupiać się na określonym kierunku i kiedy nie wiedział czego szuka, cały proces przypominał próby odnalezienia igły na całym kontynencie siana. Sytuację dodatkowo utrudniał fakt, iż ten wszechświat był znacznie większy i gęściej wypełniony planetami niż jego własny.  
- Wiesz, Edge... - zaczął Dao tonem jakby coś sobie przypomniał - skoro interesują cię legendy to możemy sprawdzić tę historię o Zabójcy Bogów.  
- Słucham? - zaciekawił się Neev-jin.  
- Obiło mi się to o uszy dobre kilka lat temu. Ponoć pewien wojownik, kiedyś, z jakiegoś powodu rzucił wyzwanie Królowi Światów, władcy galaktyki i zwyciężył, zabijając przy tym paru mniej znaczących bogów.  
- I ty wiesz gdzie go szukać?  
- Tak mi się wydaje... wiem przynajmniej skąd przybył ten, który mi o tym opowiedział.  
- A więc prowadź.

- Mam rozumieć, że wyzywa mnie pan - Cathan Zabójca Bogów położył nacisk na ostatnie słowo - mimo iż doskonale wie pan kim jestem?  
Edge spojrzał prosto w jego jednolicie błękitne oczy i nic nie powiedział. Cathan siedział na bogato zdobionym tronie. Był wysokim (choć niższym od Neev-jina) postawnym mężczyzną o krótkich, kruczoczarnych włosach i łagodnie zielonkawej skórze. Nosił się po królewsku, co nie było dziwne zważywszy iż Edge znajdował się aktualnie w jego sali tronowej. Jego strój był utrzymany w jasnych kolorach, a dopełniała go peleryna barwy morskiej zieleni.  
Dao i Dabre nie było z nim. Kiedy już po sporych trudnościach odnaleźli planetę Zabójcy Bogów okazała się ona siedliskiem wielu nieprzyjemnie wysokich ki. Na tyle wysokich, iż Edge zastanawiał się czy w ogóle tu przylatywać. Wreszcie uznał, że straci ogromną szansę jeśli tego nie zrobi, ale nie miał zamiaru stawiać na szali także życia przyjaciół. Po przybyciu tutaj okazało się, iż do Cathana dotrzeć jest niezwykle trudno. Nie chciał zwracać na siebie zbytniej uwagi, więc nie zrobił standardowej rozróby na ulicach, co mogłoby zapewne wywabić króla z jego twierdzy. Po kilku spędzonych tu dniach dowiedział się o obowiązujacym na planecie prawie, które pozwalało każdemu wyzwać władcę na pojedynek i w przypadku zwycięstwa samemu przejąć tron. Władza go nie interesowała, ale wyzwanie było idealnym pretekstem by dostać się do Cathana. Nie zajęło to wiele czasu, gdyż innych chętnych po prostu nie było - powszechnie wiadomo było, że z pojedynków z królem nie uchodziło się z życiem.  
Oczywiście od razu rozpoznano go jako przybysza z innej planety. Władca sądził, iż Edge rzucił mu nie wiedząc z kim ma do czynienia, ale kiedy nazwany został "Zabójcą Bogów" uświadomił sobie, że się myli.  
Właśnie w takiej sytuacji się teraz znajdowali.  
- Tak - powiedział po dłuższej chwili Edge. - Jak najbardziej wiem kim jesteś, czuję też potęgę twojej ki i jestem zupełnie pewien, że mogę cię pokonać.  
Spokojny ton z jakim zostały wypowiedziane te słowa zirytował Cathana.  
- Jesteś w takim razie głupcem i zaraz ci to udowodnię - syknął złowrogo. - Będziesz skamlał o litość kiedy z tobą skończę.  
Edge uśmiechnął się niewyraźnie. Już jakiś czas minął od poprzedniego dobrego mordobicia w jakim brał udział i w całym ciele aż czuł mrowienie na samą myśl o walce, jednak postanowił się opanować. Tym razem nie da się ponieść. Przybył tu w pewnym celu i nie mógł tego schrzanić.  
- Tak naprawdę, to nie chcę z tobą walczyć - powiedział. - Wręcz przeciwnie, przybyłem tu prosić cię o pomoc.  
Cathan zmrużył oczy i rozejrzał się po wypełnionej wojownikami sali, większość należała do jego rasy, choć zdarzali się też różnoracy kosmici.  
- Prosić mnie o pomoc? - zadrwił. - Coś tak nagle spuściłeś z tonu, wojowniku... wybacz, zapomniałem jak masz na imię?  
- Edge... - odruchowo powiedział Neev-jin zanim zdołał ugryźć się w język. Tamten na pewno to pamiętał, po prostu chciał zrobić z niego idiotę.  
- No więc... panie Edge... - Cathan wstał - coś mi się wydaje, że pan kłamie. Uświadomił pan sobie, że nie ma pan żadnych szans i próbuje się teraz jakoś wykręcić. Jest pan więc nie tylko kłamcą, ale i tchórzem. Jeszcze przed chwilą mówił pan, że może mnie pokonać, czy może się przesłyszałem? - Tym razem Edge nie odpowiedział. - Bo jeśli tylko się przesłyszałem, to proszę, może pan odejść... Ale! - zaakcentował nagle. - Jeśli faktycznie pan to powiedział to będzie pan musiał poprzeć słowa czynami.  
Edge, który już z trudem nad sobą panował, nagle całkowicie się uspokoił. Cathan wyraźnie odstawiał jakąś szopkę dla swoich poddanych... Neev-jin poczuł niesmak. To miał być wojownik? Zabójca Bogów? Brzydziłby się samą myślą o fuzji z kimś takim. Momentalnie ogarnęło go uczucie, iż nie chce tu dłużej przebywać.  
- Mógłbym - powiedział beznamiętnie - ale naprawdę szkoda na to fatygi. Wyraźnie się pomyliłem przybywając tutaj... Wybacz Zabójco Bogów, ale w tym momencie cię opuszczę. Obyśmy się więcej nie spotkali. - Odwrócił się i skierował ku wyjściu.  
Krew w żyłach Cathana zawrzała, udało mu się zachować pozory spokoju, choć na skroni ujawniła mu się wyraźna żyła sugerująca iż jest wściekły.  
- Zatrzymać go! - rozkazał, wskazując Edge'a gestem tak agresywnym, że aż zafalowała mu peleryna. Nie minęło pięć sekund, a rozkaz został spełniony. Dwóch cathanopodobnych osiłków chwyciło Neev-jina za ręce, osadzając go w miejscu.  
- Puśćcie mnie... - powiedział spokojnie olbrzym, ale oni oczywiście nie posłuchali.  
- Jeśli sądzisz, że możesz sobie tu przyjść, obrazić mnie i odejść to się bardzo grubo mylisz - powiedział zimno Cathan. - Chyba nie zda...  
- Nie obraziłem cię - przerwał mu Edge. - Pozwól mi odejść... albo sam wyjdę.  
Cathan jednak nie rozważał nawet jego słów. Ten gość to miał tupet, jak śmiał wtrącić mu się w środek zdania?  
- Jak uważacie, panowie? - zwrócił się tych, którzy zatrzymali Neev-jina. - Pozwolimy mu odejść?  
Tamci tylko paskudnie się uśmiechnęli i w tym momencie Edge stracił reztki cierpliwości. Z całej siły targnął prawą ręką, a nieprzygotowany na to, znacznie mniejszy i słabszy od niego wojownik Cathana stracił oparcie i pchnięty siłą odśrodkową poleciał w powietrze niczym piłka do rugby, uderzając ostatecznie o ścianę. Neev-jin wykorzystał fakt iż ramię ma już wolne i zdzielił drugiego ze swych "opiekunów" w twarz, cios wbił tamtemu nos do środka czaszki. Następnie posłał w stojacą z lewej grupę wojowników silny chi-blast, zmiatając kilku naraz (użył chi dla lepszego efektu - żaden z trafionych nie przeżył) i tworząc dużą wyrwę w konstrukcji twierdzy Cathana.  
Właściciel pałacu wyraźnie się zdenerwował, utworzył na dłoni kulę ki i rzucił nią w Edge'a, który odbił ją lewą ręką - przeliczył się jednak, kula poleciała co prawda w ścianę, trafiając wcześniej wbitego tam pierwszego z przytrzymujących, ale Neev-jinem także rzuciło o glebę - z Cathanem wyraźnie należało się liczyć. Poderwał się od razu, ale tylko na sekundę, gdyż po spotkaniu z kolanem tutejszego króla przebił dwie kamienne ściany i wylądował na placu przez budynkiem. Wstał powoli, językiem dotykając obluzowanego zęba. Powiedzieć że był wściekły było zdecydowanie za mało.  
- Dobra - mruknął pod nosem, uznając że może jednak ostry pojedynek dobrze mu zrobi - chrzanić to, zabiję sukinsyna.

Zgodnie z powiedzeniem "o wilku mowa" tutejszy władca wyleciał (sam - wszyscy wiedzieli że do jego walk nie należy się wtrącać) wyleciał nagle z pałacu - niszcząc przy okazji wrota - wylądował kilkanaście metrów przed Edge'em i po szerokim zamachu posłał w niego z obu rąk dużego, nieregularnego ki-blasta. Neev-jin był za stary na coś takiego, po prostu wyskoczył w górę. Pocisk jego przeciwnika trafił w plac, tworząc w nim dużą, choć płaską, trójkątną wyrwę. Tymczasem sam Cathan też już był w powietrzu, a ściślej mówiąc - tuż za Edgem, uderzając go splecionymi dłońmi w kark.  
Trafił zaledwie w widmo, prawdziwy przeciwnik znajdował się tuż za nim. Zabójca Bogów jednak też nie był amatorem, wyczuł intencje Neev-jina i obrócił się, zamaszyście kopiąc z lewej. Ponownie dał się nabrać na Zanzoken i naprawdę cudem uniknął realnego ataku. Lecący z góry ki-blast otarł się tylko o jego nogę, uszkadzając ubranie i przypalając skórę. Cathan skontrował z łokcia za siebie, bo tam właśnie wyczuł materializującą się ki Edge'a. Trafił w klatkę piersiową, nie naruszając żeber, ale skutecznie wybijając przeciwnikowi powietrze z prawego płuca. Neev-jin jakoś wytrwał i nie pozostał dłużny. Machnął mu z lewej piąchy w szczękę, kalecząc sobie skórę o przydługi kieł. Lekko zamroczony ciosem Cathan nie miał szans obronić się przed hakiem w brzuch, po którym zrobił wielkie oczy i niemal wydalił ostatni posiłek. Edge poprawił mu jeszcze z zamaszystego kopa w twarz i Cathan ocknął się dopiero kilka sekund później w ruinach budynku, w który trafił z celnością godną pozazdroszczenia. Wstał, splunął krwią i skoncentrował ki, uwalniając impuls, który oczyścił z gruzu teren dookoła niego. Zrozumiał, że trafił na poważnego przeciwnika i choć nadal czuł swoją przewagę, to miał świadomość, że była ona niewielka.  
Słońce zachodziło już nad miastem, które jeszcze przed zapadnięciem nocy miało się zmienić w wielkie zgliszcza.  
Cathan przyspieszył, gwałtownie skracając dystans i zasadzając Edge'owi błyskawiczną serię ciosów w twarz i korpus - był szybszy i wiedział jak wykorzystać to na swoją korzyść. Odsunął się nagle o pół metra i z szerokiego zamachu przywalił przeciwnikowi kantem dłoni w szyję, na dłuższą chwilę pozbawiając go odechu, po czym chwycił oszołomionego Neev-jina za rękę i rzucił nim pionowo w dół, jednocześnie zaczynając ostrzał Renzoku Energy Dan. Edge uderzył o ziemię, wbijając się na jakiś metr (po części zdołał wyhamować), ale zdążył tylko unieść się na łokciach kiedy trafił go pierwszy pocisk. Sekundy później zakryła go chmura kurzu i pyłu i tylko dlatego uszedł z tej sytuacji z życiem (bo na pewno nie dzięki swojej tarczy ki, poddała się ona po którymś z kolei silnym trafieniu). Pozbawiony kontaktu wzrokowego z przeciwnikiem Cathan nie trafił kilka razy, co dało Edge'owi czas na stworzenie osłony, w której uniósł się w powietrze. Na ten widok Zabójca Bogów od razu przerwał atak. Na jego czole widać było kilka kropel potu - władował w Renzoku sporo energii, ale chyba było warto, bo Edge znacznie przy tym ucierpiał. Cathan, nie tracąc czasu, strzelił dużym ki-blastem, który trafił w kulistą osłonę, po chwili zmagań przebił ją i eksplodował wewnątrz. Neev-jin wyleciał z chmury dymu i spadł na ziemię, odzyskując wtedy przytomność. Od razu przetoczył się pół metra w prawo, co zapobiegło zmiażdżeniu jego głowy. Noga Cathana uderzyła w grunt, wbijając się na dobre kilkadziesiąt centymetrów i unieruchamiając swojego właściciela na moment. To wystarczyło Edge'owi, by, po przerzuceniu na dłoniach całego ciała, podciąć przeciwnika i sprowadzić go do parteru. Sam od razu poderwał się i strzelił w leżącego Zabójceę Bogów potężną, choć chaotyczną falą ki. Błękitnooki, dymiąc, wyleciał z eksplozji, wpadł do nierównej wyrwy, którą stworzył wcześniej jego własny pocisk i przetoczył się jeszcze kilkukrotnie, nim wreszcie znieruchomiał. Zaklął brzydko, czując w ustach smak krwi.  
Przez moment sądził, że już się nie podniesie, ale przeszło mu kiedy tylko zobaczył lecący w swoją stronę żółty ki-blast. Odbił się od ziemi i od razu tego pożałował, bo straciwszy z oczu przeciwnika mógł się w ten sposób łatwo narazić na ciosy.  
Miał rację...  
Edge uderzył go z łokcia w plecy, aż coś chrupnęło. Na całe szczęście dla Cathana nie był to kręgosłup, tylko jedno z żeber (ale i tak bolało). Król planety, pchnięty siłą ciosu, poleciał ponownie w kierunku zmasakrowanego chodnika, ale tym razem wyhamował tuż nad nim, impulsem ki tak potężnym, że stworzył - w miejscu świeżej wyrwy po ki-blaście Neev-jina - znacznie szerszy i głębszy krater. Dysząc ciężko odzyskiwał wysokość, specjalnie nie lecąc zbyt szybko by zdobyć nieco czasu. Musiał coś szybko wymyślić. Taka bezmyślna nawalanka nie wychodziła mu na zdrowie - Edge był silniejszy i bardzo odporny (pewnie ze względu na nieprzeciętny wzrost i masę). Cathan przewyższał go szybkością, miał więc przewagę w walce typu "bij & uciekaj", ale w ten sposób mógł sobie stukać Edge'a po klacie do usranej śmierci... koniecznie potrzebował jakiegoś planu i to szybko.  
Można było odnieść wrażenie, że na nic ciekawego nie wpadł, gdyż rzucił się na przeciwnika pozornie bardzo bezmyślnie. Neev-jin wyliczył czas i kopnął szeroko dokładnie w chwili gdy Cathan znalazł się w zasięgu jego nogi. Przeszył widmo. Zbyt stary na taki numer odwrócił się błyskawicznie i uderzył na odlew z prawej, ale ponownie trafił efekt Zanzoken. Zabójca Bogów zjawił się nad nim i uderzył poziomo potężnym sierpowym. Edge uniknął, schylając się i kopnął do tyłu trafiając centralnie w klatę i rozwiewając kolejne widmo.  
"Jakim cudem zdołał tak szybko zastosować Zanzoken?" - przeleciało przez głowę niebieskiemu olbrzymowi. Wykonał dziki, chaotyczny unik, który miał na celu odsunąć go z miejsca gdzie się znajdował i nie oberwać kolejnym atakiem. Manewr był udany, ale oczekiwany cios nie nadszedł, Cathan czekał dokładnie na ten moment. Teraz Edge nie miał szans uniknąć niczego, więc król planety wyciągnał przed siebie prawą dłoń wykrzyknął:  
- ICHINISAN-DAN!  
W plecy Edge'a uderzył niewielki, szybki pocisk ki na sekundę oszałamiając olbrzymiego wojownika, co zapobiegło jego unikowi przed drugim, znacznie większym okrągłym ki-blastem - zdołał tylko częściowo odwrócić się i zasłonić lewą ręką. Pocisk pchnął go w dół, eksplodując dość silnie przy zetknięciu z gruntem. Eksplozja nie zdążyła jeszcze przebrzmieć kiedy Cathan dołożył tam jeszcze utworzoną nad głową metrowej średnicy kulę energii. Tym razem wybuch aż wstrząsnął okolicą, sama kula ognia osiągnęła kilkadziesiąt metrów średnicy, a podmuch zmiótł większość nadto wystających z gruntu rzeczy w promieniu niemal kilometra, zakrywając wszystko na jakiś czas dymem i pyłem.  
Cathan wylądował, znacznie osłabiony. To była jego najpotężniejsza technika, bardzo energożerna, a i wcześniejsze wykonane na pełnej prędkości skoki połączone z Zanzoken były wyczerpujące. Co gorsza, nadal wyczuwał energię przeciwnika, ale chyba nie była już na tyle wysoka, by Edge mógł mu jeszcze zagrozić.  
Neev-jin jednak nie zamierzał się poddawać. Udało mu się wstać zanim jeszcze cały kurz rozwiał się, tak więc Cathan nie zobaczył go leżącego. Lewą rękę olbrzymi wojownik miał tak poparzoną i zakrwawioną, że ucieszyłby się, gdyby mu powiedziano iż w najbliższym czasie będzie mógł nią sobie chociaż podłubać w nosie.  
Na razie miał jednak poważniejszy problem. Najwyraźniej Zabójca Bogów chciał zyskać sobie przydomek "Zabójcy Edge'a", bo wcale nie kwapił się by podejść i po przyjacielsku pogratulować mu dobrej walki. Z jego spojrzenia Neev-jin wyczytał iż król wolałby raczej wyrwać mu nogę albo coś w tym guście. Nogi Edge'a nie były może jakoś szczególnie ładne, ale on sam mimo to bardzo je lubił, więc - nie widząc już innego wyjścia - postanowił zacząć oszukiwać. Kiedy tylko Cathan ruszył w jego stronę (trochę chwiejnym krokiem, trzeba przyznać) Neev-jin wskazał go palcem i cienkim energetycznym promieniem przebił go na wylot w okolicach lewego obojczyka. Normalny atak ki o tym natężeniu nie miałby szans choćby drasnąć króla planety, ale Edge użył chi, więc ciało Zabójcy Bogów w ogóle nie stawiło oporu. On sam, zaskoczony, jęknął z bólu i złapał się za zaczynajacą krawić ranę. Olbrzym poprawił jeszcze dwukrotnie, przebijając mu prawe płuco i brzuch, Cathan padł.  
Edge, dysząc jak parowóz, podszedł do niego, ciekawy czy jego przeciwnik żyje. Żył.  
- Nie... - Zabójca Bogów kaszlnął - nie sądź... kurwa... nie sądź, że będę cię błagał o litość.  
Edge stał tylko, próbując uspokoić oddech i patrząc na leżącego Cathana, któremu z ust sączyła się strużka wymieszanej ze śliną krwi. Król był zbyt osłabiony, by zrobić cokolwiek, musiał mieć ogromną siłę woli, skoro udało mu się w ogóle zachować przytomność. Niebieski olbrzym spoglądał tak przez chwilę, po czym odwrócił się i zaczął oddalać.  
- Do... dokąd idziesz... - charknął Cathan - nie możesz... zabij mnie... zabij mnie, słyszysz? Zaaabij mnieee! - ryknął niesamowicie głośnio jak na swój stan. - Zrób to... albo ja... zabiję ciebie... znajdę cię, słyszysz mnie? Znajdę cię i zabiję...  
Ostatniego zdania Edge jednak nie słyszał, był zbyt wysoko. Moblizując energię, którą jeszcze posiadał dotarł na orbitę, gdzie stworzył sferę podróżniczą. Ostatkiem przytomności posłał ją jeszcze we właściwym kierunku - tam gdzie zostawił Dao i Dabre.  
W uszach dźwięczały mu słowa "zabiję cię". Nie bał się, ale dziwnym było wrażenie usłyszeć to tak, na własne uszy. Jeszcze niedawno sam przekazał podobną groźbę imperatorowi. Czy teraz z mściciela miał sam się stać obiektem czyjejś zemsty?  
Jak do tego doszło?  
Wtedy po raz pierwszy zastanowił się nad tym, ile jeszcze będzie musiało się zmienić zanim on zdoła wykonać swoje zadanie, ale do głębszych przemyśleń nie doszedł, bo zasnął, a kiedy kilka dni później obudził się - już o tym nie pamiętał.

- Nieźle ci natłukł - Dao skwitował próby Edge'a w rozruszaniu lewej ręki. Olbrzym krzywił się z bólu, zginając i prostując łokieć, musiało minąć jeszcze trochę czasu zanim odzyska pełnię władzy w kończynie. - A mówiłeś że nie lecisz tam walczyć.  
- Tak jakoś wyszło... To on mnie zaatakował, musiałem się bronić. - Neev-jin, stojąc na nierównym skalistym podłożu, spojrzał na starszego wojownika. - Dlaczego właściwie się przed tobą tłumaczę? Po prostu skończyło się walką i tyle. Przeżyłem, więc zapomnijmy o tym.  
- Lepiej nie robić sobie zbyt dużej ilości wrogów, bo możemy tego później mocno żałować. Poza tym to na pewno zwróci na nas, a właściwie na ciebie uwagę, ten cały Cathan jest tu dość rozpoznawalny.  
- Chrzanić go... Możemy zmienić temat?  
- Dobra. - Dao wzruszył ramionami i mrużąc oczy spojrzał na zachodzące słońce, którego światło było nieco rozproszone przez rzadkawą tu atmosferę. - Dabre nauczyła się Zanzoken kiedy cię nie było.  
- Naprawdę? Robisz szybkie postępy - zwrócił się do dziewczynki - jak tak dalej pójdzie wkrótce nam dorównasz.  
- Dao bardzo dobrze wszystko tłumaczy. - Uśmiechnęła się, zadowolona z pochwały.  
- Może i tak, ale muszę przyznać, że jesteś moją najzdolniejszą uczennicą. - Powiedziawszy to Dao nagle spochmurniał, jakby coś mu się przypomniało. Nie uszło to uwadze Edge'a.  
- Dabre, możesz pokazać jak ci idzie ten Zanzoken? - poprosił. Młodej "wojowniczce" nie trzeba było tego dwa razy powtarzać. Błyskawicznie znalazła się w powietrzu dematerializując i pojawiając się w różnych miejscach, zostawiając po sobie na tle grantowego nieba znikające po chwili sylwetki. - Coś nie tak, Dao? Dopadły cię wspomnienia z twojej planety?  
- Co? - zdziwił się jego przyjaciel. - Nie, nie, nic z tych rzeczy. Martwi mnie trochę Dabre. Uczy się zbyt szybko... nie wiem, może to cecha jej rasy, ale... jakoś nie wydaje mi się. Poza tym kiedy używa ki mam takie wrażenie...  
- Jakby coś w sobie kryła, jakąś dziwną moc - dopowiedział Neev-jin. - Masz rację. Ostrzegałem cię przecież kiedy się poznaliśmy.  
- Sądziłem, że masz na myśli to iż ma bardzo duży potencjał ki.  
- Hmm, nie... Skąd miałbym to wiedzieć?  
- O, to da się dostrzec. Myślałem, że ty też to potrafisz, ale najwyraźniej nie. Mam nad tobą przynajmniej tę jedną przewagę... Oboje macie bardzo duże możliwości.  
- Oboje?  
- To ty nic nie wiesz? Wykorzystujesz tylko część swojego potencjału. Sądziłem, że zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, zważywszy z jakim zacięciem szukasz kolejnych wyzwań.  
Edge zamyślił się.  
- Opowiadasz ciekawe rzeczy. Myślisz, że mógłbyś nauczyć mnie tej zdolności dostrzegania... potencjału wojownika?  
- Nie sądzę - Dao rozłożył ręce w geście bezradności - to sprawa instynktu. Jedni to mają, drudzy nie, przykro mi. Dokończ raczej to co mówiłeś o mocy Dabre.  
- Racja... widzisz, ona dysponuje innym rodzajem energii niż zwykła ki. To właśnie ta "nietypowa moc", o której mówiłem ci, że szukam wojownika posługującego się nią. Ta energia bardzo rzadko występuje... - ugryzł się w język, cudem nie mówiąc "w waszym" albo "w tym wszechświecie" - we wszechświecie. Dlatego jest bardzo groźna... hmm... wyobraź sobie walkę kogoś kto nie posiada ki z kimś kto ma ją opanowaną na naszym poziomie.  
- Rozumiem. - Dao przez chwilę milczał. - Ty także masz tę "moc", prawda?  
Neev-jin potwierdził w milczeniu, nie kontynuując tematu gdyż w tym momencie Dabre wylądowała naprzeciwko nich, wyraźnie oczekując pochwały swoich zdolności.  
- Bardzo dobrze. Kilka razy straciłem cię nawet z oczu - nie zawiódł jej nadziei Edge. Nie kłamał, faktycznie kilkukrotnie nie potrafił określić gdzie była, ale zwalał to na brak koncentracji spowodowany jednoczesną rozmową z Dao. - Teraz, jeśli wybaczycie, jeszcze trochę odpocznę. Nadal wszystko mnie boli.

Minęło jeszcze trochę czasu zanim Edge był w stanie normalnie funkcjonować. Po walce z Cathanem czuł się jakby pewniejszy siebie, może nawet trochę silniejszy... Mimo to zdawał sobie doskonale sprawę, że do ciągłego podnoszenia swoich umiejętności potrzebował będzie regularnych walk z porównywalnymi przeciwnikami, a o takich nie było łatwo. Na planetę Zabójcy Bogów nie mógł wrócić - pewnie jej władca wysłałby na niego wszystko co tylko dałoby radę wystrzelić ki-blasta i choć mylił się bardzo, to nie mógł tego wiedzieć. W dalszą podróż ruszył więc trochę zniechęcony. Nie wiedział, że szukając kłopotów sam także jest przez nie intensywnie poszukiwany - miał się o tym przekonać już wkrótce.

IIID - Powód, by umrzeć

Jeden z setek identycznych światów o warunkach ledwo zdolnych do podtrzymania życia, grawitacji zbyt słabej, by utrzymać gęstą atmosferę, a co za tym idzie dać warunki do ewolucji prymitywnych mikroorganizmów, których jedynym sensem życia było przemieniać dwutlenek węgla w tlen. Idealne miejsce, by ktoś taki jak Edge i jego towarzysze mogli odpocząć w podróży od jednej zamieszkanej planety do drugiej - praktycznie nigdy nie odwiedzane przez nikogo dawały poczucie izolacji i względnego bezpieczeństwa. Na szczęście jako ki-wojownicy nie musieli się martwić o rzeczy takie jak ubogi skład powietrza czy różnorakie wirusy i inne dronoustroje tylko czyhające na zdrowe, żywe komórki do pożarcia. Byliby właściwie samowystarczalni, gdyby nie jeden fakt...  
- Jedzenie się nam kończy - rzucił Dao. - Będziemy musieli wkrótce znaleźć jakąś cywilizację i zebrać zapasy.  
- Ciekawe czy tym razem też zaczną nam znosić owoce i inne żarcie - uśmiechnął się Edge, blokując jedną dłonią ciosy atakującej zaciekle Dabre. - Dobrze by było, całkiem nieźle smakowały.  
- Chyba uznali cię za jakiegoś swojego boga albo...  
- Albo mieli już do czynienia z takimi jak my i... - uniknął kopnięcia z półborotu, które jak nic urwałoby mu głowę... może tylko przetrąciło kark... no, na pewno przynajmniej poczułby je... gdyby się skupił - ...nauczyli się, że warto ich przyjmować gościnnie.  
- No właśnie... - Dao skupił uwagę. - Najbliższy zamieszkały świat jest o jakąś godzinę lotu.  
- Tak? AU! - krzyknął, bo jego "przeciwniczka" przypadkiem trafiła go w oko. - Dobra, wygrałaś, poddaję się - pogłaskał ją po głowie w ojcowskim geście. - Hmm, kilku z nich jest całkiem silnych, lepiej chyba będzie jeśli polecę tam sam. Gdyby wywiązała się walka mogliby skrzywdzić Dabre.  
- Jak chcesz... - Dao sam nie był pewien dlaczego nie nauczył jeszcze Edge'a techniki teleportacji, którą sam miał opanowaną. Należałoby to chyba tłumaczyć faktem, że obawiał się, iż to dałoby jego przyjacielowi zbyt wielkie możliwości. Jak dotąd nie spotkali nikogo kto dałby radę pokonać olbrzymiego wojownika i umożliwienie mu swobodnego poruszania się po całym komosie mogłoby, teoretycznie, oznaczać koniec tego wszechświata. Edge jak na razie nie przejawiał specjalnie niszczycielskich zapędów, ale nie zdradził też Dao prawdziwego celu swoich poszukiwań, więc dawny uczeń bogów wolał na razie utrzymać chociaż tę jedną wątłą przewagę jaką posiadał. Na wszelki wypadek.

Jeszcze w trakcie lotu między planetami Edge stracił "namiar" na te trzy najsilniejsze na planecie ki, co jednak nie miało specjalnie znaczenia, bo i tak nie stanowiły dla niego żadnego zagrożenia. Lądując wyczuł zbliżający się komitet powitalny. Było ich dwóch, a mocą dorównywali mniej więcej zwykłym Saiyanom, chociaż, jak się okazało po chwili, nie do końca, gdyż tutejsi wojownicy nosili mechaniczne, zewnętrzne pancerze, wspomagające ich ki i służące jako stroje ochronne. Były białe i zasłaniały wszystko, łącznie z twarzami, więc wyglądali identycznie. Edge, lądując na nowych planetach, zawsze wybierał tereny oddalone od miast, tak by w wypadku ewentualnej konfrontacji nie ucierpiał nikt postronny. Podobnie było i w tym wypadku, więc spotkał się z nimi nad jakąś pustynią.  
- Podaj swoją tożsamość i cel przybycia - rozległ się donośny, choć nieco zniekształcony głos jednego z nich. Najwyraźniej pancerze miały wbudowane głośniki, lub coś w tym rodzaju. Edge domyślał się, że za ewentualny prowiant będą pewnie żądać jakiejś zapłaty, więc postanowił to rozegrać innym sposobem. Strzelił w jednego z nich ki-blastem na tyle mocnym, by tamten po trafieniu poleciał prosto w kierunku gruntu i tam zniknął w malowniczej eksplozji, która wzbiła w powietrze mnóstwo piachu. Ten rodzaj powitania był dość popularny w całym wszechświecie i zwykle wywoływał u drugiej strony jedną z dwóch reakcji - atak szału połączony z rzuceniem się na "witającego" lub atak paniki, któremu towarzyszyła zmasowana ucieczka w różnych kierunkach. Jednak tym razem Neev-jina czekało niemałe zaskoczenie, gdyż drugi z obrońców na ten widok najzwyczajniej w świecie się mu pokłonił.  
- Jak najmocniej proszę o wybaczenie, powinienem się od razu domyślić - przepraszał, jak się wydawało, z głębi serca. - Oczywiście, doszły nas pogłoski, ale wszystkie niepotwierdzone... Nie wiedzieliśmy też, kiedy... oczywiście, czujemy się zaszczyceni... Jeszcze raz proszę o wybaczenie, gdybym wiedział nigdy bym nie śmiał... Z największą przyjemnością wskażę drogę do stolicy, gdyby był pan tak uprzejmy udać się za mną. - Z tymi słowy odwrócił się i zaczął powoli lecieć w stronę z której przybył.  
Edge prawie nic z tego nie zrozumiał, ale stanowiło to na tyle znaczny odchył od znanej mu normy, że postanowił dowiedzieć się o co właściwie chodzi. Podążył więc za swym przewodnikiem, który - widać było - z trudem powstrzymywał się od ciągłego zerkania na niego w trakcie lotu. Po kilku minutach milczenia dotarli do jakiegoś skupiska tutejszej cywilizacji - zapewne właśnie stolicy. Pustynne miasto wyglądało dość ciekawie, wyraźne oznaki zaawansowania technologicznego mieszały się tu z naleciałościami tradycji życia w kraju piasku i słońca - leżało oczywiście nad rzeką. Trwał chyba jakiś dzień targowy, gdyż ulice wypełnione były rożnokolorowymi osobnikami przekrzykujacymi się nawzajem. Mieszkańcy planety byli generalnie dość chudzi, ich skóra miała brązowawą barwę, a włosy były jasne i rzadkie. Wyróżniali się też brakiem nosów - nozdrza mieli umieszczone bezpośrednio w twarzach.  
Nad tłumem od czasu do czasu przelatywały dwusobowe patrole wojowników identycznych do prowadzącego Edge'a. Poza nimi nikt inny nie unosił się w powietrzu. Neev-jin widywał już takie światy - technologia, zapewne kupowana od jakichś kosmitów, była w nich zarezerwowana dla wyższych sfer, które za jej pomocą skuteczniej wyzyskiwały resztę ludności, dzięki czemu były w stanie płacić (najczęściej jakimś odpowiednio cennym surowcem mineralnym) tym właśnie kosmitom za kolejne gadżety i przy okazji same żyć w luksusie. Najwięcej, jak zwykle, zyskiwali dostawcy sprzętu - najprawdopobniej przestarzałego i zupełnie im zbędnego.  
Przewodnik bez wahania poprowadził go do czegoś, co - sugerując się wielkością i ilością ozdobników - wyglądało na jakiś pałac. Przed wejściem stał dość pokaźny tłum, ale prowadzący Neev-jina po prostu roztrącił wszytskich na boki jednym Kiaiho, zapewne zabijając przy tym kilka osób. Stojący przed budynkiem strażnicy (także w charakterystycznych białych pancerzach) nie zareagowali. Edge został zaproszony do środka, a z bełkotu towarzyszącego mu wojownika zdołał wychwycić, że prowadzony jest przed oblicze jakiejś "rady", co miało przynajmniej ten plus, że stanowiło miłą odmianę od wszelkiego rodzaju królów, lordów, cesarzy, imperatorów, premierów i prezydentów spotykanych masowo na różnych planetach. Zwłaszcza do imperatorów Edge był jakby uprzedzony...  
Jego przewodnik, kompletnie ignorując zadawane mu zewsząd pytania zdecydowanie prowadził w głąb budynku, zatrzymał się dopiero gdy dwóch osobników odzianych w identyczne co on sam mechaniczne zbroje, zagrodziło mu drogę przed jakimiś drzwiami.  
- Przejście! - warknął na nich. - Prowadzę przedstawiciela Umierających Gwiazd!  
Rozstąpili się momentalnie, wojownik otworzył drzwi i gestem zachęcił Edge'a do wejścia. Totalnie skołowany Neev-jin niemal bez udziału woli znalazł się w pomieszczeniu rady. Towarzyszący mu wojownik także wpakował się do środka.  
Rada przedstawiała dość... intrygujący widok. Była to szóstka niemal kompletnie już zasuszonych staruszków siedząca na ozdobnych krzesłach wokół zastawionego różnorakimi butelkami i bardziej suchym prowiantem - zapewne zakąskami - okrągłego stołu. Jedno miejsce pozostało wolne, co sugerowało że rada nie występuje aktualnie w kompletnym składzie.  
Minęła dobra chwila zanim seniorzy zorientowali się, że ktoś wszedł do pomieszczenia. Powoli, jeden po drugim, spojrzeli w kierunku Edge'a i towarzyszącego mu wojownika, który zdążył w tym czasie zdjąć hełm. Wyglądał zupełnie jak tutejsi których Neev-jin widział w mieście, ale wydawał się nieco lepiej odżywiony.  
- O co chodzi... - zaczął jeden ze starców, przerywając na moment, by spojrzeć na insygnia umieszczone na pancerzu wojownika - ...poruczniku? Kim jest ten osobnik? Dlaczego przerywasz posiedzenie Wielkiej Rady?  
- Najmocniej przepraszam - odrzekł porucznik z wyraźnym sarkazmem w głosie - ale uważam, że mam bardzo ważny powód by przerwać. Przyprowadzam bowiem przedstawiciela Umierających Gwiazd.  
Na sali zapanowało nerwowe poruszenie, dwóch czy trzech członków rady wymieniło szeptem jakieś uwagi.  
- Umierające Gwiazdy? - zapytał wreszcie najgrubszy z radnych. - Czy jesteś tego pewien?  
Wojownik na te słowa spojrzał wymownie na Edge'a, jakby w obawie, że ten zacznie w tym momencie strzelać na prawo i lewo ki-blastami. Chociaż może nie tyle "w obawie" co raczej "w nadziei". Zawiódł się srodze, bowiem Edge nie tylko nie zaatakował, ale nie zrobił kompletnie nic innego. Po prostu stał, czekając na rozwój sytuacji, pamiętając cały czas o tych kilku ki znacznie potężniejszych od reszty. Nie znajdowały się tu w pałacu, więc skoro nie należały do jakiejś elitarnej straży, to do kogo?  
- Tak, jestem pewien - powiedział wreszcie porucznik. - Zgodnie z opisem mieli oni dysponować niewyobrażalną mocą, a tak właśnie jest w przypadku naszego gościa. Mój partner, który niebacznie go zaatakował został zmieciony w krótką chwilę.  
To stwierdzenie wywołało kolejne poruszenie i po krótkiej wymianie zdań wszyscy radni zwlekli się ze swoich krzeseł i pokłonili Edge'owi, niektórzy z wyraźnym trudem.  
- Prosimy o wybaczenie - odezwał się ten sam co na początku - nie spodziewaliśmy się waszej wizyty tak szybko. Mieliśmy bardzo niejasne informacje, plotki zaledwie... - Gestem odesłał porucznika, który pokłonił się niechętnie i wyszedł. - To dla nas zaszczyt powitać cię na Yellav-sei. Nazywam się Niev i jestem przewodniczącym Wielkiej Rady. Czy jesteś, panie, sam? Słyszeliśmy raczej o trójce czy czwórce...  
- Sam - potwierdził Edge, wypowiadając pierwsze słowo na tej planecie. - Te plotki... kto wam je przekazał?  
- Gwiezdni kupcy, z którymi handlujemy, panie. Odwiedzają wiele planet, doszły ich słuchy, że jesteście teraz w tej części galaktyki. - Słowa starca potwierdzały domysły Edge'a w kwestii panujących na planecie stosunków.  
- Co dokładnie mówili?  
- Nie mieli dokładnych informacji - odpowiedział tamten, przepraszającym tonem. - Wspominali, że podróżujecie we trójkę lub czwórkę...  
- Wspominali o dwóch mężczyznach i dziecku - wtrącił inny ze starców. Niev skarcił go za to spojrzeniem i mówił dalej:  
- To prawda, nie wspominali kim miałby być ten czwarty, nie byli nawet pewni czy istnieje...  
- Nie istnieje - zaprzeczył Edge w zamyśleniu. Wyglądało na to, że on, Dao i Dabre swoimi podróżami i innymi incydentami doprowadzili do wskrzeszenia kolejnej legendy. Brano ich za Umierające Gwiazdy o których Dao wspominał. W głowie Edge'a momentalnie uformował się plan, który on sam uznał za dość sprytny. - Oczywiście wiecie po co przybyłem... - powiedział poważnie.  
- Oczywiście - pokłonił się tamten. - Możesz żądać czego tylko zechcesz, panie. Każde życzenie zostanie spełnione możliwie najszybciej, o ile oczywiście jego spełnienie będzie w naszej mocy. - Starzec wyraźnie się spocił, ale nie było w tym nic dziwnego. Bał się, bo zgodnie z tym co powiedzieli mu gwiezdni kupcy Umierające Gwiazdy mogły w jednej chwili obrócić ich świat w pył. Wierzył im, bo sami kupcy, mimo iż posiadali siły w porównaniu do których wojownicy tej planety byli niczym ziarnka piasku na wietrze, opowiadali o Gwiazdach ze strachem.  
Edge uśmiechnął się najmilej jak potrafił i przedstawił swoje żądania.

Lecąc z powrotem na planetę, gdzie zostawił Dao i Dabre, zastanawiał się jakie będą mieć miny kiedy zobaczą ile jedzenia i jakie udało mu się zdobyć i że przy okazji zdobył hermetyczny i dość wygodny w transporcie, bo w postaci sporego plecaka, pojemnik do transportu prowiantu.  
Jego euforia nie trwała długo, bo do momentu gdy zorientował się, że z powierzchni pustego świata docierają do niego nie dwa sygnały ki, lecz pięć. Momentalnie się spocił i choć po sekundzie zorientował się, że Dao i Dabre żyją - ich energie stały się trochę słabsze, ale wyraźne - to wcale nie poprawiło mu to nastroju. Pozostałe trzy ki były tymi samymi, które jeszcze niedawno wykrył na pustynnej Yellav-sei. Przeklął sam siebie za to, iż nie wpadł na to, że mogły nie należeć do rdzennych mieszkańców i że wbrew początkowej ostrożności później o nich zapomniał. Przyspieszył lot sfery podróżniczej, w duchu mówiąc sobie, że sytuacja wcale nie jest tragiczna. Tamci niekoniecznie musieli być wrogo nastawieni, a nawet jeśli, to ich moc była wyraźnie słabsza od jego własnej.  
Dotarł do mniej więcej połowy drogi, kiedy wydarzyła się kolejna niespodziewana rzecz. Na dość znacznie już oddalonej Yellav-sei nagle na ułamek sekundy ujawniła się duża ki, po czym planeta po prostu eksplodowała. Edge poczuł gwałtowny skok energii towarzyszący wybuchowi, a potem nie czuł już nic - wszystkie żywe istoty musiały zginąć. Nie... nie wszystkie... coś przetrwało. Neev-jina wyraźnie dobiegał pojedynczy sygnał energetyczny - najprawdopobniej należący do tego, kto zniszczył pustynny glob. Jego moc nie była specjalnie wysoka, ale... no właśnie "ale". Ta ki była jakaś dziwna, w pewien sposób różna od wszystkich innych które do tej pory spotkał, choć nie była to "chi".  
Kolejną zagadka pojawiła się bardzo szybko. Nietypowa energia zaczęła przemieszczać się w jego, a więc także planety na którą zamierzał, kierunku i - co było dość zaskakujące - poruszała się niezwykle szybko. Znacznie szybciej niż potrafiła jego sfera. Edge zmusił się do dodatkowego przyspieszenia, mając nadzieję, że zdoła dotrzeć do swoich towarzyszy zanim tamto coś go dogoni. Po kilkunastu minutach nerwów, wszedł w rzadką atmosferę bezimiennego świata, zlikwidował otaczajacą go błękitną kulę i - nareszcie - przyspieszył do maksimum. Wiedział, że ma tylko kilkadziesiąt sekund zanim tamto coś tu dotrze i choć ścigajaca go energia nadal nie była szczególnie wysoka to coś w głębi duszy mówiło mu, że wcale nie chce się z jej właścicielem spotkać twarzą w twarz.  
Dao i Dabre znalazł, tak jak się spodziewał, nieprzytomnych ale żywych. Tak musiało być, skoro mieli służyć za przynętę. Tamci już na niego czekali. Było ich oczywiście trzech, czy raczej należałoby powiedzieć: trójka, bo nie potrafiłby określić płci każdego z nich. Najmniej problemów sprawiło rozpozanie drobnego młodzika o rudych włosach, on na pewno był mężczyzną, a ściślej - chłopcem. Nieco większe wątpliwości mógł budzić stojący obok znokautowanego Dao, bardzo wysoki i nieproporcjonalnie chudy osobnik wyglądający po prostu jak wielki szkielet obciągnięty skórą i uzupełniony dodatkowo o wyrastające gdzieniegdzie, między innymi z łokci i kolan, nieprzyjemne kolce. Gdyby Edge miał zgadywać to obstawiałby, że jest to jednak facet. Trzeci z osobników nie był "osobnikiem" w ścisłym znaczeniu tego słowa - z postury przypominał pająka, ale miał tylko pięć kończyn - dwie przednie, dwie tylne - wszystkie zakończone ostrymi pazurami - plus długi zbudowany z segmentów ogon. Krótką szyję wieńczyła bezwłosa, pozbawiona oczu głowa, nieco spłaszczona. Na widok Edge'a tylko pokazał zęby, które w jednej chwili mogły rozszarpać gardło Dabre.  
- Kim jesteście? Czego od nas chcecie? - zapytał ich bez ogródek Neev-jin, bo choć "na oko" od każdego z osobna był silniejszy to mogli przecież ukrywać ki, a wtedy jego zwycięstwo byłoby mało prawdopodobne.  
Niestety, nadzieje Edge'a na to, że ta trójka nie stała po tej samej stronie co właściciel ścigającej go energii legły w gruzach kiedy ten kościsty mu odpowiedział.  
- Przeżyją, jeśli nie będziesz próbował niczego głupiego. - Nie musiał dodawać o co chodziło. Neev-jin domyślił się i po prostu zaczekał. Zaczekał nie tylko dlatego, by ocalić Dao i Dabre. Ucieczka nie miała przecież sensu, skoro ścigający był szybszy. Mógł zaatakować tych tutaj, może nawet wygrać (choć to zajęłoby mu zapewne trochę czasu), zabrać swoich towarzyszy i ruszyć w przeciwnym kierunku z maksymalną prędkością, ale to by po prostu nic nie dało.  
Rzucił na ziemię zdobyty na Yellav-sei plecak i powoli zmienił położenie tak, by za plecami mieć jedno ze wniesień. Była to wątła zasłona jak na obecne tu poziomy mocy, ale zawsze jakaś.  
Goniąca go ki znacznie spowolniła kiedy się zatrzymał. Najwyraźniej ten, kto go ścigał uznał, że nie ma już sensu się spieszyć - a może postanowił oszczędzić trochę energii. Neev-jin cierpliwie odczekał do momentu gdy tajemniczy ktoś wylądował kilkanaście metrów przed nim.  
Pod względem wyglądu wydawał się względnie typowy, przynajmniej na tle obecnych w pobliżu "kościstego" i "ogoniastego". Był średniego wzrostu i mocnej budowy, miał dość krótkie czarne włosy i jasną, niemal białą skórę. Za ubranie służył mu czarny strój stylizowany na skórzany, oraz narzucony na to długi szary płaszcz z wysokim kołnierzem. Edge widział już setki istot, których wygląd robił znacznie większe wrażenie i tym bardziej nie potrafił wyjaśnić dlaczego zaczął się pocić gdy tamten stał przed nim i zwyczajnie taksował go wzrokiem.  
Może właśnie przez ten wzrok?  
Oczy bladoskórego błyszczały czerwienią, ale nie kolor czynił je tak wyjątkowymi. Jego świdrujące spojrzenie nie tylko zdawało się przeszywać na wylot wszystko na swojej drodze, lecz wyrażało także niezwykłą, wręcz niebezpieczną inteligencję. Wrażenie to było tak intensywne, że Edge momentalnie poczuł się zupełnie bezbronny - zupełnie jakby przed sekundą szczegółowo opisał czarnowłosemu wszystkie swoje słabe punkty. Wszelkie pytania jakie jeszcze przed momentem chciał zadać, uwięzły mu w gardle i za nic nie chciały z niego wyjść. Nieznajomy tymczasem ugiął nogi i uniósł lekko opuszczone do tej pory dłonie, jakby przygotowując się do ataku.  
I zaatakował, choć tego już Neev-jin dokładnie nie widział. Jedynym co dostrzegł było kolano czerwonookiego z bardzo bliska. Ból poczuł dopiero ułamek sekundy później, próbując podnieść się z ziemi, gdzie rzuciło go uderzenie. Ręka na której się wspierał została jednak kopnięta i ponownie upadł, tym razem znacznie mniej boleśnie. Pamietając o starej zasadzie "leżysz - giniesz" poderwał się od razu na nogi i dzięki zdolności wyczuwania ki zdołał nawet w porę zasłonić przed zadanym z lewej ciosem. Przedramię drgnęło mu niepewnie w spotkaniu z pięścią tamtego, zaś kontra prawym prostym okazała się bardzo niecelna - bladoskóry zanurkował pod jego ręką i potężnym uderzeniem w żebra wybił powietrze z płuc, znów posyłając na ziemię. Edge z trudem opanował ból i kaszląc próbował odzyskać oddech i wstać. Jego wysiłki zostały przerwane brutalnym kopnięciem w twarz, po którym usta Neev-jina zalały się krwią z rozbitego nosa. Charknął i odruchowo odczołgał się w przeciwnym kierunku. Każdy otrzymany cios sprawiał mu podwójny ból - nie chodziło tylko o cierpienia fizyczne, ale także o efekt psychologiczny jaki wywierały. Przewaga jego przeciwnika była po prostu druzgocąca - nigdy wcześniej nic takiego Edge'a nie spotkało i mimo wyszkolenia zupełnie nie wiedział jak zareagować. Owszem, toczył już wyrównane pojedynki, choćby z Caulifem czy Cathanem, ale jeszcze nie spotkał nikogo, kto masakrowałby go, najwyraźniej, bez specjalnego wysiłku. Szokujące i to w bardzo nieprzyjemny sposób. Po raz pierwszy w życiu Neev-jin poczuł strach. To nie było zwykłe wywołane adrenaliną zdenerwowanie nachodzące go przed polowaniami na Scarr'gony, ani to osłupienie które ogarnęło go gdy został przytłoczony niesamowitą mocą Imperatora Bez Twarzy, ani też poczucie zagubienia jakie towarzyszyło mu na planecie Pełzaczy. To był najzwyklejszy we wszechświecie strach o własne życie.  
- Żałosne... - usłyszał niski, pewny głos, najwyraźniej należący do jego oprawcy. - Spodziewałem się czegoś więcej po kimś kto pretenduje do miana Umierającej Gwiazdy.  
Te słowa zdziwiły Neev-jina, ale nie zdołał zadać pytania, bo zakrztusił się śliną i krwią z rozbitych od pierwszego kopnięcia warg. Straciwszy zupełnie wolę walki nie próbował nawet wstać. Jego umysł powoli uświadamiał mu sytuację... Dwóch mężczyzn i dziecko... Dzieckiem musiał być rudowłosy chłopak. A więc nie chodziło o niego, Dao i Dabre.  
- Jesteś słaby i powolny - kontynuował tamten obojętnym tonem. Edge nie miał siły oponować. Co zresztą mógł zrobić? Wyraźnie widział swój brak jakichkolwiek szans. - Podając się za jednego z nas popełniłeś ostatni błąd w swoim życiu. - Zabić ich - rozkazał, odwracając się do Neev-jina plecami.  
- Nie! - jęknął Edge, podrywając się z nową motywacją. Ujrzał jak ten z ogonem unosi Dabre za szyję i zamachuje się na nią drugą ręką. - NIEEEE! - ryknął gwałtownie wyrzucając przed siebie prawą dłoń i posyłając w bezokiego stwora niesamowicie szybki ki-blast. Tamten zdążył się zaledwie zdziwić, gdy ćwierćmetrowej średnicy kula energii trafiła go bezpośrednio i nie tracąc nawet części impetu pchnęła w tył. Po kilkudziesięciu metrach pocisk i jego ofiara zderzyli się ze stosunkowo stromym wzgórzem, które sekundy później było już tylko wspomnieniem. Różnej wielkości fragmenty podłoża opadły na okolicę, a chmura pyłu, która powstała po eksplozji rozwiewała się dobrych kilkanaście sekund. Niedoszły zabójca Dabre przeżył, ale dało się to poznać tylko po fakcie, iż emanował jeszcze słabą ki, bo leżał w kompletnym bezruchu na samym środku sporego krateru.  
Ten w płaszczu ponownie spojrzał na Edge'a, na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas, który mógł być zarówno wyrazem gniewu, jak i osobliwym uśmiechem.  
- Może jednak jest w tobie więcej potencjału niż sądziłem - mruknął. - No dobra, pokaż na co cię stać! - Stanął w pozycji do walki.  
- Zaraz się przekonasz! - odwarknął mu Edge, koncentrując w dłoni pocisk bardzo nieprzyjemnego rodzaju chi i rzucając nim w twarz tamtego. Eksplozja była na tyle silna, że aż sam musiał się cofnąć o dwa kroki, ale przynajmniej miał pewność, że tamten zainkasował właśnie ostatni w swoim życiu pocisk...  
Niestety dla siebie, potwornie się mylił - gdy tylko jego przeciwnik stał się widoczny okazało się, że jest w zupełnie dobrym stanie. Owszem, miał trochę lekkich poparzeń i zadrapań oraz nieco nadpalone górne partie ubrania, ale nic poza tym. Neev-jin, zwykle przecież opanowany, na ten widok zrobił wielkie oczy i zamarł zupełnie.  
- Widzę, że coś niecoś już umiesz - powiedział spokojnie, szczerząc godne drapieżnika uzębienie. - Ale to o wiele za mało, by konkurować ze mną - powiedział twardo, uginając lekko przedramiona i zaciskając pięści. Rozpoczął koncentrację energii, jednocześnie przestając ją tłumić, co robił do tej pory. Jego włosy i płaszcz wyraźnie zafalowały, gdy uaktywnił aurę ki. Podmuch tym wywołany odkształcił teren w promieniu kilkudziesięciu metrów i zachwiał się nieco gdy grunt uciekł mu spod stóp. Na czole Neev-jina znów pojawiły się krople potu. Nie chodziło już nawet o to, że ki, czy też chi, tamtego była ogromna... Ona w pewnym sensie płonęła. Istna burza energetyczna - coś zupełnie niespotykanego. Nawet moc Imperatora Bez Twarzy, mimo iż potężniejsza, nie dorównywała jej w intensywności, nawet w połowie.  
Bladoskóry postąpił kilka kroków w kierunku Edge'a, coś mignęło i następnym co olbrzym pamiętał było to, jak ocknął się z zamroczenia z potwornym bólem głowy. Film urwał mu się tylko na krótką chwilę, na lewej stronie twarzy wyraźnie czuł ciekącą krew. Tamten, już bez skoncentrowanej aury, podszedł do niego i postawił mu stopę na gardle, przyciskając szyję Neev-jina do podłoża.  
- Zrozumiałeś już w jak beznadziejnej sytuacji się znajdujesz? - zapytał. - Odpowiedz! - ryknął, wzmagając nacisk.  
Edge chwycił jego nogę obiema dłońmi, ale nie był w stanie jej przesunąć nawet o milimetr.  
- T-t-h-a-ak - wycharczał.  
- Mam na imię Razor i dowodzę Umierającymi Gwiazdami - czarnowłosy mówił bardzo sppokojnie. - Od dzisiaj jesteś jednym z nas, będziesz wykonywał moje rozkazy. Przy najmniejszej próbie sprzeciwu, zginiesz. Rozumiemy się? Mrugnij na tak. Wyraźnie!  
Edge, któremu ciemno już robiło się z braku powietrza zdołał jeszcze otworzyć szeroko oczy, a potem zacisnąć je z całej siły i ponownie otworzyć. Po sekundzie poczuł jak uciskająca go noga cofa się. Gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze i oczywiście dopadł go nagły atak kaszlu. Dłuższa chwila minęła zanim stanął o własnych siłach. Starł z twarzy pył i zaschniętą krew. Razor stał obok i obserwował go w milczeniu. Wreszcie odezwał się:  
- Zabij tę dwójkę. - Wskazał nieprzytomnych Dao i Dabre.  
- Co? - zapytał odruchowo Edge.  
- Nie każ mi się powtarzać, bo bardzo tego nie lubię - wyjaśnił beznamiętnie jasnoskóry. - Zrób to.  
Edge odetchnął kilkukrotnie głęboko, spojrzał na Dao, potem na Dabre i na końcu na Razora. Ogarnęło go dziwne uczucie.  
- Nie... - odpowiedział.  
- ZABIJ ICH! - ryknął tamten.  
- Nie zrobię tego!  
Razor, bez dalszych słów, wystrzelił w Edge'a szybki ki-blast z dość groźnego rodzaju chi. Neev-jin uniknął, przetaczając się na lewo i nim zdołał wstać, oberwał silnym kopnięciem z półobrotu przez co znów się przewrócił. Spodziewał się tego i, kontrolując upadek, w odpowiednim momencie wystrzelił w górę, unosząc się na dwadzieścia metrów w powietrze i bombardując podłoże serią ki-blastów. Poczuł jak przeciwnik materalizuje się za nim, więc najszybciej jak potrafił odwrócił się i chwycił go, unieruchamiając ręce. Razor mógł sobie mówić, że Edge był słaby, ale nie do końca miał rację. Pod względem czystej siły fizycznej istniała między nimi stosunkowo niewielka różnica i wyrwanie się z uścisku Neev-jina musiało jego przeciwnikowi zająć trochę czasu. Olbrzym zaczął koncentrować chi. Zdawał sobie sprawę z przepaści jaka dzieliła ich poziomy mocy. Miał tylko jedyną jedyną szansę - użyć całej energii w jednym momencie.  
- Co... Co robisz! - krzyknął Razor. - Oszalałeś - bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał. - Jeśli to zrobisz, zginiesz - dodał już bez emocji.  
- Nie tylko ja - odparł Edge na tyle spokojnie na ile potrafił. - Moja śmierć to niewielka cena...  
Reakcja czarnowłosego na te słowa była dość nietypowa, mianowicie roześmiał się głośno... i szczerze.  
- Rozumiem... - powiedział, przestając się wyrywać, czym nieco zdezorientował Neev-jina, który jednak przezornie nie zwalniał uścisku. Jeszcze tylko kilka sekund...  
Ale Edge nie zdołał popełnić bohaterskiego samobójstwa i tym samym nikt nie dowiedział się czy uśmierciłoby ono także jego przeciwnika. Zapobiegła temu interwencja wysokiego, kościstego osobnika, który wcześniej pilnował nieprzytomnego Dao. Pojawił się on przy obu wojownikach i dwoma ciosami - w szyję i w krocze, odpowiednio przerwał akcję Neev-jina i pozbawił go możliwości obrony. Akcję dokończył Razor, który jednym silnym prostym pozbawił olbrzyma przytomności. Bezwładne ciało spadło na ziemię.  
- Dobra robota, Foil - pochwalił wysokiego "szkieleta" czerwonooki.  
- Co mam z nim zrobić?  
- Nic. Dobij za to Spike'a - wskazał nadal nieprzytomnego stwora z ogonem. - Już sie nam nie przyda. - Nazwany Foilem skinął głową.  
- A co ze staruchem i dzieciakiem? - zapytał jeszcze.  
Razor nie odpowiedział, uśmiechnął się za to tak demonicznie, że kościsty od razu ruszył wykonać wydane polecenie i tego dnia nie odważył się już odezwać nie pytany.

Koniec części trzeciej


	4. Opowieść o Niszczycielu

Część czwarta - Opowieść o Niszczycielu

Część czwartą ES dedykuję Nookiemu - żeby sprawdzić czy także potrafię. Ty już wiesz o co chodzi.

"Power is a sickness power is to blame,  
Power is a weapon and it's driving me insane.  
Power is an enemy, power is pain,  
Power is a war, but to you it's just a game.  
Power isn't freedom, power is a cage,  
Power is your sin and it feeds my RAGE!"

Clawfinger - "Power"

IVA: Supernowa

Nazywam się Dao, jestem Umierającą Gwiazdą i paradoksalnie najbardziej ze wszystkiego boję się śmierci. Niegdyś byłem bohaterem, być może największym w całej galaktyce, ale to się zmieniło i teraz zaliczam się do najgorszych zbrodniarzy wszechświata. Zabiłem więcej istot niż byłbym w stanie zliczyć i jest bardziej niż pewne, iż na drugiej stronie trafię do piekła.  
Ale może zacznę od początku...  
Kiedy pierwszy raz spotkałem Edge'a, nic jeszcze nie było przesądzone. Owszem, byłem swieżo upieczonym ludobójcą, ale zostałem nim w poniekąd słusznej sprawie i mogłem się jeszcze łudzić, że władca zaświatów weźmie to pod uwagę. Nie przewidziałem, niestety, jak źle potoczą się późniejsze wydarzenia. Początkowo nie było wcale aż tak źle, chociaż czasami monotonnie. Lataliśmy z planety na planetę szukając kogoś, kto będzie w stanie dorównać Edge'owi w walce. Po co - nie wiem do tej pory, choć od momentu gdy się poznaliśmy minęły już długie lata. Wtedy mój towarzysz nie ufał mi jeszcze na tyle, by mi coś wyjaśniać, a teraz... teraz nie jestem pewien czy sam to jeszcze wie. Od początku towarzyszyła nam Dabre, dziewczynka, którą Edge traktował jak córkę, choć na pewno nie byli spokrewnieni. Nie należeli nawet do tej samej rasy. Dabre przerażała mnie od samego początku. Mam dość rozwinięty zmysł wyczuwania ki i to, co już wtedy drzemało w tej małej, nie mieściło mi się w głowie, a znałem tylko część prawdy.  
Nie wiem czy sam nie zapoczątkowałem tego łańcucha śmierci, czy nie rzuciłem kamyka, będącego zaczątkiem lawiny wydarzeń, która z potężnym impetem spadła nam na głowy. Uważałem wtedy Edge'a za naprawdę potężnego wojownika (w rzeczywistości dopiero miałem się przekonać co znaczy "potężny") i, kiedy nasza podróż już któryś tydzień z rzędu okazywała się bezowocna, powiedziałem mu o Cathanie Zabójcy Bogów. Edge skorzystał z tej wiedzy, wyzwał Cathana i zwyciężył, co wtenczas było dla niego sporym osiągnięciem. Niestety, żaden z nas nie przewidział jak daleko sięga sława Zabójcy Bogów. Wieść o jego porażce rozniosła się po komosie z prędkością chyba nawet większą, niż posiadają promienie słońc. To zwróciło na nas uwagę pierwszych Umierających Gwiazd. Zaczęli nas szukać i znaleźli dość szybko, bo nie sądząc iż jesteśmy ścigani nawet nie próbowaliśmy sie ukrywać.  
Kiedy Edge, w celu zdobycia prowiantu na dalsza drogę, opuszczał bezludną planetę, gdzie się zatrzymaliśmy, nie sądziłem, że rozmawiam z nim po raz ostatni. Wkrótce po tym jak odleciał, zostaliśmy z Dabre zaatakowani z zaskoczenia i pokonani praktycznie bez walki. Chwaliłem się już, że jestem zdolny jeśli chodzi o wyczuwanie ki, prawda? Otóż jeden z nich, rudowłosy dzieciak o imieniu Sashi-Zoe posiada jeszcze większe umiejętności w kwestii jej ukrywania, o czym się wtedy dobitnie przekonałem.  
Tych, którzy mnie znają pewnie zdziwiłyby słowa słowa o tym, iż tego dnia rozmawiałem z Edge'em ostatni raz. To tylko po części prawda, bo gdy tylko odzyskałem przytomność ujrzałem go przed sobą... ale to już nie była ta sama osoba. Wojownik, którego znałem wcześniej kierował się w życiu bardzo prostymi zasadami - dzielił tych, których spotykał na trzy kategorie. Na niewinnych, na obrońców niewinnych i na morderców niewinnych. Szanował przedstawicieli dwóch pierwszych, bez whania zabijał należących do dwóch ostatnich. Mordercy nie zasługiwali, według niego, na życie, zaś obrońcy... tego długo nie rozumiałem... niejako "powinni" zginąć w walce... Kiedy go o to zapytałem wyjaśnił krótko, że niewinni dlatego mogą żyć w spokoju, bo są tacy, którzy dla nich poświęcą życie. To miało wyjaśniać dlaczego nie wahał się zabić i setek żołnierzy na niektórych odwiedzanych przez nas planetach. Wtedy trudno było mi to pojąć, teraz... teraz chciałbym by tamten Edge nadal istniał.  
Bo kiedy odzyskałem tamtego dnia przytomność, Edge był już zupełnie kim innym niż zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej. W jakiś sposób Razor, ówczesny przywódca Umierających Gwiazd zdołał go w tak krótkim czasie całkowicie złamać.  
Może w tym miejscu się zatrzymam i wspomnę o tym, kim właściwie są, czy też były Umierające Gwiazdy... Dla mnie były wtedy legendą, bajką dla grzecznych lub niegrzecznych dzieci krążącą po kosmosie, jak to legendy i bajki mają w zwyczaju. Wedle jednej wersji była to grupa wojowników tak potężnych, że zdolnych niszczyć całe słońca, skąd miała się wziąć ich nazwa. Inna opowieść mówiła, że narodzili się w wyniku eksplozji głównej gwiazdy legendarnej Centralnej Megagalaktyki... Cóż, tylko jedno powtarzało się we wszystkich - ponoć nie mieli we wszechświecie równych sobie.  
Na pewno nie mieli, kiedy my ich spotkaliśmy.  
Jak już wspomniałem, ich przywódcą wtedy był niejaki Razor. Już z samego wyglądu nie budził specjalnej sympatii... niby Edge też nie, ale nie do końca da się ich w tym względzie porównywać. Edge był (zresztą, jest nadal) wielkim, błękitnoskórym mięśniakiem z czubem zgniłozielonych włosów na głowie, no - powiedzmy szczerze - wyjątkowo brzydkim. Razor natomiast stanowił zupełnie inny typ. Był na swój sposób nawet przystojny, o ile ktoś lubi egzotykę. Miał bardzo bladą skórę, czarne włosy, uzębienie godne prawdziwego mięsożercy i czerwone, jakby żywcem wyciągnięte z opowieści o wampirach, oczy. Oczy zresztą były w nim najgorsze - potrafił spojrzeć w taki sposób, że od razu myślało się o samobójstwie jako najmniej bolesnym rodzaju śmierci... Razor ubierał się stosunkowo dziwnie jak na kosmicznego ki-wojownika, zwykle miał na sobie czarny strój z narzuconym na to szarym płaszczem o wysokim kołnierzu.  
On właśnie pokonał Edge'a. W jaki sposób, tego nie widziałem, ale biorąc pod uwagę późniejsze wydarzenia wcale mnie to nie dziwi. Nie chodzi tu nawet o to, że Edge'a pobił, że nie dał mu szans w walce. Chodzi dokładnie o to, że go pokonał - zniszczył psychicznie, złamał charakter. Wiem, iż spory udział mieliśmy w tym ja i Dabre i bardzo tego żałuję, ale wtedy nie mogłem już nic na to poradzić. Tego dnia wyruszyliśmy w kosmos jako nowi rekruci Umierających Gwiazd, ja, Dabre i Edge, będący już wtedy niczym więcej jak posłusznym psem Razora. W spojrzeniu ogromnego wojownika nie było już ani krzty charakteru, który wcześniej dostrzegałem tam za każdym razem i dla którego zdecydowałem się towarzyszyć mu w jego podróży. Czerwonooki w jakiś sposób zdołał w tak krótkim czasie odebrać mu wszystko.  
Podróżowała z nami oczywiście także pozostała dwójka Umierających Gwiazd, warto więc o nich wspomnieć, zwłaszcza że w dalszej odpowieści odegrają pewną dużą rolę. Wspomniany już przeze mnie Sashi-Zoe był rudym, na oko trzynasto-, może czternastoletnim chłopcem. Wtedy sądziłem, że faktycznie jest w tym wieku, teraz wiem, że on po prostu tak wygląda, choć zupełnie nie wiem dlaczego się nie starzeje. Mniejsza jednak o to, bo nie to było wtedy ważne. Sashi, poza tym, że był młody i rudy, był także niemy. Porozumiewał się ze światem wyłącznie za pomocą ruchów głową - potwierdzenia i zaprzeczenia, co z góry ograniczało go do odpowiadania na pytania, bo bardzo trudno byłoby mu w ten sposób przekazać jakąś głębszą treść. W ogóle mu to jednak nie przeszkadzało, bo też i nigdy nie miał nic do przekazania. Sashi-Zoe po prostu "był wtedy z nami", stanowił najbardziej stały element tamtej podróży. Czasami się o nim nawet zapominało, tak bardzo można było przywyknąć do jego cichej obecności. Z rzeczy, które wtedy mnie dziwiły i zastanawiały mogę jeszcze przytoczyć fakt, iż Edge początkowo próbował z nim rozmawiać i to nawet dość uparcie. Dopiero kiedy Foil któryś raz wyjaśnił mu, że Sashi nie mówi, dał sobie spokój.  
Jeśli miałbym się teraz zastanawiać to bardziej intrygowałoby mnie dlaczego Edge próbował porozumiewać się z Sashim tylko kiedy Razora nie było w pobliżu... ale nie myślę już o tym, bo próbując ogarnąć choćby część tego wszystkiego pewnie popadłbym w szaleństwo.  
Foil sam w sobie wydawał się na tle reszty zupełnie przeciętny... chociaż nie pod względem wyglądu. Wyobraźcie sobie stalowy, humanoidalny szkielet uzupełniony i względnie masywne kolce w kluczowych miejscach (jak kolana, łokcie czy barki) i obciągniety na koniec szarawą skórą. Widok nieszczególnie przyjemny, nawet kiedy się nie uśmiechał. Z Foilem jednak dało się nawet czasami normalnie porozmawiać, stanowił ten typ, który najlepiej czuł się właśnie pod czyjąś komendą - kiedy nie musiał brać odpowiedzialności za swoje czyny, szczególnie, że charakter miał lekko sadystyczny.  
Historia Foila była względnie interesująca, choć także dość krótka. Był jednym z silniejszych na swojej, zamieszkałej przez dość liczną rzeszę ki-wojowników, planecie, ale pewnego dnia zginął. W ramach jakiegoś chorego eksperymentu przywrócono mu życie, wszczepiajac w szkielet mechaniczne elementy, które między innymi podtrzymywały pracę mózgu. Stanowił więc dość oryginalne połączenie zombie i cyborga. Na swojej planecie już długo nie zabawił - stwierdzając, iż skoro jest nieśmiertelny może bez przeszkód zwiedzić komos, opuścił ją i nigdy nie powrócił.  
Ponoć zanim my dołączyliśmy do Razora i reszty towarzyszył im jeszcze niejaki Spike, ale został zabity przez Edge'a zanim miałem okazję go poznać, czego nie żałuję jakoś szczególnie.  
Aha... dobrze by było jeszcze wspomnieć, iż w naszej podróży towarzyszył nam jeszcze ktoś, ale wtedy nikt z nas o tym nie wiedział i raczej nieprędko mieliśmy się o tym dowiedzieć.  
Podróżowaliśmy w milczeniu, przemierzając komos w błękitnej bańce energii, którą Edge potrafił stworzyć. Nie odzywaliśmy się do siebie, jeśli nie liczyć nieśmiałych prób Dabre w nawiązaniu konwersacji z naszym wielkim towarzyszem. Napotkała na całkowity mur milczenia i w konsekwencji rozpłakała się. Z głową wypełnioną złymi przeczuciami, nie miałem żadnego pomysłu by ją pocieszyć.

Kim Umierające Gwiazdy były w rzeczywistości przekonaliśmy się z Edge'em wkrótce, na planecie o nazwie Alderaan, której to nazwy nie zapomnę chyba do końca życia, a może i dłużej. Był to pierwszy świat na jakim wylądowaliśmy, oczywiście zamieszkały. Nie było tam ki-wojowników, więc cel wizyty tam był dla mnie początkowo bardzo niejasny. Niestety, szybko został nam ujawniony przez Razora we własnej osobie. Bez choćby słowa wyjaśnienia nadleciał nad jedno z większych miast i ostrzelał je pociskami, niszcząc niemal połowę nim do nas dotarło co właściwie robi. Skłamałbym mówiąc, że mnie to nie zaskoczyło, zaś Edge został dosłownie zamurowany. Kiedy się ocknął i zareagował, miałem przez chwilę nadzieję, na to, iż odzyska charakter, z którego go znałem, niestety byłem w błędzie.  
- Przestań! - krzyknął, stając pomiędzy Razorem i jego celem. - Co robisz!  
- A jak to wygląda? - zapytał beznamiętnie czerwoonoki. - Niszczę to miasto.  
- Ale... dlaczego?  
- Dlaczego? Hmm... - Razor zamyślił się, a przynajmniej taką minę zrobił. - Wiesz, nie zastanawiałem się nad tym, chyba bez powodu.  
Te słowa uderzyły Edge'a do głębi, było to wyraźnie widać.  
- Bez powodu? To znaczy, że nie masz w tym zadnego celu? Że...  
- Może trochę rozrywki... Może też trochę dlatego, iż lubię to jak eksplozje wyglądają na tle nocnego nieba.  
- Ale...  
- Jakie "ale", co, Edge? - zapytał tamten twardo. - Chcesz mi się sprzeciwić? Sądziłem, że tę część mamy już za sobą.  
Olbrzym w odpowiedzi pochylił tylko głowę, wydawało mi się też, że spojrzał wtedy w naszą, moją i Dabre, stronę, co tylko utwierdziło mnie w fakcie, że Razor trzyma go w szachu grożąc naszą śmiercią. Sądziłem jednak - i nadal sądzę - że chodziło o coś więcej. Foil i Sashi-Zoe lewitowali w pobliżu nie reagując na sytuację, wyglądało to jakby czekali, aż iż szef się znudzi.  
Bladoskóry uśmiechnął się lekko i uniósł dłoń do posłania w mniej znisczoną część kolejnego ki-blasta, ale nie strzelił, powstrzymały go kolejne słowa Edge'a.  
- Bawi cię to, że nikt nie jest w stanie cię powstrzymać, prawda? Upajasz się własną mocą... sądzisz, że że jesteś najsilniejszy we wszechświecie i nikt nigdy ci się nie postawi na poważnie, tak?  
Te słowa mnie bardzo zastanowiły, bo nie znałem wtedy jeszcze mocy Razora, choć domyślałem się, iż musiała być spora, zważywszy zachowanie mojego niebieskoskórego towarzysza. Mniej więcej wtedy zacząłem sobie uświadamiać jak duża różnica musiała dzielić tych wojowników. Razor tymczasem przestał się uśmiechać i spojrzał na Edge'a poważnie.  
- Może nie najsilniejszy, ale na pewno w ścisłej czołówce - stwierdził.  
- I uważasz, że skoro jesteś taki silny, to możesz robić co ci się żywnie podoba?  
Wtedy przywódca Umierających Gwiazd roześmiał się na cały głos. Zaskoczyło mnie to, bo jego śmiech brzmiał dość przyjemnie, a już na pewno wydawał się całkowicie naturalny, albo przynajmniej perfekcyjnie udawany. Przypuszczam, że udawany nie był.  
- Zabawne, że o to pytasz - zaczął. - To przywołuje wspomnienia... kiedyś, dawno temu, utrzymywano mnie w przeświadczeniu, iż powininem wykorzystywać swoją siłę dla tak zwanego lepszego dobra - mówił, patrząc na płonące miasto. - Już wtedy trudno było mi się z tym pogodzić... a innym nade mną zapanować. Byłem skłonny do, jak to określano, "wybryków". Po jednym z nich, kiedy ucierpieli postronni, ktoś zadał mi to samo pytanie co ty teraz. Chyba nie powinien był tego robić, bo to pytanie uświadomiło mi, że owszem, tak właśnie sądzę... Tego dnia widziałem swój świat po raz ostatni. - Zamilkł, ale kontynuował po chwili: - Edge, teraz ja cię o coś zapytam. Uważasz, że nie powinienem tak postępować? - Nutka w jego głosie sugerowała, że pyta czysto retorycznie nie zamierza się stosować do rady, Edge także to zauważył.  
- Nie rozumiem po prostu co zyskujesz niszcząc to miasto - odpowiedział wymijająco.  
- Nic także nie tracę. Tak to już jest być Umierajacą Gwiazdą. Tak samo jak gwiazdy, które u kresu swego istnienia przeradzają się w supernowe, siejąc zniszczenie i śmierć, także my staramy się unicestwić jak najwięcej zanim sami zginiemy.  
- Co? - zapytałem zaskoczony. - To stąd wzięła się nazwa "Umierające Gwiazdy"?  
- Owszem. - Razor odwrócił się i utkwił we mnie to swoje przeszywające spojrzenie. - Wspaniałe, prawda?  
- Nie - odparłem, z trudem zdobywając się na wypowiedzenie słów - to przerażające.  
- Najwyraźniej obce jest wam jeszcze piękno zaklęte w destrukcji - powiedział spokojnie, kierując wzrok z powrotem na miasto - ale nic straconego, macie szczęście iż trafiliście na mnie. Wkrótce nauczycie się je dostrzegać... Edge.  
- Tak?  
- Zniszcz tamtą dzielnicę, tę przyzdobioną zielonymi światłami.  
Edge zawahał się, drgnął, ale nie wykonał polecenia. Spojrzał tylko bezwiednie na wskazany cel, nie wiedząc jak zareagować. Mogę się tylko domyślać jaką walkę toczył wtedy w swoim wnętrzu. Może to oznaka starczej słabości, ale cieszę się, iż nie byłem wtedy na jego miejscu.  
- No? Długo mam czekać? - zapytał czarnowłosy, wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony.  
- Ja... ja...  
- Tak myślałem - przerwał mu Razor, ponownie odwracając się za siebie. Poczułem gęsią skórkę gdy jego oczy zatrzymały się na mnie. Jednakże ku mojemu kolejnemu zaskoczeniu i, nie ukrywam, uldze podleciał nie do mnie, ale do... Dabre. - Ponoć edukację należy zaczynać w jak najmłodszych latach. Zaraz się przekonamy czy to prawda. - Chwycił dziewczynkę za rękę i wrócił mniej więcej na poprzednie miejsce. Następnie ustawił ją przed sobą i nachylił się, mówiąc jej prosto do ucha, na tyle głośno jednak, by wszyscy słyszeli: - Posłuchaj, mała. Jestem pewien, że wiesz jak stworzyć pocisk energii. Wiesz, prawda? - Skinęła głową przestraszona. - Świetnie. No więc skup się i wystrzel najsilniejszy jaki potrafisz w kierunku tego miasta. Jeśli tego nie zrobisz zabiję twoich przyjaciół, a na końcu pewnie także i ciebie. Rozumiesz? - Dabre spojrzała na Edge'a w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś wsparcia, ale on tylko odwrócił wzrok. - Rozumiesz? - Razor ścisnął jej bark aż pisnęła z bólu.  
- T-tak.  
- Bardzo ładnie. - Złapał jej nadgarstek i nakierował jej dłoń na cel. - Dokładnie tak... Teraz! Zniszcz ich! - syknął agresywnie. - Zabij!  
Dabre załkała cicho i zacisnęła powieki, co jednak nie powstrzymało łez płynących z jej oczu. W jej dłoni pojawiła się niewielka, zielona kulka ki, która sekundę później poleciała w kierunku jednego z blokowisk i eksplodowała tam, niszcząc kilka budynków. Razor puścił dziewczynkę, która, starciwszy zupełnie koncentrację, zaczęła opadać na ziemię. Na szczęście w porę udało mi się ją złapać. Biedaczka cały czas płakała, było mi jej wtedy potwornie żal. Byłem także wściekły... głównie na samego siebie, ale nie tlyko. Jak się okazało, Edge także był na granicy wytrzymałości psychicznej, pokazała to reakcja na słowa Razora.  
- I co ty na to, wojowniku? - zaczął przywódca Umierających Gwiazd. - Nawet twoja mała koleżanka sobie poradziła, może z trudem, ale jednak. Nie wstyd ci, że jesteś od niej gorszy?  
- Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć! Naprawdę chcesz do kurwy nędzy wiedzieć! No to zaraz się przekonasz! - Olbrzymi wojownik bez wysiłku skupił w dłoniach potężną kulę ki i cisnął nią w powierzchnię planety. Wbiła się w podłoże w jaskrawej eksplozji, której fala uderzeniowa zrównała z ziemią nie tylko miasto, ale i całą okolicę. Większość ładunku jednakże przebiła się w głąb skorupy Alderaanu, wyraźnie czuliśmy jak zbliża się do samego jądra planety.  
Zadziwiająco, reakcją Razora na tę sytuację był kolejny atak śmiechu.  
- Jest to na pewno krok naprzód, Edge, ale musisz wiedzieć, że destrukcja jest jak seks... Musisz się delektować każdą chwilą, a nie starać się skończyć jak najszybciej.  
Do niemal nieprzytomnego z wściekłości olbrzyma dotarło wtedy, że to starcie przegrał i przypuszczam, że porażka ta była dla niego nawet bardziej dotkliwa niż poprzednia. W tym momencie mógł zrobić już tylko jedną rzecz, by jej dodatkowo nie pogłębić - milczeć. To właśnie czynił, zaciskając przy tym pięści tak silnie, że paznokcie aż do krwi wbiły mu się w skórę.  
- Tymczasem jednak, myślę, że nie powinnismy tak stać bezczynnie - podjął po sekundzie Razor. - To by się mogło dla nas źle skończyć. - Sash, mógłbyś?  
Sashi-Zoe skinął głową, przymknął oczy i złożył dłonie. Wtedy po raz pierwszy mogłem zaobserwować jego niezwykłą naturalność w posługiwaniu się ki i przyznaję, że wywarło to na mnie ogromne wrażenie. Niemal bez wysiłku otoczył nas wszystkich bladopomarańczową, kolistą osłoną energii na tyle mocną, że eksplozja Alderaanu, która nastąpiła niecałe pół minuty później nie zachwiała jej ani na moment. Nie wiem, czy jakikolwiek inny znany mi ki-wojownik, z Edge'em na czele, byłby w stanie dokonać czegoś takiego, a już na pewno nie z taką łatwością. Zresztą, niebieski olbrzym także był wyraźnie zdumiony tym wyczynem.  
Tego dnia był to już koniec emocji, nasza feralna podróż niestety dopiero się rozpoczynała...

Podróż ta pochłonęła więcej ofiar niż mógłbym zliczyć i - przyznaję to z bólem - znaczna ich część zginęła z mojej ręki. Żadne słowa tego nie oddadzą w pełni, ale Razorowi po prostu nie dało się sprzeciwiać, nie na dłuższą metę. Przypuszczam, że obserwując jak Edge z czasem coraz bardziej mu ulega, jak z czasem dosłownie zaczyna się przed Razorem płaszczyć, jak wbrew sobie wykonuje każde jego polecenia, mógłbym tym olbrzymim wojownikiem wzgardzić... Mógłbym, gdyby nie fakt, iż sam, postępowałem dokładnie tak samo. Szybko straciłem rachubę w ilości zniszczonych przez nas światów i jedyne czego wtedy chciałem, to znaleźć się jak najdalej stamtąd. Co najgorsze miałem taką możliwość, ale nie potrafiłem z niej skorzystać... Będąc niegdyś w zaświatach poznałem technikę Shunkanido - teleportacji. Mogłem za jej pomocą wyrwać stamtąd cała naszą trójkę i nawet zaproponowałem to Edge'owi, ale z nieznanych mi wóczas powodów, odmówił.  
- Nie powstrzymam ciebie, jeśli postanowisz uciec, Dao, ale proszę, jeśli się na to zdecydujesz, zabierz ze sobą Dabre. - Tylko tyle zdołałem z nieco wyciągnąć.  
Razor wcześniej wyraźnie dał nam do zrozumienia, że jakokolwiek próba rezygnacji z jego dalszego towarzystwa skończy się śmiercią całej trójki, a w tym wypadku zapewne, śmiercią tych, którym odejść się nie uda. Nie rozumiałem postawy Edge'a i wściekły na niego chciałem nawet postąpić zgodnie z tym co powiedział i wynieść się stamtąd z Dabre. Ona jednakże za żadną cenę nie chciała ona go zostawić na pewną śmierć i w sumie cieszę się, że wykazała wtedy więcej przywiązania ode mnie. Pozostawała mi jeszcze opcja samotnej ucieczki, jednak jak już wspomniałem, nie potrafiłem się na nią zdobyć. Co mnie powstrzymywało? Może jakaś jedna jedna, ostatnia iskierka nadziei, telepiąca się gdzieś wewnątrz mojej duszy. Taka resztka heroizmu, tego uczucia, które rodzi się w człowieku po tym jak choć raz w życiu dokona czegoś bohaterskiego. Głupia, naiwna myśl o tym, że przetrwamy, że uda się nam ostatecznie zwyciężyć wcielone zło za jakie uważaliśmy wtedy Razora. Nadzieja to potężna, ale obosieczna broń - czasem zapewnia ogromną siłę, innym razem bywa złudna i prowadzi do zagłady.  
Zostawiając za sobą kolejne zgliszcza światów coraz bardziej obojętnieliśmy na śmierć. Najbardziej było to widoczne u Dabre, która, jako dziecko, miała najwrażliwszą psychikę. Nie jestem w stanie sobie nawet wyobrazić jakich spustoszeń te wydarzenia dokonały w jej umyśle, ale musiały być ogromne jeśli mam brać od uwagę to jak wpłynęły na mnie, znajdującego się przecież na zupełnie przeciwnym biegunie pod względem wieku. Wówczas mnie to przerażało, ale patrząc z dzisiejszej perspektywy stwierdzam, że być może to i lepiej, że przywykła o tego wszystkiego już wtedy...  
Nie niszczyliśmy oczywiście każdej napotkanej planety... jak sądzę nie niszczyliśmy nawet jednej dziesiątej z nich, chociaż nie znalazłem żadnej reguły, która by mogła określić kryteria wyboru kolejnych celów. Jedyną zasadą było to, iż światy do anihilacji wybierał zawsze sam Razor, często spontanicznie. Zdarzały się okresy przestojów, w których czasami i tygodniami tylko przemieszczaliśmy się ze świata na świat. Sława Umierających Gwiazd sięgała daleko i prawie wszędzie byliśmy przyjmowani podobnie - niczym bogowie, którzy z niezadowolenia, czy dla kaprysu mogą unicestwić cała cywilizację. Właściwie był to obraz prawdziwy, chociaż zapewne mieszkańcy kolejnych planet nie zdawali sobie sprawy, iż żyjemy w równie wielkim strachu co oni... przynajmniej ja tak żyłem. Zdarzały się także próby siłowego oporu, ale chyba nie muszę nikogo przekonywać, że całkowicie bezskuteczne... Już Edge czy Foil potrafili pokonać każdego, a kiedy swoje możliwości pokazywał nasz przywódca, po prostu nie było co zbierać.  
Jak wspomniałem, żadnej zasady odnośnie wyboru następnych ofiar nie było. Bywało, że Razor wysadzał świat na którym zostaliśmy przyjęci po królewsku, innym razem, niszcząc kilkanaście rozwiniętych nacji pod rząd, oszczędzał jakąś nic nie wartą kosmiczną skałę bo, jak twierdził "był z niej ładny widok". Rzadko jednak się przed nami tłumaczył.  
Nie wiem, czy warto o tym wspominać, ale miałem wtedy wrażenie, iż on często sam nie widział sensu w swoim dziele zniszczenia. Od czasu do czasu owszem, gdy stał pośród płonących szczątków jakiegoś potężnego miasta, na jego twarzy malowała się prawdziwa ekstaza, w innych sytuacjach zachowywał obojętność, a jeszcze w innych widać po nim było co najwyżej ulgę, zupełnie jak, nie przymierzając, u narkomana, który otrzymał kolejną działkę swojej używki. Myślę, że to dobre określenie, on właśnie taki był - uzależniony od destrukcji. Musiał niszczyć, to stanowiło jego cel życiowy, główny i jedyny powód jego egzystencji... Zastanawiałem się kiedyś nad powodem dla którego ciągnął nas, czy raczej Edge'a, za sobą i ostatecznie uznałem, że pewnie po części sam zdawał sobie sprawę z tego kim jest i co robi. Tak, wydaje mi się, że tak było, potwierdzają to słowa, które skierował do Edge'a. Był supernową, a supernowa, niezależnie od tego jak jasno i jak gorąco by nie płonęła, prędzej czy później musi się wypalić. Myślę, że Razor podświadomie szukał śmierci, ale nie potrafił jej znaleźć, był na to po prostu zbyt potężny. Może wyczuł w moim olbrzymim towarzyszu tego, który będzie zdolny go zabić? Jeśli tak - miał rację... ale jednocześnie ogromnie się mylił.  
Już dokładnie nie pamiętam ile czasu minęło do momentu przełomu... oceniając jednak po tym jak Dabre urosła sądzę, że mogły to być jakieś trzy lata... Tak, chyba tak. Minęło około trzech lat od momentu gdy spotkaliśmy Razora do chwili, gdy oblicze Umierających Gwiazd zostało raz na zawsze odmienione. Dużą rolę odegrał w tym ten, którego później znienawidziłem (zresztą, nie tylko ja) - Cathan. Bo to właśnie Zabójca Bogów we własnej osobie podążał za nami gdy kroczyliśmy naszą ścieżką zniszczenia, przez ponad trzy lata.

IVB: Spuścizna Razora

Po porażce w pojedynku z Edge'em, Cathan przez jakiś czas wracał do zdrowia na swojej planecie. Już wtedy dochodziły go głosy, które nie wróżyły mu dobrze. Przegrał, a to dowodziło, iż pokonanie go jest możliwe. Stracił w tej jednej walce znacznie więcej niż by się spodziewał, bo kiedy tylko wyzdrowiał znalazło się bardzo wielu kandydatów do zajęcia jego miejsca, w tym niektórzy przybyli z bardzo daleka. Pojedynczo był w stanie pokonać każdego, ale nie wszyscy jego nagle ujawnieni przeciwnicy chcieli przestrzegać tradycji pojedynków jeden na jednego. Po trzeciej niemal udanej próbie zamachu na swoje życie Cathan uznał, że tylko jedno może mu przywrócić dawną pozycję - odnalazienie Edge'a i pokonanie go. Plan był dobry, ale nie doskonały, gdyż niektórzy uznali jego chęć wyprawy w komos jako próbę ucieczki. Wynikło dość duże zamieszanie w wyniku którego planeta przestała istnieć razem ze znaczną większością swej populacji, zaś lekko ranny Zabójca Bogów rozpoczął swoją wędrówkę.  
Odnalezienie kogoś konkretnego we wszechświecie może być naprawdę trudne, Cathan jednak miał to szczęście, iż Edge nie zdołał w tym czasie odlecieć nigdzie daleko, bo w przeciwieństwie do niego samego, nie miał możliwości wspomagania swoich naturalnych zdolności zdrowienia i rany z walki leczył dużo dłużej. Tak więc podążał za nami już wtedy gdy opuszczaliśmy tamtą pustą planetę, gdzie Dabre nauczyła się Zanzoken. Gdyby był idiotą zapewne zaatakowałby już wówczas, jakkolwiek jednak mogę o nim powiedzieć wiele złego, to głupi nie jest. Wiedział, iż Edge pokonał go wcześniej jakimś sposobem i postanowił przed kolejną konfrontacją ten sposób poznać. Śledził nas aż do pamiętnego spotkania z Razorem i pewnie widział - lub co najmniej wyczuł - porażkę Edge'a. To tym bardziej skłoniło go do zachowania w tajemnicy faktu swojego istnienia. Już samo to, że udało mu się tego dokonać jest co najmniej imponujące. Nie tylko nas śledził, ukrywajac się tak skutecznie, że nawet tego nie podejrzewaliśmy (to znaczy - nie wszyscy), ale jednocześnie intensywnie trenował, konsekwentnie podwyższając swoje umiejętności.  
Nie wiem czy to właśnie jego cierpliwość się wreszcie wyczerpała czy też po prostu uznał, że jest już dość silny, ale tego dnia kiedy stanął przed nami i wyzwał Razora na pojedynek wydawał się dość pewny siebie. Miało to miejsce na pewnej planecie, gdzie istoty żywe dopiero wychodziły na ląd, właściwie więc niezamieszkałej. Początkowo nie byliśmy pewni czy nie ulegamy zbiorowej halucynacji...  
- Chcesz ze mną walczyć, nieznajomy? - Razor wyraźnie niedowierzał. - A kimże to jesteś?  
- To Cathan, Zabójca Bogów - odparł nieco mechanicznie Edge, najbardziej chyba zaskoczony pojawieniem się błękitnookiego, ale też tylko on spotkał go wcześniej osobiście.  
- Zabójca Bogów? Ten Zabójca Bogów? - Czerwoonoki roześmiał się. - Czy mi się wydaje, czy mój Edge tutaj wkopał ci już jakiś czas temu?  
- Nie używam już tego przydomka - stwierdził ponuro Cathan. - I tak, owszem, pokonał mnie i wyzywałbym w tym momencie jego, gdyby nie fakt, że wydajesz się potężniejszy.  
- A jak niby zamierzasz ze mną walczyć, skoro nawet z nim przegrałeś? - Nasz przywódca utkwił w swym rozmówcy wzrok, ale błękitnookiego to wcale nie ruszyło, czym mocno mi zaimponował.  
- To było dawno temu - powiedział z grymasem, który był czymś pomiędzy uśmiechem, a wrogim ukazaniem zębów.  
Generalnie, Cathan miał tego dnia szczęście, bo trafił akurat na dobry humor Razora. Gdyby trafił na kiepski, czy chociaż typowy, zapewne nie dożyłby okazji wypowiedzenia choćby drugiego zdania. Jednakże, tego dnia nasz czerwoonoki przywódca był w świetnym nastroju, więc na to ostatnie stwierdzenie tylko się uśmiechnął. Pewnie by nawet coś odpowiedział, gdyby nie fakt, iż właśnie wtedy Edge niespodziewanie wystartował z kopyta, lądując dwa kroki przed Cathanem.  
- Wynoś się stąd! - warknął na niego.  
Nawet jeśli ex-króla to zaskoczyło, nie dał tego po sobie poznać.  
- Zejdź mi z drogi - odparł wrogo.  
- Nie rozumiesz mnie, kretynie? Wypierdalaj!  
Tu mnie trochę wcięło, bo znając Edge'a już jakiś czas przywykłem, iż klął naprawdę bardzo rzadko. Nie bardzo rozumiałem całą tą sytuację, ale wygladało na to, że chodzi o coś poważnego.  
- Powiedziałem... - błękitnooki zacisnął pięść i zasadził olbrzymiemu wojownikowi potężną fangę prosto w twarz, tak że ten odpadł o dobre dwa metry do tyłu i łupnął o ziemię - zejdź mi z drogi! Dość już czekałem! Razor, stawaj do walki!  
Razor nie stanął do walki, zamiast tego wyprostował rękę, kierując dłoń w stronę Cathana. Po sekundzie jakiś centymetr przed jej powierzchnią skoncentrował się żółty, idealnie okrągły ki-blast. Od tamtej chwili minęło ponad piętnaście lat, ale jest to jedno ze wspomnień, które zapadają w pamieć raz na zawsze, nadal mogę z całą pewnością powiedzieć, że nie był to jakiś tam sobie zwykły ki-blast. Dosłownie płonął energią i to tak intensywnie, iż nie tylko momentalnie się spociłem i dostałem gęsiej skórki, ale nawet ogarnęły mnie mdłości... Stałem wtedy bardzo blisko naszego przywódcy, dość blisko, by widzieć, jak po powierzchni pocisku przebiegają niewielkie zmarszczki, jak faluje ona i marszczy się pod wpływem ogromnej energii zawartej wewnątrz. To musiał być D-Structor, półlegendarna technika Razora, której używał niezwykle rzadko. Zapamiętałem to bardzo dobrze, mimo iż widziałem to może przez pół sekundy, bo tyle właśnie minęło od chwili powstania tego pocisku do jego wystrzelenia.  
Nie wiedziałem czy Cathan nie czuł dziwnej energii bijącej z ataku Razora, czy też po prostu postanowił to zignorować, jednak nie ruszył się z miejsca, postanawiając chyba blokować atak. Szkoda, że do tego nie doszło, bo to by go pewnie raz na zawsze wyleczyło z takiego typu zagrywek...  
Wracając jednak do tematu, kiedy pocisk był już o jakiś metr od osiągnięcia celu, Cathan został gwałtownie odepchnięty i poleciał o dobre dwadzieścia metrów w swoją prawą. Tym, który go uratował był, jakżeby inaczej, Edge. (Rzucę tu nieco złośliwą dygresję, sądzę, że z racji wieku mam do tego prawo - jak ktoś zasadza mi z całej siły fangę w twarz, to raczej mu oddaję kopem między nogi niż ratuję życie, nie?) Ten manewr sprawił, że sam znalazł się na torze lotu złotego ki-blasta, nie widząc więc innego wyjścia, odbił go z backhandu, otwartą dłonią. To znaczy, przynajmniej zamierzał odbić, bo przy pierwszym kontakcie z jego skórą ki-blast pokrył się wyładowaniami elektrycznymi, a sekundę potem wokół niego i Edge'a powstała pięciometrowej średnicy kula energetyczna, zamykając olbrzyma w środku. Wtedy pocisk eksplodował potężnie, wypełniając wnętrze sfery płynnym ogniem. Jak sądzę, moc ataku została zwielokrotniona na zasadzie echa, po tym jak fala uderzeniowa odbiła się kilka razy od ścian kuli... Do tej pory nie wiem jakim cudem Edge to przeżył. Wtedy byłem po prostu całkowicie pewien, że nie wyjdzie stamtąd żywy, a jednak... kiedy kula zniknęła na ziemię opadły nie jego zwęglone szczątki, lecz całe wielkie, niebieskoskóre, trochę zaledwie osmalone cielsko.  
Cathan poderwał się pierwszy, podszedł do leżącego olbrzyma i w podzięce... kopnął go w żebra. Ten stęknął, co upewniło nas wszystkich, iż jednak żyje.  
- Nie chcę twojej pomocy! - syknął błękitnooki.  
Edge uniósł się na przedramionach i potrząsnał głową.  
- Kretynie... gdyby nie ja, już byś nie żył!  
- Bez kitu? - zironizował Cathan. - Zrobiłbym unik. Ten pocisk był powol... - Urwał nagle, bo jego twarz zderzyła się z nadlatującym łokciem Razora. Zrobił podwójne salto w tył i wyhamował w powietrzu, impulsem energetycznym, jednak wbrew jego oczekiwaniom czerwoonoki wcale nie rzucił się na niego, zamiast tego podniósł on Edge'a, chwytem za szyję.  
- Chyba się na chwilę zapomniałeś chłopcze... - zaczął, ale szybko go puścił i odskoczył, bo Cathan nie zamierzał dawać mu wytchnienia i po zwiększeniu pułapu o jakieś dwadzieścia metrów, zaczynał właśnie serię Renzoku Energy Dan. Edge w ostatniej chwili na wpół odtoczył, na wpół odczołgał się z lini ognia, zresztą atak został szybko przerwany. - Wy tam! - Machnął na nas. - Zająć się nim! - Wskazał błękitnookiego ex-króla.  
Nie muszę chyba wyjaśniać, że byłem wtedy tak daleki od wypełnienia tego polecenia jak to tylko możliwe, prawda? Niestety, nie mogę tego samego powiedzieć o całej reszcie - Foil skinął głową w milczeniu i ruszył z kopyta.  
Wiedząc, iż Edge samotnie przeciw Razorowi nic nie zdziała, niewiele myśląc pognałem za nim. Był niestety szybszy, więc użyłem Shunkanido by go wyprzedzić i wykrzystałem element zaskczoenia, który mi to zapewniło, celnie trafiając go po żebrach. Cóż z tego, skoro poczułem jakbym uderzał metalową stalową klatkę? Foil zaś szybko otrząsnął się z pierwszego szoku i odwinął mi tak silnie z lewej, że aż mnie zamroczyło. Osiągnąłem co chciałem - teraz mnie uznał za swego przeciwnika, więc walczący z Razorem mogli utrzymać przewagę liczebną, przynajmniej chwilowo. Byłbym pewnie szybko przegrał ten pojedynek, bo mierzyć się z nim nie mogłem... no, może na krótka metę... ale i mnie szczęście sprzyjało w tym momencie. Foil oberwał kolejnym atakiem z zaskoczenia - tym razem była to seria ki-blastów w wykonaniu Dabre. Nie zraniło go to może jakoś poważnie... czy w ogóle, dało mi jednak chwilę czasu na koncentrację energii i atak firmową techniką - Shiroikaną. Wykrzyczałem jej nazwę, posyłając w kościstego wojownika najpotężniejszy strumień ki jaki byłem wtedy w stanie jeszcze z siebie wyrzucić, a było to sporo więcej niż potrafię teraz, choć już nie to, co prezentowałem w sile wieku i formy. Cóż, to już nie te lata. Tak czy inaczej, mój atak okazał się skuteczny "o tyle o ile". Owszem, przysmażyłem go nieźle, aż poczułem swąd spalenizny, ale ostateczny rezultat był taki, że nawet go to nie spowolniło, o czym miałem nieprzyjemną okazję się przekonać gdy zasadził mi kolanem prosto w brzuch, wbijając dość głęboko jeden ze stalowych kolców, które wystawały z jego łokci, barków, czy kolan właśnie. Poczułem ostry ból i krew ściekającą mi po nodze i poczułem, że nadchodzi mój koniec. Przed oczami miałem na wpół opaloną ze skóry, pokrytą krwawą masą kościano-metalową czaszkę Foila. Dodatkowo skurwysyn uśmiechał się, wyraźnie czerpiąc przyjemność z tego, że za chwilę miał wyrwać mi flaki i zapewne zatanczyć na nich. Do dziś śni mi się to w koszmarach...  
Kolejna interwencja Dabre opóźniła mój moment zejścia, pierwszy pocisk dziewczynki (hmm, może powinienem używać określenia "dziewczyna", w końcu miała już jedenaście lat) trafił go w głowę, odrzucając ją o kilka centymetrów. Wykorzystałem to, by w miarę bezboleśnie wyrwać się ze szpikulca, który miałem we bebechach. Nie do końca się udało - wcale nie było bezbolesne... a mówiąc szczerze było potwornie bolesne. Nie takie rany jednak przeżywałem. Wrzeszcząc z bólu i wściekłości skoncentrowałem tyle ki ile tylko mogłem, wspomagając to techniką, której nauczyłem się z zaświatach (zwała się Kaioken, ale wtedy użyłem wersji ulepszonej przeze mnie i nazwanej, także przeze mnie, Hyper-Daoken) i posłałem w drania silną, acz niezbyt czystą technicznie falę energii. Daoken jest wyczerpujące, a nawet niebezpieczne dla zdrowia, więc wtedy, dodatkowo osłabiony, straciłem na chwilę przytomność, odzyskując ją kiedy boleśnie uderzyłem plecami o ziemię. Wyszukałem wzrokiem Foila i zauważyłem, że stawiał, z pewnym trudem, czoła zaciekle atakującej Dabre. Szło jej nieźle, ale nadrabianie zapałem braków w technice, doświadczeniu czy - powiedzmy otwarcie - poziomie mocy mogło dać jej przewagę tylko na krótko. Tak też było. Już po kilku chwilach oberwała ciosem w twarz, drugim w korpus i jeszcze jednym w kark, co zupełnie wystarczyło, by poleciała niekontrolowanie w stronę gruntu i wbiła się w niego, czego jednak już nie widziałem.  
Można by pomyśleć, że leżałem sobie, nawet nie próbując się podnieść... Tak nie było. Próbowałem i to jak... niestety osłabienie wywołane Daoken (byłem wtedy zawiedziony samym sobą, w końcu użyłem tej techniki bardzo krótko), upływ krwi czy zwyczajna strata energii okazały się zbyt trudne do przezwyciężenia, przynajmniej chwilowo. Jednakże, zgodnie z zasadą "więcej szczęścia niż rozumu" otrzymałem kolejnego niespodziewanego sprzymierzeńca. Szykujacego się już na mnie Foila zaatkował nikt inny jak Sashi-Zoe. I to jak zaatakował, ho, ho... Widywałem go już wcześniej w akcji, ale i tak zrobiło to na mnie wrażenie. Niezwykle płynny, wręcz taneczny lot z bardzo szybkim i ostrym zwrotem tuż przed przeciwnikiem i doskonale wymierzony kopniak z półobrotu. Może przesadzam z tymi zachwytami, ale uwielbiam obserwować jak ten chłopak walczy, można by na jego pojedynki sprzedawać bilety... Tak czy inaczej, kopnięcie było perfekcyjne, obliczone na uderzenie w punkt krytyczny i zgruchotanie odpowiednich kręgów. Spełniło swoje zadanie w stu procentach - Foil poniósł śmierć na miejscu. Nie ukrywam, że obserwowałem jego finalny lot ku ziemi ze sporą dozą satysfakcji.  
Sashi tymczasem wylądował w pobliżu i pochylił się nade mną. Zmarszczył lekko brwi, widząc krew cieknącą z dziury w moim brzuchu.  
- Dobra robota, chłopcze - pochwaliłem jego walkę. - Zapowiadasz się na świetnego wojownika... - wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałem o tym, iż nie dorasta i prawdopodobnie nie jest tak młody jak na to wygląda. - Wszystko przed tobą... Dla mnie to już chyba koniec.  
Uciszył mnie gestem i zdecydowanym ruchem rozerwał mi ubranie, by widzieć ranę. Ponownie poruszył brwiami, jednocześnie przesuwając dłonią nad moim brzuchem. Poczułem przyjemne ciepło i ku mojemu wielkiemu zdumieniu, rana zaczęła się zabliźniać. To wyglądało zupełnie jakbym oglądał naturalny proces zdrowienia, ale przyspieszony mniej więcej stukrotnie. Już po kilkunastu sekundach po obrażeniach pozostało tylko wspomnienie... oraz krew, która zdążyła w tym czasie wypłynąć.  
- J... jak? - zapytałem, ale on się na to tylko uśmiechnął, pomagając mi wstać. Okazało się, że sam na nogach się nie utrzymam, obite przy upadku plecy odezwały się tępym bólem. Podpierając się na Sashu zrobiłem kilka kroków w stronę walczącej z Razorem dwójki.  
Nie szło im, niestety, najlepiej. Mimo przewagi liczebnej nie byli w stanie dorównać jego mocy. Cathan właściwie już został wyeliminowany - na wpół klęczał, na wpół kucał, zaś pod nim tworzyła się coraz większa plama krwi wypływającej z rozciętego boku i rozbitej głowy. Kilkanaście metrów dalej Edge próbował stawiać opór atakom naszego przywódcy. Sprowadzało się do to tego, iż starał się utrzymać na nogach mimo coraz większej ilości przyjętych ciosów. Przychodziło mu to  
już z niemałym trudem i po kolejnym podcięciu ze strony Razora ciężko uderzył o ziemię. Czerwonooki postawił mu nogę na twarzy, otarł pot z czoła (należy zaznaczyć, że i on nie wyszedł z walki bez szwanku, miał na sobie ślady oparzeń i ciosów, wyglądał też na nieco zmęczonego) i mruknął przez zęby:  
- Uważałem cię za nieco rozsądniejszego, Edge. I na co ci to było? Co chciałeś zyskać zwracając się przeciwko mnie? - Olbrzym nie odpowiedział, być może dlatego, iż gnieciony stopą nie mógł nawet otworzyć ust. - Udowodniłem ci lata temu, że nie jesteś w stanie się ze mną mierzyć. - Zachwiał się w tym momencie, trafiony w plecy ki-blastem Cathana, zbyt słabym jednak by uczynić naszemu przywódcy krzywdę. Razor obrócił się w stronę błękitnookiego. - A mogłeś zaczekać na swoją kolej. - Strzelił własnym pociskiem, Cathan zrobił unik, ale eksplozja nastąpiła zaledwie kilka metrów od niego, rzucajac błękitnookim o ziemię. Chwilę dekoncentracji przeciwnika wykorzystał Edge, łapiąc oburącz za kostkę ugniatającej go nogi i przekręcając z całej siły. Podziałało, Razor syknął z bólu i stracił równowagę. Olbrzym odtoczył się i wstał, stając w pozycji oznaczającej gotowość do dalszej walki. Czarnowłosy, kulejąc lekko, odzyskał stabilność i uśmiechnął się.  
- Stale mnie zadziwiasz - przyznał. - Zabicie cię da mi sporą satysfakcję. Już samo to, że przeżyłeś D-Structor'a stawia cię w ścisłej czołówce wojowników we wszechświecie. Nie miałem takiej frajdy od bardzo dawna. Naprawdę szkoda, że twój towarzysz nie wytrzymał i zaatakował już teraz. Gdyby dotrwał do końca planu moglibyście stanowić jakieś zagrożenie.  
Edge zbladł lekko na te słowa.  
- Wiedziałeś? Ale... jak? Skąd?  
- Potrafię wyczuwać ki równie dobrze co ty, jeśli nie lepiej. Sądzisz, że nie zauważyłbym czegoś takiego skoro działo się to tuż pod moim nosem?  
Nie miałem bladego pojęcia o czym mówią, ale zacząłem się powoli domyślać. Najwidoczniej Edge i Cathan dogadali się i postanowili wspólnie wyeliminować Razora kiedy staną się wystarczająco silni. Cathan, zapewne czując się dostatecznie mocny, zaatakował już teraz. Zakląłem w myślach, a może nawet na głos, już nie pamiętam. Wychodziło z tego, że zaraz wszyscy pożegnamy się z życiem.  
Edge'a nieco zdeprymowała ta wiadomość, ale chyba tylko chwilowo, bo zaraz napiął swe potężne mięśnie i ugiął nogi, najwyraźniej postanawiając jednak spróbować walki. Razor, widząc to, przestał się uśmiechać, ugiął prawą rekę w łokciu, palec wskazujący kierując na niebieskiego olbrzyma.  
Nie widziałem strzałów... prawdę powiedziawszy, ledwo co widziałem same błyski im towarzyszące, a to dość dużo mówi o ich szybkości, bo uważam się za znacznego eksperta w dostrzeganiu nawet bardzo szybkich akcji. Przypuszczam, iż nasz przywódca posłał w Edge'a kilka, może kilkanaście niewielkich ładunków energii, co można było porównać do strzelania gumowymi kulami na światach pozbawionych ki-wojowników. Olbrzym jęknął, zachwiał się i odruchowo zasłonił rękami.  
- Boli, prawda? To dopiero początek... Będę ci długo i boleśnie uświadamiał jak bardzo pomyliłeś się sądząc, że jesteś w stanie stawić mi czoła. Będziesz mnie błagał o śmierć, gigancie...  
- Chrzań się... - wystękał Edge, wyraźnie majac problemy z oddychaniem - chrzań się, Razor. Żal mi ciebie... Tak - pokiwał głową, patrząc przeciwnikowi prosto w oczy i pierwszy raz chyba wytrzymując jego spojrzenie - jesteś żałosny. Zachłysnąłeś się własną mocą, zamknąłeś w niej jak w klatce. Ciągniesz nas przez kosmos, by mieć publiczność dla swojego dzieła zniszczenia. Zmuszasz nas do brania w tym udziału, bo chcesz poczuć, że nie jesteś jedynym do tego zdolnym. Łatwo cię rozszyfrować, sam nie wiesz jak bardzo. Owszem, z pewnością poznęcasz się nade mną i jestem pewien, że sprawi ci to przyjemność, ale mnie nie zabijesz... po prostu nie jesteś w sta... - Razor przerwał mu brutalnie, przeszywając udo cienkim promieniem ki. Chlusnęła krew, Edge złapał się za nogę, ledwo utrzymując się w pionowej pozycji.  
- Zamknij się! - ryknął czerwonooki. Po raz pierwszy widziałem go wyprowadzonego z równowagi i bardzo się cieszę, że także po raz ostatni. - Zawrzyj mordę! - Nie wiadomo kiedy znalazł się tuż przy Edge'u i uderzył goprawym sierpowym. Olbrzym upadł. - Nie wiesz jak to jest! Nic nie wiesz! - Kopał zaciekle i potężnie, Edge próbował się zasłaniać, ale bez efektów, obrywał za każdym razem. Naprawdę chciałem wtedy w jakiś sposób zareagować, zrobić cokolwiek... ale zdawałem sobie sprawę ze swojej bezsilności. Wiedziałem, że nawet silniejszy ode mnie Sashi-Zoe nie jest w stanie nic zdziałać, a co dopiero ja... Cathan był nieprzytomny i nie zanosiło się by tę przytomność w najbliższym czasie miał odzyskać.  
Ratunek dla Edge'a przyszedł z jeszcze innej strony - od Dabre. Przypomniała o sobie, zadziwiająco głośnym, wysokim krzykiem. Razor przerwał katowanie olbrzymiego wojownika i spojrzał na nią, podobnie jak my wszyscy.  
- Zostaw go! - krzyknęła, zaciskając pięści z wściekłością. - Zostaw go w spokoju, bo...  
- Bo co? Bo ty mnie powstrzymasz? A to dobre! - Roześmiał się nieco sztucznie.  
- Zabiję cię! - wrzasnęła cienko. - Zabiję cię! ZAAAABIIIIIJĘĘĘĘ!  
Ki Dabre gwałtownie podskoczyła, aż mnie wcięło, ale tylko na chwilę, bo tego dnia przywykłem już do zaskoczeń. Widząc jak Edge, mimo ran i bólu jakie mu sprawiały, podrywa się i rzuca do ucieczki, niewiele myśląc przyłożyłem dwa palce do czoła i za pomocą Shunkanido przeniosłem siebie i Sashi-Zoe o pół układu gwiezdnego dalej. W samą porę, muszę dodać.  
Mimo odległości wyraźnie odczuliśmy niezwykłą siłę eksplozji jej ki, bo właśnie to musiało tam nastąpić. Edge opowiadał mi, że Dabre mając problemy z panowaniem nad mocą czasami uwalniała ją gwałtownie i jestem pewien, że tak było w tym przypadku. Potężna emanacja energii trwała zaledwie kilka sekund, po których wszystko wróciło do względnej normy. Upewniając się, że ki dziewczyny opadła do niskiego poziomu teleportowałem nas z powrotem.  
Na miejscu zastaliśmy prawdziwe pobojowisko. Fakt, że trawa, jeszcze niedawno zielona, była teraz szaro-czarna i kruszyła się pod stopami to nieważny szczegół przy tym, co działo się z walczącymi. Dabre, płacząc i oddychając ciężko, klęczała pośrodku sporego krateru, który sama pewnie stworzyła. Pokrwawiony i słaniający się na nogach Edge stał obok nieprzytomnego Cathana, otoczeni byli półprzezroczystą, zielonkawą osłoną, która zresztą tuż po naszym przybyciu zamigotała i zniknęła. Razor natomiast, stał w komplentym bezruchu, w takiej pozycji jakby przedramionami próbował osłonić oczy przed jasnym błyskiem światła. Cały dymił, z jego płaszcza pozostały strzępy, a i czarny strój był nadpalony w wielu miejscach. Nie wydzielał żadnej ki.  
- Cholera... - zakląłem. - Usmażyła go! - wykrzyknąłem radośnie. - Naprawdę jej się udało! Mała! Nie wiem jak to zrobiłaś, ale dokonałaś tego! Kocham cię, malutka!  
Podbiegłbym do niej, gdyby nie fakt, iż ledwo mogłem chodzić. Czułem się autentycznie cudownie, jak nowo narodzony. Zupełnie jakbym przed chwilą wzorowo zdał najważniejszy w życiu egzamin albo dowiedział się, iż anulowano moja karę śmierci.  
Musiałem więc mieć naprawdę głupią minę kiedy Razor się poruszył... Początkowo tylko drgnął, ale po sekundzie opuścił ręce i otworzył oczy. Lewe wyglądało zupełnie jakby ktoś potraktował je palnikiem acetylenowym, zresztą cała jego skóra sprawiała wrażenie jak gdyby spędził jakiś czas w gotującej się wodzie. Wciągnął powietrze, wyraźnie było widać, że sprawiło mu to ból.  
- Mała zdzira - powiedział niewyraźnie. - Zapłacisz mi za to.  
Poczułem jak jego ki znów rośnie i nie byłem wtedy pewien czy to ja oszalałem, czy też tak szaleńcza była moc jaką dysponował. Pomimo tych wszystkich obrażeń, pomimo iż wyglądał jakby miał za chwilę sam umrzeć, nadal wydzielał energię większą niż jeszcze kilka lat wcześniej mógłbym sobie wyobrazić. Zaciskając zęby uniósł w górę obie ręce, złączył je jak do modlitwy i gwałtownie machnął pionowo, posyłając w stronę niemal nieruchomej Dabre cienką, pionową falę ki. Ostrze przeorało teren pomiędzy nimi, pokonujac dystans w zaledwie dwie sekundy. Dziewczyna nie miała szans, zresztą nawet nie drgnęła. Atak trafił ją dokładnie w środek korpusu, przecinając wzdłuż, na dwie niemal równe części. Krew chlusnęła, zalewając ziemię wokoło.  
Edge spojrzał na tę scenę z niedowierzaniem, zamrugał nerwowo, jakby to miało zmienić obraz sytuacji, po czym skierował swój nieco nieprzytomny wzrok na Razora i poruszył ustami, nie wydając jednak żadnego dźwięku.  
Czerwonooki tymczasem próbował uspokoić oddech. Krzywiąc się z bólu zrobił kilka kroków i wydał z siebie dźwięki, które bardziej przypominały kaszel gruźlika niż śmiech, a jednak były zdecydowanie tym drugim.  
- Nie musiaeś tego robić - powiedział Edge, tym razem dość głośno byśmy go usłyszeli. - Ona ci już nie zagrażała! Nie musiałeś tego robić! - powtórzył jeszcze donośniej.  
Razor uśmiechnął sie, co w jego stanie wyglądało dość makabrycznie, potarł dłonią okolice lewego oko, zdzierając nieco odparzonego naskórka.  
- Teraz już na pewno mi nie zagraża - stwierdził.  
- NIE MUSIAŁEŚ KURWA TEGO ROBIĆ! - wydarł się na całe gardło olbrzym, a jego ki, jeszcze przed sekundą niemal całkowicie zużyta, eksplodowała na nowo. Wystartował, pokonując dzielący go od Razora dystans w ułamku sekundy i uderzył prawym prostym. Czerwonooki zdołał w porę zablokować cios przedramieniem lewej ręki, ale sprawiło mu to chyba dość ostry ból, bo aż się skrzywił i nie udało mu się uchronić przed drugim uderzeniem, wymierzonym w żebra hakiem z lewej. Ten cios podrzucił go o pół metra w górę, ale tylko na chwilę, bo Edge staranował go prawym bokiem, posyłając o dobre dziesięć metrów w tył. Razor uderzył o ziemię, przetoczył dwa razy i z wysiłkiem poderwał na nogi, strzelając w olbrzyma serią ki-blastów z obu rak. Edge oberwał trzema, reszty unikając rzutem ciała w prawą stronę. Przekoziołkował raz, podniósł się ciężko i posłał z obu dłoni w kierunku przeciwnika dość silny pocisk, który Razor ustrzelił własnym ki-blastem. Następnie czerwonooki ponownie złożył dłonie w charakterystyczny sposób i machnął w olbrzyma skośnym energetycznym ostrzem. Edge zanurkował pod nim, odbijając się silnie z prawej nogi i znów ruszając do szarży. Razor odczekał do odpowiedniego momentu i sam wyskoczył do wykopu, trafiając prawa stopą centralnie w twarz przeciwnika. Obaj wylądowali na ziemi, z tym, że tylko czarnowłosy na nogach. Jego przeciwnik poderwał się co prawda w miarę sprawnie, nie dość szybko jednak by uniknąć ciosu na odlew w głowę. Tym razem udało mu się wytrzymać impet i skontrował prawym prostym w twarz, po którym jego przeciwnik poleciał bezwładnie do tyłu, ale nie dotknął nawet ziemi, bo Edge dopadł do niego i potężnym kopniakiem posłał pionowo w górę. Razorowi udało się wyhamować po jakichś stu metrach, jednak olbrzym wyprzedzał go o krok. Będąc tuż nad nim uderzył potężnie złączonymi dłońmi. Czerwonooki co prawda zablokował, ale i tak wstrząsnęło to nim. Skontrował po sekundzie, przeszywając nogą widmo. Edge znalazł się tuż za nim i powtórką ciosu sprzed chwili trafił go w prawy bark, posyłając z ogromną prędkością w ziemię, w którą wbił się gwałtownie. To jednak nie był koniec ataku, olbrzym stworzył jeszcze w dłoniach iskrzący wyładowaniami elektrycznymi ki-blast i rzucił nim w świeżo wybitą w podłożu dziurę. Pocisk eksplodował dwoma etapami, najpierw dało się wyczuć wstrząs gruntu, będący zapewne efektem podziemnego wybuchu, a zaraz potem okolica w promieniu stu metrów zniknęła w malowniczej wściekle pomarańczowej kuli ognia. Szczęśliwie ja i Sashi-Zoe znajdowaliśmy się nieco dalej, ale na przykład nieprzytomnego Cathana odrzuciło to dość daleko.  
W miejscu przymusowego lądowania Razora widniał teraz ogromny krater. Zupełnie nieprawdopodobne było by ktokolwiek mógł coś takiego przeżyć... choć oczywiście zrobilibyśmy mądrzej nie zakładając tego z góry, zwłaszcza że znaliśmy możliwości naszego przywódcy. Edge opadł ciężko na ziemię, pot lał się z niego jak woda z wyciskanej gąbki. Sashi uniósł się w górę i po trzech sekundach byliśmy obok niego.  
- Załatwiłeś go - powiedziałem bez wyrazu. - Już nie czułem takiej euforii jak wcześniej. Może i Razor był martwy, ale Dabre zapłaciła za to życiem, więc niespecjalnie było się z czego cieszyć. Mimo to uznałem, że powinienem coś dodać. - Zrobiłeś to, co powinieneś był zrobić... - zacząłem. - Wiem, że ona nie powinna była zginąć, ale to nie była twoja wina...  
Nic nie odpowiedział, nawet na mnie nie spojrzał, tylko dyszał ciężko, podpierając się na przedramionach. Było widać, że jest śmiertelnie wykończony i to nie tylko fizycznie. Wiedziałem, że nic co powiem nie przyniesie mu ulgi, po prostu nie było słów, które mogłyby pomóc.  
Ani nawet czasu, żeby je wypowiedzieć...  
Niespodziewanie dla wszystkich grunt pod naszymi stopami eksplodował, wyrzucając w powietrze skalne odłamki i grudy ziemi. Sashi-Zoe i ja zostaliśmy odrzuceni i minęło dobre kilka sekund zanim udało mi się poderwać i zobaczyć co się dzieje.  
Jakimś cudem Razor żył. Żył, chociaż nie miał prawa żyć. Żył, mimo iż wyglądał jak trup. Pokrwawiony, poraniony, z potwornymi obrażeniami, obdarty w wielu miejscach do samej kości wrak wojownika dopadł do Edge'a i zacisnął mu dłonie na barkach tak silnie, że aż zatrzeszczało.  
- Nie zabijesz mnie - wycharczał ze świstem. - Nie zabijesz mnie... nie zabijesz... - Zaśmiał się opętańczo, zaś wokół jego sylwetki formowała się szara aura... nie, nie aura. Wyglądało to jakby coś, jakaś mgła czy cień opuszczało jego ciało formując półprzezroczystą, niewyraźną postać. - Nie zabijesz mnie! - Zawył opętańczo. - Jestem wieczny! WIECZNY! - Szara masa zgromadzona wokół Razora nagle, zupełnie jakby poruszył ją gwałtowny podmuch wiatru, ruszyła w stronę jego olbrzymiego przeciwnika, otaczając go całkowicie i przez liczne rany, a także przez usta czy nos, gwałtownie zaczęła wnikać do jego wnętrza. Edge krzyknął przeraźliwie i szarpnął całym ciałem, bezskutecznie próbując wyrwać się z uścisku. - Nie ma ucieczki!  
Olbrzym ryknął wściekle i po raz kolejny poczułem gwałtowny wzrost jego, wydawałoby się wyczerpanej, energii. Zacisnął prawą pięść, wokół której pojawiła się niewyraźna jaśniejsza poświata.  
- Edgecrusher! - krzyknął, uderzając z całej siły po żebrach Razora i praktycznie wbijając je do wnętrza jego ciała. Impet pchnął czarnowłosego wojownika o jakieś dwadzieścia metrów przed jego ponownym, ostatnim już uderzeniem o ziemię. Razor drgnął jeszcze i ostatecznie wyzionął ducha, zaś jego przeciwnik... po prostu upadł, straciwszy przytomność.

IVC: Z deszczu pod rynnę

Chciałbym móc powiedzieć, iż śmierć Razora oznaczała dla nas koniec kłopotów... niestety, stwierdzając coś takiego znacznie minąłbym się z prawdą. Wtedy jednak tego nie wiedziałem, a moja niewiedza pozwalała mi odczuwać przyjemną ulgę. Moje zadowolenie jednak szybko przerodziło się w niepokój... A złożyło się na to kilka różnych okoliczności. Przede wszystkim chodziło o Dabre. Jej zwłoki stanowiły dość makabryczny widok. Energetyczne ostrze Razora przecięło ją wzdłuż, na dwie prawie równe połowy. Widziałem wcześniej w życiu wiele trupów, w tym całkiem sporo takich, po ujrzeniu których normalnie się wymiotuje... truchło Dabre biło jednak wszystko. Nie udało mi się zmusić do dotknięcia jej, choć chciałem przygotować zwłoki do jakiegoś, choćby symbolicznego pogrzebu.  
Nieco lepiej, ale tylko nieco, było z trupami Razora i Foila. Wykopaliśmy im z Sashi-Zoe dwa ładne dołki i zakopaliśmy. I jedno tylko nie dawało mi spokoju - fakt, iż Razor po śmierci zupełnie przestał siebie przypominać. Miałem nieodparte wrażenie że rysy jego twarzy złagodniały, a sylwetka straciła nieco masy. Było to tak wyraźne, że widoczne mimo obrażeń. Nie musiałem się natomiast opierać na samym wrażeniu jeśli chodziło, na przykład, o zęby - były niemal takie jak moje, zupełnie normalne, bez wydłużonych i zakrzywionych kłów mięsożercy.  
Ten ostatni fakt sprawił, iż co chwila kątem oka zerkałem na nieprzytomnego Edge'a, z niepokojem oczekując momentu jego przebudzenia. On jednak się nie budził, wręcz przeciwnie - wyraźnie gorączkował, choć nie było powodu, gdyż Sashi zaleczył jego rany swoimi zdolnościami.  
Przytomność odzyskał natomiast Cathan... i być może był to jak na ten czas mój największy problem. Jeszcze kilka godzin wcześniej, gdy wyzywał Razora na pojedynek podziwiałem jego odwagę. Wystarczyło jednak zamienić z nim kilka słów, bym poczuł do niego antypatię, która przerodziła się później w nienawiść. Czasami się zastanawiam czy on nie wie jakie uczucia wzbudza w nas wszystkich, czy też najzwyczajniej w świecie mu to zwisa. Obstawiam raczej to drugie...  
- Dobrze cię poznać, jestem Dao - powiedziałem, wyciągając rękę, gdy tylko otworzył oczy i wstał.  
Spojrzał na moją dłoń, a później na mnie... tak przynajmniej sądzę, bo jego jednolicie błękitne oczy nie ułatwiają określania miejsca na które patrzy. Gdyby nie fakt, iż wcześniej znałem Razora z całą pewnością stwierdziłbym, iż Cathan ma najmniej przyjemne spojrzenie we wszechświecie.  
- Gdzie Razor? - zapytał, zauważywszy nieprzytomnego Edge'a.  
- Nie żyje, pochowaliśmy go - odparłem, opuszczając dłoń. - Chciałem ci podziękować. Po części dzięki tobie udało się go zabić...  
Zignorował mnie, podszedł do leżącego niebieskiego olbrzyma, po czym obrócił głowę w stronę siedzącego opodal na kamieniu Sashi-Zoe.  
- Edge go wykończył? - zapytał.  
- Słuchaj - zdenerwowałem się - nie lubię być olewany. Jeśli oczekujesz odpowiedzi na pytania, powinieneś także sam ich trochę udzielić.  
Spojrzał na mnie (tego akurat jestem pewien) i uśmiechnął się lekko.  
- Proszę o wybacznie - zaczął. - Nie chciałem byc niegrzeczny, panie... Jak pan mówił, że się nazywał?  
- Dao - odpowiedziałem naiwnie - ale nie musisz być taki oficja... - Dokończenie zdania uniemożliwiła mi dłoń Cathana ściskająca mnie za gardło. Był, cholera, szybki, nawet nie zauważyłem kiedy do mnie dopadł. Wykorzystując przewagę wzrostu uniósł mnie za szyję i wycedził mi prosto w twarz słowa, których nie zapomnę chyba nigdy:  
- Niech mnie pan, panie Dao, wyraźnie posłucha i zapamięta to, co powiem. Nie chcę z panem rozmawiać. Nigdy i o niczym. Żyje pan tylko dlatego, iż, jak sądzę, jest pan sojusznikiem Edge'a i on uważa pana, z jakichś zupełnie nieznanych mi i niezrozumiałych dla mnie powodów, za użytecznego. To jednakże nie powstrzyma mnie od zakończenia pańskiego marnego żywota jeśli da mi pan do tego jakiś powód. Taki jak, na przykład, odmowa odpowiedzi na moje pytanie czy zmuszenie mnie do powtarzania się w jakiejkolwiek - położył nacisk na ostatnie słowo - kwestii. Czy wyraziłem się wystarczająco jasno?  
Skinąłem głową, więc puścił mnie, co oczywiście zaowocowało moim upadkiem na ziemię. Zwisało mi to jednak, bo całą uwagę skupiałem na próbie dostarczenia płucom choćby odrobiny powietrza. Sashi-Zoe błyskawicznie znalazł się przy mnie, pomagając mi wstać.  
- Tym razem wyjątkowo powtórzę: czy Edge zabił Razora?  
- Tak - charknąłem. Cathan mruknął w nieokreślony sposób i zwrócił się do Sasha:  
- W celu uniknięcia ewentualnych nieporozumień, zapytam: czy pan także zrozumiał to co starałem się przekazać panu starszemu koledze? - Sashi oczywiście milczał. - Odpowiedz, gówniarzu!  
- Nie może odpowiedzieć... - wyjaśniłem, pokasłując. - On nie mówi.  
- To jakiś idiota?  
- Nie, tylko nie mówi. Z myśleniem nie ma problemów.  
Wyraz twarzy Cathana sugerował, że on i tak ma na ten temat własne zdanie, ale nie uważałem by to był dobry moment na kłótnie. Nie wydaje mi się zresztą, bym kiedyś określił jakiś moment jako dobry na kłótnię z nim. Przeszedł ze dwa razy tam i z powrotem, rzucił okiem na trupa Dabre i wywarczał pytanie o to ile czasu był nieprzytomny i kto go wyleczył. Odpowiedziałem, ale to go nie uspokoiło. Wyraźnie nie mógł sobie znaleźć miejsca. Wreszcie stracił cierpliwość, podszedł do Edge'a i potrząsnął nim, chcąc zapewne w ten sposób ocucić. Chciałem zaprotestować, ale nie starczyło mi odwagi, zresztą kiedy jego wysiłki nie przynosiły efektu szybko dał sobie spokój.  
Trwaliśmy w milczeniu, generalnie panowała dość nieprzyjemna atmosfera, przynajmniej dla mnie. Nie jestem typem samotnika i niemożnosć pogadania z kimś, z kimkolwiek, fatalnie wpływa na moje samopoczucie. Wtedy żałowałem śmierci Foila, którego może nie tyle polubiłem co raczej przyzwyczaiłem się do tego, iż mogłem z nim zawsze zamienić kilka słów. Nie wiem ile to milczenie trwało, zapewne kilka godzin, choć dla mnie to było jak kilka dni. Wreszcie coś drgneło, a ściślej - drgnął Edge. Najpierw było to właśnie tylko drgnięcie, ale zaraz potem zaczął się dosłownie miotać na prowizorycznym posłaniu jakie mu ułożyliśmy. Kiedy się z Sashim zbliżyliśmy, aż nas poraziło gorąco bijące od niego. To nie była, nie mogła być, zwyczajna gorączka. Nie jestem w żadnym stopniu uzdrowicielem, więc mogę tylko stwierdzić ze swojej strony, że z Edge'em było źle. Wygladało to jakby coś wewnątrz sprawiało mu ogromny ból. Miotał się i rzucał, wyginając i kurczowo napinając mięśnie i pojękując przy tym. Na jego twarzy widziałem wtedy wyraz bólu w najczystszej formie.  
- Co się dzieje? - spytał Cathan ostro. - Co z nim?  
- Nie wiem - odparłem. - Chyba jest chory.  
- Ki-wojownicy nie chorują - stwierdził oczywisty fakt. - Zróbcie coś, do cholery!  
- Niby co? - odburknąłem zdenerwowany, nie wiedząc co robić. Na szczęście Sashi-Zoe wiedział. Umieścił obie dłonie kilka centymetrów nad korpusem Edge'a i zaczął chyba przekazywać mu energię w taki sam sposób, w jaki wcześniej wyleczył nasze rany. Przez jakąś minutę zupełnie nic to nie dawało, ale po tym czasie olbrzym zaczął się jakby trochę uspakajać, zaś kilka chwil później spał już jak zabity. Uśmiechnąłem się, uspokojony.  
- Dobra robota - pochwaliłem Sasha, ale on gestem nakazał mi się odsunąć. Zdziwiony zrobiłem tak, wtedy jego ki wyraźnie wzrosła i chyba w jednej chwili przekazał Edge'owi znaczną jej porcję, bo inaczej nie potrafię wyjaśnić tego co wtedy nastąpiło. Cathan drgnął, chcąc chyba zapytać skąd nagły skok ki Sashi-Zoe, ale nie zapytał, bo jednocześnie niebieski olbrzym poderwał się i otworzył oczy, zupełnie jak wyrwany ze snu. Nie minęła sekunda, a już stał na nogach, nie minęły dwie, a znów leżał na ziemi, targany potężnymi drgawkami.  
- Co się z nim dzieje? Co zrobiłeś? - krzyknąłem do Sashi-Zoe, a mój głos zlał się z niemal identycznymi pytaniami Cathana.  
Sashi w odpowiedzi odepchnął mnie gwałtownie i chyba uratowało mi to życie, bo ułamek sekundy później Edge machnął w tym miejscu potężnym prawym sierpowym. Sashi stał nieco z boku, ale i cios go musnął, posyłając na ziemię. Wyglądało to mniej więcej, jakby niebieski olbrzym wpadł w jakiś szał i chciał pozabijać nas wszystkich. Kolejnym celem stał się Cathan, który popełnił dodatkowy błąd próbując Edge'a zatrzymać, co skończyło się dla niego, po prawym prostym i uderzeniu z góry na dół złączonymi pięściami, utratą lewego górnego kła i zgruchotaniem jednego barku. Pozbywszy się tej przeszkody Edge rzucił się ponownie na Sashi-Zoe, ale w połowie zadawania ciosu znów dostał ataku drgawek, lądując na ziemi. Napad był gwałtowny, ale krótkotrwały, zielonowłosy podniósł się na kolana, podpierając rękami. Dyszał ciężko, a pot ściekał mu twarzy całymi strumieniami. Miał wzrok szaleńca. Nagle zacisnął gwałtownie zęby, jakby uderzony nagłą falą bólu gdzieś wewnętrz. Napiął mięśnie i wyrzucił z siebie potworny ryk, jednocześnie krusząc skałę pod dłońmi, jakby była zwykłym piaskiem. Żyły na jego ciele stały się tak widoczne, że miałem wrażenie iż zaraz pękną.  
I wtedy Edge zaczął się zmieniać. Jego mięśnie, choć wydawało się to niemożliwe, dodatkowo urosły i przybrały na masie. Rysy twarzy, w tym kształt szczęki, wykrzywiły się nieco. Kły olbrzyma zwiększyły długość, a źrenice oczu rozszerzyły. Tak to mniej więcej wyglądało, chociaż nie dałbym głowy czy czegoś nie pominąłem, pamięć bywa zawodna.  
Olbrzym (teraz już dosłownie, bo jego mięśniami można by obdzielić dwóch niezłych mięśniaków) jeszcze kilkukrotnie ciężko odetchnął i przymknął oczy, jakby ze zmęczenia. Wydawało się, że straci przytomność, ale stało się dokładnie odwrotnie. W jednej chwili wstał rześki, zupełnie jak gdyby cała sytuacja sprzed chwili w ogóle nie miała miejsca. Oddychał równo i lekko, wyraz twarzy miał spokojny jak nigdy. Jednym słowem - luzik...  
Tak, teraz kiedy te wydarzenia mi się przypominają nie mają już takiego wyrazu, są przeszłością z której mogę nawet żartować, bo ona nie powróci. Wtedy jednak byłem tak przestraszony, że sam nie wiem jakim cudem nie sfajdałem się w spodnie. Cóż, byłem młodszy, dzisiaj pewnie bym się sfajdał.  
Edge rozejrzał się dookoła, nawet nie zatrzymując na mnie wzroku, co zresztą powitałem z pewną ulgą. Nieco dłużej przyglądał się, z najwyższym wysiłkiem powstrzymującemu się od krzyczenia z bólu Cathanowi. Wreszcie jego spojrzenie natrafiło na przedstawiające, jak już wspominałem, potworny widok zwłoki Dabre. Nieco chwiejnym krokiem ruszył w ich stronę, ale zatrzymał się w połowie drogi. Przez chwilę wyglądał jakby miał się rozpłakać, ale do tego nei doszło. Zamiast tego jego twarz wykrzywił grymas złości.  
- To twoja wina! - krzyknął, odwracając się ku Cathanowi. - Zaatakowałeś za wcześnie! To przez ciebie zginęła!  
Cathan zrobił minę jakby ktoś własnie najechał mu czołgiem na stopę i poderwał się z ziemi, widząc iż wściekły olbrzym rusza w jego stronę. Nie zdołał się nawet wyprostować, ból w zmiażdżonym barku rzucił nim znowu o podłoże. Fakt, iż Edge nie został wtedy zabójcą Zabójcy Bogów należy zawdzięczać Sashi-Zoe, który nie stąd ni z owąd znalazł się na jego drodze, zatrzymał ostrym gestem i patrząc wielkiemu wojownikowi prosto w oczy zdecydowanie pokręcił głową. O dziwo, zadziałało. Edge przystanął i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Potem wstał i zaczął łazić tam i z powrotem, nawet na nas nie patrząc. Wyglądał na totalnie skołowanego, jakby co kilka sekund zapominał gdzie się znajduje i by to sobie przypomnieć musiał się rozejrzeć.  
- Ile czasu? - zapytał wreszcie.  
- Co? - powiedziałem odruchowo.  
- Ile czasu byłem nieprzytomny? - sprecyzował.  
- A jak sądzisz? - rzuciłem dość ostro. - Edge, co tu się do cholery dzieje? Co on ci zrobił?  
- Ile? Kilka tygodni?  
- Tygodni? - Zupełnie rozumiałem o co chodzi. - Nie! Kilka godzin, nawet nie pół dnia!  
- Niemożliwe... - powiedział, zatrzymując się. - To wszystko wydaje się tak odległe... Nie chciałem jej śmierci - zmienił nagle temat - robiłem wszystko, żeby przeżyła, ale zawiodłem. Zginęła.  
- Nie mogłeś nic na to poradzić - uspokoiłem go.  
- Mogłem - stwierdził. - Mogłem, Dao i nadal mogę. Ty mi w tym pomożesz.  
- Ja? - zdziwiłem się. - Co ja mogę zrobić?  
- Możesz przenieść nas wszystkich za pomocą tej twojej zdolności. Przeniesiesz nas na planetę, gdzie się poznaliśmy. Opowiadałeś, że tamtejszy lud przywrócił cię do życia. To samo uczynią z Dabre. Ty ich do tego przekonasz.  
Zawahałem się.  
- Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł...  
- Teraz, Dao - uciął moje protesty takim tonem, że nie śmiałem nic więcej powiedzieć.  
Cóż mogłem zrobić? Wpadłem z deszczu pod rynnę. Razor, psychopata o czerwonych oczach zginął, ale wcześniej zdążył zarazić swoim szaleństwem Edge'a, który teraz dzielnie dotrzymywał mu kroku w kwestii przyprawiania mnie o palpitacje serca. Nie będąc w stanie odmówić teleportowałem nas wszystkich na Linva-sei.

Mieszkańcy przyjęli nas bardzo przyjaźnie, jak zawsze zresztą, gdyż od dawna byli moimi przyjaciółmi. Cathanem od razu zajęli się uzdrowiciele, a ja wyjaśniłem cel naszego przybycia najwyższemu kapłanowi Tristowi. Wysłuchał mnie uważnie, nawet przez chwilę nie dając mi do zrozumienia, że proszę o zbyt wiele, czy też, że moja prośba jest niewykonalna, mimo iż widział stan w jakim znajdowała się Dabre. Dopiero kiedy skończyłem, wyjaśnił mi wszystko możliwie najprościej.  
- Wykorzystując najpotężniejszą z magii potrafimy przywrócić ciału duszę, a więc sprawić, iż znów stanie się ono żywe - tłmaczył. - Dziecko, o którego uratowanie mnie prosisz, jest jednak w takim stanie, że nawet jeśli wrócimy mu życie, ono natychmiast i tak umrze, bo jego ciało nie jest zdolne podtrzymać tego życia. Gdyby była szansa chociaż na to, by dziewczynka żyła kilka sekund, nasi uzdrowiciele mogliby wyleczyć jej obrażenia. Niestety, nie potrafimy zabliźnić ran martwego ciała, nasza magia lecznicza opiera się na wewnętrznej sile życiowej każdej z istot.  
Na magii nigdy się nie znałem, nie znam i raczej już znał nie będę, ale dla mnie brzmiało to bardzo sensownie. Niestety, Edge tego wyjaśnienia nie zaakceptował. Znów wpadł w gniew i sporo wysiłku kosztowało mnie i Sashi-Zoe uspokojenie go. Kto wie jak by się to skończyło, gdyby nie fakt, iż olbrzym, nawet zaślepiony furią nie zaatakował Sasha, coś go przed takim posunięciem powstrzymywało. Na całe szczęście.  
Jaki jednak by nie był wpływ Sashi-Zoe na Edge'a, ten nie zrezygnował z próby wskrzeszenia Dabre. Po kilku nieudanych próbach przekonania go do zmiany zdania, olbrzym wreszcie wymusił na najwyższym kapłanie przeprowadzenie rytuału. Trist ostatecznie przystał na to, zdając sobie najwyraźniej sprawę, iż w wypadku odmowy ryzykuje istnieje swojego świata. Co gorsza, w wypadku niepowodzenia najwyraźniej także. Szczęśliwie, pewna nadzieja istniała, teoretycznie była możliwość przedłużenia końcowej fazy rytuału i podtrzymania życia wskrzeszanej osoby przez kilka sekund, co mogło wystarczyć uzdrowicielom na wyleczenie obrażeń Dabre. Były tylko dwa problemy. Po pierwsze - nigdy wcześniej tego nie próbowano, po drugie - wymagało to ogromnych, wręcz niewyobrażalnych ilości energii.  
Przynajmniej ta druga kwestia została szybko rozwiązana, a przyczynił się do tego Cathan, wyzywając Edge'a na pojedynek. Oczywistym było, że to co stało się z olbrzymem pod koniec jego walki z Razorem uczyniło go silniejszym, ale nikt, nawet on sam, nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak wielką mocą teraz dysponuje. Okazało się to właśnie w kontekście walki między nim, a błękitnookiem ex-królem. Do starcia nie doszło, wystarczyła sama koncentracja ki na wstępie, by Cathan został dosłownie zmieciony razem z połową okolicy. Szczęśliwie nie miało to miejsca na zamieszkałym terenie. Oczywiście wyczułem wtedy tę emanację, ale opisywanie jak wielkie wywarła na mnie wrażenie nie ma sensu. Wystarczy chyba stwierdzenie, iż po spotkaniu Razora uważałem, że w kwestii poziomów mocy nic nie jest w stanie mnie już zaskoczyć, ale ta chwila uświadomiła mi jak bardzo, bardzo się myliłem...  
Spędziwszy tam wówczas nieco czasu, dowiedziałem się iż zdolności magiczne mieszkańców Linva-sei brały się z oplatających ich planetę charakterystycznych żył energetycznych, których moc nauczyli się oni wykorzystywać. Niektóre z tych żył się przecinały, tworząc podziemne ogniska energii. W takich miejscach budowano świątynie, będące swoistymi ekstraktorami tego naturalnego bogactwa. Fantastyczne niekiedy w kształcie konstrukcje świątyń miały na celu pobranie i wzmocnienie tej emanacji, przekształcając surową, czystą moc w postać, z której kapłani mogli korzystać najbardziej optymalnie. Należy jeszcze dodać, że energia ta miała z ki niewiele wspólnego, na tyle mało, że ja nawet jej nie wyczuwałem. Z tego co wiem dało się ją jednak jakoś przekształcić w ki (i odwrotnie).  
Tak więc, Trist zebrał wszystkich najwyższych rangą kapłanów w celu przeprowadzenia rytuału. Zgromadzili się oni w największej świątyni zbudowanej w miejscu będącym swoistym wielopoziomowym skrzyżowaniem kilku największych arterii planety, czyli w moim rozumieniu po prostu jej sercem. Sam budynek był idealnie okrągły, co umożliwiało dodatkową koncentrację naturalnej energii. Mimo to było jej zbyt mało by zmodyfikowana wersja rytuału mogła się udać, dlatego Edge musiał go wspomóc swoją mocą.  
Nagie zwłoki Dabre umieszczono na centralnym ołtarzu w wielkiej, głównej sali światyni, zaś zakapturzeni kapłani zajęli miejsca we wnękach rozmieszczonych wokół. Rytuał przeprowadzali wszyscy, najmniejsza pomyłka któregokolwiek oznaczałaby fiasko wszelkich wysiłków. Sam Trist zajał miejsce na kilka metrów przed ołtarzem, stanowił ostateczne ogniwo tego łańcucha, to on spajał wszystko w całość, ukierunkowywał energię i inkantacje, nadając ostateczny kształt procesowi. Trzeba przynać, że motywację do jak największego wysiłku miał dobrą, gdyż miejsce Edge'a, jako dodatkowego źródła energii, znajdowało się dokładnie naprzeciw niego, po drugiej stronie ołtarza. Olbrzym otoczony był zielonkawymi, fluorescencyjnymi kryształami, które miały przekształcić i przekazać jego ki w odpowiednim momencie. Po bokach ołtarza stali dwaj uzdrowiciele, ich zadaniem było wyleczyć Dabre w ciągu tych kilku sekund na które miała odzyskać życie. Poza właśnie wymienionymi, w świątyni nie mogło być nikogo więcej, więc ja i Sashi-Zoe obserwowaliśmy całość w czymś w rodzaju kryształowej kuli, będąc w dość znacznym oddaleniu. Cathan, dla odmiany, zupełnie nie był zainteresowany, wydaje mi się, że trochę przeżywał przepaść poziomów mocy jaka dzieliła go wtedy od niebieskiego olbrzyma.  
Wreszcie kapłani rozpoczęli. Pierwsze chwile wypełnione były monotonną inkantacją, która najprawdopodobniej miała na celu stopniowe wzmacnianie przepływu energii pomiędzy uczestnikami. Tak też było, gdyż po kilku minutach moc wzrosła na tyle, iż zaczęły jej towarzyszyć efekty wizualne w postaci wyładowań elektrycznych przeskakujących od jednej skupionej na modlitwie postaci do drugiej. Wyładowania te, w towarzystwie coraz głośniejszych i szybszych inkantacji, zaczęły się z sekundy na sekundę nasilać, tworząc wkrótce swoiste tornado błyskawic. Po twarzy Trista można było wyraźnie zobaczyć, że jest skupiony do granic możliwości, oczekiwał na moment odpowiedni do wkroczenia w cały proces. Gdyby się pospieszył lub spóźnił, cały wysiłek poszedłby na marne. Mimo tej ciążącej na nim odpowiedzialności wydawał się spokojny, a mógłby ujść za wręcz niewzruszonego gdyby nie pot, który obficie sperlił mu czoło.  
Wreszcie odpowiednia chwila nastapiła, najwyższy kapłan uniósł dłonie i donośnym, wyraźnym głosem wypowiedział jednozdaniowe zaklęcie. Momentalnie przemienił się w żywy piorunochron - wszystkie wyładowania uderzyły w niego, otoczyły i po sekundzie chaosu uformowały się w kształt kuli wokół jego postaci. Ruchem ręki Trist dał znak Edge'owi i dokończył inkantację czaru, kierując dłonie w stronę zwłok Dabre. Błyskawice przeskoczyły z jego sylwetki na ołtarz, z którego wystrzeliły pionowo w grę tworząc tym razem postać kolumny. Moc była tak wielka, że przestała tam obowiązywać grawitacja i przepołowione zwłoki uniosły się o dwa metry w powietrze. Wtedy zobaczyłem coś, czego, gdybym miał wybór, wolałbym nigdy nie widzieć. Towarzyszący mi czarodziej sprawił, iż kula, w której wszystko oglądaliśmy zaprezentowała twarz, a raczej lewą połowę twarzy dziewczyny z bliska i wtedy jej oko poruszyło się. Makabryczny widok... Nawet nie próbuję sobie wyobrażać, co wtedy odczuwała.  
Nic więcej nie zobaczyliśmy, ponieważ właśnie w tym momencie Edge uwolnił swoją moc, wzmacniając tym samym zaklęcie, ale jednocześnie sprawiając iż nasza kryształowa kula po prostu pękła. Odczułem jego moc moim szóstym zmysłem i po raz kolejny się przeraziłem, bo energia którą Edge pokazał przed walką z Cathanem nie była najwyraźniej kresem jego możliwości. Ten potężny impuls trwał kilkanaście sekund, po czym wszystko uspokoiło się.  
Nie mogąc dłużej czekać, z miejsca ruszyłem ku świątyni, a Sashi-Zoe za mną. Lot trwał może dwie minuty, a to co zastaliśmy na miejscu przyprawiło mnie niemal o zawał. Nie żartuję.  
Nie tylko nasza kula nie wytrzymała natężenia energii Edge'a. Zielonkawe kryształy, którymi świątynia była naszpikowana, a które stanowiły w niej główny element przekazujący i wzmacniający moc, były w znacznej większości wypalone, niektóre po prostu się rozpadły. W dachu budynku ziała spora dziura - najwyraźniej sama konstrukcja także okazała się zbyt słaba. Grupka uzdrowicieli, biegając i pokrzykując na siebie nawzajem, próbowała utrzymać przy życiu wyniesionych ze śmierdzącej spalenizną świątyni uczestników rytuału. Większość z tych ostatnich miała liczne, poważne poparzenia. W całym tym zamieszaniu dojrzałem Edge'a, on miał się dobrze jeśli nie liczyć nieco mętnego wzroku i wyraźnego zmęczenia widocznego na twarzy.  
- Edge! - krzyknąłem. - Udało się? Gdzie Dabre? Gdzie Trist?  
- Trist nie żyje - stwierdził sucho. - Nie wytrzymał, zwęgliło go. - Zamarłem, a Edge kontynuował: - A Dabre... one są w środku, żyją.  
"One? Jakie one" - pomyślałem, ale nie pytałem już więcej, tylko wpadłem do zadymionego wnętrza, roztrącając uzdrowicieli próbujących ratować swoich współbraci. Przemknąłem obok, faktycznie spalonych na węgiel, zwłok Trista i zobaczyłem co Edge miał na myśli.  
Zaklęcie zawiodło, czy raczej powinienem stwierdzić - nie zadziałało tak jak przewidywano.  
Na ołtarzu leżały dwie identyczne, rudowłose dziewczynki.

IVD: Całkiem nowe oblicze

Uzdrowiciele próbowali mi później tłumaczyć "techniczne" szczegóły sytuacji, która nastąpiła, ale ani tego nie zrozumiałem, ani specjalnie mnie nie interesowało. Ciekaw byłem właściwie tylko jednego - skoro rytuał polegał na przywołaniu z zaświatów duszy i przywróceniu jej ciału, jak to możliwe, że rozdzieliła się ona na dwie części? Na to jednakże, kapłani jednoznacznie odpowiedzieć mi nie potrafili. Nie tylko nie wiedzieli "jak" to się stało, ale nawet nie mieli pewności "czy" to się stało. Co odważniejsi wysnuwali teorię, iż po tym jak wzmocniony czar leczniczy zregenerował oba ciała, zaklęcie Trista przywróciło im życie, ale żadnemu w pełni nie zwróciło duszy, która... no właśnie tu nie było zgody. Niektórzy twierdzili, iż pozostała w zaświatach, inni, że się podzieliła, a jeszcze inni, że pozostała jednością, istniejąc jednocześnie w dwóch ciałach.  
Patrząc z dzisiejszej perspektywy uznałbym tę ostatnią opcję za najbardziej prawdopodobną. Sabre i Dagger, jak nazwał je Edge (zmodyfikował imię Dabre, nie chcąc by któraś z dziewczynek czuła się "tą drugą") właściwie nigdy się nie rozstawały. Nie było kwestii, w której by się ze sobą nie zgadzały, zawsze miałem wrażenie, iż myślą i czują tak samo. Czasami wrażenie to było tak wszechogarniające, iż zapominałem, że rozmawiam z dwoma osobami. Cóż, łatwo było zapomnieć... nie zliczyłbym sytuacji, w których jedna zaczynała zdanie, a druga je kończyła.  
Chyba jednak wybiegam zbyt daleko w przyszłość... Nasza pierwsza rozmowa z dziewczynkami, następnego dnia po feralnym rytuale, była znacznie dziwniejsza niż jakakolwiek moja konwersacja z kimkolwiek, kiedykolwiek. Po otrząśnięciu się z pierwszego szoku, kiedy wyjaśniliśmy im co się stało - nie wiem czy zrozumiały - i kiedy udało nam się je o coś zapytało, odpowiadały jednocześnie i dokładnie tak samo. Trudno powiedzieć kogo zaskoczyło to bardziej, je czy nas. Nie rozmawialiśmy długo.  
Zanim wszystko doszło do względnego ładu, minął ponad tydzień. Kiedy przeszło mu oszołomienie sytuacją, Edge wydawał się nawet zadowolony z ostatecznego rezultatu. Ja byłem znacznie mniej szczęśliwy, o mieszkańcach Linva-sei nawet nie wspominając. Rytuał pochłonął bardzo wiele ofiar, właściwie łatwiej było wymienić tych jego uczestników, którzy przeżyli niż tych, którzy zginęli. Poza tym, że był krwawy, był także ostatnim w historii, a to z tej prostej przyczyny, że życie w nim oddali wszyscy znający sekrety jego przeprowadzania. Oczywistym było, iż nie chciano nas tam dłużej, ale z drugiej strony wywalenie nas nie było takie proste. Wszyscy nadal obawiali się Edge'a, po stracie charyzmatycznego przywódcy jakim był Trist może nawet bardziej niż wcześniej. Mimo to postanowiono działać, nie minęły dalsze dwa tygodnie kiedy wezwano mnie przed oblicze świeżo uzupełnionego zgromadzenia kapłanów i wyraźnie dano mi do zrozumienia, iż mimo iż jestem nadal uważany za przyjaciela ludu Linva, to moja i moich towarzyszy obecność nie jest dłużej pożądana. Nie mogłem ich za to winić, ale nie byłem też już w stanie trzymać nerwów dłużej na wodzy. Obrażając ich w niewyszukanych słowach krzyknąłem coś o tym, że jeśli chcą nas wyrzucić, to niech to powiedzą Edge'owi prosto w twarz, a nie próbują się wysługiwać mną, zasłaniając dodatkowo przyjaźnią. Przyznaję, poniosło mnie... ale nie żałuję. Uważam, iż miałem prawo im wygarnąć co myślę, szczególnie iż ratowałem ich planetę wielokrotnie... ostatnim razem niszcząc przy tym swoją własną.  
Musiałem ich zawstydzić, bo jeszcze tego samego dnia wysłali do Edge'a posłańców-ochotników i przedstawili mu swoje stanowisko. Olbrzym wysłuchał ich cierpliwie, a następnego dnia już go na planecie nie było. Zanim jednak odszedł miałem okazję z nim porozmawiać.  
- Muszę stąd odlecieć - mówił. - Nie dlatego, że oni tak chcą, ale dlatego, iż dłużej nie jestem w stanie się powstrzymywać...  
Nie zrozumiałem o co mu chodzi, chociaż mogłem się pewnie domyślić.  
- Powstrzymywać? - zapytałem. - Przed czym?  
- Nie wyobrażasz sobie jak to jest... - powiedział, oddychając głęboko. - Teraz rozumiem Razora, trochę na to za późno, ale teraz jestem w stanie pojąć go w całości. Każdego dnia z coraz większym trudem to kontroluję... Nic nie sprawiłoby mi takiej przyjemności jak zniszczenie tej planety, Dao. Chciałbym widzieć jej mieszkańców płonących jeden po drugim, znikających w jakiejś eksplozji albo nie wiem... po prostu umierających. Teraz wiem, że Razor nie był szaleńcem... nie wiem, co on mi zrobił. Dał mi moc, moc która daje możliwości, ale także obliguje... To jest jak oddychanie... można się jakiś czas powstrzymywać, ale ostatecznie i tak wreszcie zaczerpniesz powietrza. Dao, ja nawet ciebie, teraz, najchętniej rozerwałbym na strzępy, rozumiesz mnie?  
Nie rozumiałem, jak dla mnie mówił zupełnie bez sensu, dlatego nie wiedziałem co mu odpowiedzieć.  
- Nie wyobrażasz sobie jak bardzo to zmienia sposób widzenia wszystkiego - podjął po chwili. - To co się działo wcześniej jest takie odległe, zamglone. Dao, ja ledwo pamiętam jak się poznaliśmy. To było tutaj, prawda? - Zdziwiłem się, ale nie miałem okazji odpowiedzieć, bo kontynuował: - Dzisiaj przyłapałem się na tym, że chciałem skręcić kark Sabre albo Dagger... Dao... - złapał się za twarz. - Nie wiesz jak to jest - powtórzył. - Próbuję z tym walczyć, ale to we mnie tkwi, w środku... Czuję to. Z każdym dniem ta chęć, potrzeba niszczenia i zabijania narasta. Muszę odejść zanim będzie za późno. Zanim stracę nad tym kontrolę. - Spojrzał na mnie, a w jego oczach ujrzałem coś przerażającego. To nie był dokładnie ten wyraz, który miały źrenice Razora, jeszcze nie był... ale wkrótce mógł się takim stać. - Chcę żebyś zajął się dziewczynkami póki nie wrócę. O ile wrócę... Sądzę, że jest jakiś sposób by to kontrolować, musi być. Jeśli go znajdę, wrócę, a jeśli nie... nie wiem, może także wrócę. Nie jestem teraz w stanie nawet jasno myśleć.  
Wstał i odwrócił się, chcąc odejść. Zanim jednak zniknął mi z oczu zdązyłem jeszcze coś pwoiedzieć:  
- Będziemy czekać, Edge. Wiem, że ci się uda. Będzie dobrze. Tutaj o nic się nie martw, wszystkim się zajmę.

Łatwiej jednakże było powiedzieć, że się wszystkim zajmę niż to później zrobić. Szczególnie, że na karku miałem przecież Cathana. Łagodnie rzecz ujmując, nie był zbyt uszczęśliwiony faktem, iż Edge po prostu sobie gdzieś poleciał, a wyjaśnień oczywiście nie chciał słuchać. Jak sądzę, tylko moje zapewnienia o rychłym powrocie naszego olbrzyma, oraz może także fakt iż Edge doskonale ukrywał energię i trudno byłoby stwierdzić gdzie go szukać, powstrzymały go przed ruszeniem w pościg.  
Jeszcze ktoś był bardzo niezadowolony z powodu zniknięcia naszego niebieskoskórego przyjaciela - Sashi-Zoe. Dam głowę, że próbował go nawet odnaleźć, bo przez kilka dni go nie widziałem, zapewne z marnym skutkiem, bo po tym czasie zjawił się, nadal w złym humorze.  
Na Linva-sei zapanował względny, kruchy spokój. Trenowałem Sabre i Dagger, które z czasem przywykły do siebie nawzajem i nawet dla odróżnienia zaczęły nosić stroje w różnych kolorach. Okazyjnie robiły mi dowcipy, zamieniając się na ubrania i sprawiając, że nazywałem jedną imieniem drugiej. Tak jakby to miało jakieś znaczenie...  
Z czysto nauczycielskiego punktu widzenia stwierdzam, że były bardzo dobrymi uczennicami. Techniki opanowywały szybko, a i pod względem ki rozwijały się szybko, co należało zapewne łączyć z tym iż były jeszcze bardzo młode. Przypominały mi się czasy gdy zaczynałem trenować Hammera, Malleta i Maula. Dziewczyny niezwykle sprawnie nauczyły się walczyć w tandemie, ale cóż, były doskonale zgrane. Już po trzech czy czterech tygodniach nie byłem w stanie sprostać im jako sparing-partner, na szczęście z pomocą przyszedł mi Sashi-Zoe.  
Cathan także trenował, ale w odosobnieniu. Okazyjnie dawało się wyczuć wahania jego ki po drugiej, mniej zamieszkanej, stronie planety. Na całe szczęście dzięki podziemnym żyłom energii Linva-sei nie była światem najłatwiejszym do uszkodzenia, więc mogłem spać spokojnie, bez strachu o to czy nie obudzimy się z ręką w nocniku, dusząc się w pasie asteroidów jaki zwykle pozostawał po zniszczeniu globu. Swoją droga zauważyłem dość ciekawą zasadę rządzącą wysadzaniem planet - było to tym trudniejsze im więcej życia było na danym świecie. Znacznie łatwiej było ustrzelić ogromną, ale pustą kosmiczną skałę niż względnie niedużą, acz gęsto zamieszkaną planetkę. Pamiętam, że w zniszczenie mojej rodzinnej Blunt-sei, zamieszkanej przez liczną rzeszę silnych ki-wojowników włożyłem wiele wysiłku, a udało mi się zaledwie uszkodzić jej jądro, zaś resztę załatwiła reakcja łańcuchowa.  
Wracając jednak do Cathana i jego treningu, któregoś dnia zdarzyło się iż grupa Linva-jinów czy to przypadkiem, czy to z ciekawości zabłąkała się w tamte okolice, a on bez litości ich pozabijał. Zgromadzenie kapłanów poprosiło mnie o interwencję, ale oczywiście nic nie zrobiłem. Sądziłem, zapewne słusznie, że gdyby dać mu jakikolwiek powód, wykonczyłby nas wszytskich bez wahania i zapewne z dużą dozą satysfakcji. Z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej zresztą zanosiło się na to, że i tak nas pozabija, bo jego cierpliwość zdawała się wyczerpywać.  
Na całe szczęście nim do tego doszło, Edge wrócił, i to nie sam, a to, co mu towarzyszyło było jednym z bardziej interesujących stworzeń jakie w życiu spotkałem. Istota ta nazywała nosiła imię Naiff i na pierwszy rzut oka przypominała skrzyżowanie humanoida i kreta. Naiff był nieduży, a jego skórę porastała charakterystyczna ciemna sierść. Za jego czarnymi, ruchliwymi oczkami rzadko kiedy można było nadążyć. Nosił workowaty, zdecydowanie zbyt duży na niego strój, zawsze trzymając zgięte w łokciach ręce tuż przy sobie. Słowem, moja definicja słowa "dziwny" została znacznie poszerzona kiedy go poznałem.  
Pojawienie się Naiffa nie było jednakże najbardziej zaskakującym z wydarzeń. Znacznie bardziej mnie, Sashi-Zoe, a nawet Cathana zainteresował fakt, iż Edge odzyskał dawny wygląd, ten sprzed śmierci Razora. Nie miał już nadto długich kłów, nienormalnych, drapieżnych oczu ani rysów twarzy mordercy (nie wszyscy zapewne zgodziliby się z tym ostatnim). Jego muskuły, choć nadal ogromne, także powróciły do granic przyzwoitości. Zapytany o to, olbrzym stwierdził iż z pomocą Naiffa właśnie, udało mu się opanować moc, którą odziedziczył po Razorze. Szczegółów nie chciał zdradzić, wspominając tylko, iż w zamian obiecał Naiffowi zabrać go ze sobą, więc od tego momentu liczebność Umierających Gwiazd powiększa się o jedną osobę.  
Na początku nie zrozumiałem sensu tych słów, ale ostatecznie dotarło do mnie, iż śmierć Razora nie oznaczała wcale końca Umierających Gwiazd. Edge, mimo moich prostestów i próśb, postanowił utrzymać tę nazwę przy życiu. Ta organizacja, oddział, nie wiem jak to nazwać, miała się odrodzić i to my mieliśmy się nią stać. Dużo czasu minęło nim się z tym pogodziłem.  
Cóż, teoretycznie nikt mnie nie zmuszał do ruszenia z nimi dalej. Mogłem przecież zostać na Linva-sei i w spokoju dożywać tam kresu swoich dni... ale nie zrobiłem tego i kiedy Edge opuszczał planetę, byliśmy z nim wszyscy, w komplecie. Bliźniaczki dlatego, że był dla nich jak ojciec. Cathan zapewne w chęci wyrównania z olbrzymem coraz bardziej zaległych rachunków. Ja dlatego, iż czułem się za to wszystko po części odpowiedzialny i chciałem się też dowiedzieć jak cała sytuacja się rozwinie. Sashi-Zoe chyba z powodu tej dziwnej więzi, która od samego początku była między nim a niebieskim olbrzymem. Tej samej, która nie pozwoliła Edge'owi skrzywdzić Sasha nawet w największym szale. Naiff zaś... cóż, na pewno miał jakiś powód.  
Nie pożegnaliśmy się z mieszkańcami Linva-sei, ale nie sądzę, by byli z tego powodu nieszczęśliwi. Nigdy więcej moja noga tam nie postała, a doszły mnie słuchy, że jakiś rok temu planeta została zniszczona. Nie zadałem sobie jednak trudu, by to sprawdzić, więc pewności nie mam.

Na początku nie wiedziałem dokąd zmierzamy. Wkrótce okazało się, że prowadzi nas nie Edge, ale Sashi-Zoe na jego polecenie. Jedno było pewne - nasz cel był konkretny i jasno określony, to nie było błądzenie bez ładu i składu jak podróż z czasów Razora. Jak dowiedziałem się później zmierzaliśmy na Tarey, naszą przyszłą siedzibę. Zanim jednak dotarliśmy na miejsce dołączyła do nas jeszcze jedna osoba.  
Chcąc zacząć od początku muszę stwierdzić iż między odejściem Edge'a, a jego powrotem w towarzystwie Naiffa, minęły na Linva-sei trzy miesiące. Co robił w tym czasie, dokładnie nie wiem, ale przynajmniej po części mogę się domyślać. Musiał się dać we znaki kilku co możniejszym władcom galaktyki wystarczajaco zorientowanym, by wiedzieć kim są Umierające Gwiazdy, ale nie dość cwanym, by odgadnąć iż ktoś, kto zabił Razora nie mógł dokonać tego przypadkiem. Mianowicie ta wpływowa, "trzymająca władzę", grupka wykoncypowała sobie, iż teraz, kiedy Razor nie żyje Umierające Gwiazdy da się raz na zawsze rozbić i tym samym zlikwidować, wydawałoby się odwieczne zagrożenie z ich strony. Plan iście genialny, zaś jego wykonanie zlecili bardzo skutecznemu, ale także bardzo kosztownemu zabójcy, czy raczej - zabójczyni, a dokładnie Cinquedzie, najniebezpieczniejszej kobiecie kosmosu.  
Spotkanie z Cinquedą nastapiło na pewnej niezbyt gęsto zaludnionej planecie, na której odpoczywaliśmy po kilku dniach bezustannej podróży przez kosmos. Nic, nawet najlżejszy dźwięk czy emanacja energii, nie ostrzegło nas przed atakiem. Po prostu w pewnym momencie powietrze przeszył cienki promień ki i trafił Edge'a w szyję. Tylko dzięki swemu refleksowi olbrzym zdołał się w ostatniej chwili uchylić i skończyło się na zadraśnięciu. Przynajmniej chwilowo, bo nie minęła sekunda gdy za jego plecami zmaterializowała się niewysoka, smukła sylwetka, zadając mu bolesny cios w kręgosłup. Skąd wiem, że bolesny? Ano, musiał być bolesny skoro Edge krzyknął z bólu i prawie się przewrócił. Na szczęście zachował dość przytomności umysłu, by, próbując złapać równowagę, odbić się prawą nogą od ziemi z całej siły i tym samym zdobyć przynajmniej trochę czasu na zorientowanie się w sytuacji.  
Napastnikiem... napastniczką była właśnie wspomniana przeze mnie Cinqueda - względnie niska, szczupła kobieta o krótkich, ciemnych włosach. Ubrana była w zwyczajny dla siebie obcisły, granatowy strój. Całkiem sexy wygladała, muszę przyznać... Nie, żeby była jakąś wyjątkową pięknością, co to to nie, ale widok dla moich starych oczu był całkiem miły. Cóż, nie dla psa kiełbasa, jak to mówią, a i Cinqueda nie przybyła tam wdzięczyć się, tylko zabić Edge'a... Tak tak, nie "walczyć z Edge'em" tylko "zabić Edge'a". Można to było poznać po tym jak bardzo była skoncentrowana. Nasz przywódca zdołał zatrzymać się w powietrzu i odwrócić, kiedy ona już szykowała kolejny atak. Nikt z nas nie zareagował, bo byliśmy, a przynajmniej ja, bardzo zaskoczeni. Nie wiem czy bardziej faktem, iż w ogóle atakowała czy też tym, iż nawet nieźle sobie radziła.  
Cinqueda ugięła nogi i poczułem od niej lekką, przytłumioną emanację ki. Po sekundzie wokół niej uformowało się coś, co przypominało wstęgę utworzoną z czystej energii. Nie minęła kolejna sekunda, a z zatrważającą prędkością jaskrawożółta smuga wystrzeliła w kierunku lewitującego olbrzyma. Trudno powiedzieć, czy nie zdążył uniknąć tego ataku, czy też po prostu stwierdził, iż nie warto, ale wstęga zatoczyła łuk i momentalnie owinęła się wokół jego szyi. Cinqueda chwyciła drugi koniec i pociągnęła zdecydowanym ruchem. Edge charknął i poleciał bezwładnie w jej kierunku niczym ryba złapana na haczyk. Zabójczyni wyskoczyła mu naprzeciw i po zwinnym kopniaku z półbrotu trafiła go z podudzia w twarz. Jakkolwiek jednak mogła być bardzo szybka, to jednak siły fizycznej wyraźnie jej brakowało, bo ten cios nie wywołał jakiegoś szczególnego efektu. Nie zdeprymowana tym zupełnie, kontynuowała atak bez najmniejszego przestoju. Chwyciła energetyczną wstęgę niemal tuż przy szyi olbrzyma i pomagając sobie nogą przerzuciła go pod siebie, po czym zwinęła się w piruecie, posyłając olbrzyma pionowo ku ziemi. Aby nie zdołał wyhamować poprawiła jeszcze kilkoma okragłymi ki-blastami, z których jeden trafił go jeszcze w powietrzu dodatkowo przyspieszając jego spotkanie z gruntem, pozostałe zaś uderzyły już w parterze, kreując kolorową ognistą kulę.  
Sabre i Dagger drgnęły, chcąc zapewne ruszyć Edge'owi na pomoc, powstrzymałem je jednak, widząc wyraźnie, iż walka ta nie toczy się na poziomie, jaki mógłby mu zagrozić. Nie rozumiałem tylko dlaczego dawał się obijać jak jakiś kawał mięcha, zupełnie nie reagując...  
Moje zdziwienie wkrótce się jeszcze pogłębiło... Kiedy nasz przywódca wygrzebał się, osmalony, z kupy odłamków skalnych, Cinqueda już na niego czekała. Mógł wtedy zaatakować, ale pozwolił jej na wykonanie pierwszego ruchu, a i wtedy nawet nie drgnął, choć na pewno mógł tego ciosu bez specjalnego problemu uniknąć. Zamiast tego oberwał centralnie i chyba dość boleśnie w mostek, a potem świetnie wymierzonym ciosem w szyję, co niemal rzuciło go na ziemię. W tym momencie zwątpiłem, na szczęście niesłusznie, w to czy przeżyje. Przyparty chyba do muru, uwolnił gwałtownie implus ki tak silny, że jego przeciwniczka została odepchnięta na dobre dwadzieścia metrów, dzięki czemu znów zyskał kilka sekund.  
Ten czas wykorzystał Cathan, od dłuższego czasu zirytowany (żeby nie powiedzieć: zdegustowany) tą walką, by wyrazić swoje niezadowolenie w dość niewyszukanych słowach.  
- Edge, do kurwy nędzy, przestań się zabawiać i walcz na poważnie, bo zaczynasz mi działać na nerwy.  
Olbrzym spojrzał na niego, a na jego twarzy malowało się autentyczne zdziwienie, zupełnie jakby nie rozumiał, o co Cathanowi chodzi. To było dziwne, bo nawet ja byłem w stanie dostrzec, iż nie walczy na swoim poziomie... nie wspominając już o poziomie jaki prezentował przed opuszczeniem Linva-sei.  
Rozmyślania przerwał nam kolejny atak Cinquedy, która najwyraźniej postanowiła nie dawać nam czasu na ewentualne przemyślenia i wyjaśnienia. Zadała serię ciosów rekami i nogami, część z nich Edge sparował, a części nie. Te, którymi oberwał znów chyba trafiły go w jakieś czułe punkty, bo kiedy udało mu się, niemal na oślep, odepchnąć przeciwniczkę niewidzialną falą ki, zaczął ciężko dyszeć, palce lewej dłoni wpił sobie w mostek i generalnie miał problemy z zachowaniem prostej postawy. Jego przeciwniczka, nadal milcząc, rzuciła się do kolejnej szarży... tym razem jednak została powstrzymana. Edge, chyba na skraju desperacji, gwałtownie uwolnił ki, zdmuchując wszystko dookoła i w ciągu kilku sekund uległ fizycznej przemianie, ale nie takiej jak wtedy po śmierci Razora, lecz znacznie poważniejszej. Jego twarz wykrzywiła się i zdeformowała, przypominała teraz uzębiony aż do przesady koci pysk. Całe ciało, poza standardowym już zwiększeniem się masy mięśniowej, dodatkowo porosło mu krótką szczeciną równie obrzydliwego, zgniłozielonego koloru co jego włosy. Natomiast energia, jaką teraz emanował była po prostu niewyobrażalna. Już samo to, że po raz pierwszy widziałem go otoczonego aurą mówi samo za siebie - najwyraźniej nawet on nie kontrolował w pełni takiej mocy.  
W momencie przemiany Edge'a niespodziewanie ożywił się kretowaty Naiff, który obserwował nową formę naszego przywódcy z wyraźnym zafascynowaniem i zaciekawieniem. Trudno mi go było rozgryźć. Tak czy inaczej, walka z Cinquedą w tym momencie się zakończyła, bo zabójczyni, mimo swego wcześniejszego opanowania została psychicznie zamroczona. Edge wylądował obok niej, skupił w dłoni ki-blast i wycelował jej w głowę.  
- Daruję ci życie, jeśli przyłączysz się do moich Umierających Gwiazd - powiedział powoli, zmienionym, głębokim głosem. - Chyba widzisz już, że nie jesteś w stanie mnie zabić, więc wybór masz prosty. Nie interesuje mnie dlaczego mnie w ogóle zaatakowałaś, możesz to zachować dla siebie.  
Mimo iż na twarzy Cinquedy nie drgnął nawet jeden mięsień, w jej oczach wyraźnie widać było strach. Zdołała go opanować na tyle, by skinąć głową. Edge, wyraźnie usatysfakcjonowany, rozproszył pocisk i opuścił ręce.  
- Do ciężkiej cholery, Edge! - niespodziewanie ryknął na niego Cathan. - Po jakie gówno nam ona potrzebna?  
Olbrzym spojrzał na niego kocimi oczami, powrócił do pierwotnej postaci i podszedł bliżej nas.  
- Czyżbyś miał coś do powiedzenia w tej sprawie? - zapytał błękitnookiego.  
- Jakbyś zgadł. Nie wiem dlaczego jeszcze przed chwilą dawałeś jej się bić, może ci się nudziło i chciałeś się pobawić. Rozumiem to i chociaż takie zachowanie mnie wkurwia, to potrafię je jeszcze zaakceptować. - Zawsze zadziwiała mnie ta cecha Cathana, jeśli już kogoś szanował to przemawiał do niego prostu z mostu. - Natomiast nie potrafię zaakceptować tak idiotycznej decyzji jak jej dołączenie do nas. To bez sensu.  
- Nie protestowałeś, kiedy zwerbowałem Naiffa - wskazał kretowatego, który tylko bardziej się w sobie skulił i podrapał po pyszczku... twarzy.  
- Szczerze mówiąc sądziłem, iż masz w tym jakiś ukryty cel, ale teraz zaczynam w to wątpić - warknął Cathan, który najwyraźniej musiał wyładować złość jaka w nim pewnie narosła, gdy przekonał się o kolejnym skoku mocy Edge'a. - Jeśli chcesz zrobić z Umierających Gwiazd jakąś bandę cyrkowców i mutantów, to mnie w to nie wliczaj!  
- Nigdy nie prosiłem cię, żebyś szedł za mną... - stwierdził spokojnie Edge - ...ale teraz proszę - dodał niespodziewanie, czym zaskoczył wszystkich, łącznie z Cathanem. - Będziesz mi wkrótce potrzebny, Cathanie i dlatego proszę byś z nami został. Sądzę, że w ostatecznym rozrachunku nie będziesz tego żałował.  
Przez chwilę miałem nadzieję, że niebieskooki odmówi, ale jak już wspominałem nadzieja nie zawsze jest najlepszym towarzyszem. Wiadomo czyją jest matką, prawda?  
- Jeśli mam się zgodzić - zaczął ex-król beznamiętnie - będziesz musiał zacząć mnie poważniej traktować. Wiem, że nie jestem w stanie ci teraz dorównać i że być może już nigdy nie będę. To sprawia, że mój oryginalny powód podążania za tobą, czyli chęć rewanżu, zupełnie traci sens. Kiedy reaktywowałeś Umierające Gwiazdy, stwierdziłem, że nie mogąc odzyskać przeszłości mogę równie dobrze je wybrać jako swoją przyszłość. Teraz jednak zaczynasz robić tu śmietnik. Rozumiem jeszcze tego starego pryka, dużo wie. - Wskazał na mnie, ale nie zaszczycił nawet przelotnym spojrzeniem, aż mi się przykro zrobiło. Serio... - Rozumiem niemowę, jest dość silny. Temu zwierzakowi obiecałeś, że będzie mógł iść z tobą i chociaż ja bym go na twoim miejscu zabił, i to rozumiem... Rozumiem, chociaż z trudem, nawet te bliźniaczki. Ale wyjaśnij mi, po jaką cholerę potrzebna nam tamta laska?  
- Skończyłeś? - zapytał Edge. - Świetnie. Chętnie wyjaśnię o co mi chodzi. Możesz nie wierzyć, ale w walce z nią dawałem z siebie wszystko, a mimo to przegrywałem. Chcę się dowiedzieć dlaczego tak było. A poza tym... - Podszedł jeszcze bliżej i ściszył głos niemal do szeptu. Przyznam, że podsłuchałem, bo inaczej nie wiedziałbym co wtedy powiedział. - A poza tym, dziewczynki wkrótce zaczną dorastać... wiesz, okres dojrzewania i te sprawy... Przyda nam się kobieta, która będzie mogła im wytłumaczyć to i owo. - A głośniej dodał: - No chyba, że ty wolisz się tym zająć...  
Stłumiłem chichot, nie bez satysfakcji oglądając wyjątkowo głupią minę Zabójcy Bogów.  
Sądzę, że to właśnie dla takich chwil warto żyć...  
- Rób co chcesz - mruknął Cathan i oddalił się w podłym humorze.  
Takim oto sposobem dołączyła do nas Cinqueda, najniebezpieczniejsza kobieta komosu. Niestety, nie zwiększyło to bynajmniej możliwości konwersacji w grupie, bo okazała się bardzo małomówna. Pod tym względem moja gadatliwa natura przeżywała kolejne ciężkie chwile. Edge nie był już tak rozmowny jak kiedyś, Sashi-Zoe - niemy, Cathana nie lubiłem, a z Sabre i Dagger nie mieliśmy zbyt wiele wspólnych tematów - kłaniała się ogromna różnica wieku. Z Naiffem zaś nie za bardzo dało się rozmawiać, wolał zresztą dyskutować sam ze sobą, chichaczem, w swoim chroboczącym języku.  
Integrację grupy Edge przełożył jednak na później, bo już kilka godzin później kontynuowaliśmy naszą podróż ku tajemniczemu celowi, do którego prowadził nas Sashi-Zoe. Teraz już nie pamiętam ile w sumie podróżowaliśmy, ale chyba należało to liczyć w tygodniach. Gdybyśmy jednak mieli lecieć nie tygodnie a nawet miesiące, to uważam, że byłoby warto, bo gdy wreszcie nasza droga się zakończyła ujrzałem jeden z najpiękniejszych widoków w całym swoim, niekrótkim przecież życiu...  
Tarey była cudowna nawet kiedy obserwowało się ją z orbity, nie mówiąc już o możliwości obejrzenia jej kryształowo czystych oceanów, czy nietkniętych cywilizacją lasów z bliska. To było po prostu niesamowite, do dziś zagadką jest dla mnie jakim cudem taka planeta zachowała się w stanie nienaruszonym we względnie gęsto przecież zaludnionej galaktyce.  
Jedno mogę powiedzieć na pewno. Kiedy moja stopa po raz pierwszy dotknęła powierzchni planety Tarey, jak nigdy wcześniej poczułem, że... jestem w domu.

Koniec części czwartej


	5. Planeta Tarey

Część piąta - Planeta Tarey

Ostatni odcinek ESa, mimo obecności w nim pewnego rodzaju postaci, dedykuję Gokuzboku - bo zasłużył!

"I am the one who chose my path.  
I am the one who couldn't last.  
I feel the life pulled from me.  
I feel the anger changing me.  
Sometimes I can never tell,  
If I got something left of me."

KoRn - "Did My Time"

VA: Narodziny potęgi

Niczym w zwolnionym tempie obserwował fajerwerki towarzyszące śmierci kolejnego świata... jednego ze światów. Ich ilości od dawna już nie potrafił już zliczyć. Patrzył na potężną, choć mimo to niezdolną mu zagrozić kulę ognia, a widząc ją czuł ulgę. Ulgę, której wstydził się przed samym sobą i której nienawidził jak niczego innego we wszechświecie... we wszystkich wszechświatach.  
Trudno by mu było określić moment, w którym nastąpił przełom. Chwilę, w której, goniąc za zemstą, przekroczył cienką granicę oddzielającą go od tych, którymi wcześniej gardził... Kiedy poddał się temu, co płonęło w jego wnętrzu, żądając coraz to nowych porcji śmierci i zniszczenia. Jakże był głupi sądząc, że jest silniejszy od Razora, że znajdzie sposób na kontrolę tego... tej... no właśnie... czego? Siły? Istoty? A może demona? Nawet teraz, po piętnastu latach, nie był w stanie określić "tego" w żaden sensowny sposób. Wiedział tylko tyle, że żywiło się destrukcją i że czyniło go niewyobrażalnie potężnym.  
Niewiele...

Cinqueda

- Tutaj powinniśmy mieć trochę spokoju - stwierdził Edge, lądując na gorącym piasku. Cinqueda opadła obok, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na palące, pustynne słońce, chociaż musiało się jej dawać we znaki mocniej niż jej lżej ubranemu towarzyszowi.  
- Tak więc - podjął olbrzym po dłuższej chwili bezowocnego oczekiwania na jakieś słowa ze strony wojowniczki - jak się zapewne domyślasz zależy mi na dowiedzeniu się w jaki sposób mnie pokonałaś mimo mojej przewagi pod względem poziomu mocy.  
- Najpierw muszę się dowiedzieć kilku rzeczy - odpowiedziała. Pierwszy raz miał okazję słyszeć jej głos. Mówiła bardzo szybko, dość cicho, ale wyraźnie. - Zgodziłam się co prawda do was dołączyć, ale chcę ustalić dokładne warunki naszej współpracy. Czego ode mnie oczekujesz?  
- Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę... Dobrze. Przede wszystkim oczekuję, że nauczysz mnie tego co sama umiesz. Poza tym tylko tego, że będziesz wykonywać moje rozkazy. Będą one dotyczyć głównie walki... tak przynajmniej sądzę. Nie jestem jeszcze absolutnie pewien czym Umierające Gwiazdy będą się teraz zajmować, ale przypuszczalnie będzie to wymagać częstych podróży po wszechświecie, zapewne niebezpiecznych. Nie zamierzam jednak oczekiwać rzeczy niewykonalnych... to znaczy, że nie każę ci zabić kogoś o sile równej mojej własnej, na przykład.  
- A co będę dostawać w zamian?  
- Co? Hmm... - zastanowił się. - Dobre pytanie. - Przerwał na chwilę, po czym kontynuował: - Myślę, że właściwie wszystko czego tylko sobie zażyczysz. Nie sądzę, by istniały jakieś ograniczenia zdolne powstrzymać nas przed wzięciem sobie tego, co będziemy chcieli wziąć, co zaś będziecie robić gdy akurat nie będziecie mi potrzebni nie obchodzi mnie zupełnie... póki nie cierpią przy tym niewinni.  
Jeśli nawet ta odpowiedź zaskoczyła Cinquedę, to nie dała ona tego po sobie poznać.  
- W takim razie zgadzam się - powiedziała. - O ile dobrze rozumiem ta planeta ma nam służyć jako kwatera główna i punkt wypadowy, tak?  
- Owszem...  
- Czy w takim razie dostanę pozwolenie na sprowadzenie tu swojej rodziny?  
Edge zrobił wielkie oczy, na chwilę opadła mu też szczęka.  
- Rodziny? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem. - To ty masz rodzinę? Męża? Dzieci?  
- Tak - potwierdziła krótko, wyraźnie nie zamierzając zagłębiać się w temat.  
- Skoro... Skoro już wszystko ustaliliśmy, to może skupimy się na tym po co tu przylecieliśmy. Miałaś mi wyjaśnić jakim cudem mnie pokonałaś. Moja moc była ze cztery razy większa...  
- Nie liczy się wielkość tylko sposób użycia - wyjaśniła, mówiąc teraz znacznie wolniej. Jej głos nadal brzmiał dość bezbarwnie. - Walcząc z silniejszymi od siebie korzystam z jednej do pięciu technik zapewniających mi przewagę. Z ilu na raz to zależy od potęgi przeciwnika. W walce z tobą używałam trzech z nich.  
- Trzech? To znaczy, że mogłaś być jeszcze skuteczniejsza?  
- Tak.  
- Dlaczego w takim razie nie skorzystałaś z wszystkich pięciu?  
- Po pierwsze: przewaga twojej mocy nie była aż tak duża. Po drugie: istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że będę musiała później walczyć z twoimi towarzyszami. Po trzecie: nie wiedziałam o twojej zdolności transformacji, miałam niekompletne informacje. Wiedząc o niej zabiłabym cię szybciej, zanim zdążyłbyś się przemienić.  
- Czy dałabyś radę pokonać mnie po przemianie, korzystając z wszystkich pięciu technik naraz?  
- Nie. Po pierwsze: różnica mocy między nami jest wtedy zbyt duża. Po drugie: nie wyczułam wtedy w tobie punktów krytycznych.  
- Jakich punktów?  
- To jedna z tych pięciu technik... - zawahała się, po raz pierwszy od początku rozmowy. - Właściwie nie jest "techniką" w ścisłym znaczeniu. Posiadam wrodzoną zdolność wyczuwania punktów krytycznych w organizmie przeciwnika. To bardzo rzadka cecha, ona zadecydowała o tym, że wyszkolono mnie na zabójczynię. Punkty krytyczne to miejsca, których trafienie wyrządzi przeciwnikowi największe szkody. Czasami jedno trafienie powoduje śmierć.  
- Ciekawe... To dlatego każdy z twoich ciosów był taki bolesny? - zapytał, ale nie czekając na odpowiedź mówił dalej: - Nie zabiłaś mnie od razu, dlaczego?  
- W twoim przypadku punkty krytyczne nie są tak wyraźne - wyjaśniła - a po przemianie nie wyczułam ich wcale.  
- Możesz mi wyjaśnić, gdzie dokładnie je mam?  
- Wszędzie tam, gdzie uderzałam... i w jeszcze jednym miejscu, ale trafienie tam jest bardziej bolesne niż szkodliwe. - Edge zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się o czym mówi Cinqueda, a kiedy to pojął, na samą myśl go zabolało. - Przydaje się głównie do wyłączania przeciwnika z akcji. Nie było konieczne, gdyż i tak miałam dużą przewagę.  
"I bardzo dobrze" - pomyślał, głośno zaś powiedział:  
- Mówisz, że to zdolność wrodzona, więc pewnie nie możesz mnie jej nauczyć... Wyjaśnij mi pozostałe...

Wszelkie próby kontroli "tego" były z góry skazane na porażkę. Już ucząc się trudnej sztuki transformacji własnego organizmu w bestię wiedział, że to tylko tymczasowy środek zapobiegawczy, że zaledwie opóźni i spowolni tym cały proces. Naiff go ostrzegał, ale on, Wielki Edge, nie słuchał. Wiedział swoje. Wiedział, że jest potężny, że Naiff go niedocenia, że zdoła to opanować jeśli tylko włoży w to odpowiednio dużo wysiłku. To zawsze pomagało - przyzwyczaił się, że jeśli da z siebie wystarczająco dużo, to zdoła dokonać wszystkiego.  
Niestety, w tym jednym przypadku poniósł porażkę. Tłumienie "tego" wewnątrz sprawiło tylko, że zaatakowało później ze zdwojoną siłą. Szczęśliwie nie było wtedy przy nim żadnego z jego towarzyszy. Zniszczeniu uległ niemal cały pobliski układ gwiezdny, a on sam zapłacił za swą ignorancję wyrzutami sumienia. Nie była to zbyt duża cena, jeśli brać pod uwagę co stracili mieszkańcy unicestwionych planet. Później było tylko coraz gorzej. Kolejne światy, kolejne ofiary i kolejne wyrzuty. Te ostatnie z czasem stawały się jednak coraz mniej wyraziste, aż wreszcie ustały zupełnie. Milion trupów, dwa miliony trupów? Jakie to miało znaczenie?

Dao

Pierwszym co Dao zrobił po wylądowaniu na Tarey było zaczerpnięcie głęboko powietrza, drugim zaś zagadnięcie swego rosłego, niebieskoskórego przywódcy. Wiele rzeczy nie dawało staremu wojownikowi spokoju.  
- Edge, proszę, wytłumacz mi coś, bo za żadną cholerę nie mogę tego pojąć. Skąd ta planeta? Skąd ona się tu wzięła? Wygląda na nietkniętą! Przecież już dawno ktoś powinien ją odnaleźć!  
- Szczerze mówiąc, Dao - uśmiechnął się Edge - to nie mam zielonego pojęcia. Zapytaj Sashi-Zoe.  
- Co? - zapytał odruchowo Dao. - Jaja sobie ze mnie robisz?  
- Tak trochę... Chodź, musimy pogadać na osobności.  
Unieśli się w powietrze na wystarczającą wysokość, by być pewnymi, iż nikt ich nie usłyszy. Edge rozejrzał się, nie bez przyjemności obserwując widoki, jakich nie uświadczył nawet na Racca-sei, dotychczas najpiękniejszej ze znanych mu planet. To wszystko należało teraz do niego i czuł się z tym bardzo dobrze.  
- Słuchaj, Dao - zaczął po dłuższej chwili. - To co teraz usłyszysz zachowaj, przynajmniej na razie, dla siebie. Tylko tobie ufam na tyle, byś mógł to wiedzieć z jednoczesną świadomością, że być może zdołasz tę wiedzę jakoś spożytkować... Nigdy nie byłem na tej planecie, ale wiedziałem o jej istnieniu.  
- A można wiedzieć skąd? - zaciekawił się starszy wojownik.  
- Od Sashi-Zoe... - Dao popatrzył na niego z powątpiewaniem. - Wiem, że to idiotycznie brzmi, ale posłuchaj mnie do końca. Tego dnia kiedy spotkaliśmy Razora i zostałem pokonany, on mi się przyśnił.  
- Razor?  
- Nie, Sashi - sprostował olbrzym. - Przyśnił mi się, a we śnie przekazał mi... Tak, przekazał - powiedział z naciskiem na ostatnie słowo - nie powiedział... Przekazał mi, że muszę zabić Razora i że jeśli to zrobię, czeka mnie nagroda.  
- Powiedz mi, że znowu robisz sobie jaja...  
- Nie tym razem, Dao - powiedział Edge poważnie. - Nie pytaj dlaczego, ale uwierzyłem mu wtedy i między innymi dlatego postanowiłem nie uciekać, mimo iż to zaproponowałeś. Nie tylko dlatego, ale to był jeden z powodów... No i ta planeta właśnie jest moją nagrodą. Pewnego dnia na Linva-sei powiedziałem mu, że skoro zabiłem Razora, to czekam na nagrodę i... przyprowadził nas tutaj.  
- Ale skąd wiedziałeś, że chodzi o planetę? - zapytał nadal nie przekonany Dao. - Nie mów, że też ci się przyśniła - dodał ironicznym tonem.  
- Akurat nie... po prostu wiedziałem. Właściwie to... ja chciałem mieć taką planetę. Wydaje mi się, że Sashi o tym wiedział.  
- Genialnie. Mamy w drużynie niemego Dżina. Myślisz, że mógłbym go poprosić o psa?  
- Spoważniej, Dao, jeszcze nie skończyłem - mruknął Edge nieco ostrzej.  
- Przepraszam...  
- Na Liva-sei mówiłem ci o tym, że dzieje się ze mną coś niedobrego... Wydaje mi się, ale tylko wydaje, że dzięki pomocy Naiffa jestem w stanie ten proces powstrzymać. Chodzi o moją formę bestii... w niej zapieczętowana jest teraz cała moc jaką zyskałem po zabiciu Razora, więc na co dzeń mogę pozostać sobą. Mam nadzieję, że tak już będzie zawsze, ale... - zawahał się. - Mówię to czysto hipotetycznie, tylko na wypadek, gdybym się teraz mylił - zastrzegł. - Powinieneś się zorientować, jeśli jednak mi się nie uda... Proszę, znajdź wtedy kogoś, kto zdoła mnie powstrzymać. Kogoś, kto zdoła mnie... zabić.  
Dao uśmiechnął się tak, jak gdyby chciał wyśmiać swego rozmówcę i faktycznie był tego bardzo blisko.  
- Edge, teraz ty posłuchaj. Sam nie wiem czy się śmiać, czy płakać. Powstrzymać ciebie? Zabić ciebie? Czy ty sobie zdajesz sprawę z tego jak potężny jesteś?  
- Tak - stwierdził Edge poważnie. - Wiem to. Wiem też, że istnieją gdzieś wojownicy ode mnie potężniejsi, albo co najmniej równie silni. Nie mówię, że odnalezienie ich będzie łatwe... nie mówię nawet, że będzie trudne, bo to słowo jest za słabe. To będzie zapewne znacznie trudniejsze niż ci się wydaje, bo zamierzam stać się jeszcze silniejszy.  
Dao zbladł lekko.  
- Teraz już zaczynasz mnie przerażać - powiedział. - Ale dlaczego?  
- Tego nie mogę powiedzieć nawet tobie... Jeszcze nie... - ściszył głos - a być może nigdy. Ale muszę wiedzieć, czy się zgadzasz. Jeśli odmówisz, zrozumiem, bo przecież po prostu próbuję przerzucić na ciebie część odpowiedzialności za mnie samego... a być może za cały wszechświat.  
Starszy wojownik przełknął ślinę ze zdenerwowania. Ta rozmowa nic a nic mu się nie podobała, ale mógł odpowiedzieć tylko w jeden sposób.  
- Zgadzam się, Edge. Zrobię o co prosisz, jeśli to będzie konieczne.

Kiedy nastąpił pierwszy "atak" - tak, to słowo pasowało do tego co się wówczas działo - Edge musiał przyznać, że to Naiff miał rację. Nie przyznał jednak, a kosmita o aparycji kreta zginął bardzo szybko. Było to zaledwie kilka miesięcy po przybyciu na Tarey. Nie pomogło Naiffowi nawet to, że opanował transformację znacznie lepiej od swego ucznia. Różnica mocy była po prostu zbyt duża.  
Tak, moc. Moc była drugą rzeczą, jakiej "to" żądało. Edge nie wiedział, czy tylko potęgowało jego własne dążenia, czy miało swoje własne cele, ale rósł w siłę konsekwentnie i stale, nie widząc granicy dla swego potencjału. Czasami wydawało mu się, że jest już po prostu absurdalnie potężny i nie wyobrażał sobie do czego mogłaby służyć jeszcze większa siła. To uczucie mijało jednak za każdym razem gdy wchodził do wnętrza Sfery...

Cathan

Sposób myślenia Cathana był generalnie dość prosty i ograniczał się do stosowania w każdej życiowej sytuacji najbardziej naturalnego z praw rządzących wszechświatem - prawa silniejszego. Błękitnooki wojownik mógł podporządkować się komuś, kogo uważał za doskonalszego, a więc potężniejszego od siebie, ale oczekiwał takiego samego podporządkowania od każdej istoty słabszej. Dlatego też początkowo miał spore problemy z przyzwyczajeniem się do wzajemnych stosunków panujących wśród Umierających Gwiazd. Po prostu - pojęcie zupełnie jego zdaniem nielogicznych zależności między członkami grupy wymagało od niego ukierunkowania myśli całkowicie różnego od właściwego mu do tej pory. Nie miał żadnego problemu z zaakceptowaniem olbrzyma jako naturalnego przywódcy, ale już fakt, iż traktował on raczej Dao, a nie jego samego, jako swojego najbliższego współpracownika był dla niego kompletnie niezrozumiały. Nie chodziło o to, że czuł się "urażony", kiedy z każdą ważniejszą sprawą Edge zwracał się do "starucha". On tego po prostu nie rozumiał - stało to w sprzeczności ze wszystkim co wpajano mu - i co sam sobie wpajał - przez całe życie. Był przecież - po przywódcy - najsilniejszym z wojowników i to jemu w pierwszej kolejności należała się uwaga wodza. Początkowo sądził, że może Edge chce go za coś w ten sposób ukarać, ale szybko odrzucił tę myśl, gdyż nie znalazł żadnego powodu, by zasłużyć na karę.  
Dopiero później domyślił się, że olbrzym po prostu dowiaduje się od Dao różnych rzeczy. Cathana nie nauczono szanować wiedzy. Na jego planecie starszych i słabszych pozbywano się jak wszystkich innych słabszych - czyli bardzo szybko. Jeszcze długo znaczna większość decyzji podejmowanych przez jego pryncypała miała być dla błękitnookiego wojownika kompletnie niezrozumiała.  
Dlatego też, po przybyciu na Tarey, Zabójca Bogów nie próbował zajmować się niczym aktywnie i wyciszywszy się wewnętrznie usiadł spokojnie na jakimś kamieniu, cierpliwie czekając aż Edge zdecyduje sie poświęcić mu część swojego czasu. Oczywiście nie pogodził się ot tak z rolą czyjegoś sługi - traktował ten stan jako tymczasowy. Znajdował się w idealnej pozycji, by zaatakować stanowisko przywódcy grupy, ale wiedząc, że w tym momencie taka próba zakończyłaby się z całą pewnością fiaskiem, postanowił czekać na bardziej sporzyjające okoliczności.  
- Cathan... - usłyszał głos Edge'a, wstał więc i spojrzał na niego, a raczej: w jego stronę. Jednolicie błękitne oczy rejstrowały obraz nieco inaczej niż u większości istot humanoidalnych. Nie skupiał wzroku na jakimś konkretnym punkcie, widział w znacznie szerszej perspektywie. - Możemy zamienić dwa słowa?  
- Mów...  
- Domyślasz się dlaczego tu przybyliśmy?  
- Nie - zaprzeczył Zabójca Bogów. - Wiem po co ja bym tu przybył - kontynuował z dużą dawką ironii w głosie - ale ostatnio zupełnie nie nadążam za twoim tokiem myślenia, więc prawdopodobnie cel w jakim się tu znaleźliśmy jest zupełnie inny niż sądzę.  
- A co dokładnie byś zrobił po dotarciu na taki świat?  
- Duża, ładna planeta, z ogromną ilością bogactw... Zapewne uczyniłbym z niego stolicę kosmicznego imperium.  
Edge pokiwał głową z uznaniem.  
- Co prawda nie będzie to "imperium"... Nie używaj przy mnie tego słowa, dobrze? Tak czy inaczej, trafiłeś w sedno - powiedział z uśmiechem - właśnie to masz zrobić.  
- Ja mam zrobić? - zdziwił się lekko Cathan.  
- Tak, ty. Byłeś królem swej planety, więc nadajesz się do tego o wiele bardziej niż ja. Zresztą, nie będę miał na to czasu.  
- Nie będziesz miał czasu? - zapytał podejrzliwie błękitnooki. - A cóż takiego będzie ci ten czas zajmowało?  
- To akurat w żadnym stopniu nie powinno być twoim zmartwieniem - uciął Edge.  
Cathan nie drążył tematu, wręcz przeciwnie, szybko go zmienił:  
- Jeśli ma tu być stolica, będziemy musieli trochę naruszyć tę planetę. Miasta, kopalnie..  
- Nic z tego. Jedyne co ma tu powstać, to nasza kwatera główna i na życzenie każdego z nas, jego własna siedziba.  
- To może być trudne...  
- Nie mówiłem, że będzie łatwe - zauważył olbrzym. - Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował... materiałów, sprzętu, ludzi, to sobie to po prostu weźmiesz. Jesteśmy w dość gęsto zaludnionej galaktyce, więc powinieneś znaleźć wszystko jak nie na jednej to na innej planecie. Tam, gdzie nie wystarczy reputacja Umierających Gwiazd będziesz mógł użyć siły... w rozsądnym zakresie. Zostawiam tobie decyzję jak bardzo rozsądnym, ale nie niszcz zbyt wiele. - Spojrzał na podwładnego twardo, ale nie doczekał się reakcji. - Przy okazji, na każdej planecie rozgłaszaj, że znajduje się teraz pod opieką Umierających Gwiazd i że nie muszą, a nawet nie powinni uznawać żadnego innego zwierzchnictwa. Przekazuj też, że pomożemy, jeśli ktoś spróbuje im takie zwierzchnictwo narzucić, wystarczy się do nas zgłosić. Nie wolno ci przyjmować nikogo bezpośrednio do Umierających Gwiazd, ani skrzywdzić nikogo z naszej grupy, poza tym masz wolną rękę we wszystkim. Podlegasz bezpośrednio mnie i tylko mnie. Przekażę pozostałym, że twoje słowo musi dla nich mieć taka samą wagę jak moje. Jakieś pytania?  
Cathan uśmiechnął się bardzo, bardzo szeroko.  
- Kiedy mam zacząć?

Uaktywnił otrzymany od Alcary amulet wkrótce po przybyciu na Tarey i, wiedząc jak znacznie silniejszy stał się od momentu opuszczenia swego wszechświata, od razu spróbował dotrzeć do Rdzenia. Dotarł znacznie dalej niż za pierwszym razem, ale nie dość daleko, by mieć choćby wrażenie, że zbliżył się do celu. Spróbował ponownie i efekt był podobny. Podjął więc trzecią próbę... i bardzo wiele kolejnych. Z czasem nauczył się omijać energetyczne wiry, unikać groźnych wyładowań i nie próbować przelatywać przez smugi kolorowej mgły.  
Pewnego razu zaszedł bardzo daleko, tak daleko, że sam nie wiedział ile dni spędził bez przerwy w Sferze. Dotarł jednak do czegoś w rodzaju nieprzekraczalnej granicy - gigantycznej tęczowej chmury, będącej chyba materialnym ucieleśnieniem energii. Kiedy spróbował ją przekroczyć spotkał się jednak z ogromnymi trudnościami. Tak dużymi, że dochodził do siebie przez dwa dni. Wiedział, że wymiar wewnątrz sfery traktuje go jako intruza i stara się za wszelką cenę usunąć, było w tym jednak bardzo dużo przypadkowości, na tyle dużo, że przy sprzyjających okolicznościach dawało się tam prouszać. Dodatkowo, uodpornił się na ból na tyle, by jedno trafienie zielonego pioruna nie powodowało od razu porażki całej wyprawy. Ta niby-chmura jednakże zdawała się mieć świadomość i w dodatku była złośliwa. Wyglądało to, jakby postawiła sobie za zadanie nie przepuścić go nigdy, niezależnie od okoliczności, niezależnie od wysiłku, niezależnie od wszystkiego. Kiedy tylko wydawało mu się, że znalazł w niej jakiś słaby punkt, mniej zagęszczony obłok albo niewielką lukę, i próbował to wykorzystać, był atakowany ze zwielokrotnioną siłą i za każdym razem wyrzucany na zewnątrz Sfery. Próbował omijać chmurę, ale szybko okazało się, że ciągnie się ona niemal w nieskończoność i wyglądało, że stanowi coś w rodzaju osłony centrum wymiaru. To z kolei oznaczało, że była celowym utrudnieniem na drodze do Rdzenia, a Edge z czasem nabrał niemal pewności, że była ostatnią przeszkodą w dotarciu do niego. Uczepił się tej myśli niczym psychopata i bez przerwy ponawiał próby przebycia feralnego obłoku. Za każdym razem ponosił bolesną porażkę. Zgodnie jednak z zasadą, że to, co nie zabija, czyni silniejszym powoli, acz konsekwentnie zagłębiał się coraz bardziej w gęste, kolorowe pasma. Mimo to, zdawał sobie sprawę, iż nie czyni postępów dość szybko. Wyglądało na to, że nie obędzie się bez skorzystania z techniki fuzji...

Falchion i Seimitar

Problemy zaczęły się od wypowiedzianych przez Cathana słów "mam za mało ludzi". Niestety, oddział operacyjny przydzielony błękitnookiemu (w osobach Sashi-Zoe i Naiffa - Dao i Cinqueda byli zajęci uczeniem Edge'a, a bliźniaczki jeszcze za młode) nie wystarczał na bieżące potrzeby Umierających Gwiazd, a to powodowało opóźnienia w pracach na Tarey. Po krótkiej rozmowie Edge zgodził się przyjąć do oddziału jeszcze kogoś. W ten właśnie sposób poznał Falchiona i Seimitara.  
- Przeprowadziłem wstępną selekcję kandydatów - powiedział Cathan, lądując na powierzchni planety, gdzie właśnie się z Edge'em teleportowali - żeby zaoszczędzić ci czasu.  
- Właśnie widzę - skwitował krótko Edge, patrząc na porozrzucane po pokrytej płytkimi kraterami równinie zwłoki. - Dobrze zrobiłeś.  
- Zostało dwóch... nie licząc tych, którzy zrezygnowali. - "Zrezygnowali" zapewne oznaczało, że zdołali uciec zanim zginęli. - Według mnie obaj się nadają, znacznie odstawali od reszty poziomem.  
- Na tyle znacznie, że nie zdołałeś ich zabić - domyślił się olbrzym. - To już o czymś świadczy.  
Błękitnooki nie odpowiedział, tymczasem obaj wojownicy wyczuli zbliżającą się do nich wysoką ki. To musiał być jeden z tych polecanych przez Cathana talentów. Nie minęła chwila, gdy kilkanaście metrów przed nimi stopy na ziemi postawił rosły, czarnoskóry mężczyzna o zdecydowanym spojrzeniu. Był względnie młody, mniej więcej w wieku Edge'a.  
- Czego chcecie! - krzyknął. - Nie dość wam już śmierci! Co wam zrobiliśmy!  
- Masz rację, dość już śmierci - odpowiedział mu Edge. - Możesz ocalić resztę istnień tutaj, jeśli przystaniesz na nasze warunki.  
- Warunki? - zdziwił się tamten. - Jakie warunki?  
- Zostaniesz jednym z nas. Umierającą Gwiazdą.  
- Umierającą Gwiazdą? - powtórzył odruchowo tamten.  
- Wyraźniej nie potrafię mówić. Jeśli się zgodzisz, planeta będzie bezpieczna, nikogo więcej nie zabijemy. Jeśli odmówisz... cóż... nie radzę.  
- Ale... dlaczego ja?  
- Jesteś tu najsilniejszy - wyjaśnił Edge - a my potrzebujemy kogoś takiego, nic więcej. Dołączając do nas zgadzasz się bezwarunkowo wykonywać wszelkie rokazy. Niektóre mogą się kłócić z twoim poczuciem moralności, więc dobrze się zastanów zanim podejmiesz decyzję. Może lepiej będzie zginąć z czystym sumieniem? - Głos Edge'a brzmiał kompletnie obojętnie, ale wewnątrz siebie przywódca Umierających Gwiazd przeżywał burzę sprzecznych emocji. Oto miał zniszczyć, psychicznie lub fizycznie, kolejną pełną ideałów duszę. Nie chciał tego robić, ale nie mógł okazać słabości... Jeszcze nie teraz. Jego plan, jeśli miał się powieść, wymagał konsekwencji w działaniu.  
Czarnoskóry wydawał się lekko zdeprymowany słowami olbrzyma, zaś zanim zdołał odpowiedzieć wydarzyło się, jak to w takich przypadkach bywa, coś niespodziewanego. Momentalnie w pobliżu ujawniła się kolejna duża ki i miejsce, gdzie stał rozmówca Edge'a eksplodowało. Na swoje szczęście wojownik wykazał się refleksem i zdołał w porę odskoczyć. Naprzeciw niego wylądował kolejny czarnoskóry mężczyzna. Był chyba w podobnym wieku, nieco niższy, ale nawet mocniejszej budowy.  
- Śmiechu warte, Seimi - przemówił z szyderczym uśmiechem - uznali cię za silniejszego ode mnie. To ja, Falchion, jestem najpotężniejszy na tej planecie! - krzyknął w kierunku Edge'a i Cathana.  
- Doprawdy? - zapytał niebieski olbrzym. - Jakoś nie jestem przekonany...  
- Czy jeśli do was dołączę, będę mógł uwolnić ten świat od tego wrzodu? - zapytał ten nazwany Seimim, wskazując nowoprzybyłego.  
- Spróbuj szczęścia! - odkrzyknął mu tamten.  
- Nie byłeś taki hardy, kiedy miesiąc temu ten w płaszczu kopał ci tyłek!  
- Nie doszłoby do tego, gdybyś wypełniał swoje obowiązki, gnoju!  
- CISZA! - ryknął Edge, osiągając zamierzony efekt, wszyscy zamilkli. - Nie potrzebuję dwóch wojowników, musicie ustalić między sobą, który z was do nas dołączy.  
Cathan westchnął bezgłośnie, zaś dwaj wojownicy spojrzeli na siebie nawzajem z nienawiścią.  
- Zwycięzca bierze wszystko, dupku - stwierdził niższy, uśmiechając się złośliwie - może tym razem dasz radę?  
Te słowa wyraźnie wyprowadziły Seimiego z równowagi - momentalnie wystartował w kierunku przeciwnika, zbyt ofensywnie i zbyt nieostrożnie... Falchion wykorzystał to idealnie, wyczekał odpowiedniego momentu i uderzył centralnie w twarz szarżującego napastnika. Ku jego zaskoczeniu trafił tylko w widmo. Przeciwnik w tej samej chwili zmaterializował się za jego plecami i uderzył złączonymi pięściami w nasadę karku. Pod Falchionem ugięły się nogi i po chwili uderzył twarzą o ziemię. Zareagował odruchowo, odtaczając się na metr i unikając dzięki temu zmiażdżenia stopą przeciwnika. Poderwał się na nogi i jeszcze na ugiętych kolanach, posłał z wyciągniętych dłoni spory ładunek różowej ki, trafiając Seimiego w krocze. Wyższy z wojowników jęknął tylko i poleciał na dziesięć metrów do tyłu, tracąc na moment kontakt z rzeczywistością. Falchion nie wykorzystał tej przewagi, gdyż sam na chwilę się wyłączył - cios przeciwnika złamał mu lewy obojczyk, który odezwał się w teraz ostrym bólem.  
Edge uniósł lekko brwi. Ci dwaj od razu szli na całość, walczyli po to, by zabić. Walczyli... jak Cathan. To dlatego tak mu się spodobali.  
Tymczasem Seimi zdołał wstać, chociaż po jego minie wyraźnie widać było, że najchętniej jeszcze by sobie trochę poleżał.  
- Boli, co? - zadrwił Falchion. - To nowa technika, atakuje system nerwowy, trochę poboli. Nie poskaczesz sobie przez parę tygodni... no i tego, no wiesz... - zaśmiał się.  
- Zabawne - syknął Seimi, całą siłą woli powstrzymując się od zemdlenia z bólu - ale nie uchroni cię od porażki. Lewą rękę masz wyłączoną.  
- Pokonam cię tylko prawą, wołku.  
W odpowiedzi Seimi krzyknął krótko i zarzucił przeciwnika jaskrawymi pociskami Renzoku Energy Dan. Niższy z wojowników wyskoczył w górę, skoncentrował ki w prawej dłoni i rzucił pociskiem pod nogi unieruchomionego przeciwnika. Seimi skupił energię i uderzył w nadlatujacy ki-blast błękitnym strumieniem mocy. Zdmuchnął on atak Falchiona i trafił jego samego, eksplodując jasnoniebiesko. Niższy z wojowników stracił na chwilę koncentrację i z trudem uniknął uderzenia o ziemię, wyhamowując dosłownie w ostatniej chwili. Jego ubranie było w malowniczych, nadpalonych strzępach.  
Opadł swobodnie i zniknął, pojawiając się w ułamek sekundy tuż przy przeciwniku. Seimiemu każdy jeden ruch sprawiał niewymowny ból, więc nie próbował nawet unikać ciosu, który trafił go prosto w twarz, łamiąc nos. Następny prawy sierpowy odruchowo zablokował lewym przedramieniem, ale to tylko odwlekło nieuniknione - oberwał po raz kolejny, tym razem z kopa. Twarz zalała mu krew z kompletnie już zmasakrowanego nosa i sam nie wiedział jakim cudem utrzymuje się jeszcze na nogach. Mógł zrobić tylko jedno - uwolnić cała ki. To właśnie zrobił - impuls energetyczny odrzucił Falchiona, przewracając go, nieco pechowo, na lewą rękę. Niższy z wojowników wrzasnął z bólu, zaś Seimi wykorzystał jego chwilową niemoc i uniósł się w górę, koncentrując ki do ostatecznego ciosu.  
Ten jednakże nie nastąpił, Falchion, wykazując niesamowitą siłę woli, skoncentrował w lewej dłoni spory ładunek ki i wystrzelił go w powierzchnię planety. Odrzutu eksplozji posłał go w powietrze, w kierunku przeciwnika. Zwiększył jeszcze tempo lotu i zasadził Seimiemu z rozpędu kolejny cios, prosto w twarz. Falchion opanował lot, przeskoczył za plecy przeciwnika i uderzył obiema nogami, z przewrotki, posyłając wyższego z wojowników w kierunku gleby. Role się odwróciły - teraz to on szykował się do zadania wykańczającego ciosu. Skoncentrował tyle energii ile tylko potrafił zebrać w jednej dłoni, a nawet więcej, bo wściekłość i adrenalina dodawały mu sił, po czym posłał cały potężny ładunek w odzyskującego świadomość Seimiego.  
- O żesz kur... - zdążył powiedzieć ten ostatni, rzucając się desperacko w bok. Jego pachwinę przeszyła fala bólu tak silnego, że organizm odmówił mu posłuszeństwa i się wyłaczył. Seimi padł zemdlony, ale cel osiągnął - fala minęła go o całe siedem centymetrów, wbijając się w powierzchnię planety jak gorący nóż w masło, rozrzucając na boki gorące grudki. Widząc to, Falchion zbladł do tego stopnia, że zrobił się ciemnoszary. Nieco przytomniej zareagowali Edge i Cathan.  
- Mamy jakieś dwie minuty zanim dotrze do rdzenia planety. Teleportuj przytomnego - powiedział olbrzym - ja zajmę się tym na dole. Spotykamy się na Tarey.  
- Chcesz jednak zrekrutować obu? - zapytał zaskoczony Cathan.  
- Tak. Dobrze walczą, tobie przyda się dwóch wojowników, a ich rywalizacja sprawi, że będą się ciągle rozwijać. Chciałbym to zobaczyć.  
- Rozumiem - skłamał jego towarzysz.

Nie można powiedzieć, by Falchion i Seimitar - bo tak brzmiało pełne imię "Seimiego" - zapałali do siebie jakimiś bardziej pozytywnymi uczuciami po tej walce. Raczej wręcz przeciwnie - przepaść ich dzieląca jeszcze się pogłębiła. Fakt, iż zostali ostatnimi przedstawicielami swojego gatunku nie miał tu nic do rzeczy, a nawet jeszcze bardziej podsycał płomień ich wzajemnej nienawiści. Obwiniali jeden drugiego o zniszczenie ich ojczyzny i zapewne któryś w końcu zginąłby, gdyby Edge nie pokazał im miejsca w szyku. Obu wcielił w szeregi Umierających Gwiazd, dając im kolejny powód do rywalizacji i zmuszając do współpracy podczas zadań. Jednocześnie zapewnił im względną izolację na co dzień - swoje prywatne kratery mieli po przeciwnych stronach Tarey - byli w tym wyjątkowo zgodni. Układ okazał się na dłuższą metę bardzo dobry. Co prawda Falchiona i Seimitara od walki na śmierć i życie powstrzymywało tylko słowo Edge'a, który stwierdził, że żadna Umierająca Gwiazda pod groźbą śmierci nie miała prawa skrzywdzić innego członka oddziału, czy nawet przebywać na przydzielonym mu obszarze planety. Tylko tyle... albo aż tyle.

VB: Niebezpieczne umysły

Nauczenie się fuzji przyszło Edge'owi znacznie łatwiej niż się tego spodziewał - znał ją Dao i była dość śmieszna. Później poznał jeszcze kilka odmian tej techniki, bardziej lub mniej przydatnych. Niektóre z nich wymagały dodatkowych akcesoriów, inne tylko wysiłku ze strony użytkowników. Wszystkie jednak miały ze sobą coś wspólnego - były skuteczne tylko kiedy miało się pod ręką kogoś o zbliżonym poziomie mocy. W przypadku Edge'a dodatkowy problem polegał na tym, że jego ewentualny partner musiał być w stanie posługiwać się chi. Znalezienie osobnika spełniającego obydwa te warunki okazało się ekstremalnie trudne, ale Edge uparcie kontynuował poszukiwania, nie miał przecież nic do stracenia. Jednocześnie rozszerzał zasieg swojej władzy, starając się, by wieści o nim dotarły do jak największej części wszechświata. Liczył, że może dzięki temu kiedyś przybędzie do niego wojownik odpowiedni do jego wymagań. Zjawiało się wielu, żaden jednak nie spełniał warunków.  
Najprostszym sposobem zakończenia poszukiwań byłoby oczywiście odnalezienie Caulifa - zakładając, że przeżył on incydent na Metamorfis - ale Edge miał tu poważny problem - po prostu saiyańskiego króla nie pamiętał. Potrafił przywołać w umyśle jedynie jego charakterystyczną ki, z twarzą czy imieniem było już znacznie gorzej... W ogóle miał duże luki w pamięci wydarzeń sprzed incydentu z Razorem. Niektóre wspomnienia czasów poprzedzających ten okres mieszały się ze sobą, tworząc trudny do ogarnięcia wir, z którego trudno było mu wyłowić jakieś szczegóły. "To" wewnątrz z jednej podsycało chęć zemsty, zmuszając do ostrego treningu i ciągłych prób dotarcia do Rdzenia, ale z drugiej strony "to" nie pozwalało mu przypomnieć sobie szczegółów, które pomogłyby mu ten cel osiągnąć.  
On sam nie dostrzegał tego paradoksu - jego mózg nie umiał spojrzeć na siebie i swój sposób myślenia obiektywnie, zaś Edge nie miał też nikogo kto mógłby zauważyć to za niego... a nawet jeśli takie osoby istniały, to obawiały się odezwać.

Sword

To Dao pierwszy wpadł na pomysł, by spróbować przywrócić Dabre do dawnej postaci z pomocą fuzji. Zresztą, w ten właśnie sposób Edge dowiedział się, iż jego najstarszy podwładny opanował tę technikę. Niestety, odmiana, którą posługiwał się Dao pozwalała tylko na czasowe połączenie. To było idealne na potrzeby Edge'a, ale nie pozwalało na rozwiązanie problemu bliźniaczek. Rozpoczęto poszukiwania innych, bardziej trwałych sposobów fuzji i tak właśnie na Tarey po raz pierwszy pojawił się ON.  
Już na pierwszy rzut oka młodzieniec o lekko fioletowej skórze nie wzbudzał zaufania. Wiecznie potargane włosy i krzykliwy sposób ubierania się sugerowały, że był lekkoduchem i nie lubił przestrzegać zasad. Jakkolwiek pozory często mylą, w tym konkretnym przypadku okładka bardzo dobrze ilustrowała zawartość książki. Potwierdzały to pierwsze słowa, które padły z jego ust, gdy Edge udzielił mu audiencji:  
- A gdzie moje krzesło?  
Ani niebieski olbrzym ani towarzyszący mu Cathan nie odpowiedzieli od razu. Pierwszy otrząsnął się ten drugi:  
- Młody jesteś, możesz stać - powiedział. - Mów z czym przychodzisz, nasz czas jest cenny.  
- Taa, z pewnością... Cóż, ostatnio dotarły do mnie plotki, że Umierające Gwiazdy, znaczy wy, latają po planetach i rozpytują o trwałą fuzję...  
- Do rzeczy - mruknął Edge.  
- Tak więc myślę, że mam coś, co się wam spodoba. Eee... znaczy myślę, że mam, a nie myślę, że się wam spodoba. Jeśli faktycznie mam to, co myślę, że mam, to na pewno wam się spodoba...  
Niebieski olbrzym zrobił dość dziwną minę i zawahał się zanim zadał następne pytanie.  
- Właściwie dlaczego nie jesteś pewien, czy masz to, co sądzisz, że masz?  
- Było ciemno... eee... znaczy, jeszcze nie miałem możliwości przetestować - uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco i podrapał po lekko spiczastym uchu.  
- Co to dokładnie jest?  
- Osławione Kolczyki Potara! - zrobił efektowną pauzę, czekając na reakcję. Kiedy się nie doczekał, mówił dalej: - Legenda mówi, że jeśli dwie osoby założą po jednym z nich, jedna na lewe ucho, a druga na prawe, to utworzą jedność na wieki. To może brzmi trochę jak historia miłosna drugiej kategorii, ale wydaje mi się, że chodzi raczej o trwałą fuzję.  
- Załóżmy, że masz rację. Gdzie te kolczyki?  
- W bezpiecznym miejscu... Wiecie, nie żebym wam nie ufał, ale wiecie, przezorny zawsze zabezpieczony i tak dalej... Hehe, zabezpieczony, czaicie, nie? Nie? Nieważne, przyniosę kolczyki jak ustalimy warunki.  
- Warunki czego? - zapytał podejrzliwie Cathan.  
- To chyba oczywiste, że nie oddam wam ich za darmo. Przysługa za przysługę... ręka rękę myje i takie tam.  
- Zabijemy cię, jeśli nam ich nie oddasz - stwierdził obojętnie Edge. - Co ty na to?  
- Eee... Nie zrobicie tego... - powiedział Sword niepewnie. - Nie zrobicie... prawda? Nie dowiedzielibyście się wtedy gdzie są.  
- Nie zależy nam na nich aż tak bardzo... Mogę zaryzykować ewentualną ich stratę, jeśli mogę też zyskać, że dostanę je od ciebie w prezencie. - Olbrzym mówiąc to uśmiechał się złośliwie. - I co TY na to?  
- Eee... dobra, bez nerwów, wygrałeś... oto one. - Wyciągnął z kieszeni parę kolczyko-klipsów o kształcie kulki zawieszonej na krótkim łańcuszku. - Ostro się targujesz...  
- Skąd mam wiedzieć, że to te kolczyki, a nie bezwartościowe podróbki?  
Sword zrobił umęczoną minę i z drugiej kieszeni wyjął kolejną, identyczną parę.  
- Dobry jesteś - przyznał, siląc się na obojętny ton. Jednocześnie dyskretnie schował z powrotem do kieszeni pierwszą parę.  
- To na pewno te? - zapytał jeszcze Edge, biorąc przedmioty.  
- Innych nie mam, kurde! Jak nie wierzysz to załóż sobie i swojemu alfonsowi po jednym!  
- Niepotrzebne nerwy. Interesy z tobą to czysta przyjemność.  
- Taa, wzajemnie - rzucił jeszcze ironicznie Sword, odwracając się i spiesznie zmierzając ku wyjściu.  
- Zaczekaj... Tę pierwszą parę też zostaw.  
Młodzieniec zastygł w miejscu i zaklął cicho acz brzydko. Kiedy się odwrócił jego twarz zdobił bardzo naturalny wyraz zaskoczenia.  
- Nie rozumiem... przecież to fałszywki.  
- Więc to chyba żaden problem żeby je zostawić?  
Swordowi lekko drgnęła powieka, ale poza tym nie dał po sobie poznać targających nim emocji.  
- No jasne, żaden problem... - ociągając się, sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął kolczyki. Cathan podszedł i odebrał je.  
- Żegnam pana, panie Sword - powiedział przy tym. - Proszę się cieszyć z tego co pan mimo wszystko zachował. Radzę jak najszybciej się stąd oddalić, nasz ewentualne nastepne spotkanie nie odbędzie się w tak przyjacielskiej atmosferze.  
- To się akurat jeszcze okaże - odparł Sword.

- Nic się nie dzieje... - stwierdził oczywisty fakt Dao.  
Bliźniaczki stały na środku obszernego pomieszczenia. Miały wpięte w uszy po jednym kolczyku, ale poza tym że dodawało im to trochę zawadiackiego wyglądu nie miało innych efektów. Falchion z trudem stłumił śmiech, a na głowie Seimitara pojawiła się charakterystyczna kropelka zażenowania. Pozostałe Umierające Gwiazdy nie okazały żadnych emocji.  
Edge zmarszczył brwi i zrobiło mu się trochę cieplej, jak zwyle kiedy czuł, że popełnił jakiś błąd.  
- Hmm, to może jednak spróbujcie z tą drugą parą. - Podał bliźniaczkom kolczyki, które jako pierwsze dostał od Sworda. Niestety, ich użycie miało równie marny skutek co poprzednich.  
- Może załóżcie je na przeciwne uszy... Dagger przewieś z prawego na lewe, a ty Sabre odwrotnie.  
Jak można się domyślić, i to niezbyt pomogło, tak samo analogiczne kombinacje z drugą parą. Nic też nie dały różne kombinacje rozstawiania bliźniaczek po pokoju. Wreszcie Edge musiał przyznać to, co wszyscy już zdołali dosztrzec.  
- Oszukał mnie... Był sprytniejszy. Musiałem coś przeoczyć! - warknął. - Znajdźcie mi tego Sworda! Natychmiast!  
- Na pewno jest już daleko - stwierdził Cathan.  
- O, nie, mylisz się. Wciąż jest na Tarey, a Potara razem z nim. Przyprowadzić go!

Edge miał, o dziwo, rację. Sword odnalazł się bardzo szybko w jednym z barów w stolicy Tarey, niedużym acz bogatym miasteczku wybudowanym wokół głównej siedziby Umierających Gwiazd. Tym razem Edge, nie chcąc się kompromitować przed Cathanem, spotkał się z potarganym młodzieńcem sam na sam.  
- Wygrałeś - zaczął prosto z mostu - czego chcesz?  
- Hola, wolnego... - Sword zrobił minę niewiniątka - o co chodzi?  
- Nie jestem w nastroju do żartów... Mów czego chcesz.  
- Zgaduję w takim razie, że kolczyki, które ode mnie dostaliście nie działają? - Zemsta najlepiej smakowała na zimno, więc młodzieniec nie okazywał emocji, chociaż wewnątrz triumfował. Wiedział, że w tej sytuacji Edge nic mu już nie zrobi, bo oznaczałoby to dla niego kompletną porażkę. To był pojedynek mózgów, nie mięśni, ale to niewiele zmieniało. - A może po prostu nie potraficie się nimi posługiwać? - zasugerował. - Może powinienem załączyć instrukcję obsługi?  
Edge uśmiechnął się cierpko.  
- Być może... Wiesz, gdyby był jeden to nie byłoby problemu, działa albo nie, ale dwa to za dużo możliwości.  
- Wiedziałem, że zrozumiesz... Myślę, że jestem w stanie ci pomóc, oczywiście nie za darmo.  
- Wymień swoją cenę. Chcesz planetę? Dwie planety? Układ gwiezdny?  
- Obrażasz mnie - obruszył się spiczastouchy. - Nie jestem pazerny... wystarczy, że zostanę Umierającą Gwiazdą.  
Edge'a na moment zatkało.  
- Mówisz poważnie?  
- No jasne, brachu. Mogę tak do ciebie mówić?  
- Nie.  
- Eee... dobra. Zostanie jednym z was to moje marzenie. Dużo się o was ostatnio słyszy w tym kwadrancie. Umierające Gwiazdy to, Umierające Gwiazdy tamto. I wszyscy wymawiają te nazwę z takim szacunkiem, to mi imponuje! Jesteście naprawdę cool, dlatego chciałbym do was dołączyć.  
- Nie prowadzimy rekrutacji...  
- No i to jest właśnie problem. Nie widziałem możliwości żeby się tu dostać, aż tu nagle... Eureka! Umierające Gwiazdy szukają możliwości trwałej fuzji! No to trzeba było spróbować. Wiedziałem, że nie będzie łatwo, ale postanowiłem zaryzykować - uśmiechnął się szeroko i szczerze. W jego oczach Edge dostrzegał autentyczny entuzjazm i zapał. Sword wyraźnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego kim naprawdę są Umierające Gwiazdy... A może właśnie wiedział?  
- Hmm... Przyjmujemy tylko potężnych wojowników. Czy ty w ogóle potrafisz walczyć?  
- Ba! Mowa! Jestem najlepszym wymiataczem po tej stronie mgławicy Nosorożca!  
Edge nie wiedział gdzie jest Mgławica Nosorożca, tak samo jak nie miał pojęcia co oznaczał okrzyk "eureka", ale postanowił zaryzykować.  
- No dobra, sprawdźmy to. Uderz mnie najsilniej jak potrafisz. - Olbrzym wskazał palcem swój policzek.  
- Jesteś pewien? Ostrzegam, że to może zaboleć.  
- Tak sądzisz? Powiedzmy, że jak zaboli to cię zrekrutuję...  
- Słowo?  
- Słowo.  
Sword zaatakował bez whania, zrobił krok do przodu, z jednoczesnym wykopem. Celował w pewien punkt krytyczny, ten sam, który Cinqueda pominęła. Był blisko, ale Edge przewidział ten manewr i w porę zablokował kolanem.  
- Sprytnie, ale za wolno - powiedział, patrząc młodzieńcowi prosto w oczy.  
- Jeszcze nie skończyłem - odparł tamten, odwzajemniając spojrzenie. Nagle z jego tęczówek wystrzeliły dwa szybkie promienie, bezbłędnie trafiając nie spodziewającego się takiego ataku Edge'a. Olbrzym wrzasnął z bólu i przykładając dłonie do zaciśniętych powiek cofnął się o kilka kroków. - A ostrzegałem, że zaboli... - stwierdził Sword. - Nie użyłem zbyt dużo energii - dodał po chwili - nie stracisz wzroku... chyba.  
Po kilku minutach przywódca Umierających Gwiazd widział już przed oczami szare plamy, uznał więc, że faktycznie nie oślepnie. To zdecydowało o tym, że postanowił darować życie swojemu rozmówcy.  
- To jak, zdałem? - upewnił się Sword.  
- Tak! - warknął olbrzym.  
- Świetnie. W takim razie chciałbym żeby moja rezydencja była w strefie podzwrotnikowej, najlepiej nad jakimś ładnym morzem albo oceanem. Nosicie tu jakieś konkretne kolory? Kiepsko wyglądam w niebieskim...  
- Zanim zaczniesz zadawać pytania - przerwał mu Edge - odpowiedz mnie na kilka. Po pierwsze... wbrew temu co mówiłeś nie rozgłaszaliśmy na prawo i lewo tego o fuzji. Mało kto o tym wie. Te kolczyki Potara też raczej nie wszędzie można kupić.  
- Zmierzasz do czegoś?  
- Tak jakby. Kim ty jesteś Sword?  
- Ja? Nikim szczególnym, naprawdę - odparł spokojnie młodzieniec - ale mój ojciec jest Kaioshinem... No, dokładnie to brat mojego ojca jest Kaioshinem.  
Edge uśmiechnął się. Odzyskał zdolność widzenia na tyle, by widzieć szelmowski błysk w oczach swojego nowego rekruta. Wyglądało na to, że Sword okaże się naprawdę przydatnym podwładnym.  
- No to ostatnia sprawa... kolczyki. Gdzie są?  
- W bezpiecznym miejscu.  
- Możesz już przestać?  
- Mówię serio. Na pewno są całkowicie bezpieczne. Oddałem je w najpewniejsze możliwe ręce. Samym Umierającym Gwiazdom. - Twarz Sworda zdobił w tym momencie przysłowiowy banan.  
Edge powstrzymał się od kolejnego pytania. Odpowiedź była oczywista.  
- To znaczy, że...  
- W pierwszej parze był jeden prawdziwy i jeden fałszywy. W drugiej tak samo.  
- Dlaczego się nie domyśliłem... - "Dobrze, że ich nie potłukłem." - Skąd wiedziałeś, że nie wypróbujemy takiej kombinacji?  
- Eee... bez urazy, ale nie wyglądasz na takiego cwanego...

Sword nie zabawił zbyt długo wśród Umierających Gwiazd. Niezbyt dobrze dogadywał się z Cathanem, swoim bezpośrednim przełożonym, więc po kilku miesiącach po prostu się ulotnił. Po jakimś czasie wrócił, ale znów na krótko - przebywanie w jednym miejscu nudziło go potwornie. Potem zjawiał się i znikał wielokrotnie, jak mu sie podobało. Mimo wielokrotnych sugestii Cathana, Edge nie zdecydował się jednak na usunięcie półboga z oddziału. Jego przydatność była nie do przecenienia.

Bywały okresy względnego spokoju, w których mógł funkcjonować całkowicie normalnie. Tak, jakby "to" wewnątrz było uśpione, czy w inny sposób nieaktywne. Wyglądało, jakby nie mogło ciągle żądać od niego krwi, porównując się do Razora stwierdzał, że udaje mu się zachować względną poczytalność. Po części na pewno było to skutkiem zapieczętowania "tego" w formie bestii, ale chyba chodziło o coś jeszcze.  
Mimo to, kiedy atak nadchodził jedyne co Edge mógł zrobić to podporządkować się. Zabijał i niszczył i sprawiało mu to ulgę. Czasami napad był krótszy, czasami dłuższy, rzadko trwał dłużej niż kilka godzin. To także Edge odczuwał jako osobiste zwycięstwo, bo u Razora zdarzały się i kilkudniowe "jazdy". Bezpośrednio po atakach Edge przez pewien czas był kompletnie rozbity psychicznie, łatwo było go zderwować i na wszystko reagował bardzo emocjonalnie. Mówiło się wtedy, że "ma zły humor" i wszyscy, którzy wiedzieli co to oznacza starali się w tym czasie trzymać z dala.

Blade

Przypadek Sworda uświadomił Edge'owi, że być może we wszechświecie jest jeszcze wiele istot, które mogłyby okazać się cennymi nabytkami dla jego oddziału. Kazał więc rozgłosić, że Umierające Gwiazdy przeprowadzają nabór i... bardzo szybko tego pożałował. Ilość chętnych przerosła jego najśmielsze oczekiwania, zdecydowanie należało ją jakoś ograniczyć. Zlecił to Cathanowi, a ten szybko opracował kilkustopniową formę rekrutacji. Każda planeta mogła w danym roku wystawić tylko jednego kandydata, spośród których dokonywano wstępnej selekcji - zajmował się tym Dao (idealny do tej funkcji ze względu na umiejętność określania potencjału bojowego wojowników). Następnie, na zasadzie turnieju sztuk walki pozbywano się kolejnej części chętnych. Dosłownie pozbywano, bo pojedynki toczono na śmierć i życie (mimo protestów Dao). Ewentualni chętni musieli się więc wykazać także odpowiednią motywacją i siłą woli. Finałowa grupka trafiała przed oblicze Edge'a, który za pomocą różnych kryteriów decydował o przyjęciu lub nie - najczęściej to drugie. Odrzuceni kandydaci bardzo rzadko wracali do domów.  
W całej historii przywództwa niebieskiego olbrzyma tylko trzy osoby dołączyły w ten sposób do Umierających Gwiazd. Jedną z nich był Blade.  
Edge od samego początku zwrócił na jego uwagę. Trupioblade oblicze wojownika wydawało mu się dziwnie znajome, ale nie to decydowało o jego wyjątkowości. Chodziło o jego szczątkową - ale zawsze - emanację chi. Olbrzym rozkazał, by zmierzył się z Cinquedą, która miała zakaz używania swoich szczególnych umiejętności w walkach ze słabszymi od siebie przeciwnikami. Mimo to zwycieżyła i to bez jakichś ogromnych trudności. Blade walczył nieźle, nie wybitnie, ale dla Edge'a - wyraźnie szukajacego pretekstu, by zrekrutować czarnowłosego wojownika - to wystarczyło. Bladoskóry został więc przyjęty, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, między innymi pozostałych kandydatów - w tym kilku dysponujących wyraźnie wyższym poziomem mocy. Tylko Cathan się nie zdziwił, on dawno już przyzwyczaił się do niezrozumiałych dla niego decyzji przywódcy.  
Ponieważ Blade był zdecydowanie najsłabsza Umierającą Gwiazdą, Edge postanowił dać mu w oddziale specjalną rolę - ludobójcy. Nie będąc w stanie mierzyć się z potężnymi ki-wojownikami, czarnowłosy świetnie sprawdzał się jako masowy eksterminator ludności, kiedy zachodziła taka potrzeba. Wszystkie jego techniki walki nastawione były na niszczenie jak największych zamieszkałych obszarów, a wymyślił ich całkiem sporo. Taka pozycja w zupełności mu odpowiadała i... pasowała do niego. Bo Edge wreszcie przypomniał sobie, kogo Blade mu przypominał.  
Razora.  
Nie domyślił się od razu, bo w pamięci utkwiło mu, że Razor zniszczył swoją planetę kiedy ją opuszczał. W sumie jednak poprzedni przywódca Gwiazd nigdy otwarcie czegoś takiego nie stwierdził, bo też jego ojczysty świat miał się całkiem dobrze. Blade nawet znał Razora, ale tylko z opowieści. Kojarzył go jako legendarnego wojownika, który z jakiegoś powodu pewnego dnia odszedł, by walczyć dla większej sprawy. To utwierdziło Edge'a w zdaniu, że Razor zyskał swoją przerażającą moc dopiero później, nie urodził się z nią i nie nabył jej na swym ojczystym świecie. Najwyraźniej też, umiejętność posługiwania się chi była wrodzoną cechą jego rasy, choć to nie była szczególnie cenna informacja, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę, że najsilniejszym przedstawicielem tejże rasy był aktualnie Blade.

Życie czarnowłosego ludobójcy zakończyło się podczas sławetnej wyprawy na planetę Ziemia. Wyprawy, która - patrząc z szerszej perspektywy - miała kluczowy wpływ na dalsze losy Umierających Gwiazd i ich ostateczny upadek... ale to już zupełnie inna historia.

Jakimś niesamowitym zbiegiem okoliczności, Edge'owi udało się zachować w "oficjalnej tajemnicy" swój niezwykły stan. Owszem, jego podwładni podejrzewali, że dzieje się z nim coś złego, a ci pamiętający Razora domyślali się nawet, co zapewne ma miejsce, gdy olbrzym znika na dzień czy dwa. Nikt jednak nigdy nie otrzymał potwierdzenia swych obaw - nie przyłapali go na gorącym uczynku, czy nieświadomym przyznaniu się. Zgadywali, ale nie byli pewni, nie wiedzieli.  
Z małym wyjątkiem - Sashi-Zoe wiedział. Za każdym razem, kiedy Edge powracał po kolejnym ataku "tego", w spojrzeniu wiecznego dzieciaka łapał wyraz pełen bólu i zrozumienia zarazem. Sashi miał świadomość co się dzieje, ale chyba nie potrafił w żaden sposób pomóc swojemu przywódcy. Z czasem olbrzym zaczął unikać jego obecności, zbyt często czuł się w niej nieswojo. Z jednej strony nie mógłby skrzywdzić Sasha - był tego pewien. Z drugiej... wyraźnie odczuwał, że "to" go nienawidzi.

Ray'Pire

Ukrył twarz w dłoniach, ale to nie dało mu nawet złudnego poczucia komfortu. Wiedział, że kiedy spojrzy znowu, ujrzy dokładnie to samo co zawsze - zgliszcza. Nie znał nawet nazwy tego świata i szczerze powiedziawszy - nie chciał znać. Tak jak żaden zabójca nie chce wiedzieć jak brzmią imiona jego kolejnych ofiar, bo próbując je zapamiętać mógłby co najwyżej popaść w szaleństwo.  
Popaść w szaleństwo... więc czym było to, czego teraz doświadczał? A może istnieją różne odmiany, stopnie obłędu? Czy ktoś niezrównoważony sam zdaje sobie z tego sprawę? Czy można oceniać własną poczytalność? Raczej nie...  
Wstał i roześmiał się na całe gardło, dodatkowo dając sobie powód do wątpienia w swój umysł. W tym momencie poczuł obecność obcej ki. Czyżby ktoś przeżył? Było to mało prawdopodobne... Zresztą energia była zbyt duża jak na przedstawiciela tutejszego, wymarłego przed godziną gatunku. Emanacja dochodziła z sąsiedniego miasta, Edge postanowił ją sprawdzić.  
Widok jaki zastał na miejscu był dość niecodzienny - nieduży, zielonkawy stworek (o mocy odwrotnie proporcjonalnej do wzrostu) wykorzystywał fakt, że na tej planecie mięso - czyli mieszkańcy - leży porozrzucane na ulicach, do tego od razu usmażone i urządzał sobie prawdziwą ucztę. Wyglądało to dość obrzydliwie.  
Zajęty jedzeniem nie od razu wyczuł obecność obcego, a kiedy to nastapiło odskoczył nerwowo i wyszczerzył swe trójkątne, ostre niczym piła tarczowa, zęby, warcząc jednocześnie. Edge delikatnie uwolnił swoją ki, tak do poziomu trzykrotnie wyższego niż stwora, na co tamten zupełnie zmienił podejście. Uszy opadły mu w geście pokory, a mina złagodniała do tego stopnia, że można by pomyśleć, iż ma się do czynienia z pluszową zabawką. Gdyby odjąć pazury.  
Kosmita uśmiechnął się i podniósł leżące w pobliżu zwłoki.  
- Chcesz trochę? - zapytał, wyciągając na wpół zwęglonego trupa w zapraszającym geście. - Jest dużo, starczy dla nas obu.  
- Dzięki, ale nie. Skąd się tu wziąłeś?  
- Ja tak tylko... przypadkiem... na chwilę... już sobie idę... - rozejrzał się nerowo na boki... na oba naraz, bo jego oczy nie musiały operować w jednej linii, co wyglądało jakby miał zeza rozbieżnego. Wyraźnie szukał drogi ucieczki.  
- Nie masz się czego bać - uspokoił go Edge. - Gdybym chciał cię zabić, już byś nie żył.  
Trudno powiedzieć, by te słowa uspokoiły stwora. Skulił się w sobie tak mocno, że prawie zniknął. Gdyby miał ogon pewnie zwinąłby go pod siebie.  
- Nie zabijaj mnie... nic nie zrobiłem. Nikogo dzisiaj nie zabiłem! Oni już byli nieżywi!  
- Wiem. Nie masz się czego bać, naprawdę. Powiedz mi, słyszałeś kiedyś o Umierających Gwiazdach?  
- Umierające Gwiazdy... taaak. Potężni. Potężny wojownik o niebieskich oczach zabił mamę i tatę, zabił wszystkich, ale ja uciekłem. Zdążyłem uciec zanim mnie zabił.  
"Cathan" - domyślił się Edge. - "Nigdy nie wspominał o czymś takim... cóż, nie musi mi mówić wszystkiego."  
- A co byś powiedział, gdybym ci zaproponował dołączenie do Umierających Gwiazd?  
- Dołączenie? Nie chcę umierać...  
- Nic ci nie będzie. Spotkasz wojownika, który zabił twoją mamę i twojego tatę, ale nic ci nie zrobi. Jestem od niego silniejszy, a będziesz pod moją opieką. Nazywam się Edge, to ja dowodzę Umierającymi Gwiazdami.  
- Dołączyć? - powtórzył stwór. - Dlaczego?  
"Bo patrząc na ciebie czuję się jeszcze względnie normalny..."  
- Podoba mi się twój styl. Jeśli do nas dołączysz będziesz mógł robić co chesz i nikt cię za to nie będzie karał. Będziesz tylko musiał mnie słuchać. Co powiesz? Zgadzasz się?  
Stwór uśmiechnął się szeroko, znów ukazując równe rządki zębów.  
- Taaak!

W ten sposób do grupy dołączył Ray'Pire, z punktu widzenia Cathana - kolejny bezużyteczny śmieć, którego nie wolno było zabić. Jednakże, ku zaskoczeniu eks Zabójcy Bogów, zielony stwór miał się okazać jednym z jego najskuteczniejszych wojowników. Nie miał żadnych zahamowań moralnych, czy jakichkolwiek innych, więc odpowiednio zmotywowany potrafił dokonać bardzo wiele. Braki w poziomie mocy nadrabiał żażartością graniczącą, a często nawet przekraczającą, granice obłędu.  
Ale i tak nikt go nie lubił.

VC: Beznadziejny przypadek

Próbował tego nie dostrzegać, ale z czasem "to" coraz bardziej wymykało mu się spod kontroli. Oszukiwał sam siebie, wmawiał sobie, że przecież jeszcze daleko mu do stanu Razora... Nie zwracał uwagi na to, że coraz dalej mu także do względnej równowagi, jaką osiągnął pierwszy raz przyjąwszy formę bestii. Znacznie wygodniej było żyć w złudzeniu własnej siły woli. Z roku na rok coraz mniej czasu poświęcał też Umierającym Gwiazdom, przez większość czasu przebywając wewnątrz sfery i szukając drogi do Rdzenia. Właściwie nie musiał nic robić, wszystkim zajmował się Cathan. To on tak naprawdę władał całym obszarem znajdującym się pod zwierzchnictwem Gwiazd, a więc znaczną częścią Północnej Megagalaktyki. Edge nie przyznałby tego, ale tak naprawdę jego zastępca miał go całkowicie w garści. Niebieski Olbrzym ustalał co prawda zasady według których Umierające Gwiazdy działały, lecz nie posiadał żadnej kontroli nad tym, czy są przestrzegane. Nawet gdyby Cathan otwarcie którąś złamał, na przykład zabił któregoś z członków oddziału, Edge nie mógłby go uśmiercić pod groźbą tego, że cała budowana od lat konstrukcja po prostu się posypie.  
Cathan jednak nie łamał zasad, a przynajmniej nie tak, by ktoś zdołał to zauważyć. Wyglądało na to, że pozycja, którą zajmował całkowicie mu odpowiadała. Gdyby ktoś znał go lepiej, zapewne domyśliłby się, że w rzeczywistość jest zupełnie inna, ale eks Zabójca Bogów nie nawiązywał bliższych kontaktów z nikim, trzymając pozostałe Umierające Gwiazdy na dystans. Nie miał przyjaciół. Nie potrzebował ich.

Sabre i Dagger

Dao wywinął się w płynnym uniku. Ominięcie pocisku nie sprawiło mu problemów. Nie sprawiło, chociaż powinno, więc coś było nie w porządku. Wylądował i utkwił w bliźniaczkach karcący wzrok. A trzeba przyznać, że miał na co popatrzeć - Sabre i Dagger liczyły sobie już po dziewiętnaście wiosen i były... hmm... prawidłowo rozwinięte. Dao żałował, że nie jest o pięćdziesiąt lat młodszy. Albo chociaż czterdzieści.  
- Co jest, dziewczyny? - zapytał bez ceregieli. - Jesteście dzisiaj jakieś rozkojarzone. Jakiś problem? - Ściszył głos. - Macie okres, czy jak?  
"Siostry" nie obraziły się na te słowa. Kto jak kto, ale Dao akurat mógł sobie pozwolić na taki żart w ich obecności.  
- Chodzi o Edge'a... - zaczęła Sabre.  
- ...Znowu zniknął. Domyślasz się gdzie i po co - dokończyła Dagger.  
- Ano domyślam - westchnął Dao. - Ale niepotrzebnie się tym katujecie. To nie jest coś, w czym mogłybyście mu jakkolwiek pomóc.  
- Nie możemy tego dłużej tak zostawić - powiedziała zdecydowanie Dagger.  
- Musimy coś zrobić - dodała Sabre, kładąc nacisk na "coś".  
- Wiem, wiem... macie rację...  
- Ale...? - zapytały jednocześnie.  
- No właśnie, "ale"... Chwilowo nie możemy nic na to poradzić. Na razie musicie się pogodzić z jego stanem.- Westchnął. - Wiecie, nie rozumiem wszystkiego, ale domyślam się... nie, ja wiem, że dźwiga ogromny ciężar. Musicie sobie z tego zdać sprawę. Chociaż możecie w to nie uwierzyć, ja wciąż szukam odpowiedzi. Jeśli tylko odkryję jakiś sposób, by mu pomóc, dowiecie się pierwsze. - "O ile taki sposób istnieje" dodał w myślach. - Zgoda?  
Skinęły unisono głowami.  
- A tymczasem będziemy trenować - powiedziała Sabre.  
- Musimy mieć gwarancję, że będziemy dość silne, kiedy Edge będzie nas potrzebował - dodała Dagger.  
Dao wiedział, że mówiły poważnie. Edge był dla nich wszystkim - nie istniała rzecz, której by dla niego nie zrobiły. Jeśli tylko by chciał, miałby w nich fanatyczne strażniczki, najbliższe przyjaciółki czy oddane kochanki. Ale nie chciał - dla niego były i miały pozostać córkami. Owszem, olbrzym zdawał sobie sprawę z ich mocy, ale traktował ją raczej jak ciekawostkę, a nie jak coś, co mogłoby być naprawdę użyteczne. Choć potrafił to równie dobrze jak Dao, to nie chciał dostrzec rzeczywistej siły swoich podopiecznych. I nie chodziło tylko o ich potencjał ki.  
- Dobrze... - skwitował słowa bliźniaczek ich trener - ale na dzisiaj trening skończony. Pokażę wam coś fajnego... No, no tylko bez nieodpowiednich skojarzeń - dorzucił, kiedy obie zachichotały. - Mam na myśli technikę.  
Zbliżył dłonie wewnętrznymi stronami przed klatką piersiową i skoncentrował się. Po chwili na skórze jego rąk pojawił się lekki poblask, z którego wydobyły się dwie smużki energii, zaczynając formować świetlistą kulę, poczatkowo niewielką. Nie był to jakiś tam standardowy pocisk - poza tym, że emanował potężnym ładunkiem, mienił się także wszystkimi kolorami tęczy.  
- Ale ładna... - zachwyciły się bliźniaczki.  
- Prawda? A jaka skuteczna... patrzcie teraz. - Gwałtownie wyrzucił dłonie przed siebie. Kula energii wystrzeliła jak z procy, ciągnąc za sobą równie kolorowy co ona sama ogon, jak u komety. Rozbiła się na ścianie, tworząc na niemal całej jej powierzchni wielobrawny wzór. Sala treningowa zbudowana była z materiału absorbującego energię - każda wchłonieta porcja ki rozpraszała się na nim, tworząc efekt wizualny w postaci koła określonej barwy, im silniejszy był atak, tym większa była średnica. Pocisk Dao, rozlał się po niemal całej ścianie - siła rzeczywiście była imponująca. Bliźniaczkom aż lekko poopadały szczęki z wrażenia.  
- Nieźle, co? Sword podsunął szefowi pomysł żeby wymyślić firmowy atak dla Umierających Gwiazd i Edge zlecił to mnie. Jestem nawet zadowolony z efektu... Trudne technicznie, ale skuteczne. Nazywa się Fallen Star.  
- Naucz nas! - Dziewczyny dopadły do swego nauczyciela i trenera, wpatrując się w niego tym wzrokiem, któremu po prostu nie da się odmówić.  
- Zgoda, zgoda... Miałem to co prawda najpierw pokazać Edge'owi, do akceptacji, ale myślę, że raczej mu się spodoba... jak sądzicie?  
- No pewnie!  
- A jak nie, to my go przekonamy!  
- Ooo, tego akurat jestem pewien.

Kolczyki Potara dostarczone przez Sworda okazały się niewypałem. Owszem, fuzji udało się dokonać, ale nie dość, że efekt - nazwany Sagger - nieszczególnie przypominał w osobowości którąś z bliźniaczek, to jeszcze rozpadł się z powrotem na Sabre i Dagger podczas snu. Później okazało się, że były to bardzo stare i bardzo prymitywne Potara - właściwie pierwowzór tych najbardziej znanych. Ojciec Sworda nie był prawdziwym Kaioshinem i tylko takie miał. W międzyczasie wszyscy prawdziwi Kaioshini gdzieś zaginęli i nie udało się już zdobyć lepszej wersji artefaktu, a tę starą nawet... zgubiono.  
Tragedii jednak nie było, gdyż dziewczyny nauczyły się dokonywać fuzji bez pomocy kolczyków. Kto dokładnie ich tego nauczył, nie wiadomo, gdyż takiej odmiany tej techniki nikt z pozostałych Umierających Gwiazd nie znał. Przez pewien czas krążyła plotka, że same ją wymyśliły, ale chyba nawet Dao w to nie wierzył.

Clay More

- Clay More, tak? A z jakiegoż to powodu chciałbyś zostać Umierającą Gwiazdą?  
Takie słowa Edge'a oznaczały właściwie tyle, że już odrzucił kandydata. Tak naprawdę motywy kandydatów go nie interesowały i pytanie o nie, oznaczało szukanie pretekstu do odesłania danego chętnego. Podobny w wyrazie był rozkaz przetestowania wojownika przez Cathana, co oznaczało dla tego pierwszego śmierć. Czasami niebieski olbrzym nie silił się nawet na pozory i słowami "dzisiaj nikogo nie przyjmujemy" kończył rekrutację danego dnia, obracajac w pył często wielomiesieczne przygotowania. Wówczas niedoszli rekruci mogli mówić o pewnym szczęściu, gdyż zwykle pozwalano im wrócić do domu w stanie nienaruszonym... zwykle.  
- A jakie znaczenie mają moje powody? - zapytał trzeźwo tamten.  
- Właściwie żadne - przyznał Edge. - Pytam z ciekawości.  
- Odpowiedź jest oczywista... bo nie da się wejść wyżej. Dołączenie do was to najwyższy status jaki można osiągnąć.  
- I uważasz, że na to zasługujesz?  
- Tego nie wiem. - Clay More wzruszył ramionami. - Ale wiem, że tego chcę.  
- Nie zawsze dostajemy to, czego chcemy - stwierdził olbrzym.  
- Truizm. Nie da się zaprzeczyć.  
- No fakt, nie da się... - Olbrzyma wyraźnie nudziła ta rozmowa. - Dobrze, myślę, że mogę dać ci szansę... Cinqueda.  
Zwykle to jedno słowo wystarczyło, by smukła wojowniczka pojawiała się na placu boju gotowa do walki, ale tym razem nawet nie drgnęła.  
- Cinqueda - Edge zwrócił się do niej. - Czyżbyś nie słyszała wezwania?  
- Słyszałam - potwierdziła. - Odmawiam walki.  
- Odmawiasz - powiedział sucho. - Mogę wiedzieć dlaczego?  
- On jest dla mnie za silny. Musiałabym walczyć na poważnie, a to byłaby dla niego egezkucja, nie test.  
Edge mruknął lekko z poirytowania, ale nie powtórzył polecenia. Rozkazując jej ponownie przyznałby otwarcie, że właśnie o to mu chodziło. Nie zamierzał przyjmować tego Kleja, czy jak mu tam było, bo nie widział w nim nic wyjątkowego. Z twarzy obecnych Umierających Gwiazd wyczytywał jednak, że nie zamierzają dzisiaj ułatwiać mu zadania. Spisek, czy jak? Powstrzymał się od uśmiechu i postanowił wziąć udział w tej nieco dziwnej grze. Czy zapomnieli, że ma w rękawie jokera?  
- Zgoda. Rzeczywiście to nie był najlepszy pomysł. Clay... mogę tak do Ciebie mówić? - nie czekając na odpowiedź konytynuował. - Dam ci prawdziwą możliwość przetestowania swoich umiejętności. Skoro nawet Cinqueda się ciebie obawia, to musisz coś sobą prezentować. Przyjmę cię, jeśli pokonasz mojego przybocznego tutaj, Cathana. - Uśmiechnął się lekko. - Można powiedzieć, że to najważniejsza próba twojego życia.  
Clay More przełknął ślinę. Nie był ignorantem i co nieco słyszał już o Cathanie. Wieści, które go doszły nie mogły nastrajać optymistycznie. Najważniejsza próba jego życia? Oby nie ostatnia... Dodatkowo zdeprymowały go wcześniejsze słowa Cinquedy. Egzekucja? Jak niby ta nieduża kobietka miałaby go pokonać?  
Eks Zabójca Bogów bez słowa wystąpił do przodu. Wyglądał na lekko zniechęconego, ale dostrzec to mogli tylko ci, którzy znali go dłużej. Z twarzy błękitnookiego bardzo trudno było coś wyczytać kiedy sobie tego nie życzył.  
- Skoro to ma być test pańskich umiejętności panie More, to proszę atakować - powiedział, kiedy dostrzegł, że jego przeciwnik nie kwapi się do rozpoczęcia walki.  
Clay odetchnął głęboko, starając się przełamać strach i tremę. Był wysoki i dobrze zbudowany, ale wobec potężnej, dwumetrowej sylwetki Cathana wydawał się raczej nieduży. Spojrzenie jego przeciwnika także nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych. Nie mógł się już jednak wycofać, więc nie pozostało mu nic innego jak po prostu walczyć.  
Skupił ki i ruszył z kopyta, odbijając się z obu nóg. Po doskoczeniu do oponenta uderzył potężnym prawym prostym. Cathan chwycił jego pięść bez wysiłku i zamaszystym kopnięciem wymierzonym w żebra wybił powietrze z płuc. Clay jęknął, ale nie miał czasu na przeżywanie bólu... nie tego bólu. Jego przeciwnik wykręcił mu rękę tak, by znaleźć się za plecami, po czym z lewej wystrzelił silny ładunek ki, mocno przypiekając skórę w okolicach kręgosłupa. I na tym Cathan nie skończył - podciął More'a, sprawiając, że ten upadł na twarz, a potem zasadził leżącemu potężnego kopa w żebra. Clay odtoczył się bezwładnie o dobre kilka metrów. Jego przeciwnik, skrzyżowawszy ręce na piersiach, czekał.  
Dopiero po kilkunastu sekundach More wstał, krzywiąc się z bólu. Z nosa ciekła mu krew, a klatka piersiowa dawała o sobie znać kiedy oddychał.  
- Jesteś równie silny jak w opowieściach - powiedział z cierpkim uśmiechem.  
Sylwetka Cathana rozmyła się, a on sam błyskawicznie dopadł do oponenta, uderzając go nasadą otwartej dłoni w twarz. Poprawił z łokcia w mostek, a potem złączonymi pięściami w kark. Clay More huknął bez życia o podłoże.  
- Nie lubię gadania w czasie walki - mruknął błękitnooki, odwracając się i powracając na swoje zwyczajowe miejsce. Zatrzymał się jednak w pół kroku, słysząc za sobą odgłos charczenia. Jak się okazało, był to Clay, który wypluwał zęba i nieco krwi.  
Cathan nie okazał zdziwienia tym, że jego ostatni cios nie zgruchotał przeciwnikowi karku, po prostu odwrócił się i czekał aż ten się podniesie. Zanim jednak to nastąpiło, Clay niespodziewanie wyprostowa prawą rękę i wystrzelił z niej dość silny ładunek ki. Refleksu Cathanowi wystarczyło, by odruchowo zasłonić głowę przedramieniem, ale i tak to poczuł. Kiedy chciał rzucić się do kontry, ku swojemu zdziwieniu zobaczył tylko nadlatującą stopę "pana More'a". Trafiony w głowę, zachwiał się, ale nie przewrócił. Uderzył w odpowiedzi z lewej, ale Clay zdołał zablokować i sam uderzył głową. Byłoby to skuteczniejsze, gdyby nie różnica wzrostu, a tak trafił czołem w podbródek Zabójcy Bogów - boleśnie, acz niegroźnie. Cathan wykorzystał ten błąd i uderzył krótkim hakiem w twarz, chyba znowu wybijając przeciwnikowi jakiegoś zęba. Następnie schwycił Claya za kark i zamaszyście uderzył o uniesione kolano. Z niezadowoleniem dostrzegł po tym ślady krwi na swym jasnym stroju. Frustrację wyładował od razu, skoncentrował w lewej dłoni silny ładunek ki i dosłownie wbił go w korpus przeciwnika, nastąpiła niewielka, intensywna eksplozja i Clay przeleciał jakieś dziesięć metrów, po ostrej paraboli, dymiąc przy tym. Błękitnooki upewnił się jeszcze, że już nie wstanie, posyłając dwa mocne pociski w jego miejsce lądowania. Tym razem wybuchy były znacznie silniejsze.  
Zanim jeszcze dym się rozwiał, Cathan stał już na swoim zwykym miejscu, po lewej stronie "tronu" Edge'a, nieco z tyłu.  
- Był twardszy niż sądziłem - stwierdził niebieski olbrzym. - Dobra robota.  
Cathan uśmiechnął się lekko, ale zaraz znowu spochmurniał, widząc wypalony fragment rękawa swojego stroju i przypominając sobie o krwawych śladach na kolanie. Nie chodziło mu, wbrew temu co można by sądzić, o uszkodzone ubranie, ale o to, że w ogóle zostały na nim jakieś ślady, mimo iż przeciwnik był poniżej jego poziomu.  
- Zabierzcie zwłoki - Edge zwrócił się do obecnych na sali żołnierzy ze szwadronów Gasnących Słońc. Był to oddział podległy Umierającym Gwiazdom, a ściślej - Cathanowi, grupujący żołnierzy o niższych poziomach mocy. Wykorzystywani byli do wszystkich zadań nie wymagających udziału kogoś z bezpośrednich podwładnych Edge'a - patroli, eskort i tym podobnych rzeczy.  
Dwaj wojownicy podeszli i do trupa i podźwignęli go z podłogi, chcąc wynieść z hali rekrutacyjnej. Daleko jednak nie zaszli. W pewnym momencie, chyba nie do końca martwy Clay, zaparł się nogami o grunt, i szarpnął potężnie, rzucając obu swoich tragarzy na ścianę. Stanął niepewnie, spojrzał w kierunku Edge'a i Cathana, a następnie... w sobie tylko znanym celu rzucił się w ich kierunku. Cathan, Cinqueda i bliźniaczki odruchowo postąpili po krok do przodu, już koncentrując ki, ale Edge powstrzymał ich wszystkich gestem. Clay More tymczasem dotarłszy na trzy-cztery metry od tronu Edge zatrzymał się i przyklęknął na jedno kolano. Z trudem utrzymywał równowagę, a chyba jeszcze więcej wysiłku kosztowało go zachowanie przytomności - tracił dużo krwi, na całej trasie jego biegu został wyraźny, czerwony ślad.  
- Proszę... - przemówił niewyraźnie, z wyraźną trudnością dobierając słowa - proszę... o jeszcze jedną... szansę. Udowodnię... że... że się nadaję. Nie znajdziesz... nie znajdziesz wierniejszego żołnierza... Wykonam każde... - zachwiał się, ale jakoś dał radę nie przewrócić - każde! - powtórzył z naciskiem - zadanie... Ruszę do samego piekła jeśli będzie trzeba. - Utkwił w Edge'u wzrok, z którego można było czytać jak z otwartej księgi. Mówił poważnie. Niebieski olbrzym spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.  
- Nie dostaniesz kolejnej szansy - powiedział z naciskiem, czym wywołał na twarzy More'a wyraz bólu i zawodu. - To co pokazałeś wystarczy mi aż nadto. Przyjmuję cię.  
Powiedzieć, że Clay się zdziwił nie byłoby dość. On się bardzo zdziwił... właściwie zdziwił się jak nigdy wcześniej. Tak, że nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Nic też powiedzieć nie zdążył, tak samo jak ucieszyć się. Po prostu stracił przytomność.  
Dłuższą chwilę milczenia przerwał wreszcie Dao:  
- To może ja go zabiorę do ambulatorium, bo się wykrwawi, albo co...

Umierające Gwiazdy pod dowództwem Edge'a miały tak naprawdę tylko jednego poważnego przeciwnika. Androidy Zeta.  
Nikt do końca nie wiedział skąd się wzięły. Wyglądało to, jakby jakiś szalony naukowiec z sobie tylko znanych powodów uznał rządy Edge'a (czy raczej Cathana) za tyranię i postanowił z nią walczyć. Walczyć dość skutecznie, trzeba przyznać. Możliwości bojowe androidów były zbyt duże dla Gasnących Słońc, które ponosiły w potyczkach z nimi ogromne straty. Tak duże, że Edge zdecydował wreszcie o rozwiązaniu Słońc - planety dostarczające surowce miały od tej pory zapewniać transportom eskortę na własną rękę.  
Nie rozwiązywało to jednak problemu androidów Zeta, które z czasem zaczęły także wdawać się w potyczki z samymi Gwiazdami. O dziwo, obyło się bez ofiar śmiertelnych po obu stronach - chyba należy to przypisać temu, iż początkowo ani jedni ani drudzy nie wiedzieli czego się spodziewać po przeciwniku i wycofywali, gdy ten miał przewagę. Walki te maszyny toczyły co prawda z różnym skutkiem, ale... to już dużo. Skoro istniała siła zdolna przeciwstawić się władaniu Umierających Gwiazd, choćby od czasu do czasu, musiało to oznaczać że ktoś kiedyś odmówi dostarczenia czegoś na Tarey, sądząc że ujdzie mu to na sucho. Precedens na pewno pociągnałby za sobą kolejne, podobne decyzje i cała budowana przez lata reputacja posypałaby się jak domek z kart. Bez oddziałów Gasnących Słońc i z Zeta na karku nielicznym przecież Gwiazdom na pewno nie udałoby się kontrolować obszaru jaki aktualnie miały pod swoją opieką. Owszem, z czasem zapewne udałoby się rozwiazać i ten problem, ale na pewno nie bez długich i krwawych walk. Edge zaś nie chciał ofiar... nie wśród swoich ludzi. Należało więc zrobić coś, by pozbyć się androidów, a najlepiej także ich twórcy, raz na jak najdłużej. Miejsce ich pobytu było Gwiazdom kompletnie nieznane... a kiedy nie można zadusić lisa w norze, należy go z niej wywabić.  
Czarną robotę, tym razem rolę przynęty, odwalił jak zwykle Cathan. Było oczywistym, że androidy nie przepuszczą okazji do wykończenia go, gdy takowa się nadarzy. Kiedy już zaatakowały świat, którą oficjalnie eks Zabójca Bogów "wizytował", czekała je przykra niespodzianka - w postaci Edge'a. Jakim cudem planeta nie uległa przy tym zniszczeniu - trudno powiedzieć, ale niebieski olbrzym osiągnął swój cel. Zeta poniosły tak duże straty (zniszczone zostały cztery androidy, a uszkodzonych dalsze kilka), że nie mogły, przynajmniej przez jakiś czas, stanowić już przeciwwagi dla Umierających Gwiazd. Czas ten wydłużył się niemal w nieskończoność, bo - nie licząc potyczki na Ziemi - było to ostatnie spotkanie z bojowymi maszynami.

Sashi-Zoe

- Długo to jeszcze potrwa? - zapytała zniecierpliwiona Sabre.  
- Czekamy już dobre dwie godziny - dodała Dagger.  
- Nic tylko narzekacie... - odparł Sword. - Chcecie się dowiedzieć, to bądźcie cicho i czekajcie... O, jest!  
Nieduża biała plamka mignęła nad lasem, na tle pokrytego białymi, kłębiastymi chmurami nieba, podążała na zachód.  
- Ruszamy! - rzucił półbóg. - Tylko nie uwalniajcie ki, bo nas wyczuje.  
Wystartowali momentalnie, poruszając się szybko i płosząc przy tym zwierzęta, licznie występujące w tutejszych, właściwie nietkniętych cywilizacją, lasach. Nie musieli się martwić o to, że zostaną zauważeni - korony drzew zapewniały doskonały kamuflaż. Usłyszeć też ich nie mógł - odległość była zbyt duża. Jeśli udałoby im się nie stracić kontaktu wzrokowego i jednocześnie nie uwolnić ki, mogli wreszcie poznać rozwiązanie jednej z nielicznych już tajemnic na Tarey - tajemnicy siedziby Sashi-Zoe.  
- Nadal go widzę. Teraz ostrożnie, strumień. Ostrożnie, mówiłem... Mniej więcej w tym miejscu ostatnio straciłem go z oczu.  
Umiejscowienie rezydencji (to słowo nie zawsze pasowało do rzeczywistej postaci kwater - dom Dao wyglądał jak jedno wielkie centrum szkoleniowe, a siedziba Cathana... cóż, to materiał na osobną opowieść) poszczególnych Umierających Gwiazd było znane tylko im samym. Edge uważał, że prywatne życie jego ludzi nie powinno obchodzić nikogo poza nimi samymi i nie zachęcał do interakcji. Nieoficjalnie jednak wiadomo było, że Cathan zna położenie wszystkich domostw. Miał wtyki we wszystkich ekipach budowlanych - w końcu sam je zatrudniał - więc zdobycie takich informacji nie było dla niego żadnym wysiłkiem.  
Umiejscowienie prawie wszystkich znali też Sword i bliźniaczki, chociaż wiedza dziewczyn była uboższa o jedną lokalizację - właśnie miejsce zamieszkania Sworda. Żadne z nich nie wiedziało też gdzie szukać siedziby Sashi-Zoe. Tajemnicę stanowiła też rezydencja Edge'a, chociaż tu wszyscy podejrzewali, że może się ona znajdować w niedostępnej dla wszystkich części kompleksu w głównej kwaterze Umierających Gwiazd.  
Tymczasem, trójka odkrywców pracowała nad zlokalizowaniem siedziby wiecznie milczącego Sashiego. Nie była to ich pierwsza próba, wręcz przeciwnie. Próbowali już wielokrotnie, ale zawsze z tym samym skutkiem - w pewnym momencie Sash znikał im z oczu i już się nie odnajdywał. Ponieważ nikt nie potrafił ukrywać ki tak dobrze jak on (znalezienie domu takiego Clay'a More'a było trywialne, ale też nie było on szczególnie wart uwagi), więc nie było innego sposobu dowiedzenia się gdzie mieszka poza śledzeniem go. Za każdym razem znikał im z oczu, ale też za każdym razem docierali coraz dalej. Tylko dzięki wytrwałości Sworda, zresztą, udało im się zajść aż tak daleko - zwykle bardzo impulsywny, chcąc osiągnać cel młody półbóg potrafił wykazywać wręcz anielską cierpliwość. Dzień za dniem, ponad pięćdziesiąt razy (nie pod rząd, bo Gwiazdy nie co dzień musiały powracać do kwatery głównej) podążał za Sashi-Zoe, często nie posuwając się o więcej niż sto-dwieście metrów do przodu.  
Cel musiał być już blisko, wiedzieli to. Gdyby dom Sashiego był bardzo oddalony od stolicy - zapewne teleportowałby się tam, albo chociaż leciał szybciej. Spacerowe tempo sugerowało, że odległość jest stosunkowo niewielka.  
- Ląduje! - zauważył Sword, nawet nie starając się ukryć ekscytacji. - Musimy być już naprawdę blisko!  
Po nerwowej chwili przedzierania się przez krzaki (bujne fryzury bliźniaczek wymagały po tym generalnego remontu) ujrzeli Sashi-Zoe... siedzącego na brzegu jeziora. Gdziekolwiek znajdował się jego dom, nie było to tutaj. Sword zaklął pod nosem.  
- Co teraz? - zapytała Dabre, odruchowo ściszając głos, mimo iż odległość nadal była zbyt duża, by mogli zostać usłyszeni.  
- Nic. Czekamy. Może kiedy się znudzi, ruszy dalej.  
No i czekali... a niestety dla nich Sashi-Zoe najwyraźniej był w stanie bardzo długo podziwiać piękno natury. Fakt, okolica była bardzo ładna, ale ile czasu można było wpatrywać się w jedno cholerne jeziorko? Cierpliwość Sworda została wystawiona na kolejną bardzo ciężką próbę. Wymyślił co prawda kilka sposobów na zabicie czasu, ale na żaden z nich Sabre i Dagger raczej by nie przystały... Chociaż, może...? Już prawie zebrał się na odwagę, by coś zaproponować, ale w tym momencie na brzegu jeziorka dało się dostrzec aktywność motoryczną. Sashi-Zoe się ruszył.  
- Mamy drania! - syknął półbóg. - Teraz już nam nie ucieknie!  
Sashi przeszedł kilkadziesiąt metrów wzdłuż brzegu, po czym... przyłożył dwa palce do czoła i zniknął. Miny jaką Sword miał w tym momencie po prostu nie da się opisać ludzkimi słowami.  
- Zabiję go! - warknął wściekle. - Jak Kaioshinów kocham, zabiję! Będę mu obijał mu tę jego niemą buźkę tak długo, aż zdechnie! Albo nie, wyrwę mu rękę i nią go zatłukę! Wyciągnę mu wszystkie flaki przez nos i każę zjeść!  
- Sword... - zaczęła Dagger - uspo...  
- Nie mów mi żebym się uspokoił! - przerwał jej. - Nie chcę się uspakajać! - krzyknął. - Byłem wychowywany bezstresowo. Tłumienie gniewu jest niezdrowe - powiedział już zwykłym tonem.  
- Ale Sword - tym razem odezwała się Sabre - spójrz za siebie.  
"Stary numer" - przemknęło przez myśl potarganego mżężczyzny, ale odwrócił się. Ujrzał Sashi-Zoe we własnej osobie. Wiezny dzieciak stał z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersiach i wpatrywał się spod lekko zmarsczonych brwi, w całą trójkę.  
- Hehe... - Sword podrapał się po czuprynie - cześć, Sash. - Sashi nadal stał i mierzył ich wzrokiem. - Z tą ręką, to tylko żartowałem. - Lekkie uniesienie brwi. - Pewnie chcesz wiedzieć, co tu robimy? - Kiwnięcie głową. - I pewnie nie uwierzysz w to co powiem? - Zaprzeczenie. - No to nie musimy mówić co tu robimy.  
Na to Sash uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Oderwał stopy od podłoża, gestem nakazał Swordowi i bliźniaczkom podążyć za sobą i ruszył, niezbyt szybko. Bez zastanowienia polecieli za nim.  
- Pokażesz nam swój dom? - próbował zgadywać Sword, ale Sashi zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. - No to dokąd lecimy? - Tym razem odpowiedzią było bezradne rozłożenie rąk, najwyraźniej Sash nie wiedział jak to wytłumaczyć, albo mu się nie chciało. - Wiesz, byłoby znacznie łatwiej się z tobą porozumieć, gdybyś jednak zaczął się odzywać.  
W odpowiedzi Sashi przyspieszył i to do tego stopnia, że Sword i bliźniaczki musieli włożyć nieco wysiłku w dotrzymanie mu kroku. Tempo uniemożliwiało prowadzenie rozmowy i chyba właśnie o to chodziło.  
Zatrzymali się na pograniczu jakiejś doliny. Chociaż określenie "jakiejś doliny" nie było tu do końca odpowiednie. Pokryte zielenią i kwiatami wzniesienia, skąpane w złotawych promieniach zachodzącego powoli słońca, tworzyły naprawdę niesamowity widok. Niebo i chmury przyjmowały tu niezwykłe barwy - od czerwonej do szarobłękitnej. Obserwowali to przez chwilę, póki Sword się nie znudził.  
- No, jest ładnie - stwierdził. - Jeziorko też było gitas, ale jeśli ciągnałeś mnie tu tylko po to, żebym to zobaczył to chyba szkoda poświęconego cza... - Jego wypowiedź została gwałtownie przerwana przez Sabre, która huknęła go od tyłu w głowę. - Ała! Za co?  
- Zamknąłbyś się na chwilę - powiedziała Sabre.  
- Nie widzisz, co Sashi chce nam pokazać? - dokończyła jej "siostra".  
Sword rozejrzał się dookoła, wypatrując tego, co mógł przeoczyć, ale nic takowego nie dostrzegł.  
- Nie - stwierdził. - Co takiego? Hej, tylko bez rękoczynów, dobra? - Cudem uniknął kolejnego ciosu.  
- Próbuje nam powiedzieć, że to cała planeta jest jego domem.  
- Że cały wolny czas spędza na łonie natury, delektując się takimi widokami.  
Sword popatrzył z niedowierzaniem na Sashi-Zoe.  
- To prawda? - zapytał. Wieczny dzieciak potwierdził lekkimi kiwnięciami głowy. Półbóg zmarszczył brwi w zastanowieniu, po czym uśmiechnął się krzywo. - Eee... Rozumiem! Wszystko rozumiem... Hehe, przejrzałem was. Niezłe, naprawdę niezłe! Czyj to pomysł? Pewnie wasz - zwrócił się do bliźniaczek. - Jaaasne, kontempluje naturę. Całe dnie gapi się na jeziorka i chmurki. A ja jestem Majin Buu. - Nie sądził, by wiedzieli kim jest Majin Buu, ale to było bez znaczenia. - Muszę przyznać, że prawie dałem się nabrać, dobrze to wymyśliliście. - Pokiwał głową. - Ja i tak prędzej czy później się dowiem. Odkryję gdzie jest twój dom, Sash. Nie znasz dnia ani godziny, więc się pilnuj. A tymczasem, żegnam. - Wystartował i tyle go było widać.

Sashi-Zoe i bliźniaczki popatrzyli na siebie nawzajem. Żadne z nich, ani dziewczyny - ani tym bardziej Sash - nie odezwało się, ale ich miny mówiły wystarczająco dużo.

VD: "Zabiję cię, Edge"

Zniszczenie Północnej Megagalaktyki przez Majin Buu było dla Umierających Gwiazd względnie bezbolesne. Pewnego dnia poczuli zbliżającą się ogromną falę energii - powstałą po zniszczeniu centralnej gwiazdy galaktyki, ale tego nie wiedzieli - a chwilę potem... obudzili się. Nie mieli pojęcia, że minęły tysiące lat, dla nich to była chwila. Ponieważ wcześniej zginął Północny Kaioshin nigdy nie trafili też do zaświatów.  
Upływ czasu uświadomił im przybysz, który pojawił się na Tarey jakiś czas później. Nie wiedzieli do końca kim jest (chociaż Sword zdawał się sprawiać wrażenie, że gdzieś go już spotkał) i nie dowiedzieli się tego - nawet Edge, który dość długo rozmawiał z nim w cztery oczy nie poznał tożsamości czarnowłosego osobnika. Niezależnie jednak od tego kim był, przyniesione przez niego wieści były bardzo istotne. Opowiedział o Majin Buu, o zniszczeniu i odtworzeniu trzech megagalaktyk, w tym Północnej. A także o nigdy nie zniszczonej Megagalaktyce Wschodniej i planecie Ziemia.  
Edge, dowiedziawszy się o tym, że na tej całej Ziemi żyją ponoć naprawdę potężni wojownicy od razu postanowił się tam wybrać. Towarzyszli mu Sabre, Dagger i Blade, który, jak wiadomo, nie powrócił.  
Edge nie znalazł na Ziemi tego, czego szukał, chociaż podczas pobytu tam kilkukrotnie miał wrażenie, że jego poszukiwania się jednak zakończą. Gdyby lepiej pamiętał rasę Saiyanów zapewne skojarzyłby fakty dość szybko, ale wspomnienia o tym gatunku zakrywała w jego umyśle mgła nie do przebicia. Później, po powrocie, wielokrotnie żałował, że jednak nie zniszczył tej niewielkiej planety, ale coś powstrzymywało go przed powróceniem tam i dokończeniem dzieła.  
Nie zrobił tego nawet po śmierci Caulifa.  
Ziemia rzeczywiście musiała być wyjątkową planetą - uświadomił to sobie kiedy przemyślał wszystko na spokojnie. Oto wojownik, którego moc była śmiesznie niska - z pewnego punktu widzenia oczywiście - w ciągu kilku miesięcy staje się tak potężny, że zabija Caulifa. Tego Caulifa, którego on, Edge szukał od... od zawsze.  
Naprawdę, wydawało mu się, jakby nigdy nic innego w życiu nie robił.  
Gdyby chociaż ten zielonoskóry ziemski wojownik potrafił posługiwać się chi... ale nie, więc dla Edge'a był bezużyteczny. Spotkała go szybka śmierć, tak jak właściwie wszystkich, którzy kiedykolwiek zdołali wyprowadzić niebieskiego olbrzyma z równowagi, zdołali naprawdę go zderwować. Nie było takich wielu - w obu wszechświatach zaledwie kilku.  
Zginął także towarzysz zielonoskórego, jego także Edge pamiętał z Ziemi jako znacznie słabszego. Tuż przed śmiercią zdołał nawet zranić go w formie bestii, a to już świadczyło o prawdziwej potędze. On także nie miał w sobie chi... Dao twierdził, że nie należy go zabijać, ale Edge go nie posłuchał. Nie domyślił się, o co chodzi jego staremu przyjacielowi, nie pamiętał słów, które przekazał mu wiele lat wcześniej, tuż po przybyciu na Tarey.

Tenks

Tego dnia Edge miał zły humor.  
Była to rocznica feralnej wyprawy na Ziemię, ale nie dlatego przywódca Umierających Gwiazd był poirytowany. Powód był taki, jak zwykle. Trzy dni wcześniej "to" zaatakowało i kolejna planeta zniknęła z trójwymiarowej mapy komosu. Potem pojawił się zwyczajowy kac moralny i uczucie dziwnej pustki, za każdym razem ogarniające Edge'a na kilka dni po napadzie. Tym razem było jeszcze gorzej... nie mógł się już łudzić, że kontroluje "to" chociaż w małym stopniu. Nie dopuszczał jeszcze do siebie tej myśli, ale wyglądało na to, że przegrywa, a nawet - że już przegrał. Mimo to powrócił na Tarey, sądząc, że może wszystko się jeszcze jakoś ułoży... Pechowo, tego dnia przeprowadzano rekrutację do Umierających Gwiazd.  
Pechowo - owszem, dla kandydatów.  
Niejaki Payne był kolejną, choć nie bezpośrednią, ofiarą. Mimo, iż miał poparcie Dao, Edge, rozdrażniony jakimś szczegółem, wysłał na "przetestowanie" go Claya More'a, który już jakiś czas wcześniej zastąpił w tej funkcji Cathana. Zielonowłosy kosmita nie miał żadnych szans. Przeżył co prawda, ale kiedy usłyszał karę, jaką zafundował mu Edge, żałował, że jednak nie zginął.  
"To" żądało krwi.  
- Zarobiłeś sobie kolejnego śmiertelnego wroga - stwierdził Cathan, kiedy na odchodnym (a raczej - na odnosznym) Payne groził jego pryncypałowi śmiercią. - Ilu to już przysięgało, że cię zabiją?  
Wielu, pomyślał olbrzym, ale tylko jedną z tych deklaracji mogę traktować poważnie.  
- Nigdy nawet nie zacząłem liczyć - odpowiedział głośno. - Pamiętam za to, że ty byłeś pierwszy.  
Cathan uśmiechnął się nieszczerze.  
- To było dawno temu - stwierdził sucho. Edge jednak był pewien, że jego błękitnooki pomocnik nie zapomniał o tamtej deklaracji.  
- Kto jest kolejnym kandydatem? - zwrócił się do stojącego po jego prawej stronie Dao.  
- Hmm... To będzie...  
Przerwał mu odgłos Shunkanido i pojawienie się nowej, bardzo dużej - nawet jak na standardy Umierających Gwiazd - ki. Należała do srebrnowłosego młodzieńca, który stał teraz dwa metry przed "tronem" Edge'a.  
Zdecydowanie była to nietuzinkowa postać, choćby pod względem wyglądu. Uzbrojony w dwa długie miecze, miał spiczaste, postawione na sztorc włosy i seledynowe oczy szaleńca. Nosił czarne buty i rękawice i kontrastujący z nimi biały strój - spodnie i kurtkę. Pełni obrazu dopełniały kolczyki Potara. Znajome kolczyki Potara. Znowu Ziemia.  
- Kim jesteś? - zwrócił się do niego Edge, jednocześnie oceniając potencjał energetyczny tego ewentualnego zagrożenia. Oczywiście przybysz tłumił energię, ale dla potrafiącego wyczuwać wszystkie jej pasma olbrzyma nie stanowiło to żadnej przeszkody. Od razu zorientował się, że Ziemianin jest efektem fuzji. Był potężny, a uzbrojony w obydwa miecze - jeden bardziej nafaszerowany magią od drugiego - nawet bardzo groźny. Nie wyglądało jednak, by moc którejkolwiek broni była kompatybilna z energią samego młodzieńca, zapewne nawet nie wiedział czym dysponuje, a już na pewno nie potrafił tego wykorzystać.  
- Mam na imię Tenks. Nie znasz mnie, ale ja znam ciebie. Przybyłem, żeby cię zabić.  
Edge uśmiechnął się. Nie pierwszy raz słyszał takie słowa.  
- Zapewne dawno temu przysiągłeś, że to zrobisz, nie mylę się?  
- Mylisz - odparł niespodziewanie tamten. - Przysięgam teraz. Obiecuję ci, że zginiesz w ciągu kilku chwil.  
- Rozumiem - Edge wstał, jednocześnie dając znak swoim ludziom, by nie mieszali sie do walki. - Ale przeczysz sam sobie. Twierdzisz, że mnie znasz i jednocześnie, że mnie zabijesz. Coś tu chyba nie tak.  
- Nie zgrywaj chojraka, Edge! Nie wiesz z kim masz do czynienia.  
- Nie wiem - przyznał olbrzym. Nie musiał wiedzieć. Chłopak był mocny, ale nie miał pojęcia o chi, więc tak czy inaczej skazany był na porażkę. Chyba, że jakimś cudownym przypadkiem wykorzystałby moc mieczy. Lepiej było uniknąć takiego ryzyka. - Ale widzę, że chcesz walczyć nie fair. Ja nie jestem uzbrojony.  
Niestety, nie miało być tak łatwo. Tamten najwyraźniej zdawał sobie sprawę ze swojej przewagi, bo tylko uśmiechnął się wrednie.  
- A to, że ty walczysz dłużej niż ja w ogóle żyję jest fair?  
Przywódca Umierających Gwiazd widział wyraźnie, że może wygrać tę walkę na dwa sposoby. Mięśniami lub głową. Mógł też przegrać... ale to było mało prawdopodobne.  
- No tak, tu mnie masz - przyznał. - A więc walcz bronią. Mnie wszystko jedno.  
- Nie wątpię - zadrwił Tenks. - No więc dalej, przemień się w drugą formę, kotku, szkoda czasu.  
Edge czekał na te słowa.  
- Przemieniam się tylko kiedy muszę - powiedział poważnie.  
- I uważasz, że nie musisz? Ukrywam swoją ki, ale wiem, że to dla ciebie żaden problem. Skup się, odczytaj moją moc. - W głosie Tenksa słychać było lekkie poirytowanie. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami.  
- Już to zrobiłem - stwierdził olbrzym, wzruszając lekceważąco ramionami. - Fakt jesteś silny, nawet bardzo, ale nie oznacza to, że muszę się od razu przemieniać.  
Tenks nie dał się wyprowadzić z równowagi. Co więcej, uznał, że skoro przeciwnik chce go zderwować, to ma nad nim jakąś przewagę. Wniosek błędny, ale w jego sytuacji i z jego miernym najwyraźniej doświadczeniem trudno było wyciągnąć inny. Na sali poza Edge'em przebywało jeszcze kilka osób - Dao, Cathan, Cinqueda i może Sword - które widziały prawdziwe intencje swojego przywódcy.  
- No dobrze, jak chcesz, Edge - powiedział srebrnowłosy młodzieniec. - W takim razie jak będę walczył bez broni. - Położył ostrza na podłodze. - Jesteś gotów?  
- Tak! - Edge zaatakował momentalnie. Wolał się upewnić i odciągnąć przeciwnika od broni zanim przejdzie do walki na poważnie. Pojawił się za plecami Tenksa i kopnął z półobrotu, trafiając widmo Zanzoken. Młody był szybki. Następnym co Edge zobaczył był zmierzający z ogromną prędkością w jego kierunku czarny but. Następnym co poczuł było uderzenie o ścianę. Zdecydowanie nie mógł wygrać tej walki bez wykorzystania mocy Razora... ale jeszcze nie teraz.  
- Nadal uważasz, że nie musisz się przemieniać - zapytał Tenks, jakby czytając w jego myślach.  
- Owszem - odparł, odklejając się od ściany. - Ale mam pytanie. Jak dużo o mnie wiesz?  
- Bardzo dużo - stwierdził tamten pewnie. - Właściwie wszystko.  
- Rozumiem... - "A więc tak naprawdę nic..."  
Ruszył powoli, zamachując się prawej, celowo dał przeciwnikowi czas na reakcję - niepotrzebnie, bo Tenks i tak był od niego szybszy. Uniknął ciosu bez trudu i w odpowiedzi zasadził olbrzymowi kolanem w brzuch. Niebieskoskóry skulił się i oberwał dodatkowo łokciem po plecach. Mocno, ale za słabo. Impet rzucił go na podłoże. Wstał po chwili. Nie był ranny i to go martwiło. Najwyraźniej pieczęć kompletnie już przestała działać, nawet gdy nie próbował korzystać z mocy świadomie, jego ciało odruchowo wykorzystywało całą energię. Nie miało już znaczenia czy był w formie bestii, czy nie.  
- Coś nie tak z refleksem? - usłyszał z góry.  
- Wiesz skąd pochodzę? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.  
- Co? - zdziwił się tamten.  
- Pytam czy wiesz skąd pochodzę - powtórzył Edge.  
- A co za różnica skąd! - warknął Tenks, dowodząc że jednak nie wie. - Walcz w końcu na poważnie!  
Zdenerwował się chyba, bo przeszedł do rękoczynów. Najpierw uderzył olbrzyma w szczękę, a potem poprawił z lewej nogi w bok głowy. Edge upadł, ale wciąż nie był nawet draśnięty. Wygladało na to, że niepotrzebnie się martwił - nie mógł tu przegrać choćby się położył i kazał kopać po głowie. Sam nie wiedział czy się z tego smiać, czy płakać... ostatecznie wybrał to pierwsze, kompletnie już deprymując swego młodego przeciwnika. Postanowił zakończyć tę farsę.  
- Powiem ci coś, Tenks - spojrzał na srebrnowłosego. - Gówno o mnie wiesz. Gdybyś miał jakiekolwiek prawdziwe pojęcie o tym kim jestem, nigdy nie wyzwałbyś mnie na pojedynek.  
- Zaczynasz mnie wkurwiać! - zdenerwował się Tenks. - Wiem jak potężny jesteś, ale na mnie to nie wystarczy! Pokonam cię! Zacznij walczyć na poważnie!  
- Na poważnie? Dobrze, pokażę ci walkę na poważnie... Pokażę ci cząstkę moich prawdziwych umiejętności.  
Przybysz z Ziemi cofnął się, oczekujac chyba jakichś wielkich fajerwerków, ale się nie doczekał. Zobaczył tylko lecący w swoją stronę nieduży, ciemnofioletowy pocisk względnie niegroźnej chi. Niczym się właściwie nie różniła od ki, poza tym, że była kilkukrotnie gęstsza. Tenks zlekceważył atak, postanawiając odbić go dłonią. To mogło się udać... gdyby znał ten rodzaj energii i skupił go wcześniej w ręce. Jednakże, nie znał go najwyraźniej, bo w skutek eksplozji poleciał dość daleko.  
Wstał, z niedowierzaniem oglądając uszkodzoną dłoń i ubranie. Chyba nie rozumiał co się właściwie stało.  
Edge postanowił sprawdzić zasób technik defensywnych swojego przeciwnika - uniósł się na kilkanaście metrów w górę i ostrzelał go serią mniejszych pocisków tego samego rodzaju. Tenks sprawdzian zdał - ochronił się zupełnie przyzwoitą osłoną. Wytrzymywała napór, przynajmniej chwilowo.  
Znudziwszy się strzelaniem, przywódca Umierających Gwiazd utworzył na dłoni pocisk ki otoczonej cienką warstewką chi. Prawdziwy majstersztyk techniczny, nawet biorąc pod uwagę standardy jego ojczystego wymiaru. Pociski wykorzystujace kilka rodzajów energii były najtrudniejsze do utworzenia, ale dla kogoś kto spędził lata rozszyfrowując skład energetyczny kolejnych barier na drodze do Rdzenia nie był to aż taki problem. Posłał pocisk w przeciwnika. Dzięki zewnętrznej warstwie chi przebił się on przez osłonę jak przez masło i trafił centralnie w klatkę piersiową młodego wojownika, eksplodując. W większości mimo wszystko była to tylko ki, więc Tenks przeżył, choć tym razem został na moment zamroczony.  
- Masz już dość? - zapytał go Edge, kiedy zauważył, że jego przeciwnik ma problemy ze złapaniem oddechu.  
- HA! - odparł tamten zwięźle, posyłając w Edge'a potężny, acz przeciętny technicznie pocisk. Osłona chroniąca przed czymś takim nie wymagała żadnego wysiłku.  
- Sukinsyn - syknął Tenks, łącząc jednocześnie dłonie przy prawym biodrze. Jego ki wzrosła gwałtowanie. - KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAA! - Posłał biało-błękitną falę energii prosto w Edge'a, który, wiedząc że tak silna koncentracja energii musiała przebić osłonę w co najmniej jednym miejscu, zmienił ładunek swojej tarczy na przeciwny do techniki Tenksa. W ten sposób osłona i ki eksplozji zniwelowały się nawzajem. Dla większego komfortu psychicznego przywódca Umierających Gwiazd utworzył wokół siebie kolejną sferę.  
Jego przeciwnik wyglądał w tym momencie na zdruzgotanego. Nie miał chyba już zamiaru atakować, więc Edge zlikwidował tarczę i uniósł się w powietrze, by móc patrzeć bardziej z góry. Taka drobna sztuczka, by osiągnąć większą przewagę psychologiczną.  
- Czy widzisz już beznadziejność tej walki? - zapytał. - Poddaj się lepiej, to nie ma sensu.  
Tenks jednak się nie poddał. Wręcz przeciwnie, z okrzykiem "CRINGING SPHERE!" zaatakował po raz kolejny. Edge znalazł się wewnątrz jasnoniebieskiej kuli skoncentrowanej ki.  
- Już po tobie, Edge! - krzyknął, zaciskając pięść. Olbrzym poczuł, że robi mu się ciasno. To była bardzo interesująca technika. Na tyle ciekawa, że ktoś, kto ją wymyślił zdecydowanie zasługiwał na to, by się mu przyjrzeć bliżej.  
- Nieźle - pochwalił, schylajac się, bo zaczynało mu ugniatać głowę. Jednocześnie jego zmysły analizowały budowę kuli energii. Bezwiednie przyswajał wszystko, począwszy od odpowiedniego nagromadzenia rozmieszczenia cząsteczek, do składu energetycznych wiązań między nimi. - Naprawdę nieźle... - Poza tym jednak, że było nieźle, to zrobiło się niebezpiecznie, więc Edge dotknął ściany sfery i zniwelował ją przeciwnym ładunkiem.  
- Ale, ale... - Sytuacja chyba nie spodobała się Tenksowi.  
- Ciekawa technika... jak to nazwałeś? CRINGING SPHERE! - Odtworzył gest srebrnowłosego i zamknął go w identycznej kuli.  
- Nie wierzę! - wściekał się srebrnowłosy. - Półtora miesiąca opanowywałem tę technikę!  
- Widzisz - zaczął Edge, zaciskając powoli pięść. - Ani ty, ani ktokolwiek inny tutaj - miał na myśl cały wymiar i chociaż wiedział, że nie jest to oczywiste to nie drążył tematu - nie macie zielonego pojęcia o ki. Jesteście jak dzieci. Potraficie używać energii w bardzo ograniczony sposób, nie wykorzystujecie nawet ułamka jej prawdziwych możliwości. Ja nie mam tego problemu.  
- Ch... chrzań się... - odpowiedział krótko, ale treściwie Tenks.  
- Dysponujesz ogromną energią, zgadza się - kontynuował niezrażony tą reakcją olbrzym. Chciał mieć tego młodzieńca na swoje rozkazy i musiał odpowiednio do niego podejść. - Być może nawet jesteś najsilniejszym z tych, których spotkałem. Walcząc na twój sposób może i dałbym radę pokonać cię po przemianie, po długiej walce... A może nawet bym przegrał, kto wie? - Powstrzymał uśmiech cisnący mu się na usta. - Hm. - Rozproszył sferę, przywracając srebrnowłosemu dostęp do powietrza. Ten skwapliwie z tego skorzystał. - Zrozumiałeś, że nie jesteś w stanie mnie pokonać? - zapytał spokojnie. - Odpowiedz! - dodał ostrzej, nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi.  
- Tak! - warknął nieprzyjemnie Tenks. - Jesteś niepokonany, to chciałeś usłyszeć!  
- Doskonale... Teraz dam ci wybór. Możemy kontynuować walkę, wtedy zginiesz. Możemy też przerwać, pod jednym warunkiem. Przyłączysz się do Umierających Gwiazd.  
- Co? Ja? - zdziwił się młodzieniec. - Ale dlaczego?  
Edge'a tak naprawdę nigdy nie obchodziło dlaczego ktoś chciał dołączyć do jego oddziału, ale też bardzo rzadko zdradzał prawdziwy powód, dla którego akceptował danego kandydata. I tym razem nie było inaczej.  
- Zgadzasz się, czy nie?  
Nie potrzebował odpowiedzi. Potrafił ją wyczytać z twarzy i spojrzenia swojego nowego podwładnego.

Koniec części piątej, ostatniej.

1 marca 2004, godz. 23:36

"What can I do  
On this road to nowhere  
At the edge of time  
And the story ends..."

Blind Guardian - "And The Story Ends"


End file.
